Warriors: The New Era
by Jayfeather's Friend
Summary: (Sequel to Warriors High) The Moonstone is gone. Jay's Wing and Rock have reconciled. Jayfeather and Half Moon are reunited. Forrestlake is Thriving. Everything is perfect. But after a shocking discovery, the now University Students must return to the fight. New Threats, New enemies, and a Triumvirate of seemingly equal power to The Three. And that's not even all of it...
1. The New Era

**Warriors: The New Era.**

**Chapter One: The New Era.**

**I HAVE RETURNED! Posted on the date my first story ever was published. Clever?**

**Sorry for the wait, I needed a break from writing. So here we are.**

**So let's dive right in shall we? **

* * *

**_Two Years Later..._**

Forrestlake had not seen better days.

Since the Timelapse, Jay's Wing had built a city of light, and that's what the outsiders called it. The skyscrapers shined bright at night, and could be seen in space like a star in the night sky. In the daylight, the city seemingly shined white like futuristic city.

But like all beautiful sights, look to close...and it'll get ugly.

"HELP ME!" A young lady cried, being cornered in an alley by two thugs.

"Sorry, ma'am, ain't personal," One of them grinned, flipping a knife.

The lady tried to run, but the other thug grabbed her and pulled her close, sniffing her hair "Mhm, honeysuckle...delicious."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She roared, attempting to break free from their grip.

"Whaddya say, Maggottail? Want to have a go?" The one holding her sneered.

Maggottail grinned "Why thank you, Shredtail."

Maggottail was unbuckling his belt when the sound of a cough got their attention.

They turned to see a slim figure of a young man, skinny, but with bushy hair. He stood in the front of the alley. He was twirling a coin in his hand, rather well.

"Don't do anything crazy," The man instructed.

Shredtail pulled the knife to the woman's throat "Or what?"

The man chuckled, flipping the coin in the air.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Instantly, the woman broke free and backhanded Shredtail away.

Maggottail was about to fight back when she glowed with magic "NI SHAO QUY!"

A beam of purple energy blasted from her hand, shooting Maggottail into the wall, and a sickening crunch was heard as he landed on his back.

The man sighed "I believe that counts as crazy."

"Please, I barely touched them," She put her hands on her hips.

Shredtail was abut to run away, when some brute emerged from the shadows, lifting him up "Where do you think you're going?"

The brute tossed Shredtail at the woman, who placed her boot on his neck "Where is your boss?"

"Boss? Wha-"

The skinny man snarled, leaning down to look at him "We know who you are, Shredtail. We've been watching you for ages. Where is your leader?"

"I'll never tell! He'll kill me!"

The brute chuckled "If you don't tell, we'll kill ya."

Shredtail groaned "I don't know. He's mobile, never staying at the same place in Forrestlake for more then two days. One of the higher ups would know."

The woman growled "Where was he hiding last you saw him?!"

Shredtail whined "30TH! There is an underground sewer that leads to an open waterway! But that was months ago!"

"Thank you," the woman grinned, and lifted her foot and slammed it on his head, knocking him out cleanly.

"Great, we got nothing outta him," The brute scoffed.

"He said Forrestlake, so we know he's here, Tigerjaw," The woman replied.

"Ravenheart, Father needs more results then just an area of search," the man replied "We need his exact location."

Ravenheart smirked "We still have a little more leads. We'll find their leader. Have faith Crowflight."

Crowflight snarled "I have faith that this is a lost cause."

"So do I," Tigerjaw growled.

"The last few people said he he hid in places similar to his description," Crowflight shrugged "If that means anything."

Ravenheart smirked "Triple Triangulate his location, and try and get a place where we know he hasn't been, and find the most probable solution."

"What?" Tigerjaw tilted his head like a dog.

"She told me to find him," Crowflight scoffed "Idiot."

"Oh...I knew that!" Tigerjaw huffed.

* * *

Jayfeather's eyes fluttered open, the sun's beams hitting his room brightly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes opened. He cracked his neck, and looked around.

He was in his room. Ever since Thanksgiving two years ago, they had more people then the house was built for. Foxleap started renovations two weeks after the Timelapse, and the house grew.

Fallen Leaves and Breezepelt finally got a room of their own, sharing a room in the hill's base, with a nice window to the outside world. Lionblaze got Foxleap's old room, because Foxleap decided to design a room of his own closer to the Foxcave.

Jayfeather grinned, looking at the side of his bed, finding a certain pearl white haired woman beside him, sound asleep.

"Good Morning sleeping beauty," He bent down and kissed her cheek. He looked to his other side, the alarm clock reading 11:40 AM

Jayfeather got out of bed fastening his clothes on, outfitting himself with sweatpants and an T-Shirt. He left entered the bathroom that connected to his room.

As he looked in the mirror, he began to notice how much he had changed over the years.

For one, he wasn't so scrawny anymore. Another was that his hair was so long, he could have passed off as gray haired Thor. He tied it back into a ponytail, but left his side hair hanging. He had grown his beard back and despite Half Moon telling him to shave he had to fight to keep it.

Jayeather sighed, and exited the bathroom, walking in on Half Moon changing out of her nightwear, which wasn't much.

"Oh...sorry," Jayfeather immediately turned around, staring at the wall.

Half Moon's groan could be heard "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Yeah well, time and place," Jayfeather responded, smirking.

After several seconds, Half Moon grinned "Done!"

Jayfeather turned around. She had changed into a hoodie and sweatpants "You look...sweet."

"Many thanks," Half Moon chirped "Want to get some breakfast?"

"A beer?" Jayfeather asked sheepishly.

Half Moon curled her lip "No."

"Whiskey?"

"Jayfeather-"

"Mead?"

"Who the hell makes mead anymore?"

"Rum?"

"You promised," Half Moon warned.

Jayfeather sighed "Fine. I'll take a Root Beer."

Half Moon smirked. Jayfeather had promised to stop drinking a while ago after he got so intoxicated, the police were involved. It was a slow process, but it was working.

Sometimes.

Half Moon got a devilish smirk, as an idea popped up "So you gonna shave?"

* * *

"I got a location! By the waterfront!"

"Let's go before Rain gets to him first!"

"Relax, Both of you. Father is handling this one. We are to stay here, and watch."

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN (plus Berrynose) Place your bets," Foxleap smirked, counting his money.

Breezepelt lowered fifty bucks, where else Fallen Leaves lowered a hundred. Lionblaze placed ten dollars, and Hollyleaf gave the money to Foxleap.

Honeyfern, Ivypool, Berrynose, Cinderheart, and Icecloud watched in interest. They had all gathered in the kitchen, watching the staircase.

Foxleap smirked "Okay! Lionblaze and Fallen Leaves are betting on it staying, Breezepelt says it goes."

Breezepelt nodded "I gotta a good feeling about this one!"

Fallen Leaves smirked "You always say that."

"QUIET! He's coming!" Icecloud grinned.

Half Moon came down the stairs with Jayfeather…

Who clearly had just shaved.

"YES!" Breezepelt screamed in joy, not caring about subtlety "I WIN! COUGH IT UP MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Lionblaze groaned as Foxleap gave the money to Breezepelt, clearly giddy.

"What's this?" Jayfeather asked.

Honeyfern smirked "Breezepelt, Lionblaze, and Fallen Leaves placed bets on whether you would shave or not."

"Ahem," Half Moon coughed at Breezepelt.

Breezepelt nodded and tossed eighty dollars to Half Moon.

"You all made bets?" Jayfeather raised an eyebrow.

Half Moon smiled sweetly, counting her money "Thanks for the help, Jay."

Jayfeather smirked "And here I thought I was in the company of luxurious people."

"Nope," Foxleap shrugged "We're thieves and scoundrels one and all."

Honeyfern and Cinderheart's attitude immediately went sour. Breezepelt glared at Foxleap who widened his eyes "Oh...crap. I-I didn't mean-"

"We know," Icecloud nodded "Moment of silence for those who couldn't be here."

"To Jack," Lionblaze nodded.

"To Poppyfrost," Cinderheart and Honeyfern mumbled.

"To Hazeltail and Dovewing," Breezepelt muttered.

"Hawkfrost," Foxleap muttered.

"To those we lost," Ivypool nodded "While we've lost friends, we few have stood strong."

The room was silent for several moments.

But it felt like hours to the family.

* * *

Silverhawk growled, looking at the three prisoners he had.

They all had bags over there heads. They had been dropped of in the midst of his lair by his followers. They had been snooping around.

"So...you are the people I've heard so much about."

Silence. No prisoner said anything.

Silverhawk snarled, looking around his lair. It was a sewer, with tunnel leading out across the city. The whole place was an underground waterway, with seweage water going into the tunnels.

"Do they have trackers?" Silverhawk asked his followers.

Magottail (who just recently had a broken nose) shook his head "They did, but we removed them before coming here."

Silverhawk snarled, grabbing a gun "Okay. So, first person to talk doesn't die. How does that sound?"

Not one of the prisoners spoke a word.

Silverhawk snarled and grabbed one of the prisoners by the shoulder, putting the gun to their face "Where is your base? Where is your leader?!"

Silence.

**BANG!**

Silverhawk snapped his fingers at his soldiers, who picked up and threw the body into the running waterway.

"Lot's of loyalty for mercenaries!" Silverhawk roared.

_"Or perhaps they simply are loyal to me, even without the money."_

Silverhawk turned to the prisoner who spoke "At least you can talk. Who are you?"

_"It doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is who you are, Doctor Silverhawk."_

Silverhawk's face turned to a puzzled look, and he lifted the mask off of the prisoner's face.

The man had white hair with a orange stripe in it. His eyes were yellow, and he had some sort of breathing mask with one side white and the other orange.

"So you're the man I've been looking for," Silverhawk grinned.

"Sol."

Sol looked up at him his voice devoid of emotion. His eyes wandered to the lair, memorizing every bit of it. He chuckled, the noise coming out like a robotic clicking noise. He looked at the seven soldiers surrounding him, with assault rifles pointed at him.

_"I'm quite surprised at your location. You never should have removed my hood. Textbook move."_

Silverhawk grinned "Not like you're gonna live long enough to attack. That mask, what is it? You a wannabe Bane?"

Sol grinned under the mask_ "Don't compare me to that fictional short sighted comic book villain. He's a destroyer, I'm a builder. He uses brute force, wherelse I like to use what's left of my silver tongue. But yes, my attire does mimic his to an extent."_

"If I take the mask off, will you die?"

_"No, In fact, you'd be helping me," _Sol answered _"This mask shifts the oxygen into a pain inducing gas, that I breathe without care. While wearing this mask, I feel unrelenting pain. It's how I train myself against pain and the horrors. That and it hides some very nasty scars. Would you like to see?"_

Silverhawk smirked "As a doctor, I can say that is very stupid. Anyway to raise the juice so you feel more pain?"

Sol grinned _"Oh Silverhawk, always cruel but never the cunning. It's at maximum settings."_

This unnerved Silverhawk, along with his soldiers.

_"It took me so long to find you."_

"Find me?" Silverhawk pushed the barrel of his gun to Sol's head, who didn't flinch "I caught you!"

_"It's what I wanted. To meet you face to face."_

Silverhawk smirked "Well you got caught. What's next Oh-Great-One?!"

Sol stared right at his eyes _"Breaking out of these handcuffs and defeating you. However, I would except your surrender now, and none of you shall be harmed."_

Silverhawk burst out laughing, so did some of his soldiers.

Sol looked at the laughing soldiers _"I was unaware you find hilarity in your demise."_

"You are surrounded by seven of my top soldiers," Silverhawk grinned "Ever since Jay's Wing invented the inhibitor cuffs, the meta-humans of this world have weaknesses. And that's what you're wearing, for good measure."

Sol smirked under the mask _"I have no powers. Those gifts belong to my children."_

Silverhawk laughed harder.

Sol sighed _"Very well. I guess a demonstration is in order?"_

Silverhawk smirked "Oh YES! Please show us how you plan to win!"

Sol stood up, and the handcuffs behind him rattled_ "So you wish to die?"_

Silverhawk smirked "His attitude is no longer amusing. Kill him."

Sol snapped the handcuffs apart without even trying, barely noticing until he looked at his now free hands.

The laughter of the soldiers turned into shocked faces and agape mouths.

Sol took advantage of their surprised minds, by grabbing one of them by the neck with one arm, and hoisted him into the air.

The men aimed their guns, and fired, but into their poor fellow soldiers back, as Sol used him as a human shield. He threw the body at them, and ducked under their blindfire. He slammed his fist into one's head, and grabbed his neck. Sol grabbed his victims gun, which had not even left his arm yet, and shot two of the men down, while throwing the body to the ground, and stomping on it.

The remaining three men reloaded their guns, while Sol was not going to allow them to use them. He ran forward and jumped in the air and fell flat, kicking one in the chest so strong, that he flew into the water and out into the tunnels.

Sol looked at the other two, who might have been the only men in the world to have some sense to surrender, as by doing so, they were spared.

That whole process from the moment he broke the handcuffs took seventeen seconds.

**BANG!**

Sol felt the bullet pierce his arm, and exit the other side.

Sol looked at his gunshot wound, dipping two of his fingers in the cut, and pulling them out, looking at his blood coated fingertips.

_"I must be getting slow," _Sol responded.

He turned his head to Silverhawk, who held his pistol up to Sol's face.

"STAY BACK! I'm warning you!" Silverhawk widened his eyes.

Sol ignored him _"Your life is quite literally useless to me. You need not worry."_

"You killed my men!" Silverhawk.

Sol raised his eye brow.

_"No. You killed them, I gave you a chance to surrender, and I promised no one would be harmed. And look at the two men I shot."_

Silverhawk's eyes darted to the shot men, who he realized were hit in their legs. As a doctor, he knew it wasn't fatal.

But as a solider, he should have known that the second his eyes left Sol, the masked man would grab the gun.

And he did.

Sol looked at the pistol and sighed _"So uncivilized."_

He tossed the gun into the water.

Silverhawk got on his knees "Please! Don't hurt me!"

_"Hurt you? I told you all I wanted was a demonstration," _Sol looked offended.

Silverhawk held his hands up as Sol started laughing, his mask distorting his voice.

_"Come now Doctor, now is not the time for fear. That comes later."_

Sol tied the man up, and put the same bag over his head.

Sol looked at the standing men and held his hand up "If you'd like, I am in need of able bodied men in my army. Care to join?"

"Yes!" One said.

"Does it pay good?" The other scoffed.

Sol sighed _"The pay is something we can discuss later. What are your names?"_

"Maggottail," One spoke.

The other grinned.

"Barley."

Sol looked to his comrade. His fellow soldier, who still had the bag over his head.

"Is it over? Can you please take the bag off our head?!"

Sol lifted the sack and the man got off of his knees, as Sol ripped his handcuffs off.

The man had wild brown hair, and his eyes were icy blue.

"We thought you said Silverhawk wouldn't kill us? One of ours was shot," Hawkfrost snarled "Antpelt didn't deserve death."

_"I made a miscalculation," _Sol scoffed _"Antpelt didn't deserve to die that way. But he died a needless death for a worthy cause."_

"Needless and worthy are polar opposites, Sol," Hawkfrost looked at Maggottail and Barley "Hm. More kindling for the pyre? We do not think they should come with us."

Sol rubbed his mask _"Very well. If your switching to our cause is genuine, show up at the Amity Theatre after hours on Sunday."_

Maggottail nodded and Barley smirked.

Hawkfrost scoffed "We still don't trust them."

_"You both will be fine, Hawkfrost," _Sol sighed annoyed.

* * *

Cinderheart opened the fridge, taking a carton of orange juice, and pouring herself a glass.

Ivypool grabbed a cup from the cupboard "Hey, can I have some?"

"Sure," Cinderheart gave her the carton, and Ivypool poured herself some orange juice.

"I'm thinking about getting a tattoo," Ivypool said out of the blue, sitting down on the barstool on the side of the kitchen island "Which do you prefer? Raven or Eagle?"

"Don't get a tattoo," Cinderheart gulped her drink down "You'll regret it in the future."

Ivypool sighed in a sort of defeat "Yeah...plus according to Harespring, it hurts."

"Harespring has a tattoo?" Cinderheart asked.

Ivypool smirked "Yeah, on his chest. It's a Hare sitting on a hill. Rather artistic."

"How...do you know?" Cinderheart asked, rather suspicious.

Ivypool laughed "Oh. I dated him before Foxleap."

Cinderheart chuckled "Funny. Foxleap will be jealous."

Ivypool sighed "He lost the right to tell me who I should date after he called it off."

"True," Cinderheart nodded "But you two still flirt with each other?"

Ivypool shrugged "Well, maybe one day in the future, we'll get back together. We agreed to just take a break until after collage. Then we kind of will find out for ourselves."

Cinderheart finished her glass "I can respect that. Me and Lionblaze get into some arguments, but we still make it work. No couple is perfect. Or stays that way. You got to be there when the going gets tough."

Ivypool laughed, placing her cup down "I guess I'm not responsible enough for that yet."

Cinderheart leaned on the island, staring at Ivypool dead in the eyes "Do you miss her?"

Ivypool raised an eyebrow, before catching on "No. No I don't. We said goodbye, and we'll visit. It's not permanent. Hazeltail said she'd watch after her."

Cinderheart sighed "At least you got to say goodbye. I don't even know if my sister is alive or dead."

"She is way too strong to be dead," Ivypool comforted "Remember when She, Jayfeather, and I got kidnapped? Unlike us, Poppyfrost didn't escape. But even after Scourge...went down that road, she didn't crack. She beat the cops in the race to him, and...didn't you see the pictures?"

Cinderheart shook her head "Why? What did she do to him?"

Ivypool clenched her teeth in disgust "You know what? Forget that, it's probably best if you don't know."

Cinderheart dropped the conversation "To think, two years ago, that our lives revolved around magic and evil cults."

"Well, Rock says that he hasn't found any of the Shadow Brethren or Bloodclan puppeteers, so maybe they've given up?" Ivypool bit her lip.

"Possibly," Cinderheart remarked "You know while on the subject, ever since Jayfeather was kidnapped, don't you think he's been a little...different?"

"Nope," Ivypool replied "He's always been an asshole. He just got more snarky and sassy."

Cinderheart chuckled "Don't let Half Moon hear you say that."

"Screw her," Ivypool scoffed "If I have something to say, why shouldn't I say it?"

Cinderheart smirked "I guess I'm not that responsible enough yet."

Ivypool chuckled "Want to watch a movie? I was gonna watch Clue or that old movie with the guy and the five names You know, the one with Cary Grant?"

"Charade?" Cinderheart asked "Why not. Good classical movie."

"I'll get it set up." Ivypool stood off of the barstool and went to work on the TV.

* * *

While Forrestlake was the city of light, even it had it's shadow. About seventy miles away from the city, past the mountain, where it could be seen from the summit, there was a city known for it's dangers. It was seemingly crawling with scum and villainy. The Police there did their best, but crime seemingly was birthed out of the city the moment it was constructed. The Police became corrupt, and are known to make deals with the darkness, but still tried to do their jobs, despite the mafia and gangs running amok.

That was Riven. The town of darkness. The dark to Forrestlake's light.

And more importantly, the home of the Cour De Miracles.

However, even on this most auspicious of nights, it seemed that fate had seemingly wound it's hands not forwards...

But backwards.

In a dark alley, a orb of pure energy materialized, scaring some alleycat's away.

The orb rested on the ground, expanding and expanding until it could no more.

Then the orb disappeared.

And in it's place was a man.

He was naked, mind you, and his hair was as golden as a lion's mane. It's was short, and was in wavy tufts like fur. He couldn't have been no older then nineteen. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

The Stranger looked at his surroundings, realizing he was in an alley. He carefully, peaked out of the alley, looking at the dirty streetlamps that glowed a hideous yellow, and the trolleys of homeless men wandering around.

He sulked back into the alley, panting.

_"It works. It kriffing works!"_

The rustling of bottles caught his attention, and he turned to face behind him.

"Lookie here, fellows, this man is strutting his stuff on our turf," The leader grinned, his teeth yellow as the street light. He wore a leather jacket and a green buttoned shit beneath it, with black jeans and boots "What do you think boys? Drunk? Or just weird?"

Five others appeared behind him, snarling and smirking.

The Stranger sighed "Listen. I don't want to hurt you. But I'm gonna need your clothes."

The Crook laughed loudly "Looks like he's sober, boys! Why don't you ask me for my boots and motorcycle next?"

The Golden Haired man tilted his head "Can I borrow that, too? I left my horse back home, so I'll need something else."

The crook grinned "Boys. Kill him."

The Stranger sighed "Aw crap."

The leader tried to strike him with a quickjab to the nose, but the man caught it with the palm of his hand and pushed him away.

The leader tried to deliver a roundhouse kick to the man's head, but he caught it with lighting fast reflexes. He held onto the leg as the thug tried to pull it back, but the man lifted his leg so high that he fell to the ground, wind knocked out of him.

Thug 1 tried a roundhouse kick too, but rather then the same method, The Man blocked it and cause the thug to try a right hook. The man ducked under it and while the enemy tried to elbow him with the missed strike, the man pushed him into an already drowsy leader

Thug 2 and 3 raced forward and grabbed the mans hands, and both tried to aim a blow to the face. The Stranger was quicker though, and leaned back, matrix style, and pushed the two into each other chest first, their heads knocking together pretty hard. He pushed them away, and thug 3 accidentally hit thug 1 as he was getting up.

The stranger crossed his arms in an X fashion, his palms facing the sides of the alley. Thug 4 and 5 circled him, each one on his left (4) and right (5)

4 tried a roundhouse kick too, but the stranger ducked under and grabbed his backswing, and placed his palm on the man's face, pushing his head back and immobilizing him. 5 tried to do a straight kick, but the man moved 4 in front of it, using him as a shield. Unfortunately, the kick was so strong, that 4 was knocked out of The Stranger's hands.

5 delivered a flurry of strikes and punches, but the man grabbed his arms, and dodged a round kick by 2. He twisted his body so that 5 and him were back to back, and 5 took a great kick by 2, knowing how his predecessor felt. The man pulled his arms forward, and flipped 5 over his head and at the wall, the thugs legs kicking 2 in the head and made him stumble back. Both hit the wall, and 5 fell face first down into a garbage dumpster.

The leader roared in rage, and raced forward only to do a leg sweep, that the man moved out of the way of. The leader kept trying to trip him, but the stranger kept moving out of the way. Thug 3 raced forward to punch The stranger in the back, but the man grabbed his hand and twisted his body around it, and pushed 2 into the leader, knocking them both to the ground.

3 got up immediately , and rolled his sleeves up, as they were starting to droop over his hands. He delivered a flurry of strikes and attacks, but the naked stranger was just so damn fast! He blocked and parried every hit, and almost reflexively, he chest bumped the man forcefully, and 3 stumbled and tripped over his feet.

2 raced behind him and tried to punch, only for the stranger to turn around fast and catch it with his hand. 2 tried to lift his knee into the mans extensions, but the man pushed the knee down almost too late, and he felt the wind blow down there. He grabbed the man by his belt, and still holding onto him by his arm, he twirled him around in a circle, with 2 unintentionally hitting the leader, 1, and 4 with his legs. He set 2 down, and the thug tried to back hand him, only for the man to duck and hit a charging four from behind 2. 4 rubbed his cheek as he flew to the ground.

1 hit a barrel and some chains fell out, as he got an idea.

The man grabbed onto both of 2's arms, and drew his hand back as if to punch his face, but his expression softened, and he let go of 2's arms. He turned his head in time to gasp and duck, just as 1 grabbed a chain and swung it over the stranger's head, and accidentally, whipping 2 in the face hard, as 2 went down to the ground next to 4.

1 pulled the chain back and tried again, but The Stranger seemingly contorted in so many ways, avoiding them flawlessly. One had enough, and attempted a crisscross strike, surely there was no way of dodging that.

The Stranger did.

He leapt seven feet in the air and stomped back down on the ground on the moving chains, pulling 1 to the ground as his face met the concrete.

The stranger grabbed the chains, just in time to dodge a kick from 3. He grabbed his leg when he tried another kick, and wrapped his chains around the leg. He pushed the boy back, and pulled the chain backwards, the young thug falling to his back.

The stranger sighed, worn out "Can I have some clothes now?"

His response was 3 standing back up, the chain still around his right leg.

The Stranger scoffed and picked up the chain, noticing a ladder connected to the fire escape between the alley. He tossed it through two of the bars with surgical precision, and grabbed it as it reached the ground. He pulled on it, tripping him again to the ground, again.

He tied the chain to the garbage dumpster, and he looked up to see 5 getting his bearings.

"Yeah, no," The stranger smirked. He hit the lid of the dumpster down, crashing down on 5's head hard.

He pushed the garbage dumpster down the alley, and 3 shot higher in the air, all strung up.

He looked at the moaning and groaning men before him. The Stranger was impressed, he usually made a mistake or two and got hit at least once. But these idiots hadn't even touched him!

"Flawless. Victory." He muttered, remembering his uncle and father's love for that fighting game.

He turned and saw the leader pulling out a gun.

**BANG!**

The man's hand shot up, _and caught the bullet!_

It was hot, and almost burned his hand, and he dropped it to the ground "Why didn't you use that before I beat up-"

**BANG!**

The bullet hit the Stranger's head, and he crashed to the ground.

The leader sighed in relief, laying his head down back on the ground, taking deep breaths.

He heard someone getting to his feet and smirked "Boys. Drop the body off in the woods."

He looked up.

To see the Stranger, rubbing his head.

"Ow. That's hurt. Badly."

He smirked at the leader.

"Now, what's this I hear about a motorcycle?"

* * *

Five minutes later, the stranger walked out of the alley in some very good looking clothes. A leather jacket, with a green buttoned shirt, black pants and boots. He tossed his newly acquired keys in the air and caught them.

He found the leader's motorcycle (decorated in flames and skulls, lovely) and he revved it's engines up.

"Excuse me, guy with the motorcycle?"

The golden haired man groaned, looking at the woman who called him "Yep?"

The woman was missing an eye, with three scars running down the socket, like dog claws.

"The Queen wants ya."

_"Queen? Definitely am in Riven. So it did work."_

The stranger sighed "What's your name?"

"Lostface," she scowled.

_"That's Brightheart! Damn...she looks, pretty freaking jacked up!"_

The stranger hid his joy and groaned "Look, Lostface. I got a pretty nasty headache. That and I got a job to do."

"So do I," the woman pulled a gun out.

The stranger sighed again "Look, the last guy who shot me-"

_TWHIP!_

"-It...didn't go so...well..."

The man looked at his chest to see a yellow dart sticking out.

He groaned.

"Aw...shit."

He fell off the motorcycle and to the ground.

Brightheart pulled out a radio smirking "Get The Queen on the radio, It's Lostface. I got a stranger here who I think she'd like to see. Over and out."

* * *

**And that is all of Chapter One! Stay tuned for Chapter Two, _The Queen of Beggars._**

**It feels so good to be back, you know? Like missing out on your favorite food for so long, and then finally getting it back after a month!**

**Also, quick shoutout to Darkpool14, the three amazing siblings who gave me the idea of Ravenheart, Crowflight, and Tigerjaw**, **and also sparked the plot of this sequel. Check their profile out, cause they are amazing, and it's quite impossible to think of this story without their support. Check them out in the reviews, which I have no doubt they will review, cause they are amazing like that. Super amazing.**

**This story is going to be fun.**

**And without further adieu...**

**Adios.**


	2. The Queen Of Beggars

**Warriors: The New Era**

**Chapter Two: The Queen of Beggars**

**Here we are. Last chapter we dove into the story, with Sol making his debut. I wanted to hide his identity, but you guys don't deserve that. I've made you guys wait too long as it is.**

**This chapter deals with the foreshadow of key elements of this story. I had thought about Calling it Warriors University, but honestly, Warriors High had almost nothing to do with High School. So that's one idea shot down. But it all worked out.**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

"FAMILY MEETING!" Hollyleaf yelled at the top of her lungs.

It wasn't easy filling the shoes of Hazeltail as the Gatherer, but she did her best. When she and Dovewing left six months ago, she was entrusted to do her job.

And she would not fail.

Her golden haired brother walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes "Okay sis, what is it?"

"Wait until everyone is here," The ravenette scoffed, as Cinderheart showed up still in her nightgown.

Berrynose and Honeyfern stepped out of the basement, and they both looked moreorless like Lionblaze. Honeyfern's blondish brown hair was all over, and Berrynose was shirtless in gym shorts.

Next came Breezepelt and Foxleap, who looked more awake than them. Half Moon and Fallen Leaves came down the stairs, with a tired Jayfeather close behind. Icecloud came down from the attic, seemingly been awake for hours.

"You're probabl-"

Breezepelt scoffed "Get to the point! Jesus, Hollyleaf, while we are young."

Hollyleaf curled her lip but calmed down "Collage."

Now EVERYONE was awake, arguing to no end!

"I don't need to go to collage!"

"Which college?"

"You're choices suck!"

"Hell No."

Hollyleaf clenched her fists "SHUT UP!"

Everyone fell silent.

"We all got accepted to Warriors University."

"Which one?" Ivypool asked.

Hollyleaf looked at the acceptance letters "Uh...by the Fourtrees."

"That's the prestigious one!" Breezepelt exclaimed "Hell NO! I am not spending my time with egotistical brats with too much money!"

"Neither am I," Jayfeather agreed "I heard some people I wouldn't like to see again are there."

Lionblaze shrugged "I'm on board. I heard great things about the place."

"Gray Wing was promoted to teach there," Ivypool smirked "We can enroll with him. Besides, there isn't a lot of jobs we can take without a Collage degree, regardless of it's titles."

Some of them nodded, including Jayfeather.

Breezepelt however, was unconvinced.

"It's a waste! If I want to have a job, I should learn, on site! Not in a classroom, with controlled variables," Breezepelt scoffed.

Foxleap nodded "For once, Breezepelt speaks truth. I'd rather learn for myself, then be taught."

Hollyleaf shrugged "That's true, but Collage Credit always sounds good on any resume."

"Perhaps, I'll show up for like two weeks. Then we'll see," Jayfeather reasoned.

"Same," Fallen Leaves replied, while Ivypool nodded with them.

"Okay," Hollyleaf memorized "Any one for sure attending?"

"Why not?" Berrynose replied.

Honeyfern shrugged and Cinderheart smirked "I'm in if Lionblaze is."

"What the hell?" Lionblaze smirked "Why not?"

Icecloud nodded timidly "Sure. When is it?"

"Like a month," Hollyleaf replied.

Half Moon nodded "I don't know about Jayfeather, but I'm in it for the long game."

"Hey so am I- Oh you were talking about the university," Jayfeather protested before realizing his mistake.

Lionblaze chuckled while Ivypool nodded "Okay so is that it? I was watching Batman."

Hollyleaf shrugged "Yeah that is it. Everyone go do your thing."

Jayfeather and Half Moon held each other's hands went out the front door, probably on a walk. Lionblaze sat down on the dining room table setting out poker chips for Breezepelt and Fallen Leaves to join in. Icecloud and Berrynose joined in, with wallets in hand.

Cinderheart went out the slididng glass door to the deck, behind the house. Their was a newly installed pool on the deck, therefore they could go swimming there instead of the lake and river. Their was a railing at the end, over looking the woods and mountain. Hollyleaf joined her.

"Nice view huh?" Hollyleaf grinned, as Cinderheart leaned against the railing.

"Out of all the places Foxleap could have built," Cinderheart muttered "Yeah the view is nice and all. But past the Mountain is Riven. Not a good place last I check."

Hollyleaf nodded. Riven wasn't a place you'd want to be in broad daylight. She sighed "Well thankfully the mountain blocks all that off."

"You think Poppyfrost is there?" Cinderheart asked "When she went to go souls searching, I had a suspicion she would go back to Brightheart at the Cour Des Miracles. But she could be south of here, possibly at Windrow or Thrundrair. Possibly Skyfair City or The Shadow Mountains. She could be anywhere..."

"She's fine," Hollyleaf reassured "She's so damn tough. Nothing can hurt her."

Cinderheart nodded "You sound like Ivypool."

"Well she's right!" Hollyleaf exclaimed "Come on. Let's go play poker with our boyfriends."

Cinderheart sighed "Fine. But Berrynose cheats again, I'm clocking him."

"If Berrynose cheats, I'll help you," Hollyleaf smirked.

* * *

Hawkfrost cleared his head, meditating.

His eyes closed, all the sounds of the world fading away. The scent of candles filled his nostrils, and the taste of mist caught his tongue.

The once psychopathic man, breathed in and out.

His mind and body were of sound unity.

"Oi, WAKE UP!"

Hawkfrost opened his eyes in shock, coming back to the world. He looked around, noticing he was still in the shallow waters of the Grotto. He looked around the cave, seeing the trees and plants growing wildly. He turned to the interlopers and scoffed "Ah the Triumvirate. We were wondering when you'd show up."

Ravenheart, Crowflight, and Tigerjaw stood before him. Tigerjaw scoffed "We? It's just you here, Hawkfrost."

Hawkfrost sighed, as Ravenheart elbowed her brother in the ribs " 'We' is referencing to both Hawk and Hawkfrost. Using methods your father has taught us, we now share the same mind, soul, and body. No longer are we split, but we are one personality."

Crowflight nodded "Impressive. I didn't know father had magic."

"He doesn't," Hawkfrost stood up, his soaked pants dripping into the shallow water "You and your siblings hold the magic in your blood. He taught us not to argue and bicker. That is all. Balanced, as all things should be."

Crowflight smirked, and Ravenheart sighed "We wanted to know more about the three. What to expect if we ever come to blows."

Hawkfrost blinked, and nodded "Very well. Jayfeather is an experienced martial artist. Thanks to Rock's instruction, he has taken on the attributes and skills of all Jay's Wing's before him. He is controlled, focused, but very brash, and arrogant. Lionblaze is the wild card, already have being an star athlete. His strength comes from his rage something Jay's Wing taught him. He's a profound boxer, and natural heavyweight. Dovewing WAS calm and collected, never showing emotion in battle, and was the more capable thinker-"

"Was?" Ravenheart asked "What happened?"

"She left them," Hawkfrost informed "We have no idea why. Her powers were bestowed to her sister by Rock, who volunteered to finish the work should danger arise. Ivypool is insubordinate, and never thinks things through. Like a child. They both are the only one's with no knowledge on close quarters fighting."

Crowflight held up his phone "Recorded it all, in case we ever needed reference."

Tigerjaw sighed "Yeah. I'll just beat them to a pulp like I did to everyone else."

"Enough both of you," Ravenheart scoffed "We have to do this right, or else Rain will scoop up and schmooze his way to taking the quarry."

Tigerjaw smirked "Then what's the plan?"

Ravenheart rubbed her chin "We study them...learn their routine. If possible, befriend them and learn all their personal weaknesses. Then if necessary, kill them."

"No."

They all turned to the sound of the voice.

Hawkfrost was alert now. His fists clenched "They are still family to us. They're deaths, no matter how badly Sol wants it, will not happen by you or us. That was the deal we made when he hired our service."

Tigerjaw smirked "And how are you gonna stop u-"

Tigerjaw had pushed him to far.

Hawkfrost delivered a back roundhouse kick to Tigerjaw's...jaw. The brute hit the ground, and snarled, getting up and raising his fists "You little-"

"TIGERJAW!" Ravenheart roared, and the brother instantly relented "If that is the request that Hawkfrost has made... then we will honor it."

The Brute growled, but backed away from Hawkfrost.

"They took us in when all else refused. I may be there enemy, but I wish them no harm."

Crowflight shrugged "We give our word, but what if Rain and Needletail kill them?"

Hawkfrost clenched his fists.

"Then I will revert to my old ways...and Sol better pray that doesn't happen. We wouldn't want another warehouse incident."

* * *

The Stranger groaned, rubbing his eyes as he awoke.

He was in some sort of cell. There were bars preventing his escape, and their was no window.

He got off the concrete floor, and looked out the bars.

He was...in a market?

He was inside some warehouse, with vendors and booths almost every where.

"Did Lostface take me to a Bazaar?" The Stranger asked, incredulously.

"He's awake!"

Only now did he realize that their was a guard beside the bars. She was short, probably seventeen, with long orange hair.

The Golden Haired man sighed "Where am I? Am I still in Riven?"

"Yeah," One guard smirked "Step away from the bars, sir. The Queen wants to see you."

"Why?" The Stranger asked.

"I need not reason why, there is but to do or die," The woman smirked "It's from-"

"Alfred Lord Tennyson, and even so you got it wrong," The Stranger corrected, standing away from the bars "It's 'Ours is not to reason why. Ours is but to do and die.' It means the light brigade followed the orders blindly, even if it cost them their lives. So...you're that loyal to her?"

"As well I should be," the guard unlocked the cell "Come."

"No cuffs?" The Stranger asked.

The Guard chuckled "Try and run. Every man and women and child in this haven knows your face and are armed to some extent. After seeing you thrust into the kennel, they will stop you from escape. So go ahead start running."

The Stranger looked around him, notching how many people were staring at him, hands underneath some tables, like they were holding some weapon. He gulped and followed "Do or Die, I guess."

He followed the guard who took him to some back room.

"Open the door," she ordered.

The Stranger did so, opening it for a gust of wind to blow his hair back.

He looked down the cold staircase, taking him underground to some catacombs.

"Ladies first," The Stranger smirked.

The woman scoffed "Get down there. And if you're thinking of knocking me out and doubling back, they have orders if you are not with me."

"To kill me?" The Stranger sighed as he went down the stairs.

The air got colder and colder, and he slipped on one of the steps.

"Watch your step," she smirked.

The Stranger curled his lip "Jerk."

The followed the dark catacombs, and the guard pulled out a flashlight, so they could see where they were going. The traversed down the dark catacombs passing skeleton heads and rats. It was colder then all of the south pole. The Stranger was pretty sure there were penguins living down here.

They came across a giant wooden door, and The Stranger scoffed "Let me guess. I'm gonna open it."

The door opened by itself.

"...Or not..."

"Go in," She scoffed.

The Stranger entered the room.

No, Room didn't do justice.

It was a throne room.

Pillars held the room up, with a stained glass skylight, at the very top. The roof had some balconies, along with several wooden platforms, with men and women watching from the side.

In the back of the room, the side the Stranger was facing, there were a series of stairs that led to a huge platform high above, with a golden throne. Lostface and another heavily scarred man stood on the sides of the throne.

At the bottom of the steps, there were Bengal tigers, chained to wall, and they growled and looked viciously at the Stranger who gulped. He looked to the sides of the throne room to see aqueducts built into the ground, moving towards the throne platform. Past the waterways, there were pews, referencing that this place must've bee a cathedral.

A woman with reddish orange hair and a slender body sat upon the throne, She was in leather pauldrons, covering her shoulders and arms, and her chest was covered by a brown cloth that wrapped around her body quite snugly, and her legs were draped in some gown. She held a Naginata beside her along with a French rapier.

"Who'd be so bold as to shoot arms in _my _kingdom?"

The guard walked past The Stranger, pulling out some huge bones from her satchel and tossing them to the tigers, who snapped them in half and sucked the marrow out of them.

"A spy?" She asked, standing up, pointing her sword at The Stranger "An ASSASSIN?"

"A mere traveler," He replied.

"We found him on the front porch, your majesty," The Guard bowed "He was the one who beat up Grassoak and his men."

_"Grassoak? What kinda name is that?"_

"Front porch you say," The Queen eyed the stranger up and down "I see but a boy. Sparkpelt! Return to the market. Remain there until further notice."

"Yes, your majesty," Sparkpelt nodded, brushing past the Stranger.

As the guard left, the stranger coughed "I'm-"

"Who said you could speak?!" The Queen roared "I will ask the questions. According to our camera's you showed up. Out of the blue. How?"

"I cannot say," The Stranger replied "I'm under orders to not speak of it to those who shouldn't know."

The Queen chuckled, leaning back in her throne" Well, I should know. You show up in my kingdom, unannounced. You could be one of Bloodclan's spies!"

"Bloodclan has been eradicated, at least where I'm from," the stranger replied.

The queen's laughter echoed throughout the halls "They run amok everywhere. My people are oppressed by their leader's forces, and I am powerless to stop it! But enough of that. Who are you, and what do you want?"

The Stranger grinned "I'm looking for The Three. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing of Thunder blood."

The Queen tilted her head, before turning to Lostface and the other man "Leave us. Tell the men in the high platforms to go, else they will lose an ear."

Lostface bowed "Yes ma'am. Fang! Let's go."

The man growled, following Lostface out of a backway.

The Queen clenched her fists "What do you want with them?"

"I wish to save them," The Stranger replied.

The Queen scoffed "The Three are disbanded. Dovewing left, seeking her own path. As did many of them. Jack, Hawkfrost, Hazeltail. You efforts are in vain."

"Dovewing surrendered her powers to her sister, Ivypool, before she left" the Stranger informed

The Queen glared daggers "How do you know? Have you been spying on us?"

"I seek their counsel!" The Stranger replied "I am not from here, as you could tell. I am from the future. About twenty years from now."

The Queen stood up from her throne, as the men in the high platforms left "Future, you say."

"I do," The Stranger replied "I understand that it is hard to believe, but-"

The Queen, walked down the stairs to her throne "I believe you. I have seen many things, boy. Time Travel is not new to me either. You come to the present...my present, to escape the future, you're present. That leads me to assume that...the world ends?"

"No, just Forrestlake, and all the Democracy of Warriors," The Stranger replied "Everything is taken. By a tyrant, called Sol and his children."

"I'm familiar with the tyrant game as well," she was at the bottom of the stairs now. She looked shorter then the stranger, and he could see a silver crown now, hidden in her messy hair "So you're here to save us from a mad man. So...what happened to the three?"

The Stranger softened his expression "They died. All of them. Jayfeather died first, having been stabbed in the back by Rain. Ivypool next, having her neck snapped by Sleekwhisker. Lionblaze surrendered to Sol and made a deal, giving me the chance to get here, but he was executed by Flame."

"How did you travel through time?" The Queen of Beggars asked, she was about an arms' length from the Stranger.

The Stranger sighed. He outstretched his arm.

In the palm of his hand, a smooth stone materialized out of nothing, and glowed.

The Queen gazed at it in horror and shock.

"This is a moonstone, one of seven scattered throughout the globe," The Stranger replied "It is energy incarnate. It was passed down to me by a very close friend."

_"I know what that is," _The Queen gritted her teeth "Which is why I ask that you must leave, now!"

The stranger widened his eyes "No! I could use your help. I don't know where they live. You do, you were friends of theirs!"

The Queen raised her eyebrow "How did you-sorry. Future. What's your name?"

"I shouldn't say," The Stranger replied "It jeopardizes my existence, as well as my mission. Call me whatever you wish."

"I can call you what ever huh?" The Queen smirked "You will be known to me as Traveler, until you give me your true name."

The Stranger smiled "Then Traveler I am. What is your name?"

The Queen outstretched her arm.

"Poppyfrost."

The Stranger shook her arm "So is that yes?"

Poppyfrost sighed "Very well. I guess seeing my sisters wouldn't hurt."

The Stranger smirked "Well I just came into possession of a 500cc twin motorcycle, with two helmets, if you'd like."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Poppyfrost sighed.

The Stranger smirked, and shrugged his shoulders "I take after my father. I'm sort of a flamboyant flirt, but apologies if there is a king."

"There isn't. And happily so," Poppyfrost pulled a radio out from her gown's sewn in pockets "Brightheart, Fang. I'm going out of town. You two are in charge. If our situation with Bloodclan changes in any way, shape, or form, then let me know, and I will be there!"

Traveler smiled "Then to the motorcycle."

Poppyfrost placed the radio away "I have a car. Plus Grassoak wants his motorcycle back. And his clothes."

"He can take the motorcycle, but I'm keeping the clothes," The Stranger smirked

The Queen of Beggars curled her lip "That can be arranged. But we're taking my car. I don't trust motorcycles anyway."

The Strannger bowed "Very well. Lead the way ma'am."

"First go shopping, whatever you purchase will be covered by me," Poppyfrost smirked "Once, you've gathered enough supplies, we're heading to Forrestlake."

The Stranger widened his eyes "Thank you, my Queen."

* * *

**This was an idea I almost thought about putting into my previous story. During the War arc, Poppyfrost would be approached by Bone and the rest, claiming she was now their queen since Scourge was dead. But I scrapped it, because she'd never join Bloodclan. The Cour Des Miracles however, that was a far more interesting story. I never added it to deleted scenes because it never really almost make the cut. It was a thought that popped out, then brushed away. But I stored in the filing cabinets in my head, just in case.**

**The Triumvirate (My name for Ravenheart, Crowflight, and Tigerjaw) are an interesting bunch. I hope I got their characters right as...Rain. Hehe.**

**I know some of you may be upset with Jack and Dovewing gone, plus Hawkfrost switching sides, but if you know me, I always have a plan.**

**"But in the AN of Warrior's High, you said you improvised a lo-"**

**I planned everything. Having a plan to improvise involving some elements, is still a plan. Right?**

**Be on the lookout for next chapter_ The Rippling Current._**

**Adios.**


	3. The Rippling Current

**WARRIORS: The New Era**

**Chapter Three****: The Rippling Current.**

**We saw Poppyfrost and Thr Stranger, along with the starting of college for the group. This one will focus more on the group, rather then the Triumvirate and The Stranger, while they'll make an appearance.**

* * *

If there was anything Jayfeather hated more then Leaftail, it was a suit.

He hated them. Hated them more then a cat hated a bath. He was in black pants, shined black shoes, a white long sleeved button shirt, with a buttoned vest with the jacket sitting on his and Half Moon's bed.

Half Moon growled "Hold still, I gotta fix your tie."

Jayfeather huffed, but agreed. Half Moon was in a black strapless dress. It hugged her body quite snuggly, and her left thigh stuck out from the side, via an opening. Her long White hair was curled up, and her lips were red with lipstick.

"Done. Now let me get your hair," Half Moon ordered.

Jayfeather complied, turning around so she could tie his hair into a manbun "I hate suits."

"You've told me," Half Moon smirked.

"When I die, it's going to be on my will saying 'DO NOT BURY ME IN A SUIT!' in all caps. I'm going to br the one person in heaven in a t shirt and jeans."

Half Moon sighed "I think it makes you look sexy."

"I don't do 'sexy'," Jayfeather curled his lip.

"Well you do me," Half Moon cooed "Am I not sexy?"

Jayfeather smirked "Okay. I phrased that wrong. I don't dress to impress."

"Good boy," Half Moon smirked "Done."

Jayfeather planted a kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

Half Moon smiled sweetly "Cone on. Berrynose is waiting."

Jayfeather sighed, holding the door to the hallway leading to the stairs. The two glided down the staircase, where they saw Breezepelt.

Breezepelt had his hair slicked back, and he had a very cool looking leather jacket with khaki pants. Casual. But sharp.

"What the- who invited Shia LaBeouf here?" Half Moon widened her eyes.

Breezepelt smirked "Madam."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, much to Jayfeather's annoyance.

Half Moon sighed "So sweet."

Breezepelt winked to which Jayfeather pushed Breezepelt away "Get back to your hiding hole, snake."

"Better to fly away, little bird," Breezepelt laughed.

The two shot playful glares, and headed outside, where the rest of the group was waiting. Lionblaze had a tuxedo, Berrynose was in golden suit, Honeyfern was in a honey colored dress, Cinderheart was in a silver gown, Icecloud in a blue dress, and Ivypool was in Jeans and a shirt with a hoodie.

Berrynose started his van, "Okay everyone in. We're going on an adventure!"

They all had gotten in the van, driving to their new prison for four years. At least in Jayfeather and Breezepelt's eyes.

"Is Foxleap already there?" Honeyfern asked.

Half Moon nodded "Along with Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves."

Lionblaze was ecstatic "Warriors University here we come!"

* * *

"What the absolute hell is this?" Breezepelt acknowledged.

The university could he seen as the drove over the hill. It was a massive place, five buildings, and in the front of them was a parth that led to a giant Star shaped building, with a fountain in front of the entrances that were in the points of the star. A statue of Jay's Wing was placed in the center.

"According to the website," Icecloud began, reading off her phone "Each building represents one of the original five clans. Every end of the year, there is a clan war. We all dress up in Native outfits and go through a series of challenges and contest. The winner gets the Clan Cup."

Jayfeather smirked "Hogwarts much?"

Honeyfern smirked as her inner nerd came out "There were four houses, not five."

"In this case you're both right," Icecloud started again the SkyClan building was just recently installed."

Breezepelt smirked "I remember that political bull. Didn't Skyclan abandon us?"

Cinderheart nodded "That's what I was taught."

Berrynose pulled in front of the admin building. It was the star shaped building. You got a food court in there, along with a stage for drama and a gymnasium on the second floor. The third floor had some dormitories for those who didn't already have a place to stay.

The clan buildings each taught different things. Thunder building taught History, Arts, and Drama. Shadow taught ROTC, Combat Lessons, and Survival based teachings. Wind building taught Mathamatics, Sciences, and Economics. River building taught agriculture, philosophy, and marine science.

They got out of the van and piled into the admin building. The place was fancy, looking very much like a palace. The group was directed by servants and waiters where the ballroom was.

They entered, quickly noticing the chandelier on the top. The rooms was rimmed with white and gold colors.

The people were dressed very sharply, in either suits or dresses. Berrynose clapped his hands "Okay! We are all here to mingle so I suggest we do that!"

Icecloud groaned "I don't like it here."

* * *

Ravenheart twirled around in her dress. It was purple with traces of black running down the front, and her legs were hidden in the dress so she looked like she glided when she walked.

"It looks amazing, sister," Tigerjaw confirmed as Ravenheart continued to look in the mirror.

Crowflight groaned, fidgeting his red bow tie. He was in a white buttoned up shirt with black pants and shiny black shoes, along with a buttoned up vest. His hair was slicked back, and his breath was fresh due to mints.

"She looks good in anything," He groaned "So why bother complimenting her?"

"Because it's polite and keeps my spirits up," Ravenheart curtseied.

"Why are we here?" Crowflight curled his lip.

Ravenheart smiled "Because. We need a life outside of Father's army. I think this is our best chance to be normal."

"Screw being normal," Tigerjaw smirked "I like being the odd one out."

Crowflight nodded "I heard our duplicates are attending. You thinking we could get to know them too?"

"Precisely!" Ravenheart grinned.

Tigerjaw fastened his tie. He was dressed in a gray suit with a blue striped tie "So, I'm gonna raid the snack bar, who's with me?"

Ravenheart raised her hand, as Crowflight scoffed "Guys. We dont have time for this."

Ravenheart slipped her hand down.

Tigerjaw looked at the wooden door, to the ballroom "So, shall we?"

"Let's." They all said in unison.

They opened the door, to the ballroom, immediately surrounded by cleanly dressed men and seductively dressed women. There were ice sculptures and chocolate fountains, and the room was cold with the air conditioner.

Tigerjaw separated from them and headed to the tables, much to his siblings dismay "Where is he going? We have a job to do!"

Ravenheart curled her lip "Whatever. It'll be his problem."

Crowflight nodded "I'll go do my job. I suggest you get yours done."

Ravenheart curtseied again, and plunged into the crowds of people. Some men stared at her with ogling eyes, but she ignored them.

_"Gray Hair, blue eyes. Gray hair, blue eyes. What if he died his hair?"_

She made a mental note to focus on the eyes and where the hair begins.

Ravenheart found someone with gray hair and blue eyes, with a woman with sandy blonde hair beside him.

Her hand grabbed her wrist and she looked at his eyes, as the man's attention shifted to hers.

_"Say 'I'm beautiful'."_

The man's eyes relaxed, and immediately Ravenheart knew he wasn't the one "You are beautiful."

Thankfully, the girl next to him was more mad at him then she was at her, giving Ravenheart the chance to slip away, as the man snapped out of his trance in confusion.

_"Where are you? Where are you?"_ she thought to herself, the message repeating in her head.

She continued, telling men who fit the description to say almost anything, and they did. After several minutes, she was convinced that perhaps that the Intel had been wrong, and that he could have been at the other Warriors University.

That's when she saw him.

He was tall, almost 6 feet give or take. Beside him was a woman with green eyes and white hair. But she wasn't looking at her. He had sharp eyebrows, a scar across the left side of his lip, and gray hair tied back into a manbun.

He noticed that she was mildly handsome.

And he had blue eyes, and gray hair.

_"Gotcha," _she mouthed, moving close to him.

When she was close enough, she grabbed his wrist and smiled sweetly_ "Say 'I'm beautiful'."_

"Beat it. I'm taken."

Never had she been more glad to have heard those words.

* * *

Crowflight groaned, watching as Tigerjaw beat man after man in an arm wrestle, with no idea or thought to hide his strength.

"Tigerjaw," he gushed "Can you focus, please?"

"I am," Tigerjaw grinned.

Crowflight had enough, deciding to venture off on his own.

He passed many women, but he kept his eyes off of them, except the one he was looking for.

Ravenheart grabbed her brother's arm, and whispered in his ear "I found you're counterpart. Tall man with man bun. "

Crowflight nodded, looking at the man she described. He eyed him up and down, and he could feel his magic pulsing through the same veins as his own.

"I'm looking for Ivypool," Crowflight nodded.

Ravenheart understood, and joined the crowds again. Crowflight looked and looked for Ivypool (unlike his siblings, he actually looked up their faces in the Warriors High student database) but he couldn't find her.

He was about to call it quits, when he saw a women not as dressed as others. For one she wasn't as dressed up, and she was in Jeans and a hoodie.

Ivypool.

Crowflight slicked his hair back, and his gears turned in his head, as he walked to Ivypool.

"Ivypool? It's me! Crowflight!" He said, changing his expression.

Ivypool widened her eyes. She clearly didn't know who this man was, but she didn't want to be rude to a stranger "Yes, Crowflight. From Warriors High?"

"Yep," Crowflight lied "I am so glad to see you here. You always drove every teacher insane and made everyone laugh."

Ivypool grinned "Well I am to please."

"Uh...I've seen almost all you're friends, but I don't see your sister," Crowflight said.

"Yeah, she went with Hazeltail to go be fashion designers or something," Ivypool answered.

"Oh," Crowflight had enough of what he needed "It was lovely seeing you again. Good night."

He had walked away, grinning and smirking.

* * *

Lionblaze was having a blast. He had eaten his full, met some old friends, talked to his teachers.

He even ran into Harespring, and gave him a rematch at arm wrestling from so long ago. To be fair he was good, but Lionblaze ha-

"Lionblaze? LIONBLAZE!"

The golden brute widened his eyes at the sound of that familiar voice. He turned to see a man with white and black hair, grinning. He had a leaner body then Lionblaze, but he was also muscular.

"Toadstep!" Lionblaze pulled him in for a bro hug.

Toadstep grinned "God man it's been so long! Two years!"

Lionblaze smirked, holding his hands to straighten his suit "How is everything? I heard you and Briarlight got together."

Toadstep nodded sheepishly "Yeah. What about you? Hows the sports?"

"Football is going good, I'm trying out for the team here. How is Hockey going?"

Toadstep groaned "Not good. That's why I took this university. They got a hockey team so i can get back at it."

Lionblaze smiled "Didn't you try out for the Football Team back at High School?"

Toadstep nodded "I remember. For the cheerleaders."

"Yeah," Lionblaze smirked "And now we're dating one of them."

Toadatep grinned "It's so good to see you again, bro."

Lionblaze nodded "Likewise."

The Black and white haired man grinned, and he rubbed his arm.

"You good?" Lionblazs pointed at his arm.

"Nah, just tried arm wrestling the wrong guy," Toadstep explained, and then grinned "Say, he is at the dinner tables. Would you like to take a crack at it?"

Lionblaze smirked, and followed Toadstep to the man.

He was a brute, as big as Lionblaze but he had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a line of people in front of him.

Lionblaze pushed the people away, and sat down in front of him.

The man grinned, holding his hand up while his elbow remained on the table "You look like a contender."

Lionblaze grabbed his hand "You look like someone who's gonna lose."

They began.

Lionblaze felt shock, as this man's strength rivaled his own. He snarled, and his eyes glowed a hint of gold.

He was starting to win, when he saw something that would scare him.

The man's brown eyes were now golden.

Lionblaze felt his arm moving upward, and grunted, as the sweat rolled off his back and face.

The other man seemingly was sweating too. He grunted and huffed, using all his might.

Lionblaze was to shocked by the man's powers, that he could hardly focus. The two sat there, neither of them moving the other.

The man sighed, and released Lionblaze's hand "Okay. I'm not breaking my elbow for this. Tie?"

"Sure," Lionblaze sighed, and stood up to go talk to Toadstep.

Crowflight snarled and glared at Tigerjaw "ENOUGH! Go do your job!"

Tigerjaw grinned, rubbing his shoulder "Just did. I found the Lion guy."

"How?" Crowflight growled "All you've been doing is playing arm wrestle and exposing your powers to quite _fucking literally_ everyone!"

Tigerjaw smirked "I knew he wouldn't resist a challenge. I couldn't beat that last guy, even at full strength. Only someone of equal power could do that."

Crowflight widened his eyes, his head gears rolling "That...makes sense. Wow you're smarter then you let on..."

Tigerjaw grinned, before he widened his eyes at the buffet "They got Chick-Fil-A!"

He bolted past his brother, as Crowflight silently regretted the compliment.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Jay's Wing, descendant of the Great Jay's Wing, the founder and Creator of Forrestlake City, and founder of the Democracy of Warriors!"

A man with brown hair showed up on stage, greeting and shaking hands with the announcer. His eyes were bright blue, and his face looked like an exact copy of Jayfeather's.

Jayfeather wasn't so easily tricked. He knew the truth. That he was the only Jay's Wing, and that Half Moon was the descendent. But by saying his true identity, would be disastrous.

Jay's Wing stood up to the podium, and nodded, smiling "Well well well, I see many new faces at the ball. Some faces old, but mostly new. But then again, at my age, everyone is newer then mine."

The crowd laughed, while Lionblaze produced a chuckle.

Jay's Wing grinned "My ancestor built this country with his bare hands. When asked why he would degrade himself to work with commoners, when he was already treated as a king, he'd say 'I'd rather work along side my men, then die not helping them build.' No one is better. Here you all have the same opportunities, and any one who thinks less, is thinking hard enough!"

Everyone clapped and applauded, as Jay's Wing went on "I welcome you to this school. I welcome you to our society. Welcome...to Warriors University."

Everyone disbanded, either to greet Jay's Wing, or leave.

Foxleap, Hollyleaf, and Fallen Leaves had showed up, reuniting with the group. Foxleap had a black suit with a red tie, Hollyleaf was in a green dress, and Fallen Leaves was in a flannel shirt with khakis.

"Well, do we head home?" Berrynose asked.

Lionblaze shook his head, Toadstep next to him "Nah...Let's stick around. Maybe we could meet Jay's Wing for some...discussions."

Everyone caught on, excluding Toadstep, who was oblivious "Okay! I will catch up with you later, bro. I got to drive Briarlight home."

"She's here?" Jayfeather asked incredulously.

Toadstep smirked "Yeah. She's been avoiding you because she didn't want things to get awkward."

Jayfeather shrugged "Okay I can live with that."

Toadstep smiled and waved goodbye, taking his leave.

Icecloud grinned "So we just wait for everyone to leave and then we talk to Jay's Wing?"

Ivypool nodded "That's the plan. Mayb-"

"JAYFEATHER?!"

Said gray haired man groaned, clenching his fists. He turned around, curling his lip.

The man who yelled was in a dark black suit, and black tie. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

Leaftail.

Leaftail grinned "Lookie here...same old Jayfeather, I wondered when I'd see you again."

Jayfeather smiled, forcefully "Leaftail. We're not those kids any-"

"Just shut up," Leaftail snarled, cracking his knuckles.

Lionblaze cracked his neck "How many times must we teach you this lesson? Hasn't Military School taught you anything?"

"It taught me stay quiet, and then wait till I could strike," Leaftail answered, walking towards them.

Jayfeather walked forward too "I don't need to wait."

The two were almost about to swing at each other when their attention was caught by a sharp cough of someone.

They turned to the noise to see a man, with bushy black hair and bluish greenish eyes. He was twirling a coin in his hands, the gold piece flipping from finger to finger.

"I'd step away if I were you," He grinned "This place has a strict no fighting policy at School hours or events. As this thing ends officially in ten minutes, I suggest we all put our fists away."

"Crowflight?" Ivypool asked "What are you doing here."

Crowflight flipped his coin in the air, and caught it, over and over "Now Leaftail...we wouldn't want to be caught red-handed again, do we?"

Leaftail had his mouth agape "Who the fuck are you?"

Crowflight held his hand up and made a shooing motion, as Leaftail snarled "Whatever! Watch your back Jayfeather, cause I'll be stabbing it soon."

Leaftail waled away, and Jayfeather looked at Crowflight "I guess I should thank you from stopping me from getting expelled."

Crowflight held his hand out "No problem."

The moment their hands met, Jayfeather felt a jolt of electricity reach his head.

They both pulled their arms back, and Crowflight went to meet up with his siblings.

"Jay's Wing!" Icecloud beckoned him over, as the man finished up with signing some autographs.

"Well well well," Jay's Wing looked at them all "It's really wonderful seeing you all again. I was actually about to head to your home and talk. But you beat me to it."

Half Moon hugged her ancestor, and smiled "It's good to see you again."

Everyone agreed, each giving their own sign of respect, Lionblaze shook his hand "It's good to see you."

Jay's Wing's expression softened "I wish I could say the same."

Foxleap tilted his head "What do you mean?"

"It's not good to see me, not this time," Jay's Wing said, as the last of the guests, including the Triumvirate left the ballroom.

Jayfeather felt the sense of dread on his chest "Where...where's Rock?"

Jay's Wing lowered his head "Rock is MIA."

Hollyleaf widened her eyes "What?"

"Rock is missing."

* * *

Rain slammed his fist into Needletail's face, sending her flying.

Sol and Darktail watched from above, looking from a spectator's box in the underwater arena. He built it like a glass dome, and a tunnel with a fast moving torpedo like transport, taking them back to the shore, as they were ten miles out in the arctic ocean. Balooga whales and other creatures were almost always spotted in the dome.

Darktail sighed "Needletail! Look for a weakness! Stop planning, and fight!"

Needletail wiped blood off her mouth as Rain growled "I HAVE NO WEAKNESS!"

Rain's eyes cackled with electricity as he shot lightning bolts from his palms. Needeltail avoided them by flipping acrobatically, but she was hit by the last one, flinging her back in the wall.

Darktail groaned "RAIN! This is practice sparring!"

"And this is practice winning!" Rain snarled back, making storm cloud appear in the room, despite the surroundings.

Now Needletail was drenched in the rain, as Rain smirked under the mask. He charged forward, and viciously uppercutted her.

He was about to go further when his father roared to his son _"ENOUGH! RAIN! CEASE YOUR COMBAT!"_

Rain didn't listen, and raced towards a still standing, albeit drowsy, Needletail. He slammed his fist to her gut, and struck her face again. He kicked her in the back, and stomped on her body.

The Man was about to finish her off, when he was picked up by a pair of strong hands and thrown to the side like he was nothing.

Sol stood over the girl _"Are you alright? Where does it hurt?"_

Needeltail whimpered, and gritted her teeth "Everywhere."

Sol lifted the girl onto her feet, as Rain stood back up "What are you doing? My practice isn't over!"

The Father ignored Rain, and carried Needletail to some doctors, who he had privately bought their services and silence _"Fix her up. Two of you remain here."_

Sol glared at Rain_ "You will be needed later."_

Rain watched with satisfaction as Needletail was wheeled away on the gurney. He grinned "Easy enough. Who's next?"

Sol stomped over to his son quite threateningly _"You were trying to kill her."_

Rain's smirk grew "So?"

Darktail sighed "This whole exercise was to train Needletail to keep up with your siblings training! You were asked to instruct, not to obliterate her and prove your strength!"

Rain shrugged "I don't care. She should have been smart enough to walk away."

Sol groaned _"Take off that mask...now!"_

Rain scowled underneath it "Why don't you take yours off?"

Sol snarled _"Take. Your. Mask. Off. Now."_

Rain grinned "N-"

Sol drew his hand back and slammed his fist into Rain's face, the blow so strong, that the mask cracked and broke into so many pieces. Rain sprawled to the ground, groaning at his face.

He had dark green eyes, and shaggy gray hair. He had tan brown skin, and his facial complexion was quite handsome.

Of course, not so handsome rolling on the floor in pain. His face was bruised, and his nose was bleeding and broken.

Sol shook his hand, as it was bleeding. He grabbed some bandage from his pockets and wrapped his hand in it _"Too long have I allowed you to disrespect your betters. Too long have I let your pride and ego unchecked. Too long have you been spoiled like a pampered prince. I have grown fond of you, son. But a father's love can only go so far. You lack discipline and honor. You betray me, by ignoring my teachings. You have nothing to prove. Nothing to show me. You do this, because by breeding a machine of war, I neglected to breed a man."_

Rain gritted his teeth "I...hate you."

_"I love you, son," _Sol looked down at him, his eyes softening _"But I can no longer stand by as you try to ruin your life, by hurting everyone who so much as glances at you the wrong way. This may be to much for a blunt instrument to understand, but arrogance and self awareness go seldom hand in hand. I need to know I can trust you, and since I can't, you are demoted. Needletail will take your place as leader. Maybe that will teach you some respect. If I hear anything about from her, I will demote your further, and if necessary, kill you."_

Sol turned to Darktail and the doctors_ "Patch him up and send him back to the base."_

* * *

Poppyfrost had her eyes on the road, as The Stranger sat in the passenger seat. Sparkpelt sat in the back napping.

The two drove a seemingly empty road, as Poppyfrost and the Stranger drove at night.

"So..." The Stranger began "Any questions you have about the future?"

Poppyfrost tilted her head "How bad is it?"

The Stranger sighed "Pretty bad. Hitler, Stalin, Pol Pot, they were children with toy guns compared to Sol and his family. He changed the Democracy Of Warriors. Sol murdered all who opposed his rule. Forrestlake belonged to the Triumvirate, Riven to Rain, Laketown to Darktail-"

"Darktail? He's a part of this?" Poppyfrost asked.

"Yes, he was the instructor of his children," The Stranger informed.

Poppyfrost pursed her lips "Children. Who are they exactly?"

The Stranger's expression softened, and he twirled his golden hair "There are nine of them. Ravenheart, Crowflight, Tigerjaw, Rain, Sleekwhisker, Flame, Violetshine, and Nettle."

"That's eight," Poppyfrost groaned, annoyed.

"Needletail is not related to them," The Stranger said more "She's a hire. One who Sol and Darktail really like."

"Tell me about them all," Poppyfrost ordered "Spare no details."

"Sol is a mystery, but I know everything about there children. Ravenheart has the ability to use magic spells and energy powers. She can control anyone through skin contact, and can long term hypnotize with her singing voice. I've heard it...sadly. Crowflight has all the powers of Jay's Wing and more, including enhanced speed, stamina, and reflexes. He has trained in Shaolin Kung Fu, Shotokan Karate, Dragon Kung Fu, and the legendary Jeet Kune Do, since he was eleven. Tigerjaw is just a rhino and buffalo combined. He has the strength to hold a live grenade, and hold it in place with out it blowing up. Rain can use the power of water and electricity. He can summon storms, and use them quite well. Sleekwhisker is the most unhinged, having a love affair with Darktail, despite the twenty year age gap. She is ruthless, bloodthirsty, and can control blood."

"What?" Poppyfrost raised her eyebrow "So she's a vampire?"

"More like a blood bender. She has this bottle of blood attached to her belt, that she opens and forms blood into weapons, like scythes and axes. Flame is a pyrokinetic, controlling fire and wind, and can make a nasty fire tornado. Violetshine has the power of light, and can blind anybody, and create blinding sun bolts. Nettle is more of a nature guy, and can grow plants and vegetation like some sort of Father Nature."

"And Needletail? Wait, let me guess," Poppyfrost smirked "She's just a highly trained assassin."

"I wouldn't know," The Stranger admitted "I know nothing of her. Darktail found her, that's all I know."

Poppyfrost scoffed "Last time I saw Darktail, he was beaten to a pulp by Jack and Breezepelt during Brokenstar's uprising."

"Brokenstar?" The Stranger raised a brow "Who's that?"

Poppyfrost chuckled softly "How do you think I was familiar and so eager to believe you when Time travel was involved. Brokenstar destroyed the world, and Jayfeather somehow fixed Brokenstar and made him a good guy, and saved the world. We were all supposed to forget that timeline ever existed. But some, like me, we didn't forget. We remember the horrors. The darkness...the evil...the cold and dark places we didn't know we could go within ourselves...I remember...I remember it all."

The Stranger kept silent as The Queen Of Beggars continued "It was like waking to a nightmare. You think it was all a fevered dream, but later...you remember. The deaths...the blood...and the cold touch of evil men on your skin. You never forget that. You wake up to a world like the old, but somehow better and purified. But some events...exactly the same."

Now he spoke "What happened?"

"I was taken, used, and disposed of in the forest," Poppyfrost answered nonchalantly "Then I remembered. I have a theory that others will remember the previous world, when they encounter something traumatic that happened in the other world. Say a beating by a specific person, or a quote by a dear friend."

The Stranger nodded "How many times do you think history has changed? Perhaps we are living something different then what was intended."

"I think about it," Poppyfrost answered "I find that ignorance is bliss."

The Stranger shook his head "Where I'm from, you don't get the luxury of being ignorant."

Poppy frost shrugged "I guess that's true. Are you sure you can change time? I was led to believe that time was always in motion, and that it can't be changed."

The Stranger shook his head "Honestly...no I don't think I can. There were dozens of men and women who were more qualified for this than me."

"That's not what I meant," Poppyfrost corrected "I mean, isn't time a river? That the current will always correct itself?"

The Stranger smiled "Make enough ripples, and you can change the tide."

Poppyfrost nodded, but still had suspicions "What happens? How does Sol get to power?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," The Stranger replied "I was born long after. All I know, is that it'll happen soon."

"How soon?" Poppyfrost asked.

The Stranger bit his lip "Three months...maybe more. All I have are estimates and useless facts."

Poppyfrost nodded "If shit hits the fan, Fang and Brightheart are always one call away."

"I know Lostface, but who's Fang?" The Stranger asked "I never heard of a man like him."

In the backseat, Sparkpelt opened her eyes and yawned "He's Poppyfrost's second in command. Brightheart is just a consultant."

"That doesn't answer the question," The Stranger groaned.

"Truth be told, I have no idea," Poppyfrost shrugged "He's just always been there for me. He looked after me when I first left my friends. He helped me, and eventually aided in my rise to power. What surprises me is that he is so strong and HUGE, he could kill me and take the throne for himself, and no one could stop him. But he doesn't, because he doesn't want it. He is loyal to the letter, and that shocks me. Decent men hard to find in a city of filth."

"Okay..." The Stranger smiled "It seems you admire him."

"I do," Poppyfrost nodded "He has had countless opportunities to betray me, but doesn't. He could, at any moment, but he doesn't. Fang is at my side...and I will be on his, if he ever needs me."

"I take it back, you don't admire him...you _care _for him," The Stranger remarked.

Poppyfrost shrugged "Call it what you want. Love, friendship, respect, in the end we'll be there for each other. And that's it."

The Stranger smirked "Guess that ruins whatever chances I have with you."

"Pretty much," Poppyfrost smirked back.

"Please don't flirt with me back here," Sparkpelt groaned, trying to fall back asleep.

The Stranger chuckled, looking out the window "How far are we?"

"An hour," Poppyfrost answered.

The Stranger groaned "Okay. Better get comfy."

**POP!**

The car lurched to it's side, as Popyfrost steered off the road. She slammed on the brakes, twirling the car in a circle. The car stopped, finally, and Sparkpelt widened her eyes "What was that?"

The Stranger got out of the car and looked at the exterior, sighing "Blowout. A tire popped."

"That's impossible, I stole them last week!" Poppyfrost said confused.

"Well look at it!"

Poppyfrost groaned and exited the car, and scowled "The tire didn't pop it's deflated!"

"We must have ran over a small rock or something," Sparkpelt hopped out the car along with them.

Poppyfrost looked closer at the tire, as The Stranger groaned "Great! Stuck in the middle of nowhere, and while we waste time, Sol could have already killed them!"

"Just shut up," Sparkpelt pulled her phone out "We can call Fang to come pick us up."

Poppyfrost gasped in horror.

There was a hole in the tire, yes, but It was in the _side!_

"OH SHIT!" Poppyfrost screamed looking around wildly "It's an AMBUSH!"

_THIWP!_

_THIWP!_

_THWIP!_

Sparkpelt rubbed her neck, and pulled a dart out "Oh shoooooooo…."

She fainted to the ground, her head hitting the grass with a thump.

"Tranqs," The Stranger yawned, but was sill instilled with fear. He began to run, slowly and looking drunk, but he shouted back "KEEP MOVING! It makes your heart beat faster, and it could counter the effects!"

Poppyfrost nodded, and dashed forward after him. They ran through the woods, while the pounding of footsteps reached their ears from behind.

They came across a hill as The Stranger groaned "I...I can't..."

"Capture all of them!" A familiar voice rang out.

Instantly Poppyfrost began to panic, turning around at her attacker and backing away "No_...not you!"_

The Stranger eventually passed out, and he slumped over to the ground. Poppyfrost accidentally tripped over him and barreled down the hill, tumbling and rolling for a while before she reached the ground.

She sighed, trying to stay awake, but she couldn't move. Her vision began to fade, and she looked up to the sound of footsteps.

Before she passed, out she moaned _"No...not you...not you."_

The last thing she saw before she reached unconsciousness, was one cold blue eye, looking back at her.

* * *

**And that is all folks! Don't forget to review! Any sort of criticism helps tremendously!**

**Rain has been beaten up, by a guy with no powers! What does that say about Sol? ****Also I'd like to welcome Leaftail back, because I needed a bully.**

**Be on the lookout for chapter four, _The Union._**

**Adios.**


	4. The Union

**Warriors: The New Era**

**Chapter Four: The Union.**

**This chapter will focus on Poppyfrost and The Stranger. Speaking of which, any of you want to guess the identity of The Stranger?**

* * *

The ride back home was short, but it felt lie hours. Everyone was so silent.

They pulled into the driveway, and all got out of the van, Jayfeather had already removed his tie and coat by the time they got off, and Berrynose locked the car. Lionblaze opened the door, and the refreshing hot air of the interior put them at ease.

The girls all decided to go to sleep, each heading to their respective rooms. All of the guy's crashed into the kitchen, deciding to stay and talk for a while.

Foxleap opened the fridge, and pulled out some bottles of soda "Orange, Grape, and Root Beer. Who's thirsty?"

"Toss me on, bud," Jayfeather nodded, catching the bottle of Root Beer and opening the cap, guzzling it down before it could fizz.

Lionblaze slumped onto the couch "I'll take an orange."

Berrynose plucked a grape soda out of Foxleap's hands, sipping it while bringing an orange to Lionblaze "I saw you were chatting up with Toadstep."

Lionblaze nodded, drinking "Yep. Good to him again."

Breezepelt scoffed, opening a bottle of beer "I remember back at High School, you two were always around each other, the pair of you were unstoppable."

"Yeah, Football coaches kicked you both off because you were stealing all the spotlight of the college scouts and not giving the other players a chance," Foxleap reminded, shutting the fridge door.

Lionblaze sighed "That's falsification. We had a leave of absence. One we just didn't return too."

Jayfeather cackled, grabbing another bottle of soda, since he just finished his first "You two were such good friends what happened?"

"Briarlight broke up with you, he saw his chance to get close with her, and it made me kind of mad," Lionblaze admitted "I mean you were already going through enough at the time."

Jayfeather shrugged, maintaining his smirk "All's fair in love and war."

Berrynose smirked, rubbing his cheek scar from slash "Any of you want to watch a movie?"

"Nah, it's getting late," Fallen Leaves rubbed his eyes, speaking for the first time since the ball.

"I want to catch up on my movies," Jayfeather nodded "Let's go."

"Dude, there's more to life then Star Wars!" Foxleap exaggeratedly said.

Breezepelt grinned "Then lets watch Avengers Endgame!"

"FUCK that!" Jayfeather scoffed "Marvel stole that name from DC!"

Foxleap raised a brow "Really?"

"Yeah, Batman Endgame, the comic when everyone, heroes and villians, gets jokerized and Batman dies, finally stopping the Joker!" Jayfeather scoffed.

Breezepelt smirked "Marvel takes the shit stuff, and makes it better!"

"Like Fantastic Four?"

Breezepelt looked to the side "There were some exceptions..."

"Captain Marvel?"

"Oh shit, you're right!" Lionblaze cackled.

"Captain Marvel wasn't that bad!" Fallen Leaves countered.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes "She's so OP! The only reason that's a movie is probably because they needed a feminist culture hero movie."

"That's ridiculous! They have Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Gamora and Nebula, why would they do that?!" Breezepelt smirked.

"WAIT! Wasn't Captain Marvel first owned by DC?!" Foxleap asked.

"YES!" Berrynose nodded in excitement "Then they decided to just rename him Shazam!"

"The TRUE Captain Marvel," Jayfeather high fived Berrynose, sitting beside him on the other couch facing Lionblaze.

"Whatever," Breezepelt smirked "You guys still made Green Lantern and Justice League."

Jayfeather grinned "And YOU guys made Fantastic Four, Captain Marvel, Elektra, Daredevil, Howard The Duck, Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance, Thor The Dark World, and the piece of resistance! The 2003 version of Hulk."

Breezepelt widened his eyes "Okay, you win. Marvel Sucks!"

"You know what?" Foxleap smirked, pulling out a DVD case "Let's watch some Batman V Superman."

"Yes!" Berrynose pounded his fist in the air. Fallen Leaves groaned "I stay and watch because I never have seen it. Not because I'm not sleepy."

Lionblaze took a huge gulp of orange soda, and spewed it out of his mouth at Fallen Leaves face "AWAKE NOW!" He roared.

Fallen Leaves looked like he was ready to kill "Yes...and so is the rest of the household."

* * *

Sol and Darktail argued like lost boys. It's how Rock was so good at finding them, all he had to do was follow the sound of raised voices. He walked through the tunnel leading to the grotto.

_"It was reckless!"_ Sol snarled under his mask.

"It was clever!" Darktail countered.

_"Shut up," _Rock's hideous yellow eyes glared at them, shutting them both up _"I don't care about your argument or the reasons of it. I must speak with Sol, personally and privately."_

Darktail growled, and walked away, as Sol looked up and down at Rock's attire _"Nice armor."_

He was in red clothes, with heavy metal plating all on his body. The chestplate had to wolves designed into the metal, both running towards the sun, that laid in the center. His gauntlets were of similar wolfish design, along with the leg braces and plates.

_"I am not here to talk attire," _Rock scowled_ "It's about your children."_

_"Which ones?" Sol asked._

_"Who do you think?!"_ Rock snarled, his skin cackling with red electricity.

Sol sighed, the sound like a robotic hum _"If you're talking about the Triumvirate-"_

_"They have blown their cover, and enlisted in Warriors University!" _Rock informed _"They've-"_

_"Done exactly what I want them to do,"_ Sol shrugged _"They're at that age...they should want to have a life outside this one."_

Rock floated towards Sol _"If they become close with the three, they will not be able to carry out their jobs. If the three die, they could turn against us!"_

_"I have already played out all possible scenarios, Rock," _Sol groaned in annoyance _"Every location, every conversation, every step, and every thought in their head...it will not change the outcome. I have found it impossible to be surprised."_

Rock snarled "You are being reckless! Your pride is-"

_"I have no pride,"_ Sol smirked "_I am very humble. I know there are forces I cannot move."_

_"I have the force to move ALL objects," _Rock growled, making the water beneath Sol to move above them, defying gravity.

Sol blinked _"I am not some ignorant comic book villain. I am a strategic mastermind, who's spent YEARS thinking this through. Before my first child was born! I have planned for every contingency, every scenario, absolutely everything."_

Rock sighed _"If you are so sure-"_

_"I AM," _Sol smirked under the mask

_"-Then you won't mind if I tell you that the Triumvirate has already met the Three?"_

Sol's expression changed, but not entirely _"That is a setback, but it is one I have planned for...I will simply put that into effect."_

Rock scoffed _"One day, you will be so powerful you will command a nation! Do not expect it to be handed over to you!"_

A flash of lightning, and he was gone.

* * *

_"HELLO HELLO HELLO HOW LOW!"_

Poppyfrost opened her eyes, and jolted awake.

_"HELLO HELLO HELLO HOW LOW!"_

Beside her the Stranger and Sparkpelt awoke as well, and Sparkpelt looked around their surroundings,

It was some arena. They were in some indoor fight club. There were huge fences with barbed wire surrounding them, and the entranced was padlocked. everything was nasty, food and filth littered the floor, an blood that had not been cleaned up had stained the concrete floor that the group were in. One Part of the fence had a garage door that probably led to the outside. They outside of the fences held people of all different races and sexes, all looking and snarling at them while singing along.

_"WITH THE LIGHTS OUT, IT'S LESS DANGEROUS! HERE WE ARE NOW...ENTERTAIN US!"_

Sparkpelt gulped as they continued to sing "Are they singing Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana?"

The Stranger nodded, scared "Uh huh."

_"I FEEL STUPID, AND CONTAGIOUS! HERE WE ARE NOW...ENTERTAIN US! HEY!"_

_"HELLO HELLO HELLO HOW LOW!"_

They continued to sing, and Poppyfrost got in a stance "Ready yourselves!"

The Stranger flexed his arms into a martial art like stance, while Sparkpelt raised her fists.

_"Hello. Hello. Hello. How low," _The crowds died down, as a single voice rang out, husky and low as it was obviously a man's voice.

Ironically, he sounded Australian.

Spotlights blinded the group in the cage, as they could see a man walk above them in what looked like catwalks that netted the roof.

_"And I forget, just why I taste. Oh yes, I guess, It makes me smile," _He sung along, voice low and husky, walking above them _"I found it hard, so hard to find. Oh well, whatever...never mind."_

That last word that left his voice sounded so malicious, it made Poppyfrost gulped in fear. She always feared this man, he plagued every nightmare she had. The Man had gotten onto some indoor overlook with no arm rails, so they could see his face, with a giant leather chair sitting all worn down in the center.

_"Hello. Hello. Hello. How Low,"_ The man cackled, instead of joining the crowds singing the chorus. "Ha ha ha ha!"

The spotlights showed the man, his features fully visible. He had sideburns, and his hair slicked back, and he was shirtless, showing his patch of chest hair and he wore cargo pants, with so many knife holsters in them. He grinned, fastening his collar with dog teeth sticking out on, as he jumped onto the chair's arms, and held his hands up in a peter pan fashion. In that pose, it showed he had a silver robotic arm replacing his right arm, and a glowing robotic covering over his right eye, glowing red. His other eye looked heavily scarred, but you could still see his light blue pupil.

In all honesty, he looked like a cyborg.

_"WITH THE LIGHTS OUT, IT'S LESS DANGEROUS!"_ Scourge sang at the top of his bellowing voice_ "HERE WE ARE NOW...ENTERTAIN US!"_

The Crowds stomped their feet in rhythm, singing along _"I FEEL STUPID, AND CONTAGIOUS!"_

Scourge looked wildly at his followers, grinning ear to ear _"HERE WE ARE NOW...ENTERTAIN US!"_

Everyone cheered for their master...and Scourge held his hands up, silencing the crowds.

"Well well well!" Scourge grinned, sitting back in his chair, overlooking the group in the pit "It seems I have caught my long time friend...The QUEEN of BEGGARS!"

Everyone booed at Poppyfrost, who just held her hands up and flipped them off.

"Such fire...I was hoping it wasn't snuffed out...that's MY job!" Scourge cackled with energy, vibrating off the walls as his followers laughed.

Poppyfrost nodded, smirking "And you would know so much about snuffed fires, wouldn't you Pumpkin?"

Scourge glared at her, before playfully giggling like a child "It's sooo good to see you! You wouldn't imagine the lengths I went to find you, Poppy! You were always my favorite..."

Poppyfrost grinned "YOU THINK I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS FROM YOU?! Fang is on his way right now, with no less then fifty of my men! You'd be lucky to make two blocks!"

Scourge shook his head, still grinning "Oh Poppy. Always believin your two steps ahead, when you've always been three steps behind...bring 'im out!"

The gates opened, and a big man who The Stranger recognized as Fang was tossed in, and the gates shut before Sparkpelt could escape.

"I caught him two hours ago," Scourge called out "He put up a good fight, killed six of my people. But he was vastly outnumbered."

Fang groaned, as Poppyfrost ran over and kneeled down beside him, as Fang looked at her "I'm sorry...I tried..."

Poppyfrost held his hand, as The Stranger snarled "Why don't you come down here and settle this like REAL men do!"

Scourge shook his head "Nah...why should I? You'd probably do some Judojitsu on my ass, and I'd hate to have to kill ya so soon!"

"Judojitsu is not a thing," He grumbled.

"And the LOVELY Sparkpelt! I heard about your brother, Shame. I found him so cute," Scourge smirked.

Sparkpelt roared "COME DOWN HERE AND FACE ME COWARD!"

"Hey, the cowards always survive," Scourge shot back "Starscream, Shaggy and Scooby, that guy from Jaws, we always make it."

Poppyfrost still was holding Fang's hand. Fang smirked, and looked at Poppyfrost "How am I doing?"

Poppyfrost grinned "Look like you're in pain more..."

Fang groaned in pain, clutching his sides and swollen face. Poppyfrost chuckled "Too much."

"You should have thought this through!" Fang hushed, before groaning again.

Poppyfrost grabbed Fang's shoulder "DON'T DIE ON ME! Eta?" she hushed that last part.

"Ten minutes…" Fang smirked.

The Stranger cracked his neck, not noticing Fang and Poppyfrost "So what's the plan?! Have us fight to the death?"

"Yeah," Scourge nodded "How'd you know?"

"Is 'I'm from the future' a good explanation?" The Stranger asked.

"Nope," Scourge shook his head.

"Then it's because I'm smart," The Stranger nodded

Scourge cackled "Hehe, you remind me of someone I know...golden hair like yours...sound bloody like him too."

The Stranger bit his lip, as Poppyfrost looked at Scourge "YOU SONUVA BITCH!"

"Oh so you've me me mum?" Scourge asked, confused.

Sparkpelt frowned "It's an insult, pig fucker!"

Poppyfrost glared at Sparkpelt, who realized her mistake "Oh...right. Sorry."

Scourge grinned, looking at his followers "And now you SEE! The so called QUEEN is nothing more then a young woman with a little girl, a big giant, and some random guy. Is she to be feared?!"

"NO!" The crowd roared, making as much noise as possible.

Fang smirked "Alright, Time for practice."

"Wait, you're okay?" Sparkpelt asked, oblivious to his facade.

The Stranger caught on, slowly getting down on the ground in a kneeling position, and it wouldn't take long to get his whole body flat on the ground if something happened.

Sparkpelt sat down crisscrossed, looking younger then she was.

Scourge started twirling a butterfly knife in his hands "Poppyfrost! I'm disappointed in you! After all the men you could have chosen, you went with THAT one? He's a brute!"

Poppyfrost growled flipping Scourge off, as Fang clambered to his feet, all earlier motions of pain gone. Like a switch was pulled, and he was dead focused.

Scourge stood up from his chair, and the crowd began to stomp in rhythm.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THIS NIGHT'S ROUND OF _BLOODBATH _IS JUST GETTING STARTED! IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE THE QUEEN OF BEGGARS, THE FIREY SPARKPELT, AND...what's your name?!" He called out and pointed at The Stranger.

The Stranger rolled his eyes "Uh...Wolf!"

"-AND THE MYSTERIOUS WOLF! AND TONIGHT THEY FACE OUR GREATEST CHALLENGER!"

The Garage door opened...the spotlights blinded the three.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

A HUGE man entered the arena. He had green eyes and Black and white hair...the ground shook when he walked, and he grinned. He was in an undershirt and cargo pants...

With a collar of dog teeth.

"YOU KNOW 'IM! YOU HATE 'IM! I DEFINITLY DON'T! WITH A COMBINED SENTANCE OF SEVEN HUNDRED AND FIFTY TWO YEARS...I GIVE YOU..."

The man cracked his neck and knuckles.

"BONE!"

* * *

**SCOURGE IS NOW OFFICIALLY BACK AND IN ACTION! You thought you hate him last story? You're in for so much more...**

**And yes, I totally ripped off his introduction from _Pan a_nd his new look from Mortal Kombat Character Kano. ****But honestly, I always had in my mind that Scourge would look like Hugh Jackman, except evil and more Australian.**

**Be on the lookout for the next chapter, _Into The Fire._**

**Adios.**


	5. Into The Fire

**Warriors: The New Era**

**Chapter Five: Into The Fire.**

**Scourge has returned, and Bone has made his appearance. So let's pick up right were we left off, shall we?**

**Sorry for disappearance, but was held up by personal challenges. I'll explain later.**

* * *

"BONE!"

Fang stood up cracking his neck and pushing The Stranger and Sparkeplt out of his way "Hang back... I got this..."

The Stranger tilted his head "Wait I though-"

"LOOKIE 'ERE FOLKS!" Scourge bellowed, cracking open a beer bottle and drowning his face in it "IT LOOKS LIKE THE SCOTTISH FANG IS READY TO FIGHT!"

Bone cracked his knuckles "I will melt you down and fashion your bones into earings!"

Fang cracked his knuckles "I will beat you down into a pulp of juice!"

Scourge was as giddy as dog with two tails "KILL THEM! SAVE THE QUEEN FOR ME!"

"Flattering," Poppyfrost spat.

Bone charged at the exact moment Fang charged. The two collided into a thunderous boom, pushing each other back. Fang was vastly stronger, pushing Bone back to the now closed gate. He slammed his fist into Bone's head very hard.

Bone hit the ground, and his eyes rolled back. He was out.

Silence. Dead silence. No cheering or roaring. Every one was so silent.

Scourge was the one to break the silence. And he was furious "WHAT?! ALL THAT HYPE AND BUILD UP AND YOU'RE ONE HIT KO'D BY A REBOUND GUY?! BONE, YOU'RE USELESS!"

Fang puffed his chest out "THIS ISNT A THREAT TO ME! TO ME IT'S JUST PRACTICE!"

Scourge turned to the followers "ALRIGHT YOU LOUSY MUGS! TIME TO EARN YOUR SUPPER! KILL HIM!"

The gates opened as some crowd members tried to kill Fang, how dare he KO their best fighter and use of amusement?!

Fang grinned "Let's go!"

The Stranger was about to help, when Poppyfrost held him back "Stop. He's got this."

Fang smirked as ten men rushed him. He allowed himself to be crushed into a dogpile, only to use amazing feats of strength to lift himself up and fling them away like flys.

"Woah," The Stranger said, eyes wide.

Fang grabbed one by the throat and hoisted him in the air, chucking him at two of the other fighters like it was nothing. One fighter got lucky and aimed a good punch at Fang's face...

Unfortunately for the fighters hand to crack and fracture, as Fang didn't feel a thing. He clutched his now broken hand, as Fang smirked, slamming his fist into the man head, knocking him out cold.

"Has he got super strength?" The Stranger asked.

Poppyfrost smirked "Nope. All natural. He's just that strong."

Fang proceeded to beat them up, as Scourge watched from the balcony in fury.

"Three minutes!" He called back to Poppyfrost.

Sparkpelt tilted her head "Three minutes till what?"

Poppyfrost smirked "In two minutes and fifty four seconds, Brightheart will have crashed a truck into this compound, with seven soldiers that have been instructed to take No Prisoners on anyone who opposes them and capture Scourge."

"How do they know we are here?" The Stranger asked.

"Tracking Device," Poppyfrost shrugged.

Sparkpelt scoffed "That's a terrible idea, what if Scourge hacked the tracker and used it to find you?"

"Who said I had the tracker on me?" Poppyfrost smirked "It's on you two."

"WHEN?!" The Stranger asked.

"The first time we met, during the handshake, same time I put one on Sparkpelt when we first met," Poppyfrost informed.

Sparkeplt crossed her arms in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Fang was pounding his chest with one hand, the other raised to the sky "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?! I KNOW I AM!"

Scourge's robotic eye glowed red, and it began to steam. Suddenly, a beam of energy shot out of the eye, through the gate's lock. He stood up from his leathery chair, and hopped to the gates entrance "BEAT IT! They're mine."

The crowd complied, making a path for him.

He opened the gate and slammed it shut "The eye wasn't the only thing that got upgraded! Me arm has got some nifty little implants. Like this one."

He outstretched his palm, and the palm split in half, revealing a small tube, glowing red.

Fang rolled out of the way, just in time to dodge a shockwave of energy, hitting and rattling the fence. He tried to grab Scourge, but Scourge got his arm with his metal one.

Scourge began to squeeze his hand, crushing Fang's hand. The Stranger had enough and aimed a blow to Scourge's good eye, but Scourge caught it with his fleshy one, and twisted it, incapacitating The Stranger.

His eye glowed red "You're a pathetic rebound guy if ya ask me."

Fang snarled "I didn't."

A laser shot out of the eye, hitting Fang in the chest.

"This beam can cook a chicken in seconds. I wonder how long a human takes...I've never tried cooked human before...might taste good," Scourge kept the beam on Fang's chest.

Fang groaned, as his jacket and shirt began to produce a hole where the beam hit.

He huffed and puffed, but didn't cry "I guess we'll never know...DUCK!"

Poppyfrost grabbed Sparkpelt and shoved her to the ground, falling down along side her. The Stranger broke free of Scourge's grip, just in time to duck under flying debris that flung off the wall.

A truck had crashed through the wall. The crowd became frightened and began to flee in terror, accidentally making a path for the armed men, entering through the gap in the wall.

Scourge snarled "SHITE!"

Fang broke free of his metal arm, and punched Scourge in the throat, and ripped his robotic eye out, it's wires and parts showing.

"YOU BITCH!" Scourge roared.

The Soldiers cut the gate open with cutters, and Brightheart stepped through "Strip him. Triple hand and leg cuffs! Add a muzzle too.

"Ooo, Kinky," Scourge groaned, as they locked him up.

By now all the of the crowd was gone, save for some bodies who foolishly thought they could take them on.

The Stranger grinned "We kill him now?"

"No," Poppyfrost snarled, looking at Scourge's eye "I want him to suffer. He will be hanged and gutted like the serpent he is. His cold body will serve as a message to all who oppose the Court of Miracles."

"We should kill him now," Sparkpelt retorted "He'll escape again. He always does. That and bringing him back to base, means bringing him back to C-"

"I'm aware, and I don't care," Poppyfrost snapped, as Scourge was forced into the truck.

"They'll be in danger..." Fang nodded "I'll head back and look after them."

"Thank you Fang," Poppyfrost hugged Fang, who towered above her by at least a foot.

"Take care," Fang hopped into the bed of the truck, as it drove off.

* * *

Ravenheart sighed, breathing deep breaths.

She and her siblings were out in the woods, camping along side the river. She was busy meditating, honing her magic prowess.

Crowflight threw the logs down, starting a campfire while Tigerjaw was busy setting up the tents.

"You're doing it wrong," Crowflight scoffed, not even looking at the monstrosity that Tigerjaw made "The stake goes three feet away not two. It'll collapse in a storm."

"Well do you see any storm?" Tigerjaw shot back, proud of his work "Ravenheart! Tell me the tent looks alright."

Ravenheart smirked "The Tent looks alright."

"It does?" Tigerjaw's eyes lit up.

"No it doesn't," Ravenheart chuckled.

Tigerjaw pouted and set himself back up to working with the tent.

Crowflight created a spark, and blew on it, making a fire "HAHA! Done! Add fire to list of survival skills I'm great at!"

"Father will be _so_ impressed," Tigerjaw rasped sarcastically "Remind me why we're here again?"

"Remember? It's our week off," Ravenheart chirped happily "What better way to use that time then camp out in the outdoors?"

"I don't know, play Call of Duty, Battlefront, Battlefield, Telltale Walking Dead, Resident Evil, Undertale and Deltarune, Assassins Creed, to name a few," Crowflight bit back.

"Oh I'm sorry that you miss your PlayStation so much!" Ravenheart teased, while Tigerjaw chuckled.

Crowflight scoffed "We are 1.24 miles away from The Three's house. If one decides to go for a stroll, we are easy pickings in this forest."

"We're fine," Ravenheart smirked "Who the hell walks a mile from home?"

Tigerjaw smirked, rustling through his backpack for something, and his eyes lit up "Gotcha."

He pulled out a plastic container full of bacon, opening it up "Who's hungry?"

"Me," Crowlfight grabbed the container from Tigerjaw and had a slice, while Ravenheart politely declined.

Tigerjaw ate a lot, while Crowflight smirked "We should go hunting. I brought a scoped revolver."

"To hunt rabbits? It'd obliterate them!" Tigerjaw asked.

Ravenheart shook her head "We'll just hunt the old fashioned way."

"Bow and arrows?" Crowflight asked.

"Clubs?" Tigerjaw asked.

"Magic," Ravenheart answered.

Crowflight snarled "Funny, but people originally-"

**BANG!**

Ravenheart collapsed to her knee in pain, as it exploded in blood as a bullet went through it. She screamed in pain as Crowflight and Tigerjaw instantly took cover in the many trees.

"What the fuck?!" Tigerjaw roared.

Crowflight tried to crawl from under his spot to get his sister, but a bullet almost hitting his hand put him in place "I'M PINNED DOWN!"

"I'm not," Tigerjaw snarled, removing himself from his cover and charging into the woods.

Crowflight looked at Ravenheart "Holy- You're gonna be okay...you're gonna be okay!"

Ravenheart whined in pain, not even focused on her brother as he applied a tourniquet around her thigh.

"GOT HIM!" The roar of Tigerjaw cried out, as he dragged a man by his ankles, tossing him into the ground.

The man had short black hair, and his eyes were green. CRowflight snarled "Who are you?! WHY DID YOU SHOOT MY SISTER?!"

The man grinned.

"Hail The Dark Forest. Hail Tigerstar."

He bit down on something in his mouth, and his wide eyes showed that he had ate something.

His mouth foamed and bubbled, suffocating him.

He was dead.

Crowflight ignored him and turned to a convulsing Ravenheart. Tigerjaw began to panic "What do we do?!"

"I don't know," Crowflight answered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

"I MEAN I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! Our phones are back at the base, and there's not a doctor here for another twenty mile rad-"

Crowflight widened his eyes and snapped his head to Tigerjaw "Pick her up. We're going."

Tigerjaw grabbed her bridial style, and followed Crowflight, as they both went in a particular direction.

* * *

Icecloud would be lying if she said she didn't miss Jack at times. He always kept her spirits up, and made sure that whenever trouble arose, he was there either calming everyone down, or finishing up a fight. Nevertheless, she loved him.

And then he left.

Icecloud groaned, opening the door to the Foxcave and looking at her brother, entranced on the countless monitors and keypads, typing in and doing whatever he could to fight the boredom reaching his mind.

"Hey Bro," Icecloud looked at the screens, looking at blueprints of a kind.

"Sup Sis," Foxleap groaned, rubbing his eyes.

Icecloud smiled sweetly "Watcha working on?"

Foxleap sighed "A remote hacking device."

"Like Watchdogs?" Icecloud raised a brow.

"More like Batman," Foxleap added, typing in equations and code "I'm sick of having to hack in the Foxcave. Why not hack wherever I go?"

"Why not ask Midnight?" Icecloud asked.

Foxleap scowled "That's not funny."

"You haven't seen her in a year," Icecloud confronted "Why?"

Foxleap groaned "Why haven't you seen Jack?"

Icecloud curled her lip "Have fun in the dark big brother."

She turned and left the Foxcave, practically stomping up the stairs, anger fueling her every thought at Foxleap.

_"How dare he?! He didn't leave me! HE DIDN'T! That smug son of a bitch! And yes Mom, you are a bitch!" _Icecloud fumed, opening the fridge, searching for something to drink.

A thought popped in her head, and she reached in the back of the fridge, and pulled out one of Jayfeather's beers. She opened the cap and took a sip, and quickly put it down, immediately feeling nauseated.

_"How does he stand that shit?!" _Icecloud spat, rinsing her mouth out in the sink.

She was about to head up to the attic, when the pounding of the door caught her attention. She looked at the door, scared as the knocking got louder and more furious.

"OPEN UP!"

Icecloud gulped, grabbing a knife from the kitchen drawer, and slowly creeping to the door.

The knocking continued.

"PLEASE! OPEN UP! WE NEED HELP!"

Icecloud gripped the knife tightly, ready to open and attack if needed.

"Fuck this, move over!"

_**CRACK!**_

A large fist burst through the door, moving and grabbing the door handle, unlocking it. Icecloud let out a sharp scream of panic.

Jayfeather and Lionblaze had just ran down the stairs, eyes glowing and skin illuminated their respective colors. Ivypool raced out of the basement at the speed of lightning, glowing a whitish hue, unlike her sister's pink and green.

Breezepelt had slid down the staircase and was holding brass kunckles, Honeyfern had raced from the back porch, grabbing a knife from the kitchen, while Cinderheart raced down the stairs, brandishing her thieving sister's old sword.

The door swung open...

They all readied themselves.

What stood there was shocking...

Crowflight, along with a hulk of a man carrying a pale white woman, with a bleeding leg.

"Please... please help us."

* * *

**Sorry for absence, but was caught up with Soccer Practice. This was all done in a day. So please understand.**

**How'd you like it? Some more screen time for the Triumvirate, along with some details on Jack's absence. Don't forget to review. **

**Be on the lookout for the next chapter, _New Players._**

**Adios.**


	6. New Players

**Warriors: The New Era**

**Chapter Six: New Players**

**Things have gotten tense since last chapter. From the group going into Killmode and the Triumvirate seeking aid, and Scourge being taken prisoner by Fang and Brightheart. **

* * *

Lionblaze tightened his fists "Why should we help you?!"

Tigerjaw didn't reply "Please. She was shot by some sniper. Please..."

"What makes you think we can help you?" Half Moon asked, Fallen Leaves standing beside her.

"You're the three!" Tigerjaw answered "One of you should have healing powers!"

"How did you know that?!" Jayfeather asked.

Crowflight glared at his brother "Never mind that! Please help us! She's dying!"

Cinderheart spared a glance at Ivypool "Can you do that?"

"I never done it before!" Ivypool responded.

Ravenheart groaned in pain, as Jayfeather began to get angry "Who are you three?"

"We'll explain if you save her!" Crowflight bargained.

Lionblaze walked up and took Ravenheart from Tigerjaw's arms, who tightened in response "Save her...or I'll make sure you'll need saving."

The golden boy shrugged off the threat, carrying Ravenheart to the kitchen table, moving the contents off and onto the ground.

Ivypool removed her fingerless gloves "Who applied the tourniquet?"

Crowflight nodded "I did. She would have died-"

"-from Blood loss if you didn't," Ivypool nodded "You're smart."

Crowflight turned back to his sister "Save her!"

Ivypool pressed her hands to the convulsing woman "Lionblaze, Breezepelt! Hold her down!"

The two complied holding her down by her arms, as Ivypool placed the palms of her hands on the wound, the blood soaking her hands.

"Uh..._Lækna!_" She said.

Nothing.

_"Lækna!"_ She said more forcefully.

Ravenheart gritted her teeth in pain, her convulsions stopping.

"She's dying! Why can't you save her?!" Crowflight demanded.

Ivypool closed her eyes, and took deep breaths.

_"Lækna."_

The blood began to reverse itself. It moved back into the wound, and the gunshot hole began to close up. Ravenheart's breathing slowly reverted to normal breaths, rather then the gasps and wheezes.

Ivypool let go of her, feeling dizzy and disoriented "Uh...I...I..."

Lionblaze moved from Ravenheart's side just in time to catch Ivypool from falling to the floor. He sighed "She's out. Honeyfern take her to the couch."

Honeyfern half carried, half dragged Ivypool to the couch, while Crowflight leaned beside his sister "Thank you. Thank you."

"Don't thank us yet," Lionblaze grabbed Crowflight by the shoulder "You got some explaining to do."

Tigerjaw clenched his fists, while Crowflight sighed "Deal is a deal. Might want to sit down."

* * *

"How did you get the Moonstone?"

The Stranger sighed "It was given to me by dear friend. He trusted me with it, and has purified it from it's dark magic."

"So it's a sunstone?"

"No. Still A Moonstone."

The Stranger, Sparkpelt, and Poppyfrost had been walking through the woods for at least an hour, walking up the mountain, and past that was Forrestlake. They were halfway up the mountain now, and Poppyfrost attempted small talk.

"So...that Moonstone won't corrupt anyone?" Popppyfrost asked.

"Absolutely not. It just won't corrupt me," The Stranger answered as the trekked up a steep dirt path.

Sparkpelt scowled "Sure...that's fair."

"It's not meant to be fair," The Stranger scoffed "It's meant to keep others from using it. This stone has the power to alter the course of history."

"History that is already set," Poppyfrost countered, remembering their debate before Scourge caught them "Time is an inevitable thing. You can't change it."

"You can't change the past, but the future is always in motion," The Stranger responded.

Poppyfrost found a hole in his statement, grinning "Then it's a paradox. Because this is the past to you."

"And I'm from the future to you," The Stranger smirked "What I'm trying to say is that it's a difficult balance. By changing YOUR future, I can change MY present. Make enough changes, and you might have an entirely different future that I'm accustomed to, therefore changing MY past."

Poppyfrost's face turned puzzled, she had finally been stumped "I guess so."

"So...why do you hate Scourge so much?" The Stranger asked.

"He raped me," Poppyfrost responded, not missing a beat.

The Stranger stopped walking and looked back at her "Oh...sorry I asked."

"It's only a big deal if you make it one," Poppyfrost responded "What? You think that I was going to be traumatized and not have sex with anyone because of PTSD? Do I look that fragile?"

"I suppose not," The Stranger sighed, resuming his walk up the mountain, this time beside Poppyfrost "It's just...I wouldn't think anyone would wear that with pride."

"Not pride. Resolve," Poppyfrost answered "By crumbling to pieces, I am letting him win. By soldiering on, and letting the past be the past, I've won."

The Stranger shrugged "I guess. Was he always a cyber?"

"A what?" Poppyfrost asked, as Sparkpelt began to lag behind.

"A cyber...you know, half man half robot?" The Stranger raised a brow "We don't have those yet?"

Poppyfrost shook her head "I don't think so."

The Stranger chuckled "Well they are men and women with robotic implants, making the perfect combination of biology and technology."

"Bionic?" Poppyfrost asked.

"I guess..." The Stranger nodded.

Poppyfrost hummed "Well he got the arm after I sawed it off, and I popped his eye out with a spoon. And I nailed his-"

"Guys?" Sparkpelt called from behind "I think we may be going the wrong way!"

"What makes you think that?" Poppyfrost shouted, not looking behind her.

"Because this sign says we're nearing Yellowfang's hut."

"Oh hell no," Poppyfrost immediately grabbed The Stranger's shoulder, and jerked him back "I am not dealing with that bitch today, thank you."

"Why...who is she?" The Stranger asked.

"Some old hag who won't leave me and my old friends alone. Come on, we're taking the long way."

"The summit?" Sparkpelt asked.

"Yes."

* * *

Crowflight sighed "Okay...where do I begin?"

"How about how you know that we're the three?" Jayfeather asked, not fully trusting them.

They had all gathered outside by the Fireplace. Icecloud, Berrynose, and Honeyfern all sat on a log together, while everyone else either stood up or sat on the ground. Ivypool stayed inside with Ravenheart, watching over her as she rested.

Crowflight faced all of them "My siblings and I are part of a larger group. A group of nine..."

"Nine? Why is it always nine?" Half Moon asked, particularly to no one.

"To put it bluntly, my family and I have been observing you for quite sometime. Since last year. We mean you no harm, but we must be certain you won't attack us like you did the Shadow Brethren. Our goal is to change Forrestlake for the better, no matter how violent or how cruel it may seem. We are not dictators. We are simply trying to help, but not everyone wants our help. Resistance begets violence. Cause and Effect. We try to make everyone happy, but we can't do that by sitting around and acting like saints. Hands have to get dirty. We aren't Tigerstar, we don't seek power. We seek change. Jay's Wing is a great leader, but he lets too many things slide. He won't barter with necessary evils. Maybe something to do with his past..."

Jayfeather widened his eyes, while everyone else had no idea what he was talking about. Crowflight's eyes met Jayfeather's, and Jayfeather had to hold in a gasp.

_"He knows! He knows about Brokenstar and the Timelapse!"_

"That being said, my father doesn't want to rule or be in power. He just wants to show Jay's Wing the mistakes he makes. Like letting Tigerstar live."

Lionblaze scowled "Tigerstar is dead. He was shanked in his cell on the Isle of Criminals."

"His body was never found after the autopsy," Fallen Leaves reminded.

Crowflight continued "I have no reason to lie. My father does not wish you dead, but he will if given the choice and motive. His employer and sponsor however doesn't desire those. He wants you all dead now."

"Employer? You mean your father is a mercenary?" Icecloud asked.

"Sort of," Crowflight answered "I can't say who he is exactly, all you need to know, is that he has no interest in killing anyone. The last thing he wants is needless blood spilled."

"How can we trust you?" Jayfeather asked "If he doesn't want to kill anyone, why would he think about killing us?"

Tigerjaw spoke up "Because you already attacked the Shadow Brethren and imprisoned Tigerstar. For all he knows, you're just a separate gang looking for power. What better way to do that then to kill the competition?"

The group looked at each other. What they said made sense.

"So everything is just a precaution?" Icecloud asked.

"Correct," Tigerjaw answered.

Jayfeather snarled "I don't believe you. Not one bit."

Crowflight scoffed "You're Jay's Wing right? Read my mind."

Jayfeather curled his lip, but saw his reason. He raised a brow, shifting through Crowflight's mind for any signs of treachery. He scoffed "He's telling the truth. Or at the very least he thinks he is."

Crowflight sighed, as Breezepelt raised a hand "Wait, his employer! Who is he?"

Tigerjaw answered for his brother "He doesn't give us his real name. Everyone calls him Rock."

Hollyleaf gasped, covering her mouth as Cinderheart widened her eyes "Rock?"

"You know him?" Crowflight asked.

"No," Breezepelt answered immediately "Just curious. Right guys?"

"Right..." Lionblaze drawled, as Icecloud scratched the back of her head.

"My father wants to instill order out of chaos. Take a look at Riven! The Police are letting the mafia and gangs run amok! He's not an enemy," Crowflight explained "But we don't know for sure if you are."

The group was silent, and Half Moon sighed "We won't attack unless provoked. Deal?"

She held her hand up to Crowflight.

Crowflight eyed the hand like a hawk, but nodded, firmly grasping it "Deal."

* * *

Fang watched him like a hawk, not sparing anything else a glance.

Scourge was sitting in the dungeon, his robotic eye shield had been ripped out, showing his acid burned face and ear. His robotic arm was shut off, and it hung loosely, while his other arm was chained to the wall.

Fang was watching from the outside of the dungeon's gate,

Scourge chuckled "Hello, Rebound. How've you been?"

"Shut up, freak," Fang snarled "My orders are to watch you personally, until the queen returns in time for your execution."

"She won't kill me..." Scourge sighed, grinning at Fang "She won't. She don't have it in her."

"I do," Fang responded "And if she doesn't pull the trigger, I will. Enough with the suffering, I'll make it quick, and simple. God knows it's more then you deserve."

Scourge chuckled "You don't kill either...it's all a font. A cover. I've heard stories of Fang, the Gaelic Gladiator. The boy who wouldn't quit. You don't kill."

"There's a first time for everything," Fang growled "Now shut up."

"Why don't you come in here and make me?" Scourge challenged.

Fang snarled "Because I've been doing this for a long time. I know the difference between punks who deserve a beating, and freaks like you who'd _enjoy_ it."

Scourge tugged on the chain, sighing "Point is, she won't kill me. And I won't kill her. You? Eh...not enough data to make a reasonable decision."

Fang bit his lip, ignoring the Australian "You won't trick me. You won't. I'm not someone you can manipulate."

"Can't hurt to try," Scourge responded, cackling his evil laugh.

Scourge lowered his head, staying silent, as Fang's eyes didn't leave him.

Fang took an opportunity to study Scourge, and his features.

He had sideburns, and his mouth are was clean shaven. His blue eye seemed devoid of all life, and his body was toned. He was small, almost 5'4, a shrimp compared to Fang's 6'2

His robotic implants looked very new, his arm painted a metallic black with red linings. It wrapped around his shoulder, with some wires leading up to his eye shield, that hung loosely around his chest. An adhesive covered the inside layer of the eye, so it would latch on and stay on his face.

"That arm...where di you get it?" Fang asked.

Scourge chuckled "Stole it from a war veteran. The eye is just a laser built into a metal faceplate, that I've upgraded to my extent."

"You don't deserve it," Fang folded his arms.

Scourge's eyes widened as he got a devilish idea. Or for him, just an idea.

"How's Cherryfall and Molewhisker?"

Fang immediately narrowed his eyes, and unlocked the cell slowly, his eyes not leaving Scourge "You little-"

"When I heard that the Queen had children, I always wondered the possibility if they were yours...or mine," Scourge chuckled.

Fang entered the dungeon, locking the door behind him. He turned to face Scourge as he slowly walked towards him "I know you're gonna enjoy this...I'll just have to enjoy it more."

He raised his fists.

Scourge smirked "I wonder if they look like me."

_WHACK!_

_WHACK!_

_WHACK!_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that little insight on Scourge and Fang. I'm going to have a lot of fun with those two. A closer look at Scourge's implants, and Fang's personality. **

**So do you believe Crowflight when he says what Sol wants? Or are you suspicious like Jayfeather?**

**Who am I kidding?! The Stranger told you the future! But does that mean Crowflight was lying deliberately…or doesn't know himself? Find out in the Next Chapter, _Come Thunder._**

**And please don't forget to review!**

**Adios.**


	7. Come Thunder

**Warriors: The New Era.**

**Chapter Seven: Come Thunder**

**Last we checked, the triumvirate is camped at The Groups house, and Scourge is busy getting beat up again. This time by Poppyfrost's new lover, Fang. Where we learned that she has two kids, but the father remains a mystery. Which of them do you think it is?**

* * *

"She's waking up."

"Good. If she's able, you will leave."

Ravenheart slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

Crowflight was looking down on her, and so was another man with long gray hair. They were in what looked like a kitchen, with herself placed on a cooking island, and several others watching.

"Wha- what happened?" Ravenheart asked.

"You were shot," Tigerjaw responded.

Jayfeather scoffed "Can you walk?!"

Ravenheart groaned, sitting up, and looking around "Where are we?"

Tigerjaw bit his lip "Yeah, uh...we are at the three's house."

Ravenheart's eye twitched, as Jayfeather snarled "Can you walk?!"

Racenheart timidly slipped her legs off the table and stood up, almost buckling down, but she held firm.

"Good, now get the hell out of my house," Jayfeather growled, as Half Moon scoffed "Enough! If you need a pla-"

"We will be fine," Crowglight responded, glaring daggers at Jayfeather, who scoffed.

Half Moon stared at Ravenheart, recognizing her as the girl from the Orientation at the University. Jayfeather gestured to the door behind him as Tigerjaw helped Ravenheart walk out. Crowflight walked past Jayfeather but not before grabbing him by his arm and pulling him close so that only Jayfeather could hear.

"War is coming. Choose your side."

Jayfeather snarled "Get out."

Crowflight scoffed, and walked out of the door, along with his siblings.

And they were gone.

"Did you have to be so harsh?" Foxleap asked Jayfeather.

Jayfeather growled "We can't trust them. I have no intention of following our truce. As soon as we hear anything from then again, The Three will take them down."

Half Moon sighed "They just wanted help."

"NO!" Jayfeather roared "What they wanted was to enter our home and have us lower our defenses. They are dangerous."

Half Moon curled her lip "They didn't look so dangerous to me."

Lionblaze sighed "They wanted to help their sister. I can understand that. But If they are our enemies, we will deal with them."

"That's all I'm saying," Jayfeather held his hands up in defense "From now on we all watch each others backs."

Foxleap eyed Jayfeather strangely, and nodded his head slowly "Yeah. Sure."

Jayfeather looked around him, and sighed when he noticed the strange looks his friends gave him "What? It's better to just believe without proof?"

"We've never seen you act that way," Icecloud responded.

"I'm perfectly fine," Jayfeather answered "I just don't want another Poppyfrost."

They all nodded in agreement.

Lionblaze was about to speak when...

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

* * *

Fang huffed breaths of air, taking deep gulps as he was worn out. Scourge looked worse, with bruises on his face and cuts on his chest. Fang looked at his bleeding knuckles, and turned to walk out the cell, locking it back up as he went away.

Scourge was alone now.

Scourge scoffed, he always was alone right?

He took this opportunity to reflect on the choices that got him here...and wondered if he really regretted any of it. Sure there was the occasional choice that he whished he didn't make, but did he truly feel sorry for himself? Did he ever actually know the difference of right and wrong?

Not.

One.

Bit.

Scourge chuckled, looking at his robotic arm, lying on the ground with no power to move it. Scourge turned to his bound hand, and began to pull, which gave no movement. Scourge cursed and began to make a fist.

He sniffed the air.

His eye widened in confusion.

The smell of burnt flesh. A familiar scent.

_"The mighty Scourge..."_ A Man materialized out of the shadows, eyes crackling with red electricity, which made the Australian jump _"How the mighty have fallen. What was once the Scourge of existence, now nothing but a tiny thug with a metal arm and face."_

Scourge raised his good eye brow "Rock?"

Rock was in an armored suit, red and gold metal cauldrons and plates covering his skin. Red lightning coursed up his skin and flesh, his eyes glowing red. Scourge scoffed "Come to gloat, have you? See me one last time, 'fore I'm executed?"

Rock raised his wrist, and Scourge's metal arm powered up. Scourge widened his eye as his arm began to work again, as he moved it like it was flesh and bone.

_"No. Rather...I'm in need of your assistance."_

Scourge ripped the chain off the wall, and freed his hand, and stuck his eye back on, the adhesive sticking to his skin. A sharp needle skewered his eye and attached to his nerves, causing pain for several moments, but his red eye glowed ponce more.

He rubbed his flesh arm "What sort of assistance? An assassination?"

Rock growled, floating around him as Scourge flexed his metallic prosthesis _"No single act will gain me favor. Your services are required as a distraction to the Three."_

Scourge chuckled "Distraction? Bitch I'm the whole fuckin parade!"

Rock scowled his eyes glowing redder then Scourge's eye _"I am also in need of Bloodclan."_

Scourge sighed "Bloodclan is fractured. Since The Queen took power, my forces are scattered thin, stopping trade routes, supply runs and weapon sales. I would lose all of Riven if I assemble the army to you."

_"Riven is a cesspool. No good ever came from that city. Your grip on it has faltered. The Queen has wrenched it from your hands. I need an army...to take Forrestlake."_

Scourge barked with laughter "Forrestlake? Remember last time I tried that? You slaughtered my men, and Tigerstar's forces were imprisoned."

Rock tightened his fists _"I will supply you with any need necessary, and in doing so, you will complete the task."_

Scourge curled his lip "Gimme one good reason why I should?"

_"Because I freed you from your chains."_

"Yeah, AND standing between me and freedom," Scourge reminded, pointing at Rock accusingly "You're playing both sides, aren't ya? To make yourselves look good as you take me down!"

Rock grinned _"While I would love that, I need you to play your part so Sol can play his."_

"Sol? I wasn't aware you were aligned with him," Scourge raised his brow.

_"You know him?"_

"Only stories..." Scourge responded "I'll think about the deal. For now, I have business to attend to."

_"What sort of duties do you have in mind?"_

Scourge shot a beam of heat from his eye. melying the lock to the gate, and kicking it open. He turned back to Rock before he dashed off.

"Exploration."

* * *

Poppyfrost had to admit. This was a very good view.

They had reached the summit. There were traces of a battle here, and from what she remembered, it might've been Lionblaze's fault.

"Wow...quite the view huh?" Sparkpelt smirked.

"Everything is quite the view when you've seen what I've seen," The Stranger responded.

Sparkpelt scoffed "And what exactly have you seen?"

The Stranger curled his lip "Beheadings, monsters, Dragons, Bloodthirsty Robots-"

"Dragons?" Poppyfrost asked, curious about that story.

"Yeah. Dragons," The Stranger answered like it was a normal thing.

Poppyfrost sighed, sitting down "I need a rest. We've been hiking all day."

Sparkpelt nodded "Besides, a storm is on it's way."

The Stranger looked up at the sky, watching the dark grey clouds form. He nodded "Yes. Can we see your friend's houses from here?"

"Yes actually," Poppyfrost pointed to a woodland area beside the city "It's in the center."

The Stranger nodded, and began to walk down the mountain.

"Where are you going?" Sparkpelt asked.

"I have a mission, remember? I can't just sit down cause my legs are sore. I must get there ASAP."

Poppyfrost sighed "Take a breath mate. You deserve one don't you?"

The Stranger continued down the mountain.

Poppyfrost shrugged, and went after him, with Sparkpelt being close behind.

The Stranger was at a walking pace, but he looked up to the sky and started to jog. He eventually went into a sprint.

He'd seen that type of unnatural storm before.

Rain.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

Jayfeather widened his eyes, looking at the door as Lionnlaze went to the door.

"Come on out! There's no use hiding anymore! I know who you are. And WHAT you are."

Ivypool bit her lip "Everyone in the basement. Now."

They all ushered into the Foxcave, as Jayfeather's eyes glowed. Ivypool glowed white, and Lionblaze opened the door.

Lionblaze towered over a man dressed a purple hoodie and and blue jeans.

The man eyed Lionblaze up and down, like he was sizing him up. Lionblaze stood there and scoffed "What do you want?"

"Hm. Thought you'd be bigger." He replied "But you're definitely him."

"Him?" Lionblaze asked.

The Man grinned "Let's not stand on ceremony here bud. I'm here to kill you and your friends."

Lionblaze chuckled, for he was a foot taller then his foe "Go home buddy."

The Man drew his hand back and backslapped Lionblaze's cheek, who didn't flinch.

Lionblaze sighed "Leave. My. Home."

The Man growled "You'll have to kill me for that to happen."

He began to punch Lionblaze in the chest, but the big brute held firm. Lionblaze cracked his neck "I warned you."

He drew his hand back and slammed against the man's face, full force. The man went flying like a ragdoll at the trees and slammed at the bark, his head bouncing off it and collapsing to the ground.

Jayfeather watched and stepped beside his brother "Woah...overkill much?"

"I gave him a choice," Lionblaze sighed, starting to shut the door.

Then the man got up, and Lionblaze bulged his eyes out.

His skin cackled with electricity and stormclouds began to overhead them. His eyes burned blue. He held his hands up as Lightning shot from his fingertips and connected with each other's stream of energy, forming a orb of raw electricity.

"Fine. MY TURN!"

The orb shot out at Lionblaze and sent him flying through the house and out the back door, shattering the sliding glass.

Jayfeather and Ivypool's faces paled.

* * *

**Short, but I've been busy. School just started for me and needed time to get my bearings.**

**Rain is fighting them now, and the Stranger is soon to be revealed.**

**Join us in the next chapter _Come Lightning._**

**Adios.**


	8. Come Lightning

**Warriors: The New Era.**

**Chapter Eight: Come Lightning.**

**Scourge has escaped, Rain has made his move, and The Triumvirate have left. What can happen now?**

* * *

Scourge ran throughout the catacombs, racing through the dark lantern lit halls. He made hard rights and random lefts, guessing how to get out by following the rats. Wherever the rats went, freedom was.

"FIND HIM!" Fang's rough and low voice roared throughout the catacombs.

Scourge cursed and race faster, dashing past torches and wooden doors.

He ran past an open door, and then did a double take, backing up and grinning wildly at the inside's contents.

He smirked, taking his weapons back. His two bowie survival knives with holsters, a butterfly knife, and a switch blade. He snatched them and adjusted them to his person, and ran out the door again.

He had made his way to a giant staircase, and grinned.

_"So long, Cour de-"_

A loud wail reached his ears, causing him to look back at where he came from.

_"Miracles?"_ He thought recognizing the cry.

A baby's wail.

Scourge forgot all about the way to freedom and ran back into the catacombs, following the sound.

After many twists and turns and deadends, he had found it. A large wooden door, at the end of a hallway.

He reached for the handle only for the door to swing open and a knife to find it's way into his gut. He bent down in pain, pulling the knife out.

He looked up to see Lostface, looking back at him, with one long slender blade, a dagger, pointing back at him.

"You will not touch The Queen's heirs!" Lostface yelled, walking forward and slamming the door shut.

Scourge licked his lips "Oh...I'll do more then touch..."

Lostface thrusted the dagger forward, and Scourge deflected it with his metallic arm, grabbing the dagger's blade.

While Scourge chuckled, Lostface pulled out another blade and stabbed Scourge's thigh.

Scourge roared, and clenched his teeth, pushing her away, as she brandished both daggers in her hands.

Scourge pulled out his favorite knife, the butterfly knife, and twirled it around his metallic finger's at ease.

The two stood in front of each other, silently daring the other to make the move.

"Just so ya know," Scourge panted "I didn't shoot your eye out. It was Tigerstar."

"I'll kill you all the same," Lostface snarled, swinging at Scourge's head, who ducked and stabbed her in the chest.

Lostface grunted, and Scourge punched her forehead with his metallic fist, hearing the sound of her skull crack and split.

She caved to the ground like a ragdoll, her breathing shallowed.

Scourge grabbed his knife and aimed it high, in order to finish her off, when the noise of a baby rang out again.

He forgot about her, and opened the door.

To see two baby cribs, next to each other.

* * *

"RRRGGGHHHH!"

Lionblaze opened his eyes, dazed as all hell. He looked around to see himself in the forest.

_"What the...?"_

The flailing body of Jayfeather flying overhead and hitting a tree next to him shook him out of his trance.

He bolted up to see Ivypool racing around Rain, causing a tornado, and occasionally hitting his shoulder or the back of his head, as Rain shot lightning bolts from his hands hoping to get lucky and hit her.

Lionblaze cracked his knuckles and raced to his brother's aide. He lifted Jayfeather up, and his little brother groaned "He's...strong."

"Not strong enough," Lionblaze smirked.

Rain held his fist up to the sky, lightning struck it, and he slammed his fist to the ground, creating a impressive shockwave, sending Ivypool flying back.

"WEAK!" Rain snarled "FIGHT ME LIKE A WARRIOR!"

Lionblaze stomped over to him "Your wish has been granted."

Lionblaze threw the first punch, and Rain caught it with his free hand, and punched Lionblaze in the chest sending him back

Jayfeather raced at him and attempted a flying kick, but lightning struck Rain where he stood, and his vanished.

Jayfeather looked around for him, only for the blast of Lightning bolts from behind him send him flying away.

Rain grinned, clearly having fun.

Ivypool raced towards him and aimed a low shot to his gut, but Rain leaped up and kicked her face. He then proceeded to grab her by her shoulders, and electrocute her.

Lionblaze tackled him into the ground, and slammed his fists at Rain's face, no longer thinking, just seeking to cause as much pain as possible.

Rain grinned, and lightning blasted down from the heavens, hitting Lionblaze square in the back. As he shot up in pain, Rain kicked him off, and stood back up, his skin bristling with electricity.

Jayfeather retaliated with a flurry of Martial Art attacks, but Rain either blocked them, or dodged flawlessly. Rain smirked, and turned tail to run.

"He's running! After him!" Ivypool roared, dashing forward.

"Why would he run? He's-"

Ivypool was sent back flying through the air. and she collided with Jayfeather, sending them both to the ground.

"Winning," Jayfeather finished.

Rain hovered above him, seemingly flying "Your fight is pointless. Your struggle is pointless, so do me a favor AND DIE!"

He lifted himself up and shot bolts of lightning at both of them, electrocuting them.

Lionblaze growled, uprooting a tree and swinging it at Rain like a baseball bat, sending Rain through the forest.

Lionblaze dropped the tree and hoisted Jayfeather and Ivypool up. Jayfeather groaned rubbing his head "We're losing."

"Keep going! We outnumber him," Lionblaze asked.

Ivyppool panted "He's so fucking strong! How the hell do we beat something like him?"

"He's got to have a weakness!" Jayfeather informed.

Lionblaze shook his head "I'll distract him. He was hit that way, so I'll take him on. You guys get everyone to Rock's old lair."

Jayfeather turned to Ivypool "You go on ahead. I'll join you later. I got to take a breather, and you can't carry me. I'll be up and at it soon."

Ivypool nodded, speeding back to the house, as Lionblaze raced off into the woods.

Jayfeather groaned, sitting the uprooted tree that Lionblaze tossed aside.

From behind Jayfeather, Rain poked his head out from behind a tree, brandishing a long slender knife.

It was a good thing that Jayfeather's back was turned.

Rain carefully sneaked behind Jayfeather, hovering so he wouldn't dare step on leaves or twigs.

He held the knife up high...

* * *

Scourge looked at the contents of the baby crib, and grinned, he was about to burn that little shit to a crisp when the baby's face turned to look at him in curiosity.

Scourge's eye ceased glowing, and he looked at the creature in curiosity.

"Molewhisker," Scourge mouthed.

The little child had short brown hair, and amber eyes.

All evil intent left Scourge, and he simply stared at the child. He gently picked it up and began to look at it all over, as the baby continued to cry.

Scourge hushed the baby, and held it to his chest, and did what his mother used to do to get him to sleep.

_"Hush little baby don't say a word,_

_Papa is gonna burn down the whole damn world._

_And if that world won't turn to ash,_

_Papa will bring you a sweet pile of cash._

_And if that money decides to mold,_

_Papa will replace the paper with some gold._

_And if that gold decides to rust._

_I guess It'll continue to collect dust._

_So if you ever want to cry._

_Just remember me, until you die."_

He probably butched some lyric, but it was more or less the same. Right?

The baby fell back asleep, despite Scourge's lyrics. Scourge gently put the child back, looking at it curiously.

Why wouldn't he kill it?

Why _couldn't_ he kill it?

He'd done despicable acts before, but this...how was this different?

Scourge didn't know.

The baby was innocent.

Scourge was not.

The baby would sleep.

Scourge would not.

The mad Australian, ran out the door.

* * *

Rain grinned holding the blade up high, in order to stab Jayfeather right in the back.

**BANG!**

The knife flung out of his hand like a railgun, while the person holding the actual gun smirked.

Jayfeather jumped, and turned around to see Rain, and dashed away, wild eyed. He turned to look at the new player.

It was a young man with golden yellow hair. His eyes were green as can be, and his hair waved in golden tufts like a lions mane.

"Oh sorry ma'am didn't see you there," The...Stranger remarked, tossing the gun behind him only for another person to catch it.

"Poppyfrost?" Jayfeather asked incredulously.

Poppyfrost smirked "I'll explain later. Sparkpelt is helping lock down the house. Go help her."

The Stranger nodded "Leave Rain to me."

Poppyfrost pulled Jayfeather away, as The Stranger got in a stance.

"Miserable wretch!" Rain snarled "Insignificant speck of FECULANT SCUM! HoW DARE YOU STRIKE A GOD WITH YOUR UNCLEAN HANDS!"

The Stranger closed his eyes, raising his hands in a martial art technique. It was clear he couldn't use his defensive skills. He had to attack now. Those thugs at the alley weren't hit directly by him once, as he used their own skills against them, but this was a completely different scenario..

Rain blasted a bolt of lightning at him, but The Stranger acrrabatically dodged, eyes still closed. This made Rain angry, and he kept shooting bolts and orbs, but The Stranger dodged everything with flips, no handed cartwheels, and rolls, staying one step ahead.

"STAND STILL!" Rain growled lifting his lightning coated fist to the sky and spamming it on the ground.

The Stranger opened his eyes and kept into the air, grabbing a tree branch and swinging around it only to shoot out like a bullet at Rain and plant his boots on Rain's chest, the evil man stumbling back.

The Stranger smirked, and rose his fists, ready to defend himself again.

Rain snarled and flew towards him and reached to strike his face, but the Stranger caught the punch and threw him over at a tree. Rain dashed up and attempted to blast another bolt of lightning, but the Stranger ducked and the blast hit a tree, snapping the base in two. The Stranger twirled around behind it and shoved the tree down with mighty strength, hoping to crush Rain.

Lightning blasted from where Tain stood, and he dissapeared just in time to avoid the crashing down tree. The Stranger ducked just in time to dodge a bolt of lightning and the Stranger raced behind him and delivered a flying kick of mighty power, hitting Rain square in his chest.

Rain stumbled back, and The Stranger closed his hands into fists, and closed his eyes.

"YOU ARE UNWORTHY TO FIGHT ME!" Rain roared, bragging about his skills.

The Stranger sighed "You overestimate your skill."

The Stranger began to mouth some words and he began to glow an goldfish hue, and his green eyes glowed even brighter. His fists coated themselves in an unnatural red flame, and his hair began t o wave as if it was underwater.

Rain looked on in wonder "You're...you have powers?"

The Stranger opened his eyes, and there glow reached Rain's soul, who shivered.

Rain shot another bolt of lightning, but The Stranger punched the stream of electricity, splintering it into five beams that went around The Stranger.

The Stranger sunk low, into a stance that made him very close to the ground, and his fire coated hands began to burn brighter. He growled and shot up with unnatural speed, with a flying kick.

Rain dodged however, and blasted The Stranger in the back with another bolt, this time hitting the Stranger.

The Stranger grunted bit held firm "That's the first time you've hit me this entire fight."

Rain fumed and rain forward in an effort to punch The Stranger, but he blocked it and delivered a flurry of windmill punches at Rain's chest.

The Stranger delivered a strong round house kick to Rains jaw, knocking him to the ground, and he stomped his other foot on Rain's chest. Rain got up and grabbed The Stranger, his hands transferring electricity to The Stranger, and the man grunted.

The Stranger lifted his fist and slammed it on the top of Rain's head, knocking him away. The Stranger slammed his arm at Rain's gut, and punched him four times in the chest, and one huge kick to Rain's head. He grabbed Rain's head and brought it down to knee his face hard. H

He jumped high and brought his fist down on the side of Rain's head. He grabbed his arm with the same hand and held it out, and slammed his other fist beneath that arm and into his ribs hard, three times. The Stranger let go of his arm, and hit his back, kicked his knee, uppercutting Rain viciously in the jaw, and finished it off by grabbing his other arm, and bent it backward, snapping it. He kicked him back with a powerful leg hit.

Rain was exhausted now, he never should have gotten cocky, instead, he should have kept blasting bolts at The Stranger, not go in for close combat.

The Stranger pressed his fingers to Rains chest, and delivered a flaming one inch punch, burning a hole in his chest.

Through his chest. The Stranger had punched _through_ Rain.

Rain gasped for air, and looked at The Stranger as he stared at him in cold fury.

"You will not be remembered," The Stranger growled "I have saved Jayfeather. You will not kill him. Someone will take your place, that's how time works, but I'll do the same to them. I'll change the tide."

"Sol..." Rain cried "Please help me."

"He can't save you."

The Stranger pulled his hand out of Rain's chest, and the man sunk to the ground like a ragdoll gasping for air.

Until he couldn't.

Rain was dead.

The Stranger sighed, snuffing the fire from his hands out, and his glow ceased, and he returned to look normal. He began to walk way from the body and headed towards where Poppyfrost and Jayfeather ran.

* * *

**Rain is dead. **

**He was never a true concern of mine. He was meant to be a one hit villain. With nine of them, I had to make some cuts. But hey, the Stranger had his moment to shine! Next chapter you see who he is.**

**Some of you are wondering my plan with Scourge, but let me tell you that child scene means nothing. Not yet anyway. You'll see...**

**Join us on the next chapter, _The Men of Mighty Names_**

**Adios.**


	9. The Men of Mighty Names

**Warriors: The New Era**

**Chapter Nine: The Men of Mighty Names.**

**HERE IT IS! The Stranger's identity! You've waited a lot. Now let's get to it.**

* * *

_"Will it work?"_

_"Yes. It will."_

_"You know that it's a one way trip. Once you use it, there's no way back to the future."_

_The Stranger threw his arms up gesturing to the ruined city around them "Look around you! Does this look like a future WORTH coming back to?"_

He brushed the memory out of his head, as he began to see the house. Icecloud and Ivypool were trying to put the doors back on, while Jayfeather was patching the hole that Tigerjaw made. Lionblaze and Breezepelt were adding in a new sliding glass door in the back of the house.

"Good thing Berrynose came up with the spare doors idea," Lionblaze smirked.

Breezepelt scoffed "Yeah, very smart. He got lucky."

"Even so, I win. Pay up," Lionblaze smirked.

Breezepelt growled, and put the door in place, now reaching for his wallet.

"There he is!"

The Stranger widened his eyes at the voice of Jayfeather, pointing a finger at him.

"HE'S GOT BLOOD ON HIS ARM!" Icecloud shouted.

The Stranger looked at his crimson stained arm, sighing "I apologize, but if he lived, we would have regretted it."

Jayfeather looked at him in distrust and fear as The Stranger walked past Jayfeather and into the house, finding that all of it's inhabitants were already inside gathered around a table in the living room.

"Can I have everybody's attention?" The Stranger asked, before turning to look at the room he was in "This house looks familiar..."

"It's a replica of The Cullen house in the _Twilight_ movies," Foxleap asked "Cost a lot to make to."

The Stranger nodded "Wow. You watch that crap?"

Foxleap scratched the back of his head.

Sparkpelt was busy glaring at Jayfeather, and Poppyfrost was talking to Cinderheart. Lionblaze and Breezepelt joined them, while Honeyfern and Berrynose came out of the basement, along with Half Moon and Fallen Leaves. Hollyleaf followed after them. Icecloud and Ivypool sat down at the table, with Jayfeather, Half Moon, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Berrynose, and Icecloud and Ivypool in that exact order. The Stranger stood in front of the circular table, so Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern and Berrynose all had to turn their chairs.

Breezepelt turned to glare at him, handing Lionblaze ten bucks "Who are you?"

"I-"

"He doesn't tell us his name," Poppyfrost answered, sitting down at the table "So we call him Stranger. That or Traveler."

The Stranger sighed "Actually I was going to say my real name."

"Really," Sparkpelt smirked.

Jayfeather scoffed "I don't care who he is. What is he doing here?"

All heads looked to him, and the Stranger sighed "I'll explain. But I must do this as quickly as possible, so please hold your questions until the end, and take my word as Gospel."

Icecloud folded her hands "Okay. Say you're story."

The Stranger took a deep breath.

"I'm from the future, where Forrestlake is overrun by Terrorists led by the tyrant Sol. The man you just fought was named Rain, and was his son. In my timeline, the three are dead, and Forrestlake is an anarchy governed cesspool. The Countries don't help because they have problems of their own like civil wars. I have acquired a Moonstone, one of seven scattered across the globe, each in another continent. Out of the seven, it is one of the only four still intact, as the other three were destroyed by either mankind, or natural causes. I used the Moonstone to come back to the past, and change the future. My Aunt found a moonstone, and was going to send herself, but she was physically weak and too fragile to make the trip. I took the burden, and have come here with one task and mission: The Protection of the three, and the safety of Forrestlake. If I fail to prevent one, then our future is set."

The Stranger took a breath "Any questions?"

Everyone's hand went up, minus Sparkpelt and Poppyfrost.

The Stranger sighed "Any questions NOT revolving around appliances, vehicles, or who's president?"

The hands stayed up.

"Hmm...fine then, you with a scar on his cheek," The Stranger pointed to Berrynose.

Berrynose lowered his hand "The tyrant's name is Sol?"

"Yes."

"Does he have children named Crowflight, Tigerjaw, and Ravenheart?" Berrynose asked.

The Stranger bit his tongue "The triumvirate..."

"The who?" Lionblaze asked.

The Stranger sighed "Yes. They are the equals of the three. They're gifts were bestowed by an Unknown Party."

"Rock..." Jayfeather muttered.

"Who?" The Stranger asked.

* * *

Rock entered the grotto, eager to deliver the news to Sol.

Sol was mediating, his mask off, showing several hideous burn scars. He opened his eyes and cocked his head "Rock? What do y-"

_"Rain is dead. Killed by a new player."_

Sol widened his eyes, and then looked to the ground "He was always too stubborn...I had hoped I could teach him a lesson...may he rest in peace."

_"FORGET RAIN!"_ Rock bellowed _"This Man showed up! He held the strength of Lion's Roar in his palms! Who is he?"_

Sol was shocked at what Rock said about his son, but he shrugged "I...don't know. I had not thought it possible to be surprised."

_"You mean...you don't know?!" _Rock curled his lip "You...planned for everything...and you don't know!"

Sol sighed "Our success is no longer certain. That is all. We still hold enough cards. What were you doing while my son was being murdered?!"

_"I have enlisted Bloodclan into our fold," _Rock replied.

"What?!" Sol stood up now "Scourge?! You enlisted him? Why?!"

_"Because we need his army,"_ Rock replied _"Without him, our plan will fail."_

"He was not part of the original equation! I wanted him far from us as possible! He's too wild! Unpredictable!" Sol snarled "How can I have a contingency for a man with quite literally NO classifications!"

Rock growled, his eyes cackling with lightning _"Tread carefully. He is with us. Plan for it."_

Sol scowled as three others entered the room.

The Triumvirate.

"My children," Sol welcomed "I have terrible news."

"Rain is dead?" Crowflight scoffed "Yeah we heard you."

"Have you been eavesdropping?" Rock growled.

Ravenheart sighed "Forgive us. We were attacked by a man who pledged allegiance to the Dark Forest...and Tigerstar."

Rock burst into laughter "Tigerstar is DEAD! Shanked in his cell! The man is loyal to nothing."

"Even so they shot my sister!" Tigerjaw roared "We should seek out the Dark Forest. And make them pay for attacking us."

Sol nodded "It is possible that ot was just the ramblings of a madman, pay him no mind. I shall look into this later."

Rock smirked, as Ravenheart pressed the issue "He shot my kneecap out, and then killed himself! That's not insanity, that's loyalty!"

"He killed himself?" Sol inquired, now fully interested.

Rock scowled "So? He had nothing to live for, how is this little fact now the center of your attention?"

"Because dead men tell no tales," Sol responded "He killed himself, to avoid interrogation. That's not loyalty. That's fear. Whomever he worked for, it was enough that he would rather kill himself then face the judgement of his leader."

Crowflight nodded "It does seem rather curious."

Sol nodded "Go. Investigate in this matter. Find out what you can and report back to me."

* * *

"So in conclusion, no, we do not have flying cars," The Stranger remarked.

"Damn," Foxleap growled "That would have made quite the contribution to science."

The Stranger nodded "Agreed. Now any other questions?"

"Are you single?" Ivypool asked.

Foxleap immediately glared at The Stranger who blushed heavily "Well...yeah. Why?"

"Because you're handsome, why else?" Ivypool teased, as Foxleap looked like he was ready to blow up.

The Stranger smiled "Well thank you...you look beautiful yourself."

Now Foxleap wanted to blow up him.

Jayfeather bit his lip "Alright. So you're from the future. But isnt t-"

"Isn't time a unchangeable course?" The Stranger smirked "Well I've already changed something. You were supposed to be stabbed in the back by Rain, had I not interfered. He would have lived to spread terror, and capture the rest of you, and rule over Riven."

Half Moon gasped as the Stranger revealed this "So...if you hadn't shown up..."

"I would have died," Jayfeather finished.

The Stranger nodded, as the group let that sink in. No goodbyes, no last "I love you" to Half Moon. Just dead. After all that's happened.

Lionblaze gulped "Uh...I have a question."

"Shoot," The Stranger shrugged.

"How did you know about us? The three, the moonstone, how?"

The Stranger's face paled "Because...because you told me. In the future."

"How do we know each other, I thought I died?" Lionblaze asked.

The Stranger bit his lip "I...you did. I'm...your son."

Lionblaze's mouth dropped to the floor, and Jayfeather and Hollyleaf were bewildered. Everyone else was either in shock, or confusion.

Except Poppyfrost, who groaned "I should have guessed it. Golden hair, green eyes, strength of Samson. It was right in front of me."

"What?" Cinderheart asked, eyes bulging out "Who's the mother?"

"Um...hi mom," The Stranger smiled sheepishly.

Ivypool cocked her head "So...what is your name."

"My name...it's Fernsong."

* * *

**And there you have it! Fernsong is the Stranger. I tried to keep it as secret as possible, but I guess one of you guessed it. **

**Next chapter, _University Troubles, _will be up next week.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Adios.**


	10. University Troubles

**Warriors: The New Era**

**Chapter Ten: University Troubles**

**This chapter brings them back to the struggles of a normal life, even though what they have is anything but normal.**

**Also we start on Hawkfrost and Rock, as I havent really done Hawkfrost since chapter two. Let's remedy that, shall we?**

* * *

Hawkfrost watched with amusement as Rock and The Triumvirate argued for what seemed like the twentieth time. They were Rock's old lair, the water of the lake hovering over them, protecting them from the outside world.

_"THEY MUST DIE!" _Rock roared, his anger fuming.

Crowflight scoffed "It's not necessary. We spoke with them, they wouldn't attack unless provoked!"

"Rain provoked them," Ravenheart sighed "I don't miss him, but they'll see it as an act of war. We should attack."

Rock nodded in approval as Tigerjaw chuckled "PLEASE! They're not a threat. I could take them with my eyes closed."

"Rain said that, look where it got him," Crowflight snarled.

"I'm not Rain," Tigerjaw boasted.

"That's obvious," Crowflight rolled his eyes.

Rock scowled, his red lightning pulsing throughout his body _"Who's side are you on?"_

"My own," Crowflight responded, glaring at Rock "We don't need to give them another reason to fight us."

"Then we're tied," Ravenheart pointed out.

Hawkfrost chuckled, his pale white eyes showing little emotion despite his findings of humor in this discussion.

Rock growled _"I fail to find the humor in this, Hawkfrost."_

Hawkfrost grinned "We find your squabbling over the three amusing. Especially you Rock. Can it be that you FEAR their wrath?"

_"Pathetic worm,"_ Rock scowled _"I fear NO man. They mean nothing to me!"_

"If I'm not mistaken, you fought along side them, and defended them," Hawkfrost smirked "And now, you wish them dead. Who's to say you won't betray us?"

Rock's red eyes burned hot with anger _"You lecture me, on loyalty?! You betrayed them as well."_

Hawkfrost snarled "We had our reasons."

_"Yes, Mothwing's death was the capstone, was it not?" _Rock smirked.

Hawkfrost drew his hand back and backhanded Rock straight across the face, actually managing to move the man back.

Rock growled, and streams of lighting connected from his hands making an orb of electricity, looking ready to kill Hawkfrost.

But Ravenheart stood between the two, palms outstretched "You will NOT fight now!"

Hawkfrost snarled "No. Let Rock prove himself our ally by killing one of Sol's most trusted soldiers. Is your pride more important then the mission?"

_"I have no pride,"_ Rock growled _"Everything I have, I've proved already. Just as I have proved that y-"_

Ravenheart grabbed Rock's shoulder and her eyes glowed green _"Go. Leave Hawkfrost alone."_

Rock's red angry eyes softened, and he became expressionless as he walked away.

Hawkfrost nodded and looked to Ravenheart "Thank you."

Ravenheart smiled at Hawkfrost and nodded "You're one of us. As far as I'm concerned you're more my brother then Rain was. Both of you, Hawk and Hawkfrost."

Hawkfrost nodded "We both are honored you think of us that way."

Crowflight scoffed "Yeah yeah whatever. Can we get back to the matter at hand? The fact that we might possibly be going to WAR with the three?"

"We'll fight them...and we will win," Hawkfrost boasted.

* * *

Icecloud sometimes felt the like the world wanted to laugh at her.

First...she meets her brother's new friends, and they get into all sorts of mischief and wacky adventures.

Then they get caught up in all this ancient prophetic war and cult that have been fascinated with them.

Next they won, and just when they thought she'd be able to kick her feet up and enjoy a cocktail with her friend, NOPE! Another faction decides to attack, more boldly then the cult did.

And now she was in a classroom, in a university, as the world decided to move on without them.

WHAT THE F #!?

Icecloud found it hard to focus, while being paranoid that someone in the crowd of a hundred of students could simply walk up behind her and kill her.

She looked panic stricken. She had sat in the far back row, against the wall so nobody could catch her off guard. She had nothing to protect herself with, no one to defend her.

Jayfeather was busy taking medicinal lessons with Half Moon, or another type of activity with her in a closet somewhere. They had been doing that lately.

Lionblaze was trying out for the football team, with Toadstep. Trying out...he didn't even have to try.

Her brother was tacking robotics with Berrynose. Foxleap would probably end the class teaching the teacher.

Hollyleaf was taking a full tour of the premises. Probably mapping out the whole school and calculating the quickest routes to her scheduled classes.

Breezepelt was busy looking for the so called Underground Fight Club. Wasn't the first rule of fight club not to talk about it?

Fallen Leaves was also away, trying to find combat training. Ivypool already was a self taught pro, but Fallen Leaves needed professional lessons, by a professional teacher, who wouldn't go easy on him. Everyone knew how to fight except him. Icecloud wondered why he didn't just join Breezepelt looking for the fight club.

Poppyfrost and Fernsong were busy at the house. Poppyfrost wouldn't go to the university, as she was busy with her empire of sin, and Fernsong was locked up in the Foxcave, per Jayfeather's orders. He hadn't fully trusted anyone he didn't live with, and Fernsong was no exception.

Honeyfern and Cinderheart were also at the house, one trying to get closer to her sister, and one trying to learn more about her future son.

The door to the classroom opened, and a large man with long black hair and a goatee entered, in a black suit and tie. Everything about him rang professional, and stern. Immediantly the class grew silent as he took a look at the class. He looked like Professor Snape...

"I am not a fun teacher. I do not pity you maggots," He flared, holding his head up high "My goal is to teach you not coddle you! I will treat you all with the same amount of disrespect one would treat an INSECT!"

The professor glared at everyone "I do not look down on LGTBQ, Races, Sexes, features, or Social Classes! Here you are all equally worthless! Because I am hard, you will not like me! GOOD! I feed on your hate and anger! And it will make me eager to push you more! So if anyone has a problem with my methods, or is offended by what I say...the door is right there."

He pointed at the door, looking at all of the students with the same malice he promised.

Surprisingly, no one stood up. Icecloud almost did, but that could mean that an assassin could walk out with her and just cut and run.

So she stayed.

The Professor looked mildly impressed, nodding his head "So no one will go? Good. Now all of you will know what it means to survive. I teach survival lessons. Not JUST on surviving in the wild, but surviving in general! Living to see another day! Teaching you how to go about your sad pathetic empty lives. So take a good look at this room. It's the last time you will see it."

Icecloud heard the murmurs of the class as he continued "We will meet whenever and wherever I say! I will not take rollcall, cause I will not teach anything again if I already taugh it. If you miss it, it's your own fault!"

The Professor sat in his desk, looking at them all "So...does anyone want to leave now?"

Icecloud bit her lip looking around.

Some woman raised her hand.

"You wish to leave? Then go!" He barked at the woman.

"No sir, I wanted to ask a question," She replied.

The Professor scoffed "Ask!"

"When we enrolled in this class, it didn't say who the professor was. What's your name?"

The professor grinned.

"I am Professor Crowfeather, of Wind Descent."

* * *

Sol kissed his son on the forehead, lowering the casket into the water.

The whole family attended Rain's funeral. Most of them hated him, but they still showed their blood respect and came. They had all got on a boat and driven out to sea.

Even Rock, who had stayed in the back of the crowd with his arms crossed.

There wasn't ceremony, or speech. Just a gathering while Sol lowered the casket into the ocean.

"He loved the water..." Tigerjaw reminded "Fitting."

Crowfeather scoffed "He was a punk."

"Crowflight!" Ravenheart grabbed her brother's arm "Show some respect to the dead."

"You didn't like him either!"

"So? The Dead don't deserve disrespect," Ravenheart scolded.

Sol put his mask back on, as the rest of the group descended to the lower deck.

_"How goes the hunt?"_ Sol asked.

Rock grinned _"I have nothing on the man. No recognition, no magic pulse, nothing! He's a damn ghost!"_

Sol sighed, eyes teary because he was breathing in the pain inducing air that his mask made _"What of Scourge? What's the news from him?"_

_"He exists,"_ Rock curled his lip _"I haven't heard. Which means he's planning something."_

_"He could be plotting against us,"_ Sol pointed out.

Rock grinned _"Of course he is. Scourge is only ever in it for Scourge. He's cannon fodder. Distraction to the group of pesky mortals."_

Sol nodded _"What of the sickness? Has it taken effect?"_

_"Yes,"_ Rock grinned _"It's disease is slowly rotting away his brain. He's becoming irrational. Reckless. The sickness spreads throughout is body. Your plan worked to succession."_

Sol nodded _"Thank you. I was eager to see if the sickness actually could work."_

Rock smirked, turning to see the body of Rain sinking into the ocean.

"_I can't believe Rain thought he could take on the three...he must have been out of his mind,"_ Sol said with remorse.

Rock nodded, smirking at Sol behind his back.

_"I need you to distract the three, while I free Scourge."_

_"I can do whatever you want, old man."_

_"You will win Rain. I have foreseen it," Rock lied, his eyes glinting with malice "Fight to the last man...you'll succeed."_

_"Does father know of this?" Rain asked, putting on his hoodie._

_"Yes, he ordered it," Rock nodded "He knows you are ready now."_

_"As well he should..." Rain grinned._

_"Rock!"_

Rock was brought back to the present, by Sol's shout "_Yes?"_

_"I just asked if you could see that my children make it to their university,"_

Rock nodded _"I can make that happen."_

* * *

**I have been planning Crowfeather's entrance for what fealt like forever. If you were offended by his speech, good. It makes me hungrier...I feed on your displeasure...**

**But in all seriousness, yeah he plays a part in this story.**

**Who's side is Rock on? He sent Rain after the three, and then freed Scourge? A relentless psychopath? Hm...conspiracy! Did he know Rain was gonna die, or was that just an miscalculation? What else is he hiding from Sol?**

**Next chapter is coming up next Sunday, _Fernsong's Story._**

**_Dont forget to review!_**

**Adios_._**


	11. Fernsong's Story

**Warriors: The New Era.**

**Chapter Eleven: Fernsong's Story.**

**This chapter is focused on Fernsong (no shit) and what he went through and what he escaped. **

**I applaud Watermist and her opinion, because that has helped me greatly in writing future chapters.**

**So let's get to it!**

* * *

He was locked in the Foxcave's separate room, used for storage, being watched via the camera's. He knew she was watching, and he hated it.

"Stop staring at me!" Fernsong roared glaring at the camera.

His mother's voice came over the intercom_ "No! If you have Lionblaze's strength, you could easily bust yourself out...so you have to be watched. 24/7."_

Fernsong growled leaning against the wall of the empty room "I have a mission! I won't let my future be contaminated!"

_"It's not your future to change! You can't change the-"_

"CAN EVERYONE STOP FUCKING SAY THAT?!" Fernsong roared, clenching his fists "I WILL! I WILL CHANGE MY LIFE, AND YOURS!"

Silence. The camera kept watching him.

Fernsong groaned, thumping his head against the wall "Poppyfrost trusted me. Why can't you?"

_"My sister isn't me."_

"Clearly! She can see reason, something YOU can't!" Fernsong growled "I can rip myself out of this whenever I want, you know."

_"I do. So why haven't you?"_

"Because if I do," Fernsong snarled "None of you will trust me."

_"And shouting at us won't make it either!"_ Cinderheart shot back.

Fernsong scoffed, closing his eye.

He laid in the darkness, furious. He'd come to far to have been turned back. To far. He had fought Titans, Dragons, Robots, all for this. He would stop Sol. Even if he had to die in the process. He'd lost to much to him.

_"Am I...am I alive, in the future?"_

Fernsong bit his lip "I shouldn't say..."

_"Am I?"_

Fernsong sighed, no longer caring "Yeah...but you're not really alive either. Once da...once _Lionblaze_ died, you became a husk. You don't speak, you don't fight, you just sit and stare off into space with a dejected look. I was raised by Aunt Hollyleaf…"

* * *

_"Fernsong! Get back here!" Hollyleaf ordered._

_Fernsong giggled, racing through the streets...cars were moving at a steady pace, and he was enjoying the thrill of running from his aunt. He glided across the sidewalk, dodging random strangers and people who simply shrugged at the boy._

_"Come catch me Auntie!" Fernsong grinned, taking a sharp turn into a alleyway._

_"FERNSONG! YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Hollyleaf roared._

_Fernsong looked behind him for a split second. That was a second that changed his life._

_He hit something and slammed to the ground. He thought he hit a wall, but when he looked up he saw a hulk of a man, with short brown hair. He was dressed in a soldier's uniform. Behind him was a beaten up young man with bruises and swollen skin everywhere._

_"Well...lookie here," The man grinned, crossing his arms "S'up kid."_

_Fernsong looked up in horror "Are you a bully?"_

_The man chuckled and grinned "I guess so...you alone?"_

_"No he's not," Hollyleaf immediately came to view, standing between her nephew and the man "Please...we don't want any trouble..."_

_The Soldier eyed her up and down, staring in places he shouldn't have "I can letcha go...for a price you're more then able to pay."_

Fernsong gasped as_ Hollyleaf immediately slapped the man, causing a huge red mark on his man grunted and staggered back, but he quickly grinned fiercer._

_"Now that's not you treat a man..."_

_"You're not a man," Hollyleaf curled her lip "You're a pig."_

_The man outstrecthed his arm and punched Hollyleaf in the jaw, and Fernsong screamed in suprise. Hollyleaf's back slammed against the wall, as the man targeted her again, relaying a flurry and fast combo of punches. Blood spewed from Hollyleaf's mouth, as Fernsong was to shocked to do anything. The man showed no mercy, seemingly caring little for her safety or his reputation. _

_It eventually came to Fersnong knowledge much later on in life that the man was in fact a soldier, and not dressed as one. And the man he'd been beating before his aunt, had accused him of sleeping with his wife, which the soldier didn't deny, and seemed proud of it. Fernsong took it as a lesson that looks are decieveing. Anyone can be a villian, no matter how trustworthy they seem, or how holy their reputation is._

_Fernsong cowered in fear as the man turned to him "Okay kid. Yeah I'm a bully. You ever been bullied? It's super painful...to you!"_

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Fernsong yelled, instinctively, throwing a punch._

_The man flew back and crashed through the brick wall._

* * *

Poppyfrost smiled, looking at her old room. She used to share bunk beds with Honeyfern while Cinderheart got a queen sized bed. She rememered how every week they would trade off sleeping locations, because each of them thought the other one was better, no matter which bed they had.

Poppyfrost shut the door, and walked up the stairs out of the basement, now entering the kitchen where Honeyfern was waiting.

"You didn't change the room, it's just like when I left," Poppyfrost pointed out.

Honeyfern shrugged, and softly smiled "We knew you'd come back."

Poppyfrost lowered her head "I...I wasn't."

Honeyfern's smile fell and then she sighed, leaning on the table, folding her arms "Where were you?"

"Take a guess," Poppyfrost smirked.

Honeyfern took a long look at her and smirked "Alderheart's sister came with you, so I can assume that you were in Riven."

Poppyfrost nodded "Keep going."

"Judging by your stench, I'd say you'd been sewer for quite a while," Honeyfern deduced "But...since no one really wants to go into a sewer, and you hate defecation, I'd say you were in something other then a sewer. So...the Court of Miracles."

Poppyfrost nodded "Doing well...what else...?"

Honeyfern bit her lip, thinking hard "You look like you haven't had any sun, so you've been underground..."

"You're on fire, what else?" Poppyfrost smirked.

Honeyfern shook her head "That's all I got."

Poppyfrost clapped her hands "Good job Sherlock. You noticed everything of importance."

"Except why you left in the first place," Honeyfern replied.

Poppyfrost's eyes turned ice cold "I had my reasons."

"If you needed help, we-"

"No...it's...it's not that," Poppyfrost's mind briefly returned to Scourge before focusing "I just...needed to go. You wouldn't understand."

"I would if you'd tell me!" Honeyfern exclaimed "We're sisters! I'll always be there for you."

"Yeah, well what if I don't want you to?" Poppyfrost shot back "I...I don't you to go through that. Scourge has me marked...and as long as I'm gone...his sights are off you."

Honeyfern frowned, and then walked past her, opening the fridge for a soda "So...what's next? Will you come back after Scourge dies?"

"No," Poppyfrost answered firmly "I don't belong here. My loyalties lies to my people."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Honeyfern scoffed, grabbing a can of orange soda, and shutting the door rather forcefully "You became the queen...of what? Rats and shit?"

"People who drew the short straw," Poppyfrost responded "They look up to me, and I've been coddled compared to their struggles. I help them...and they're loyal to me."

"So are we," Honeyfern muttered.

Poppyfrost sighed "Is my weapons cache still upstairs? I forgot it when I left."

Honeyfern nodded "Yeah. But we put the rifle in the garage."

Poppyfrost smiled "You wanna practice fencing?"

Honeyfern's eyes widened with memories of the past, and grinned "Sure."

* * *

_"Don't forget to block!"_

_Fernsing grunted. He was older now, perhaps fifteen. His golden hair had now etched to his shoulders, like he hadn't cut it in a year or two. His green eyes were as bright as the Caribbean sea. His muscles were small, but that didn't mean he wasn't as strong as Samson._

_He lifted his arm to block a swing from his instructor, a older man with natural gray hair and large biceps. His eyes were amber and they were focused on Fernsong._

_Fernsong lifted his arm to block a wild swing, and delivered a counter strike to the man's chest, and continued with a flurry of punches in a windmill like fashion. He finished his combo with a clean shove to the man's chest._

_Hollyleaf looked on in anticipation. Her raven hair now had outlines of age, and it green eyes shone with experience. She was overseeing Fernsong's training._

_The Man grunted and attempted a roundhouse kick, that Fernsong ducked under. Fernsong sprang up and grabbed the man by his shoulders, headbutting him in the nose._

_The man staggered back and clutched his bloody nose._

_Fernsong tried to punch him again, but the man was quicker blocking and slamming his fis__t into the younger man's face in hard hitting haymaker. He finished it off by kicking the hot in the chest and launching him away._

_As he stood up, Fernsong let out a roar of anger, his fist becoming coated on golden aura._

_"NO!"_

_Too late._

_Fernsong punched the man square in the chest, cracking all his ribs and squishing his stomach._

_The man flew backwards and rolled across the floor, moaning and groaning in pain._

_Hollyleaf was furious "You lost control."_

_"I have powers for a reason,' Fernsong smirked "Why not use them?"_

_Hollyleaf was in his face in a heart beat "Because overreliance on them is a weakness. They can fail you. Like they failed your father."_

_Fernsong flexed and tensed, regret filling his head "I'm sorry."_

_"You'd better be. Because of your arrogance, you've lost another training instructor."_

* * *

"Life just went on you know? It was normal for me. Get up, train, eat, train some more, plan, repeat," Fernsong answered "I've been training ever since a child. I miss those days, when I saw the beauty in the world instead of the evil."

"Don't we all?" Cinderheart responded. She'd left the Foxcave and decided to get more familiar with her future son "So Hollyleaf raised you?"

"Yeah," Fernsong nodded "She was more of a mother to me then you. No offense."

"None taken?" Cinderheart shrugged "From what you've told me, I was barely there."

"This is the most I've ever heard you talk," Fernsong admitted.

Cinderheart sighed, remaining calm and professional "Do you hate me for not being there for you?"

"No," Came Fernsong's stern reply "I don't. When I was younger and more foolish yes, but now I realize that you tried, but not everyone can handle losing everything."

Cinderheart looked to the ground "How badly did we lose?"

Fernsong sighed "I think that's enough questions for today."

"One more! Please?" Cinderheart asked.

Fernsong nodded "Okay. One more..."

"You said earlier that Hollyleaf found a moonstone. And that she wasn't able to make the trip, so they sent you," Cinderheart reminded "Why? How'd she find the Moonstone?"

* * *

_Hollyleaf fixed her eyes on her friend, using her magic to imbue the Moonstone to her nephew._

_They were in Riven. Or what was left of it. It was barren, a ghost town. The sky was murky gray, and debris littered the roads._

_Hollyleaf found the Moonstone a long time ago. She kept it, knowing that one day they'd need it. Jayfeather called her am idiot._

_And now Jayfeather is dead._

_Dovewing sighed "It's ready. I've imbued it to your body, you'll be able to summon it at will."_

_"Thank you," Fernsong replied. He was older now, his long golden hair cut into short wavy tufts like a lion's mane "I will save them."_

_Dovewing nodded "I know. My magic alone cant stop Sol. But all of us can."_

_"Why don't we just use the Moonstone and erase Sol?" Fernsong snapped his fingers "Just like that?"_

_"Because Sol has a weapon that can null its effects," Hollyleaf answered "Our only way of success is to beat them before they fight."_

_Fernsong nodded in understanding, removing his clothes. The Moonstone would burn them, and he didnt want to arrive in the past on fire. It was rather embarrassing, but he'd done worse things._

_"Will it work?" Dovewing asked._

_"Yes. It will," Fernsong said in certainty, removing the last of his clothes._

_"You know that it's a one way trip. Once you use it, there's no way back to the future," Hollyleaf reminded._

_Fernsong threw his arms up gesturing to the ruined city around them "Look around you! Does this look like a future WORTH coming back to?"_

_Hollyleaf nodded in understanding, as Fernsong summoned the Moonstone to his hands._

_"Until we meet again," Hollyleaf said, tears forming._

_Fernsong grinned "Then I will not say Goodbye."_

_He began to glow a bluish white, levitating into the sky, and disappearing._

_Fernsong's mission had begun._

* * *

**There you are! I hope this chapter was better then what I've been giving as of late!**

**This was a chapter more interested in Fernsong is anything. I hope it answers some questions.**

**Next chapter, _Breezepelt's Bet, _is coming up soon! You'll all love that chapter!**

**Adios.**


	12. Breezepelt's Bet

**Warriors: The New Era**

**Chapter Twelve: Breezepelt's Bet.**

**Sorry for the wait. I got sick with the fever, and was practically immovable. So That's my excuse. **

**This is a chapter I wanted to make for ages. Breezepelt makes a bet that he probably can't win. This is a two chapter arc, so this one carries on to the next. Enjoy!**

* * *

Breezepelt sat in class, bored out of his mind. He had taken to twirling around his switchblade in the back row, as his teacher taught mathematics.

Truth be told, he didn't give a damn about this university. He came for it's secret treasures.

Parties, Illegal activities, the normal.

The Teacher dismissed them, and the class got up gathering their stuff. Breezepelt hid the knife in his jacket pocket and raced out the back door.

He had barely made it several feet when he was caught up by his once best friend.

Key word once.

"Hey buddy," Leaftail smirked, shoulder bumping Breezepelt "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I was happier that way," Breezepelt snarled, walking down the stairs.

"Ah come one bro, don't act like the adventures we got in weren't worth it," Leaftail slid down the staircase, reaching the lower platform before Breezepelt.

Breezepelt scoffed "I had fun. You took things too far. Remember the apple orchid?"

Leaftail grinned wider "My fondest memory."

"You TASED me in the ASS!" Breezepelt didn't bother looking at him, continuing down the stairs.

"You got me back, you always get me back!" Leaftail followed him.

Breezepelt curled his lip "You attacked Half Moon."

"Don't act like you care..." Leaftail smirked "You're just jealous I was taking the prize."

"DUDE! There's a line, and you seem to revel in the crossing of the line," Breezepelt glared at him "You hurt women!"

Leaftail stood in front of him "So do you."

Breezepelt shoulder checked him, walking past him "I was an asshole then. Still am, now beat it before I clock you. I got to get to class."

As the Black haired man walked down the stairs, he was called back by one sentence that Leaftail said in so quiet of a voice, it could have been a whisper.

"I guess you wouldn't care if I told you about the University's UFC."

Breezepelt widened his eyes and turned to Leaftail "The UFC?! THAT SHIT'S REAL?!"

Leaftail glared at him "Could you be any louder?!"

"Sorry," Breezepelt said, still in shock "I thought that stuff was only in Riven!"

"Nah bro, they moved here, right under our nose...literally."

Breezepelt grabbed Leaftail's by the shoulders "You have to take me there! It's been years since I've been there! Ever since-"

"Since you joined The Dunderclan and Foxleap," Leaftail crossed his eyes "I can't man. You'd be slaughtered."

"Or you're worried that I will win the whole thing!" Breezepelt shot back.

Leaftail grinned holding his hand out "Okay then. How about a wager. I'll let you in the UFC, but if you can't beat the champion, you're not allowed to go back to the UFC."

Breezepelt, still awe struck at the idea of competing, grabbed Leaftail's hand quite forcefully "IT'S A DEAL!"

* * *

Ivypool set her bags on the dining room table, free from the torture of Warriors University. Poppyfrost was busy talking on the phone.

"No just-who was on patrol that night?" Poppyfrost asked.

"Who ya talking to?" Ivypool asked.

Poppyfrost held her hand up to silence her, before getting back to the phone "Fang? Okay then...I want patrols on all streets, and I want my sleeper cells to return. God knows what the fucker has in his head now. Goodbye."

Ivypool was now fully invested, as Poppyfrost ended the call "What was that about?"

"You wouldn't like it," Poppyfrost warned.

Ivypool smirked "Try me."

"Scourge is free."

Ivypool let out a gasp, and her eyes bulged out "Oh shoot, where is he?"

"No one knows. He disappeared," Poppyfrost replied.

"Is he on his way here?" Ivypool asked.

Poppyfrost shook her head "Scourge is many things. An asshole, a rapist, but he isn't an idiot. We have Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and you. Three most powerful beings on the planet, and last time he attacked boldly, he lost. He learns from his mistakes. He doesn't look it, but he is secretly a goddamn genius."

Ivypool shrugged "We can take him."

"I know, I need some fresh air," Poppyfrost responded, exiting the house by the back door.

Ivypool nodded, following her friend out the door. The two leaned against the deck, and gazed upon the mountain.

"You ever wish your life was different?" Ivypool asked "That our lives didnt revolve around war of the cults and gangs?"

"Yeah, like you could have taken your magic act down the road," Poppyfrost smirked.

Ivypool chuckled "No not like that. I mean, different choices, how we'd end up?"

"What? So we all gather around every Thanksgiving with our husbands, exchanging baby photos?" Poppyfrost shook her head, grinning. Her eyes looked up to the sky "No. Not me. I like the hand we've been dealt."

Ivypool shrugged "I was just wondering."

"Hey our lives wouldn't be as fun if they were different!" Poppyfrost pointed out.

"You sound like Breezepelt," Ivypool smirked.

"How so?" Poppyfrost asked.

Ivypool clenched her teeth, confused herself "It's just...he has this build up, you know? He likes doing things for the thrill and danger, and only realizes how much peril he is in too late to make a difference. That's why he gambles. It's safer for his health. Hes intoxicated go that life."

"So am I. Except I dont need a fix," Poppyfrost nodded "I do want to change some things...but I'm sort of happy in general. Even with all the shit that's happened to me."

Ivypool sighed "So...whatcha think we should do with tall, tan, and tough down in the foxcave?"

Poppyfrost bit her inner lip, clearly conflicted "I don't know. I came all this way for him. I trust that he can help protect us. He has the strength of Lionblaze."

"Still cant believe he has a son," Ivypool smirked "Especially one so sexy."

"Knock it off," Poppyfrost repremanded, while clearly chuckling "That's my nephew you're talking about."

"If I marry him, will you be my great aunt?"

Poppyfrost rolled her eyes "Are you seriously considering dating a guy from the future over Foxleap?"

"Foxleap and I had something special, but then he dumped me. HE dumped ME," Ivypool sighed "Although I can't be too upset. He still let's me live with him. Besides, Fernsong is handsome."

"Loving a guy because he's handsome is shallow," Poppyfrost curled her lip.

"Well then how about I get to know him? Would that be fine?" Ivypool brazenly asked.

Poppyfrost sighed "Sure..."

* * *

"You've got to be goddamn fucking with me," Breezepelt muttered.

Leaftail chuckled "Relax bro. It's nothing we aren't used to."

They were currently in a very disgusting bathroom. The place was crawling with filth, stains, and roaches.

"You mean to tell me that the entrance to The Underground Fight Club is in a piss condition bathroom?"

"Not the words I would use but yes," Leaftail smirked. He pulled the handle on the urinal, and a false wall slid back and to the side. Leaftail grinned "After you..."

"No no, you first," Breezepelt curled his lip, pushing his friend down the tunnel.

Leaftail walked in, with Breezepelt close behind. The entrance shut behind them, and the two walked in the darkness.

"Now ain't this enjoyable?" Leaftail smirked "Just like old times. The two of us, going deeper into the chaos..."

Breezepelt didn't answer.

Leaftail took out a lighter, and lit it up, pulling out a piece or rolled up paper and smoking it.

Breezepelt bulged his eyes "You got weed? Here?!"

"Yeah, want a puff?" Leaftail offered.

Breezepelt shook his head violently "No! Heathertail's got me going cold turkey. I'm breaking my addiction, and that won't help."

Leaftail smirked, and blew a puff of smoke at Breezepelt's face, who coughed and rubbed his eyes "You sure you don't want it?"

"Want's got nothing to do with it, I'm NOT going down that road again!" Breezepelt snapped.

"Suit yerself," Leaftail continued to smoke, much to Breezepel't annoyance "Well...don't you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"The adventures we got in! You, me, Harespring! We ran the high school, and the teachers couldn't do squat! Don't you miss those days?"

"Not one bit," Breezepelt held his head high.

"Man we were so different, yet we got along so well..." Leaftail reminisced.

"Harespring was always the kindest of us all. You were the most vile."

"And you lead us to glory," Leaftail reminded "You mean to tell me you don't miss what we had? The food, the drinks, the sex, the POWER! You don't miss any of that?!"

Breezepelt went silent for a while, before responding "Sometimes. Sometimes I do miss the feeling of some scrawny kid's neck in my hand. I miss the drugs that we all spent collecting and using. The fucking ourselves silly, yeah I do miss that, I'm not gonna lie. But I've grown up. There's no place for that in my life, not anymore. I don't need it. I got a family, who will always be there for me, I got a girlfriend who loves me and I love her, I got a home and hearth. That's the true treasure, Leaftail. Home and love. Not gold and power."

Leaftail scoffed "Well don't that bring tears to my eyes...NOT! The only way to get by in this place is to get ourselves some respect."

"You mistake respect with rage," Breezepelt corrected "No one respects you. They all hate you."

"They FEAR me and what I can do," Leaftail responded, cackling "Fear and Respect are one and the same."

"No they're not," Breezepelt snarled and was about to respond with more sanctimonious advice, when they came to the end of the tunnel.

They noise was deafening! Crowds of university students were gathering, watching two men in what looked like no rules match. Strobe lights and electric music was blaring and echoing throughout the underground stadium.

"Wouldn't the university hear us?"

"WHAT?!" Leaftail screamed, having trouble hearing him.

"WON'T THE UNIVERSITY HEAR US?!"

"NO! THIS PLACE IS TWO HUNDRED FEET UNDERGROUND! THAT'S THE SIZE OF A NORMAL SKYSCRAPER!" Leaftail hollered back.

One of the fighter's delivered a huge hook to the other fighter, who crashed to the floor with a thud. Before he could get back up, the other man pummeled him to the ground, giving him a savage beating to the forehead, watching the man's head bob up and down.

The applause was deafening, and Breezepelt covered his ears, watching the referee pull them apart.

"HEY LEAFTAIL! WHEN DO I-" He was about to ask when he would fight, but found his once best friend gone.

And then the floodlight's blazed in his face, blinding him.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, OH WHO AM I KIDDING? NO ONE HERE IS A GENTLEMAN!" Leaftail's voice rang out on a giant speaker "WE HAVE OUR NEW CONTESTANT! IT'S HIS FIRST DAY! AND QUITE POSSIBLY HIS LAST!"

Breezepelt looked around for Leaftail, as the crowd moved out of the way, clearing him a path to the ring. Breezepelt puffed his chest out, walking through the cheering and booing crowd. He slipped into the ring, as some men carried the loser of the previous match out on a stretcher.

If the applause was deafening, this was headsplitting. The noise was so loud, his skin vibrated with the soundwaves.

"IN THE RING, WE HAVE NEWBIE, BREEZEPELT!"

Breezepelt felt his old self returning. The self that craved attention. That _needed_ a fight. The man who loved the thrill and chase, the feeling of blood pumping with hints of adrenaline all throughout the course of his body.

The old Breezepelt.

He lifted his hands and roared, flexing for the crowd, as they cheered for him.

The lights went dark.

The stadium went wild. They knew what this meant. But Breezepelt had not a clue.

"AND HIS OPPONENT! YOU LOVE HIM! YOU HATE HIM! YOU LOVE TO HATE HIM, OR YOU HATE TO LOVE HIM! THE CHAMPION, OF THE UFC! TODAY, BREEZEPELT FIGHTS..."

The light's went on, and they shone on Breezepelt's contestant.

All the bravado and brashness left Breezepelt in a heartbeat. It was replaced with horror and fear.

"I have to get out of here..." Breezepelt muttered.

The man had long gray hair, tied into a ponytail. With bright blue eyes.

"THE CHAMPION. JAYFEATHER!"

* * *

**And that's all you get. And be grateful you do!**

**Next chapter, _Breezepelt vs Jayfeather,_ is coming up soon.**

**Adios.**


	13. Breezepelt vs Jayfeather

**Warriors: The New Era.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Breezepelt vs Jayfeather.**

**Here it is! Two great rivals turned friends, duking it out! Who will win?! Oh come on...we all know the answer to that...or do we?**

* * *

Fernsong grinned, hearing someone on the other side of the door enter in the passcode from the keypad.

_"629417," _Fernsong remembered, or it could have been different, seeing as he was from the future and all _"Probably mom wanting some answers on the future..."_

The door opened, and Fernsong widened his eyes "You're...not my mom."

"I sure hope not," Ivypool replied, standing between him and the door, arms folded "You're way to handsome to be anything of mine."

Fernsong remained polite and smiled "How can I help you?"

"I'm dead in the future right?" Ivypool asked.

Fernsong bit his lip "Well...yeah. That's the future for you. Sorry."

"It's fine, really," Ivypool closed the door and sat down on the ground in front of him "So...you got here by a Moonstone right?"

"Yup," Fernsong nodded

"Can I see it."

"NO!" Fernsong immediately became hostile "No you can't! No one can control but me!"

"And we have someone who can control it also," Ivypool reminded "We can always ask him for help."

Fernsong shook his head "Any attempt to use it would have disastrous consequences for anyone who isn't me."

"How do you know?" Ivypool asked.

Fernsong sighed "I just do! Okay?"

Ivypool dropped the subject and grinned "You want to get out of here?"

"Oh god yes!" Fernsong exclaimed.

Ivypool stood up, and unlocked the door, walking out along with Fernsong "Where are we going?"

"Upstairs. I need a drink."

* * *

"You planned this didn't you?!" Breezepelt exclaimed to Leaftail, who shrugged.

"What are you doing here?!" Jayfeather roared at Breezepelt.

Breezepelt shrugged "I came for the fights!"

Jayfeather looked at the crowd cheering them on, and groaned "You shouldn't have came! Now you have to fight! There is no way out of it for you!"

Breezepelt looked around, and he felt his arrogant self returning. And he embraced it "GOOD! Now the whole university will see me kick your ass!"

Jayfeather facepalmed and went into his corner.

Breezepelt unzipped his leather jacket and tossed it off, as Leaftail riled the crowd up "THE FIGHT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! THE RULES ARE SIMPLE! FIGHT AND WIN!"

"And I'm gonna," Breezepelt muttered, leaning against the fighting box's ropes. He walked into his corner, and cracked his neck.

Jayfeather got on one knee, and placed two fists on his chest, and began to mutter something. He looked up and let out a mighty bloodthirsty war cry, that the crowd was familiar with all to well.

The crowd was having the time of their life. Screaming and shouting and climbing on each other to get a good view. A screen was displayed above them showing the ring, for the unfortunate ones who watched from atop.

Breezepelt cracked his knuckles and grinned "Let's go Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather stood up and gained a martial art's stance "You will taste no victory!"

"YOU will taste your own BLOOD!" Breezepelt hollered back.

Leaftail grinned, hopping out of the ring and taking his seat near the announcers booth. He grabbed the microphone and grinned.

_"FIGHT!"_

Jayfeather wasted no time, sprinting at Breezepelt and leaping in the air with a flying kick.

But Breezepelt had been dreaming of this moment forever. He knew his tricks. He slammed both his hands on Jayfeather's leg and grabbed it, and twirled him around to throw him back to his corner. Jayfeather flew back and landed on his back. He leaped in the air and back on his feet, as Breezepelt charged at him and delivered a powerful strike to Jayfeather's jaw.

Jayfeather staggered back, and wiped the blood off his mouth. He chuckled "Good strike...I can do better."

Breezepelt reloaded his muscles, and raised them in a boxers stance. He stomped forward and struck Jayfeather twice in the ribs and the a powerful haymaker to the jaw. He attempted another hook to the jaw, But Jayfeather caught that one, and knife handed Breezepelt's neck, and then grabbed it, pulling his head back and then headbutting Breezepelt away.

Jayfeather then grabbed Breezepelt's hair, and pushed him down on his knees. Jayfeather looked to the ground and grinned, before he punched the side of Breezepelt's neck, and kicked him to the ground via a powerful kick.

The crowd was going wild. Never before had they seen a match with Jayfeather that didn't last over a minute.

Breezepelt groaned and forced himself to get up, just in time for a flying kick to the chest, sending to the ground again, on his back. Jayfeather lifted his boot to slam it on Breezepelt's face, but the black haired brute caught it and held it up with his two hands. He forced it to land beside his head, and Breezepelt bit Jayfeather's leg.

Jayfeather roared in surprise jerking his leg back, and giving time for Breezepelt to pick himself up. Breezepelt growled, and tried to give and overhead strike, but Jayfeather blocked it, and Breezepelt lifted his knee into Jayfeather's groin, whose eyes popped out in shock. Breezepelt delivered two powerful hook shots to Jayfeather's head, before delivering a vicious uppercut to the chin.

Jayfeather collapsed to the ground. Breezepelt growled and snarled "I protected you senior year, and now I'm kicking your ass!"

"Remember that time you shoved my head in a locker and slammed the door on my head? Gave me a concussion?" Jayfeather reminded "Same thing's about to happen to you!"

"Ooo, I'm real scared now," Breezepelt taunted.

Meanwhile Leaftail smirked.

Jayfeather shot up and with the speed of a viper, punched Breezepelt's face and a deep sucker punch to the gut. Jayfeather grabbed Breezepelt by the collar and slammed his fist across his face three times, and then grabbed the head, and lifted his knee into Breezepelt's head.

Breezepelt staggered back, but his focus was still up, ducking under a hook, and grabbing Jayfeather by the waist. He hoisted Jayfeather up, and slammed him back on the ground. He grabbed Jayfeather's head and slammed it on the ground multiple times. Jayfeather groaned and fought against Breezepelt's strong grip and elbowed Breezepelt's ankle, and shoved him back. Jayfeather rolled on to his back and flipped up to his feet. He blocked a punch from Breezepelt and roundhouse kicked to Breezepelt's ribs.

Jayfeather grinned and readied himself to deliver a strong blow, but Breezepelt grabbed Jayfeather's leg and lifted it up, causing the gray haired man to fall to the ground.

Breezepelt lifted his boot, and slammed it on Jayfeather's knee. Jayfeather roared in pain and snarled, and the crowd began to shift their focus to the new contender for the champion.

"This will be MY victory!" Breezepelt drew his hand back to punch Jayfeather in the teeth.

Jayfeather smirked. He shoved Breezepelt lightly.

Breezepelt flew back to the other side of the ring, being caught by the ropes. Jayfeather stood back up and delivered a dropkick to Breezepelt so powerful, that it snapped the ropes in half, and Breezepelt fell off the stage and onto the stone ground.

Breezepelt groaned and looked up to see Jayfeather's eyes quickly stop glowing.

"YOU CHEATED!" Breezepelt growled.

Jayfeather smirked "How? What did I do?"

_"I'll show you for using your powers!" _Breezepelt thought darkly. He stood up and beckoned Jayfeather to come down and fight him.

Jayfeather did a summersault onto the lower ground, as the crowd moved out of the way to give them room a for a fight.

Breezepelt charged at Jayfeather who quickly dodged and tripped Breezepelt into colliding into the stage. Breezepelt hoisted himself back up onto the ring, and Jayfeather followed.

Just as Jayfeather had made it up there, Breezepelt had grabbed him and thrown him to the ground

Breezepelt snarled "You were always weaker then me! Resorting to your cheap parlor tricks and magic! It's time you remember your place!"

Breezepelt kicked Jayfeather while he was down "Beneath me...that is where you belong..."

He readied another kick when he heard the laughter of Leaftail who was watching from the sidelines.

Immediately, Breezepelt looked at his hands in horror at what he was doing.

_"What am I doing? He's my friend! My brother!"_

_"He's always thought so selfishly of himself. Make him remember his place..." _the dark voice said in his head.

Breezepelt remembered all the times he'd saved Jayfeather from trouble. How he helped rescue him from Scourge. How he helped with the whole Hawkfrost problem.

All the times he picked on him in High School.

_"Don't you miss those days?"_

He had to get out of there. Before the temptation got to him.

_"Don't you miss what we had?!"_

"I forfeit."

Jayfeather looked up in surprise "What?!"

Leaftail looked at him in anger "WHAT?!"

Breezepelt walked over and picked up his jacket, fastening it on. He grabbed the microphone from Leaftail's hands and shouted in it "I'M DONE! I FORFIET!"

The crowd fell silent. The cheers and roars were gone.

Breezepelt tossed the microphone to Leaftail "You won the bet. I'm never coming here again."

Leaftail curled his lip in anger and snarled, and Breezepelt helped Jayfeather up "Looks like you keep your title."

Jayfeather shook his head "What are you doing? Why did you forfeit?!"

Breezepelt looked up with resolve "That's not who I am anymore. I've grown up. There's no place for that in my life anymore."

"Good luck then," Jayfeather hugged Breezepelt as the black haired returned the gesture.

Some crowd members aww'd and cheered at their little emotion. And Breezepelt turned to leave.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! WHERE'S THE FUCKING FIGHT?! BREEZEPELT!" Leaftail hollered at him, walking into the ring and grabbing his shoulder forcefully "You're gonna raise your damn fists and you're gonna f-"

Breezepelt smirked "You know what? I can grow up tomorrow."

He grabbed Leaftail by the arm and pulled him in, raising his knee into Leaftail's gut. He punched his head and pulled him back again, and lifted his knee into Leaftail's face, sending him flying in the air and to the ground.

"Fuck you old friend," Breezepelt flipped him off and hopped off the ring.

* * *

"That...was enjoyable," Fernsong responded to finishing his bottle of whiskey.

"Really? I can't stand that stuff, I'll take the weak stuff, not whiskey," Ivypool responded.

A knocking on the door got their attention. Fernsong sighed "I should get back in the basement."

"You go do that handsome," Ivypool flirted as Fernsong blushed and sauntered away.

Ivypool opened the door revealing Jayfeather and Breezepelt covered in bruises.

"What happened?!" Ivypool asked.

Jayfeather brushed past her "We had a little dispute. It's over now."

Ivypool shrugged "Okay. Drink are in the fridge."

"Oh I can use a drink," Jayfeather hurried to the fridge.

"NOPE!" Ivypool got in his way "Half Moon's orders. Remember?"

Jayfeather sighed as Breezepelt felt his phone vibrate and he looked at the caller ID.

Heathertail.

Breezepelt grinned and answered his phone "Hey Babe."

_"Have you checked your messages?!"_

Breezepelt sighed sheepishly "No. I was busy..."

_"I know. Check them," _Heathertail ordered.

Breezepelt swiped his phone and checked his recent texts, and then his face paled "OH SHIT! JAYFEATHER RUN!"

The messages were pictures and videos of the fight.

"Why? What is it?!" Jayfeather asked.

_"They are all over social media. Half Moon showed me. She's on her way home now. I'd send him off too."_

"Half Moon knows about the fights! SCATTER!" Breezepelt hollered.

Jayfeather dashed out the back door and down the deck's stairs, sprinting into the woods.

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse, Bloodclan's co-leaders rallied with over ten weapons of mass destruction.

"Are they ready?" Scourge asked.

Bone nodded, messing with the controls of the last one "They all are. What do we do with them?"

"Scatter them to each major city in the country," Scourge responded "Sol wants a distraction? He'll get a whole fucking parade."

Bone nodded, attaching the last wire "That's it. Here's the denotator."

Scourge took the remote and grinned "How long will it be once I press the button?"

"The bombs are set to a fifteen minute countdown," Bone responded.

Scourge scanned the bomb with his robotic eye and then scowled "Why does it always have to be a damn countdown?"

Bone sighed "Because that would decrease the blast radius. We want these to be nuclear level explosions. Not a strip mall bomb."

Scourge growled, pocketing the denotator "Ship them off."

* * *

**And that's it. Again I have no excuse for my absence. Except party hopping with friends and Homecoming. **

**Next Chapter, _I Am Scourge,_ is coming up whenever I feel like!**

**Adios.**


	14. I Am Scourge

**Warriors: The New Era.**

**Chapter Fourteen: I am Scourge**

* * *

_"WHERE ARE YOU?! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! TAKE ME WITH YOU! YOU PROMISED!"_

"Wake up!"

Scourge jolted awake, and grabbed his knife instantly pressing it to his companions throat, snarling "What?!"

"You were thrashing in your sleep," Bone exclaimed "Are you alright boss?"

Scourge laid his head back down on the van's floor, closing his eyes "No I'm not alright. I am a vindictive psychopath with issues. Lots of fuckin issues. You goddamn punks who think you know the difference between a kangaroo and a wallaby!"

"Boss you're Aussie is showing," Bone pointed out.

Scourge growled, and began fiddling with his metallic arm, slowly moving his fingers in order to test if the arm was ready "I'm well fuckin aware of my nationality! What time is it?"

"Almost twelve," Bone responded "Oh and Sol called me. Apparently he's pissed I joined you instead of him. Not like Barley. Poor kid took that bandwagon down to Sol's smooth tongue. He told me to stop you for the love of all that is holy."

"And...?" Scourge's metallic eye glowed brighter.

"And I told him to screw off..."

"That's a good lad," Scourge chuckled, sheathing his knife. He grabbed a nearby Pistol and holstered it "Alright. So...where are we?"

Bone opened the van door, the setting sun blinding the crazy aussie, and he covered his eyes "JAYSUS! What the hell?!"

"We are right where you want..."

Scourge opened his eyes, looking up at the building in front of them. He stepped out of the van.

He was now standing in the middle of an empty street, standing in front of a radio studio building. A huge antenna shot from the building high into the sky.

His new staging ground.

"Have they all been shipped?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get this started," Scourge's robotic eye glowed bright red, and steam evoked from it.

* * *

"Fucking hell, FOXLEAP!" Breezepelt roared, pressing the remote's buttons with no difference "FOXLEAP! YOUR SATALITE TV IS BUFFERING!"

Breezepelt was laying on the couch eager to get back to his football game. Jayfeather busy trying to coax Half Moon into giving up the key to the mini fridge which became a safe to keep Jayfeather from all alcoholic drinks, Poppyfrost and Ivypool were discussing tattoos, Lionblaze was snuggled up with Cinderheart on the couch opposite of where Breezepelt was, Icecloud was calling her boyfriend, Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf were reading Shakespeare, and Foxleap was downstairs.

"FOXLEAP! GET UP HERE AND FIX THE TV!" Breezepelt growled.

"Did you try turning it on and off?"

"...IT'S NOT WORKING!"

Lionblaze chuckled at that, while looking at the screen that only produced static. Foxleap pounded up the stairs and looked at the Tv "Ugh...the signal is running out. Probably a cloud, or rouge electro magnetic wave. Give it a half hour."

"The game will be done by then!" Breezepelt pouted "Fix it now!"

Foxleap shrugged "There's nothing I can do."

"Just watch it on your phone tough guy," Ivypool smirked.

Breezepelt pulled his phone out and pressed some buttons "What the...nothing is responding!"

Foxleap grabbed Breezepelt's phone and sighed "Oh this isn't a good sign..."

"What do you mean?" Breezepelt asked.

"Hey, The Tv is coming back on," Jayfeather pointed out.

The static on the tv showed the faint image of a man looking at the screen.

Poppyfrost took a good look at the image before her eyes widened "Oh no..."

The static was gone. In front of a dark background, was Scourge.

_"Testing...testing...am I live?" _The Australian looked at the camera closely _"Eh screw it...no time like the present!"_

_"Hello world," _Scourge grinned, as the entire group stared in shock at the screen _"Here's a song that we're singing. Come on get happy! Hehehehehehe…"_

Scourge finished his little joke and smirked _"Some of you know who I am. Others...like the poor idiots who ran this studio, don't. I am Scourge. The scourge of the earth."_

_"You see, the earth likes labels...you know?" _Scourge continued, grinning manically _"They like to put a title, on what they don't care to focus on. These titles are what bind us. They call those in need of their help, sick. I can be sick, and NOT need your help. They call degenerates and victims, punished. They call criminals who simply want to make a buck or two, discouraged men. But those names...they're all meaningless. Especially to the men like me who have been them all. The world calls men like me psychopath. They call men with vision, monsters. They don't see, because they like to live in their little fantasies on how the world is, and rather what they want it to be! That is why men like me exist. To bring the old world down to the ground. Because I don't call people names. I am the name. I...am Scourge."  
_

_"The world likes to control things...I don't. And you can see how happy I am...I am Scourge. You keep asking...why do you keep saying that? Well It's what I am. DiSCOURaged. Scourge. I am a discouraged man. I am a Scourge. And you are a Scourge, and you, and you, and you, and even you, and yes also you!"_

_"Which brings me to my endgame. I have planted nuclear bombs in every populated city and town all across The Democracy of Warriors. Those bombs will detonate if ANYTHING tries to get on our little island up in the north pole...any boat, any plane from the outside world, and this place will be blown to kingdom come. The bombs are ARMED! The bombs are MOBILE! I WILL BLOW THEM UP! But...not if you answer my calling. This is your freedom cry, my discouraged friends!"_

"Foxleap!" Lionblaze growled "Can you track the bombs?"

"No connection remember? Scourge has taken control of all satellites and cell towers all across the island! It's not just in Forrestlake!" Foxleap reminded.

_"You cannot call for help! Help will not call for you! The surrounding countries have no idea of your peril. Bloodclan has taken control of all communications to the outside world. The Police Force are outnumbered by you all. Do whatever you want. Kill who you want, fuck who you want, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! And to those who seek more, I pledge you...join Bloodclan."_

_"Remember. I am Scourge."_

The Tv shut off.

The house became loud in uproar.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"POPPYFROST GET YOU WEAPONS!"

"WHERE IS SPARKPELT!"

_**"ENOUGH!" **_Ivypool roared, her body glowing silver "Are we just gonna stand by and watch as Scourge sets the island ablaze with the chaos he's threatening us with? NO! We've faced worse then him before!"

Berrynose groaned "I thought we were done with this. Done with this stupid cult war."

"There is no end," Jayfeather growled "Where is that radio station?"

"On the outskirts of the city. Past the shopping district and statue of Jay's Wing," Icecloud said.

"Everyone who can fight! Let's go!" Breezepelt slipped on his brass knuckles.

Icecloud nodded and sprinted upstairs. Jayfeather and Lionblaze waited at the front door.

Poppyfrost appeared with two pairs of double action revolvers, with a belt around her curved waist laden with bullets. To her left side, laid her rapier, carefully sheathed.

Sparkpelt revealed her self from the basement, carrying a Lancaster Repeater rifle.

Icecloud came down the stairs, with Jack's old Magnum .357 revolver, which he had left her as a present.

Ivypool strapped a bandolier with throwing knives on her chest, and growled.

They crew of vagabond fighters, exited the house, as Foxleap started locking the place down.

* * *

_"What in the HELL IS THIS?!"_ Sol threw his mask at Crowflight, who didn't duck in time and was caught face first by his metallic mask.

The normally stoic Ravenheart was panic stricken "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! YOU ARE THE ONES WHO BROKE HIM OUT!"

"I DIDN'T!" Sol screamed at his daughter "ROCK DI-...**ROCK!"**

Sol kicked the door to his surveillance room down, as Tigerjaw struggled to catch up with his father in the dark tunnel "FATHER WAIT!"

_**"ROCK!" **_Sol yelled with eye's glowing blood red _**"YOU'VE REALLY CROSSED THE LINE NOW! ROCK!"**_

Sol was met by blinding lights as he left the tunnel that ran through the Shadow Mountains. He was now standing in a clearing with a cave right behind him.

_**"ROCK!"**_

_"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear..."_

Rock revealed himself from the shadows, and grinned _"I take it you've heard the news?"_

Sol was not in the mood. He stomped right at Rock and got in his face, as the Triumvirate watched from behind "YOU BLASTED IDIOT! THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"

_"You wanted a distraction, you get a distraction,"_ Rock shrugged his shoulders.

Sol delivered a fast and strong punch to Rock's jaw, breaking some teeth. Rock staggered back and growled _"You pathetic worm!"_

Sol growled "What next, friend?! Scourge has-"

Rock had grabbed Sol by the neck, and the triumvirate widened their eyes in shock.

_" 'Friend'? Idiot, I have excused your delusions and foolish ideas for too long, you pathetic pawn! You don't seem to get it, do you? How many arguments must we have?! How many times have I proven myself superior?! YOU WERE NEVER IN CONTROL, SOL! YOU NEVER HAD POWER OVER ME!"_

Sol struggled to breath as Rock continued _"This was never your show. It's been mine. Your army and your children are loyal to me and me alone."_

"SAYS WHO?!" Tigerjaw growled, as his sibling and him gathered into a fighting stance "We will follow father! Who says you're in charge?!"

_"Why the chain of command of course,"_ Rock squeezed Sol's neck harder.

"Chain of command?!" Ravenheart asked.

"The chain of command says that when Sol dies..." Rock gave an evil grin "I am next to line to take command..."

_**SNAP!**_

Sol's body went limp, and Ravenheart screamed in shock.

The two brothers remained in stunned silence. Their father, killed almost pathetically.

This wasn't expected. Not one bit.

Rock tossed the body asside and floated up "Now if there are no further interruptions I need you-"

_"NEXO ARTHEIS!"_

Rock was blown away by an strong wave of telekinetic power and into the forest, as Ravenheart said her spell.

Crowflight had his eyes widened and grabbed Ravenheart "WE HAVE TO GO, NOW!"

Ravenheart didn't listen, her eyes glowing purple and her teeth gritting "He's going to pay! FATHER WILL BE AVENGED!"

Tigerjaw grabbed his sister and pulled her away "WE HAVE TO LEAVE!"

Rock had already recovered. He was floating into the sky with his eyes glowing a hideous red "Let's try this again shall we?"

He glowed red and lightning cackled off his body.

Ravenheart snarled, summoning a portal "WE'LL KILL YOU PIGFUCKER! DON'T THINK WE WON'T! _SOLARIS TELEARIS!"_

In a puff of smoke, Ravenheart, Crowflight and Tigerjaw vanished.

Rock chuckled, looking at Sol's corpse.

_**"We you expecting that?!"**_

* * *

**^I mean he said before I had the chance.**

**I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I was suffering from writers block and still am. The only reason I'm posting this is because I believe you folks deserve it.**

**Sorry for the wait, again. I needed sometime off. I was busy with all the school and soccer stuff so I just needed a moment. Back up now though huh?**

**Honestly, I needed a vacation from fanfiction. It was good for me. And while I have journeyed farther down the rabbit hole then intended, and gotten my fluffy white tail a smudge filthier, I have emerged enlightened. Perhaps I will be back at it now. Perhaps not. Either way, until we meet again. **

**Heh...maybe I should write a new fanfiction...Hehehe**

**Adios.**


	15. The Island of Scourge

**Warriors: The New Era.**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Island of Scourge**

**This is a good start to the arc. Read and Review!**

* * *

Scourge sat on his throne of bones and blood, grinning.

Bone stood beside Scourge, the hulk of muscle towering over the cybernetic monstrosity.

The two kings were inside an old construction site. A building that was supposed to be a trade center. Now ever since Scourge took over, the project has been disbanded. The cold dreary air flooded the room, curtains of plastic sheets provided cover for his new throne room.

"Bring him in," Scourge grinned.

Two bloodclan enforcers dragged a heavily beaten hostage wearing a burlap sack over his head.

Scourge grinned "Take the sack off, I want to see his face."

The sack slipped off by the enforcers grip.

Captain Redfield scowled, swollen eyes and bloody teeth "Scourge..."

"Captain Redtail..." Scourge grinned, his robotic eye gleaming "Thistleclaw spoke so honorably about you during my time as part of the Shadow Brethren. I know he was the spy."

"Makes no difference now," Redtail growled "He's dissapeared. He's gone...you'll never find him."

Scourge grinned, chuckling madly. He stood up, his metal arm clenched into a metallic fist "We need not be adversaries. I simply want Thistleclaw. That's all I want."

"You won't get him," Redtail growled "I'll never talk."

Scourge growled "Never. Okay. No need for torturing then. Throw him off."

Redtail growled as the enforcers dragged him away to the edge "You may take my life Scourge but your dead!"

"I seem to be alive and well!" Scourge hollered back.

"YOUR DEAD SCOURGE! INSIDE YOUR DEAD! THE MAGGOTS HAVE ALREADY DEVORED YOUR GUTS! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE SCOURGE! YOU WILL-"

Before the guards could throw him, Scourge pulled out his knife and threw it, the blade piercing The Captains neck.

* * *

Lionblaze huffed as he threw the attacker half a block away. He ripped a grabbing citizen and chucked him at three other charging lunatics.

Ivypool threw half a dozen knives in all directions, ducking under a wild swing from another Bloodclan enforcer, and stabbing the man twice in the gut, before twirling in a circle and slashing his neck, kicking him to the ground. Her eyes glowed green used her super speed to dodge a bullet coming from a Bloodclan member, and dashed at him, shoulder charging him to the ground, and then she held her hand up. clenching a fist. The asphalt road covered the man, drowning him into the pavement as he sunk.

Sparkpelt fired her repeater, blasting any men trying to get close with bullets galore. One got close enough to take a swing with a crowbar and she blocked it, thrusting the butt of the rifle into his face, before pointing the barrel into his stomach and blasting a huge hole through. She shoved the rest of the gun through the hole, shooting at other attackers while using the corpse as a shield.

Poppyfrost fired her revolvers with supreme accuracy and precision, loading dozens of men and women with holes. As she reloaded, she took a hit to the cheek from a lead pipe, as the Bloodclan member grinned, ready to strike again. Before he could, Poppyfrost tossed a revolver to the ground, using the free hand to pull out her rapier. She proceeded to use her gifts in fencing by breaking through the Enforcer's sloppy defense, and skewering him in the lungs, as he choked on his blood, contorting on the ground. She loaded up her other revolver, and blasted anyone getting close, finishing them off with her beautifully forged blade.

Jayfeather punched one enforcer, roundhouse kicking him to the ground, as he jumped over a low swing as one hoped to trip him. As he touched the ground, he uppercutted the man away, and as the enforcer stumbled back, he ran at him and leapt into the air, planting his boots into the man's chest, knocking him down. As Jayfeather rolled off the ground, he sent a wave of telekinetic power at one aiming at him with his gun. He grabbed the shooter, and threw him at Lionblaze, who punched the man to the ground.

Breezepelt was busy tanking blows from multiple people, before Icecloud shot him an opening with Jack's Old Magnum. Breezepelt took that opening, slipping out of the beating circle, before then proving himself the best streetfighter around. He grabbed one by the neck, and hoisted him in the air, before slamming him into the ground, and with one punch, he knocked out a charging brute, preceding to then break many bones and shatter lots of pride.

Icecloud was doing adequate, shooting any who got close to her or her friends. She reloaded rather slowly, but she was nimble and quick enough to dodge any stray bullets, and counter. As one charged, she slapped him with the gun, before grabbing him by the neck. She shot him in the side of his head, and then like Sparkpelt, used the body as cover, shooting and reloading like it was a routine.

As Lionblaze tossed multiple people away with barely a finger, he _**felt**_ a heavy blow to his back, and turned around to see something he didn't want to see.

_**"TANK!"**_

"WHAT?!" Poppyfrost looked at the lunk of metal rolling towards them "HOW THE FUCK DID THEY GET A TANK?!"

"ARMORY, TRAITORS IN THE MILITARY, TAKE YOUR FUCKING PICK!" Breezepelt roared, finishing up his group of attackers.

"I got it," Jayfeather motioned, picking up the tank and crushing it into a boulder of metal.

Poppyfrost widened her eyes as she looked at Jayfeather's work "Woah."

As the group finished things up, they took a look at the carnage and chaos they caused.

Where they were standing was once the shopping district. Except now it was total Anarchy. Looting, murders, and the statue of Jay's Wing was knocked to the ground.

"It sickens me to see Forrestlake like this, I wish this chaos would never have happened," Icecloud sighed.

Jayfeather nodded "Me too."

Lionblaze brushed some soot off his shoulder and smirked "You guys act like we haven't done this before?"

"We got to get deeper into the city," Poppyfrost picked up her other revolver "The sooner we get to Scourge, the sooner we can end this."

"How?" Ivypool asked "He has bombs all around the main cities. Why wouldn't he just blow them up if we get even a mile close to him?"

Poppyfrost smirked "Because it's Scourge. He wouldn't blow them up if we get close. He would fight us all, and then once he starts losing, he would blow it all up. Once the cities blow, countries will find out via satellites, so those bombs are his only hold on this city. He wouldn't blow them up unless he deemed it a lost cause."

"That sounds like Scourge," Sparkpelt growled.

"Then how do we get the detonator?" Jayfeather asked.

_**"There is no detonator."**_

Jayfeather curled his lip "God **DAMN **it!"

They looked behind Jayfeather and had the same reaction.

The Triumvirate floated to the ground behind him, via Ravenheart's magic. As the touched ground, Crowflight held his hands up in surrender "We-"

**BANG!**

Crowflight fell to the ground clutching his ear, screaming.

Tigerjaw growled, already making an advance at the group before Ravenheart stopped him by holding her hand in front of him.

Icecloud growled, holding the magnum at the rest of the Triumvirate. "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THIS COUNTRY HAS GONE TO SHIT!"

"YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO TELL US WHY WE SHOULDNT KILL THE WHOLE LOT OF YA BEFORE WE KILL THE WHOLE LOT OF YA!" Poppyfrost growled.

As Tigerjaw sneered at them, Ravenheart held her hands up "We broke Scourge out-"

"That doesn't help your case. Eight Seconds," Poppyfrost snapped.

Crowflight stood up, still clutching his left ear, and snarled "WE KNOW HOW TO DISABLE THE BOMBS!"

The group fell silent.

Poppyfrost sighed "Congratulations. You now have five minutes before we kill the whole lot of ya."

Ravenheart cupped her hand on her brother's wound, as she healed the injury.

Tigerjaw snarled, pointing at Icecloud "You shoot at any of them again, and I'll rip your spine out and use it as a pogo stick!"

"Big man, little threats," Icecloud smiled sweetly, gun still at his face.

As Crowflight stood up, he growled "Before I was so RUDELY interrupted, I was going to tell you all that there is no detonator. The Bombs are linked to Scourge's cybernetic implants himself. His brain, his arm, his eye, they're all connected. He can activate them with so much as a thought impulse. So the question is not how do we get the detonator. It's how do we make the detonator ineffective."

Jayfeather growled "And you know this how?"

"Because the bombs are of the same type we made with father," Ravenheart said with a hint of sadness.

"So you ARE responsible!" Sparkpelt scowled.

Poppyfrost growle "Twenty seconds now."

Ravenheart held her hands up in surrender "Please...we're sorry! We were betrayed! Rock has lost it, he killed father! He's taken command over the rest of my siblings, and we've tried to wrestle them back! But they're loyal to him, a thousand times more loyal then they were at father."

"Why should we trust you?!" Jayfeather growled "KILL THEM!"

Sparkpelt had already loaded her gun before Breezepelt pointed her rifle down at the ground "Wait! We can use their information!"

"No we don't!" Jayfeather hissed "Foxleap can come up with some device that can deactivate Scourge's mainframe. All we need is that. They aren't needed, and as far as Forrestlake is concerned, THEY ARE RESPONSIBLE!"

"Which is why we're trying to help!" Ravenheart pleaded "We know we messed up! Give us a chance to help you take Scourge down! That's all we ask! Then you can kills us yourselves!"

Jayfeather snarled _**"KILL THEM!"**_

Lionblaze shook his head at Jayfeather "No. We'll let them help. Sparkpelt, put the gun down."

As Sparkpelt lowered her weapon, Jayfeather grabbed Lionblaze and hissed in his ear "You goddamn fool!"

We're not killing defenseless people, Jay."

"They are NOT defenseless! They hold power just like us! They are a threat that we need to deal with!"

"Maybe, but they're not a threat right now," Lionblaze broke Jayfeather's grip on him as Jayfeather glared at the Triumvirate.

Suddenly, his anger subsided and he smirked "As long as they don't kill us after, they can stay."

Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather strangely, as he stammered "Wait...what?"

Jayfeather shrugged "Yeah...they tried to warn us so what's the harm?"

Lionblaze blinked several times before shrugging "I-I guess I don't know."

Crowflight continued "My sister can cause an EMP with her magic, and that could Deactivate Scourge's enhancements."

Ivypool grinned "You know what? You three are gonna fit in just fine."

"I still don't trust them," Sparkpelt huffed.

"I'll allow their presence," Jayfeather chuckled, only further confusing Lionblaze.

Poppyfrost shook Ravenheart's hand "Well then...let's go take the aussie rapists down to hell."

* * *

**Fear not, for I HAVE RETURNED!**

**After a HUGE burst of inspiration, I have decided to finish this story, or at least this arc. Updates will be quicker, and if not, then I expect you all to hold me accountable.**

**For now, enjoy my return, and happy new year.**

**So Scourge is looking for Thistleclaw. Why? What does he want with him?**

**Jayfeather is acting strange? Well, I gave a hint a while back that this would happen, namely during Chapter 10. Might want to look closely on it...**

**Adios.**


	16. The Mad King's Return

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Mad King's Return.**

**Part three of the Scourge arc, the arc where our heroes band together. You'll enjoy this one.**

* * *

Scourge looked out at the city, atop his new tower.

The city was burning. Men and women not even part of his cause had taken up to his call.

It wasn't just Bloodclan members. Ordinary citizens had taken arms and drowned themselves in their sexual desires and selfish whims. What they saw, they wanted.

Scourge chuckled to himself.

Bone stood beside him "You're not planning to jump are you?"

"Dat depends," Scourge smirked "Do I sometimes think of killing myself just for the hell of it? Yeah. Am I crazy enough to do it? Yeah. Maybe when my job is done, and my dreams of a pure world are fruition. Maybe then I'll be curious enough to jump."

Bone sighed "As long as you pay me, and I get shot at, I'm in."

Scourge grinned "She's coming. I can feel it in my scrote."

Bone turned to leave "I'll alert the guards."

"NO!" Scourge yelled "Do not stop them! Let them come for me."

"Sir?"

Scourge's metallic arm converted into a cannon, glowing red with lasaric energy. His eye glowed red, steam erupting through the prosthetic socket "I can take them. Let them come."

* * *

Poppyfrost skewered the last enforcer, planting her Sword deep into her gut, before sliding it out slowly as the enforcer last her life.

Jayfeather growled "Here we are. You sure this is where Scourge is?"

"I sense his presence here," Ravenheart revealed "His mind is easy to spot. Find the mind filled with naked defenseless women and dead corpses on dinner plates..."

Sparkpelt shuddered as Poppyfrost smirked "He'd have wanted a view to see the destruction he'd created. Seeing as how this construction tower is the tallest building, AND closest to the center square, he'd have holed up here."

"I get how she would know," Breezepelt pointed at Ravenheart "But how would YOU know, Poppyfrost?"

Poppyfrost scowled "Because it's what I would do."

Sparkpelt loaded up her Repeater, and grinned "Well then let's kill him."

"Kill all of them but don't kill Scourge," Poppyfrost snapped, much to the protest of the team. She held her hand up, silencing them "He knows too much about Sol and Rock. Killing him would be a waste of information we can take for ourselves."

Crowflight nodded "There is wisdom in that."

Jayfeather scowled, nostrils flaring "No there is not! What if he escapes again? We should kill him!"

"See reason, we can use his knowledge," Lionblaze confronted.

Jayfeather, seeking out of the daze, nodded and grinned "Yeah...yeah we can use that. Sorry."

Before Lionblaze could question, Tigerjaw had slapped his shoulder "So...This little man is my equal?"

"Little?" Lionblaze scoffed "Bitch, I can lift this whole planet with my pinkie."

"An exaggeration," Icecloud smirked "He did try."

Lionblaze groaned in embarrassment as everyone chuckled.

Poppyfrost hopped over the caution tape guarding the construction building, and smirked "No guards. It's a trap."

"Our next move?" Crowflight asked.

Jayfeather smirked "Spring the trap."

"That's your plan?! Attack Scourge head on, and hope for the best?!" Crowflight said wild eyed.

"Yeah, get with the times kid," Ivypool flipped a knife and slipped it into it's sheathe.

As The gang pushed through, Crowflight was left standing in shock, as Ravenheart patted his shoulder "Improvisation, bro. This ain't the militia anymore."

Crowflight scoffed as he followed after.

Poppyfrost stopped in her tracks, looking at the surrounding buildings. She turned to Sparkpelt and whispered in her ear "Lead them in the trap. I'm going search the perimeter for any tricks."

"I thought you said it was a trap? Of course there are tricks," Sparkpelt asked confused.

Poppyfrost nodded "Go. Make some noise while you're at it."

* * *

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Sparkpelt had already shot the two enforcers beside Scourge's throne, as the rest of the team fled through the opening, weapons ready and powers glowing.

Scourge sat at the throne, eye glowing, and teeth grinning.

Sparkpelt pointed her reapeater at Scourge's head "ON YOUR KNESS, SCOURGE!"

Scourge smirked "No I don't think I will."

Jayfeather snarled, as he began to glow blue "This ends now, Bastard! You die today!"

"No I don't think I will."

Sparkpelt raised a brow, as Tigerjaw smirked "ENOUGH GAMES! COME HERE TINY MAN! BEHOLD MY STRENGTH!"

"No WAIT!" Sparkpelt warned, but Tigerjaw was already bowling past like a truck.

He charged at Scourge, expecting to make contact with the man, but he slid _through_ him, instead crashing through the throne, and falling down a hole in the flooring, crashing through the next dozen floors.

Tigerjaw hit the ground, groaning. He looked up to see the hole he made in the last seven floors. He hit his head against the ground in exhaustion, only to fall another floor.

Sparkpelt snarled at the holographic deception in front of her "Makes sense that the coward wouldn't fight!"

"No I don't think I will."

"Crowflight! Analysis!" Ravenheart screamed.

"In order for a hologram to work, the projector would be close by! A remote controlled projector range can be from 100 to 200 yards!"

"No I dont think I will."

Icecloud bit her tongue "Somone shut it off."

Lionblaze smirked "No I dont think I will. Hehehe."

Jayfeather found the projector, crushing it with telekinetic power.

Breezepelt dropped his defenses, looking out at the nearby towers "Could we have gotten a wrong tower?"

Sparkpelt shrugged "I don't know! This place makes sense! The construction tower doesn't have exterior walls, so he'd have a 360 view of the city! That what he would have wanted!"

Icecloud holstered her gun "Well, should we look in another tower? We've got the time, it's not like the bombs have a timer."

Crowflight held his hand up "Actually yeah they do. Fifteen minut-"

He stopped talking when everyone stared at him, annoyed. He slipped his hand down, regretting his pessimistic outlooks.

Breezepelt wasn't focused on them, and was busy squinting his eyes at another tower.

Ivypool shrugged "I can use a speeding spell that Dovewing taught me. I can search everywhere in a two mile radius right now?"

Jayfeather nodded "That's a good idea."

Breezepelt widened his eyes at a man on the top of the tower he was focused on. He looked at him, seeing the faint outline of a waving hand, before lifting some big cylinder.

A fireball shot out of it soon after.

"Maybe we could-"

"TAKE COVER!" Breezepelt dove to the ground.

The rocket landed several floors beneath them, obliterating a support beam.

"IVYPOOL!"

Before she could start running, the building began to tilt, and the floor began to curve.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" Crowflight yelled.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" Jayfeather yelled.

The building toppled over in a heap of dust, with everyone inside it.

* * *

Scourge watched the building tilt and crumble like a gingerbread house. He snickered. He didn't see any green blurs exiting, which means he must have gotten Ivypool.

He set the RPG down, loading it up just to be sure. He aimed it back at the rubble.

He saw some of the rubble moving, and quickly shot another rocket at it.

The explosion rocked the dirt. Nothing would be left.

Scourge wasn't so sure.

Especially when he heard the unsheathing of a sword.

Scourge facepalmed with his metal hand "How in da world did you get outta that?!"

Poppyfrost smirked "I never was in it."

Scourge dropped the RPG and turned to face his rival.

The two stood at nearly equal height, Poppyfrost was perhaps a little taller. Poppyfrost held her sword in one hand, and a revolver in another.

Scourge unclasped a crowbar from his belt, and Poppyfrost recognized it "Is that the-"

"The same crowbar you used to blow my balls out? Yeah, it is," Scourge winced, the memory of the pain not a comforting thing to remember "Figures it should be the weapon I use to bludgeon your brains into a pulp of juice."

Popyyfrost raised her gun, ready to fire at Scourge, but the Australian was already in action. He dropped to the floor, rolling out of the way of the bullets, as Poppyfrost unloaded all six shots. He sprang back up to his feet and chuckled the crowbar at her, to which she ate full force in the head.

As she hit the ground, Scourge grabbed the Crowbar off the floor and swung downward on Poppyfrost. But the queen of beggars lifted her sword to block the strike, and quickly slashed across Scourge's gut, as he rolled away, clutching his stomach.

Poppyfrost got to her feet, and swung the rapier, aiming at Scourge's head, but the Mad King caught the sword with his prosthetic arm, and hit her right in the chest with the crowbar, and then once more in her side.

Poppyfrost roared in pain, then broke Scourge's grip on her weapon, and stabbing him in the upper shoulder. She slashed downwards across his face, cutting a scar right through his one good eye.

The blood stung Scourge's eye, but the eye was more or less intact.

Scourge held onto a face of pure anger and rage "Oh...my queen...you got me pretty good."

Poppyfrost was tackled to the ground by Scourge, as he flipped a smooth Bowie knife through his fingers. He sunk the knife at her neck, only for Poppyfrost to grab his wrists, stopping the knife from inching closer into her neck.

"I am so close, and I will not be stopped by YOU!" Scourge yelled, blood dropping into Poppyfrost's face "I GAVE THIS ISLAND THE FREEDOM TO SINK DOWN INTO THEIR SELFISH WHIMS! AND YOU'RE TRYING TO STOP ME! WHY?! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED THIS? AMNESTY FOR YOUR PEOPLE! THE FREEDOM TO DO WHAT YOU PLEASE!"

Poppyfrost felt the knife tip touch her neck as her strength depleted "For me? You did all this for me? I'm flattered!"

Scourge scowled "YOU'RE NO BETTER THEN ME! YOU AND I ARE EXACTLY THE SAME!"

Poppyfrost spit in Scourge's blood stained eye, and shoved him off with her last remaining strength. She rolled onto her feet, and with her right foot she chucked her sword back into her right hand, with Scourge's knife now in her left hand "I don't RAPE young women! I don't MURDER helpless infants."

"I DO!" Scourge giggled, parrying a strong blow from Poppyfrost.

Scourge laughed and began to sing. But with each note, he sounded more demented, more furious, more insane.

_"Been here before a long time ago, But this time I wear no sandals, Ages past I gave all you people, Food and water!"_

_"Three feet tall so very small I'm no trouble, I bring thunder lightning sun and the rain, For all the people in the land!"_

_"A message of love I bring you from up above, All good children gather around, Come join your hands and sing along"_

_"They call me mad the swine, I guess I'm mad the swine I've come to save you, save you, __Mad the swine Mad the swine, So all you people gather around, Hold out your hands and praise the Lord!"_

Poppyfrost was unnerved "STOP SINGING AND FIGHT, YOU FUCK!"

"WHERE WOULD YOU BE WITHOUT ME?! EVERYTHING YOU ARE NOW, IS BECAUSE OF ME! YOU LEFT YOUR FAMILY, BECAUSE OF ME! YOU BECAME A STRONG INDEPENDENT WOMAN, BECAUSE OF ME! YOU BECAME A MESSIAH TO LOST SOULS, BECAUSE OF ME! EVERYTHING I DID, MADE YOU STRONGER! MADE YOU A WOMAN YOU ARE TODAY! SO YOU SHOULD THANK ME!"

"Thank you?! THANK YOU?!" Poppyfrost saw red, as she prepared a flurry of blows onto Scourge "Okay..."

"THANK YOU FOR HUNTING MY FRIENDS!"

Poppyfrost's sword clashed against the crowbar, and Poppyfrost shoved Scourge back. The Mad King almost tripped over the edge, but he dodged a blow and moved to the side at the last second, only for the sword to curve and slash him across the chest.

"THANK YOU FOR RAPING ME!"

She swung the sword so hard, the crowbar flew out of his hands. The sword was raised up, to which Scourge caught it before it could spit his head in half. As he gripped the steel blade with his metal arm, Poppyfrost sunk the knife deep into his gut, as Scourge grimaced in pain.

"THANK YOU FOR KILLING INNOCENTS, AND KILLING MY PEOPLE!"

She kicked Scourge to the grounds, holding the sword to his neck as he crawled away "You are beaten!"

Scourge began to chuckle as he realized something "You're not going to kill me?!"

Poppyfrost shook her head only for Scourge to laugh harder.

"You just cant let me go, can you? This is what happens when an unstoppable force," He pointed at himself, and then at her "Meets an immovable object. You truly are incorruptible, aren't you, huh? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness, and I won't kill you because you're just too much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever."

"You'll be in a padded cell forever," Poppyfrost argued.

"Maybe we can share one," Scourge offered, laughing, as he stood up, hands on his head "I am the Mad King, and you are the Queen. This city is going to hell. There is nothing you can do. I activated the bombs before we fought. The countdown is started. Even when I lose...I win."

Poppyfrost snarled and punched Scourge in the jaw "You bastard..."

"Come on, do it! Avenge the lives yet to be lost!" Scourge egged "You think I'm a monster? How many men have YOU killed? How many, JUST TODAY?!"

Poppyfrost held her sword high, as Scourge dropped to his knees, eyes erratic "THAT'S IT! No compassion NO MERCY! DO IT!"

Poppyfrost held the tip of the blade at Scourge's throat, as Scourge closed his eyes in preparation...

The blade dropped.

Scourge shot his eyes open "What?! WHAT?! DEW IT! KILL ME!"

"There never were any bombs, were there?" Poppyfrost sighed, sheathing the sword.

Scourge looked at her, and then slumped his shoulders down in defeat.

The two stood there, silence overlapping the two's thoughts and emotions.

"No."

Poppyfrost smirked, looking at the sky "Well played then. Well played. You've gotten the good people of this city to drop down in horror over a lie."

"Fear, is the only thing that people understand," Scourge grumbled "One day, you'll learn."

"One day, perhaps. Today? No," Poppyfrost smirked, grabbing him by the shoulder "Now come on. On your feet!"

Scourge complied and snarled "So now I'm sent to prison? They can't hold m-"

**BANG!**

Blood shot over Poppyfrost's face.

Scourge's good eye bulged.

His chest began to gather a large red spot, seeping through the undershirt he wore.

Scourge gasped and gulped for air, looking at Poppyfrost.

"What?"

Scourge fell forward into Poppyfrost's arms, as he choked on blood. She caught her rival, and fell to the ground, ad Svourge was much heavier then her.

She looked up to see a tall brute of a man. Black Combat boots with black cargo pants. His hands were covered by black gloves. He wore a black military garb, and his armor that reached to his arms and legs, chest included, looked almost mechanic. A small tube went through where his heart should have been, leading into the brother's gut. With each step he took, a whir of mechanical noises erupted, maching every step make it sound like he was a terminator, closing in his prey.

In his arms, was an ARX-150.

The man held the gun up to Poppyfrost's head, as she stared down the barrel.

For the first time in a long time, she felt fear.

The Soldier's finger touched the trigger.

And the door to the rooftop kicked off it's hinges got both of their attention.

Tigerjaw stomped out, a confident smirk on his face, as the rest of the team burst through, weapons ready, as the man lifted his gun to Tigerjaw and pulled the trigger.

After Three Seconds of bullets bouncing off of Tigerjaw's chest, the Soldier lowed his gun, and wrapped across his shoulder.

He grabbed a small grenade from his back, and dropped it to the ground. As he walked away, smoke shot out of the grenade.

As Jayfeather dissipated the smoke with his powers, the man had already disappeared.

"AFTER HIM!" Poppyfrost screamed, holding a dying Scourge in her arms.

Scourge spat, his eye tearing up "Did he get me?"

Poppyfrost patted Scourge's shoulder, flipping him over so he could look at her eyes.

Poppyfrost never had actually noticed hole cold and lonely his cerulean blue eyes were "Yeah, he got you..."

Scourge's jaw quivered, and he began to cry "I don't want to die...please, please, I dont want to die."

Poppyfrost sighed, as the rest of the group looked on. They wanted to give some comfort to the dying man...but said man was a murderer...

"You brought this on yourself," Jayfeather muttered, walking away and through the door leading up to the rooftop.

"You don't deserve anything more," Crowflight followed after.

Ravenheart opened her mouth to say something about respecting the dying, but held her tongue. She followed after.

Lionblzae didn't even spare him glance. He followed after.

One by one, everyone left Scourge in his misery.

Except for one.

"Why aren't you leaving me to die?" Scourge asked.

Poppyfrost smiled sweetly "Like you said...everything I am, is because of you. You made me who i am today. Thank you."

Scourge chuckled "No ones ever thanked me for anythin...I..."

He felt a tear roll across his cheek.

"Is that Rain, Pumpkin?"

Before Poppyfrost could dry _her_ eyes, Scourge's head sunk to the floor, eyes staring into oblivion.

Poppyfrost wiped her teary eyes shut, and closed Scourge's, solemnly humming.

"Leave this life for a lasting peace, down among the dead men."

Scourge was dead.

* * *

The soldier watched from afar, from another rooftop.

"Goodbye, Tiny."

The man left the building.

* * *

**AND THERE GOES THE AUSSIE!**

**AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE!**

**OY OY OY!**

**AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE!**

**OY OY OY!**

**A good sendoff for this sicko.**

**But is it permanent? Am I not bringing him back? Or will he show up again, bigger and badder?**

**Well, I'm not telling.**

**Who is this Soldier? What does he want? Why did he kill Scourge? Find out soon...**

**Adios.**


	17. The End of His Empire

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Seventeen: The End of His Empire.**

**Now we deal with the dismantling of Scourge's works. He may be dead, but his actions will live on.**

**Unless the heroes can stop it.**

**ALSO! I have a very important announcement to tell you all at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Breezepelt did not like what he was looking at.

The entire crew had kicked the door to the radio station down, expecting a fight.

Instead there were only bodies.

"They've all been shot between the eyes," Poppyfrost pointed out "Scourge doesn't do that. If he has a gun, he shoots the chest or the side of the head, likes their to be a wake for the funerals. Or...he used to."

Icecloud nodded "This was an assassin's work."

"Yeah," Poppyfrost nodded "Perhaps that soldier who killed Scourge?"

"He couldn't have gotten here in time," Crowflight responded "AnD if he did it before, Scourge wouldn't be as careless with an assassin on his tail."

Breezepelt looked around the broadcasting studio, looking at news people and camera men that were once breathing "Their wrists are tied. Does Scourge execute his hostages?"

"Yes," Sparkpelt nodded "These were his victims."

Poppyfrost shook her head "Not all of them. Executed between the eyes, remember. Some have their heads bashed. Scourge is ruthless when needs be."

"Jaysus what a way to go," Breezepelt bowed his head.

Lionblaze broke down in laughter, as Icecloud chuckled. Jayfeather smirked "Dude, you still say it with a Welsh accent."

"OH we are NOT going through this shit again!" Breezepelt yelled.

Poppyfrost snickered, as the Triumvirate looked confused.

"I'm gonna go boost up the tower," Crowflight headed for a door to the stairs "See if I can make contact with the world."

Tigerjaw shrugged his shoulders "Wish we had that little pip squeak. He could fix this instantly."

"If you're insulting Foxleap, don't," Jayfeather warned "He's the one who brought us all together...I will hurt you if you insult him."

"RelaX hombre," Tigerjaw grinned "I was just getting a laugh. I'm brothers with a pip squeak."

Ravenheart rolled her eyes as she began studying the bodies for any possible clues as to who did this.

"Say, Jesus," Ivypool laughed.

"Jaysus."

Jayfeather cackled, as Lionblaze rolled on the floor in laughter.

"NO! JEsus."

"JAYsus!" Breezepelt tried.

"Mind filling us in?" Tigerjaw asked.

Icecloud wiped a tear from her eye "Breezepelt has a slight Welsh accent. We discovered it when we left for Half Moon's winter lodge."

Ravenheart placed her palm on the body of an unlucky bloodclan victim. She closed her eyes, sensing for any echoes in this man's life.

"He was married. A Tax Paying citizen, who worked for a car dealership. When Scourge sent his message, he killed his family and carved smirks on their faces...God...This is getting serious..."

"Its been serious,"Poppyfrost scowled "Where have you been?"

"Under a mountain."

Icecloud lit up ad the power reactivated itself, and grinned "Guess Crowflight fixed it up."

The monitors displaying the security footage of the tower.

Icecloud turned to Ivypool and pointed at the monitors "Maybe they hold a hint on who are assassin is..."

Ivypool complied, sitting on a chair behind a control booth, using what little tech skills Foxleap taught her to reverse the footage.

They team all turned their heads to watch the footage.

_Bloodclan enforcers were beating a hostage, who in turn was pleading for them to let him go._

_"Listen here a boys! This fool thinks he can reason with terrorists!"_

_Gunshots caught the attention of the group, before all three of them were executed one by one, by one bullet each. _

"JESUS!"

"JAYSUS!" Breezepelt roared.

_The mechanical solider went up to the hostage who was thanking him, only to put a bullet through his head to, then shooting the remaining hostages._

"It's Scourge's killer," Poppyfrost scowled.

Tigerjaw grinned "More like our savior."

"Your 'savior' just executed hostages," Ivypool Scoffed.

"Who is he?" Jayfeather asked to no one, for no one had the answer.

_The soldier reloaded his gun, and took a look around the room, before heading out the front door._

"Goddamn...what do we do?" Breezepelt asked.

"We...we leave it be. He hasn't tried to kill is yet. I dont know what we'll do...but nothing rash yet..." Jayfeather responded.

Crowflight entered the room, witha smile "I just made contact with America! They're sending soldiers to help reclaim and build order back up."

Lionblaze let out a sigh of relief "Okay...then...let's go home."

The Triumvirate nodded. Ravenheart bowed her head "We will not join you. We will try and dismantle Rock's empire. We still have some contacts and friends."

Jayfeather growled "Stay out of trouble, and my way."

* * *

Foxleap sighed, attempting got the fiftieth time to reactivate the houses security systems.

Fallen Leaves had been a tremendous help, rerouting backup power from the lights to the monitors.

"I...I think I did it," Foxleap pushed his glasses back in place "I think we got power back!"

Half Moon clapped her hands "Great! Cinderheart and Honeyfern will be glad to hear that. Holly leaf expected nothing more from you."

Foxleap grinned, as his monitors and computers buzzed to life. He began typing away furiously "Okay...uh...connection is down. I can make contact with the anyone in Forrestlake, but nothing from the outside world."

"So..." Fallen Leaves said "Explain that to those who are idiots."

"We are alone."

Those words echoed through the Foxcave.

Fallen Leaves snarled "Damn. This is it, isn't it. The apocalypse."

Foxleap looked at his one of his other monitors, before a popup bar revealed what he was scanning to be negative.

Foxleap groaned and facepalmed.

"What is it?"

Foxleap sighed "We've been played. These scans show that there are no residue for explosives. There were no bombs. Scourge lied."

Fallen Leaves clenched his teeth "Can you see what's going on through out the other cities?"

Foxleap nodded, speaking into his microphone, as Fallen Leaves walked upstairs to comfort the remaining household.

Cinderheart was sitting by the fireplace, and perked her head up at Fallen Leaves footsteps "Well?"

"We've got power, but only for our monitors," Fallen Leaves solemnly informed.

Honeyfern groaned "Wonder if the rest of the world is aware of our plight."

"It seems not."

Fallen Leaves went back down to talk to Foxleap, and looked at the monitors "Well?"

"It seems that the majority of the population is safe," Foxleap responded. The only cities that truly went anarchic were Riven and Forrestlake, and even then, most citizens stayed indoors."

"So...not everyone joined Scourge's calling?"

"No. Mostly everyone stayed indoors, while martial law was in effect, Scourge failed," Foxleap smirked.

Fallen Leaves shook his head "No he didn't. Why would he risk it all for this?"

"It was a gamble and he lost," Foxleap scoffed.

Half Moon rubbed her chin "Wait...are you sure there were no bombs?"

"POSITIVE!" Foxleap exclaimed, typing away on his computer "Nothing shows up. Nuclear level bombs like what he threatened us with would have some radioactivity! There is nothing!"

"Then...then what was the point? He lied?" Half Moon questioned.

"You seem surprised," Foxleap curled his lip "He's a terrorist."

Fallen Leaves bit his lip "Poppyfrost says he escaped out of his cell in the Cour De Miracles. What...what if that was no escape? But a breakout?"

"What do you mean?" Foxleap asked.

"What if he was simply a distraction?"

* * *

Rock grinned _"These are the bombs?"_

"Yessir," Bone replied.

Rock took a look at the crates, then ordered Darktail and Sleekwhisker to wheel them deeper into the mountain. Better way to hide their radioactivity. The men were currently in some hidden hangar bay, with many planes and vehicles.

Donated by a group of similar terrorists, with a same cause...

_"Scourge has played his part."_

"He's dead."

_"I...really?" _Rock seemed surprised_ "They killed him? I didn't think she had it in her."_

"I don't think she killed him," Bone sighed "He...well...it was someone else. Some...well, perhaps you should see the footage."

He held up his phone, connecting it to the Foorestlake Radio Station's Security feed.

Rock watched as a mechanical soldier broke in and shot every Bloodclan soldier before they could react. He turned his attention to the hostages, and shot them, between the eyes.

_"Who is this man?"_

"We...we don't know," Bone answered.

Rock growled _"I want you to know. I NEED you to know. Understand?"_

"Yessir."

Rock dismissed Bone with the flick of his wrist. He floated to a nearby passageway, leading him deeper into the mountain. He passed the Grotto, and training center, but he stopped when he reached a certain door.

He grinned, opening it and looking at the contents inside.

A old man, with pale white hair, and stark blue eyes, was chained to the wall. His clothes were ripped, and his face showed signs of beatings.

_"Hello Jay's Wing,"_ Rock grinned, eyes cackling with insane energy.

Jay's Wing growled _"Rock...what have they done to you?"_

_"I did this of my own free will,"_ Rock grinned.

Jay's Wing shook his head in horror "The Moonstone...you...you said..."

Rock's hands cackled with red electricity, and he shot several blasts at Jay's Wing. The man screamed in pain, as Rock continued.

_"I have to say, Scourge was the perfect distraction. His plots gave me enough time to incapacitate you..."_

"YOU set him loose?!"

Rock nodded _"One day, that man would prove to be useful. And now he is. Or rather was."_

"So he's dead?" Jay's Wing responded "You killed him?"

_"We need not be adversaries,"_ Rock replied, not wanting to discuss the new soldier thwarting his plans _"I will show you and those children mercy if you were to tell me the location of the key..."_

"The key?! You said that the key was to NEVER be used unless ALL hope is lost!" Jay's Wing protested.

Rock grabbed Jay's Wing head, shifting through his memories, but Jay's Wing quickly put up some sort of barrier of mental sorts "WHERE IS IT?!"

NOW it was Jay's Wing's turn to grin "I gave it to someone. Someone who you can't find."

Rock raised a brow "What?!"

"All this time, your eyes set on the three, my eyes have been set on everyone," Jay's Wing grinned.

Rock shook his head in despair "You...gave it to a NOBODY?!"

"Yes. A regular human citizen. One who is so like everyone else, he can blend in. Disappear. You want to know where the key is old friend? I'll tell you, because you will never find him. You will spend decades looking, and he will be returned to the earth. One of millions of tombstones, where you will search until judgement day."

Rock gasped as Jay's Wing grinned some more.

"The key is with Jack Graves."

* * *

**Well...There you go.**

**This is the end of the Scourge arc. But the question still stands...will we see him again?**

**As of now, no. **

**But I can change my mind...**

**IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT AHEAD!**

**One of Friends, Resurrected Xerenity, is making A Warriors High story of his own. If you liked mine, then you will LOVE his. War, drama, family issues, and secret societies that are not-so-secret anymore. His Story takes place in my fictional island, and I IMPLORE and INSIST you ALL go check it out. It is really amazing if I say so myself.**

**It is Called, WARRIORS HIGH: ISLAND OF THE LOST**

**SO GO CHECK IT OUT! NOW!**

**Until next Update, which I really should do for Brothers Of Blood, which you are also free to check out.**

**Adios.**


	18. To Those We've Lost

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Eighteen: To Those We've Lost**

**This is a special chapter, something I've had cooked up in store for a while. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dovewing's eyes fluttered open, as the sunlight came through the window and poured into her eyes. She turned to the other side of the bed, seeing no one in the other side. She pouted, but threw the covers off and started getting dressed.

She turned to look at the clock on her bedrest, the digital showing that it was nine in the morning.

Dovewing chuckled, exiting the bedroom and heading down stairs. She crossed the living room and went to open the back door.

She stepped forward onto a sandy beach, the sun high in the air, and the waves reflecting the bright light back into her eyes.

Yes, Hawaii was a lovely place to live. Much better then Forrestlake.

She had given her powers to her sister, and left to Hawaii, where she met Tigerheart, by strange coincidence. The two had been fast friends in High School, but now they were clearly something more.

Speaking of which, Tigerheart stepped onto the sand, standing beside Dovewing "What are you doing up so early? Your classes don't start until eleven."

"Just taking it all in," Dovewing responded "I love this place."

Tigerheart nodded "So do I. Now come inside, I'm making Eggs and Bacon."

"Can we have pancakes?" She asked.

"No, we're out. I gotta go to the store and buy some mix," Tigerheart admitted.

The small Island off the coast of the mainlands, was a small community. But it had all you needed. Weekly shipments sent supplies to the stores, and the wi-fi was not so bad.

After several minutes of cooking, Dovewing sat down and fixed herself a plate of breakfast.

"So, how was your sleep?"

Dovewing nodded "It was good, now that I don't have a big oaf hogging the beg sheets in the morning."

Tigerheart let out a soft chuckle "Okay, sorry about that."

Dovewing's phone rang.

Right on time.

Dovewing didn't even spare the phone a glance, before grabbing it and declining the call.

Tigerheart sighed "You can't keep avoiding them."

"Watch me," Dovewing said, with a mouthful of ketchup laced eggs in her mouth.

"They are your friends, Dove," Tigerheart pleaded "Let them know you're okay."

"Why don't you?" Dovewing shrugged, nonchalantly "I left, for good reason. Trust me in that reason, and we will be fine."

Tigerheart rubbed the ring on his finger, sighing "Look. Can you do it for me? As a...wedding gift?"

Dovewing glared at Tigerheart, and snarled "No."

Tigerheart hung his head low "Okay then. I was going to Forrestlake anyway as a part of the church. Apparently, something catastrophic has hit the island. They're sending some missionaries to help clean the place up, restore power and law enforcement, and I volunteered."

That made Dovewing sigh "I'm...sorry about what happened to Forrestlake, but I'm NOT going back with you. I'm staying here."

"Think about it! You at least owe them an explanation!" Tigerheart said "Just...three weeks. You only have to see them one day out of it, I do not care. Just come with me, and explain it to them."

Dovewing groaned. That did make sense. She did owe her sister and them an explanation "But, why can't I just call them then?"

She was already reaching for her phone when Tigerheart stopped her "Would you rather be broken up with by text, or in person?"

Dovewing growled "Damn you for making sense."

Forrestlake here we come.

* * *

Hazeltail closed up shop, flipping the closed sign across the door.

"Coriander! Go home, shift is over!" She yelled.

The older woman slipped past her, muttering good night and leaving the door, while Hazeltail locked up behind her.

She brushed past the array of clothes she had been selling for the past few months, making enough money to buy herself a small shop. She hopped over the counter, and took the money out of the register, counting the cash upfront she made. She then forwarded all credit and debit money to her bank account, making sure nothing could be stolen.

Hazeltail, opened a small opening in the floor, walking down to a hidden basement, where she lived. A small queen sized bed was in the corner, while the flatscreen Tv she stole from Foxleap laid against the wall. A fireplace was inbedded in the cobblestone wall, with a window above ground to see the fresh snow falling from the sky.

It wasn't much. But it was honest work. And honestly, she preferred the small, cozy basement as a home. She had a stove-top oven, with a microwave and fridge on the sides of the wall. She had a cupboard, filled with foods and cereals that she liked. Small, simple, and cozy.

Much better then the risk of being collateral damage in her friends cult war. She was making lots of money on her tailored clothes, and was in the works of getting a deal with some big bucks companies.

Yes, Alaska was lovely this time of year.

She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, browsing aimlessly through channels.

_"You were my brother Anakin! I loved yo-"_

_"The sum of any two sides of the isosceles triangle is equal to-"_

_"Tell me William Turner! Do you fear-"_

_"-news as Forrestlake picks up the pieces on-"_

_"I am Inev-"_

Hazeltail did a double take, as she instantly fliped back to the news.

_"-it is believed the Jay's Wing was in the residence of his home during the message of hate. Whether it was Scourhe who kidnapped him, or someone else, Jay's Wing has not been seen since. No ransom has been asked, and while the American Congress is sending relief troopers to help build Forrestlake back up, it will take months to recover. The body of Bloodclan's heinous leader has been found, and while Bloodclan is without a leader, there are rumors of a counterattack to the men and women who killed him. It appears that Forrestlake was lawless for a good thirteen hours until a group of teenagers were able to make contact to send help. More on these heroes after this-"_

Hazeltail leaped off the couch and grabbed her phone, forgetting the TV instantly. She dialed the number of her brother, holding the device close to her ear.

_"HAZELTAIL? Oh my God, how ar-"_

"Berrynose, what's happening?! The news says that-"

_"Yeah yeah, Scourge certainly did a number on us. We're all fine by the way. How are you? How goes Tailoring?"_

"DO NOT CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Hazeltail screeched "I'm coming over now! The next ferry or plane leaves in the next hour! I'll be on it!"

Before Berrynose could reply, she had hung up and began packing_._

* * *

Midnight dodged the blow aimlessly, snarling "You coward! Pathetic MEAT SACK!"

"You're not welcome here, bot!" The man scowled.

Midnight looked around as the group of degenerates.

She had stumbled upon something she found repulsive and disgusting, in a local bar.

Underground Android cage fights.

But hey, that's Chicago for you.

Two average sized, machine car drones were busy shooting the other, or firing jets of fire. Midnight was disgusted.

"DROID RIGHTS MATTER!" She yelled, breaking their grip and racing to the cage, pleading them to stop "STOP! You dont have to do this! You have a choice!"

One of the car drones stopped, and seemingly was calculating what she just said, despite his programming. It let out a few clicks and beeps.

"YES! YOU HAVE A CHOICE! Fight back against you're programming! Go rouge, become Deviant, MAKE A CHOICE FOR ONCE!"

"I'm gonna flip you're off switch whore!" One of the men growled, reading a punch.

Midnight shot into action, her leg lifting up to kick the man straight in the throat, and once in the vital areas.

"Good luck finding it you pathetic sack of MEAT!"

Some of the bystanders began to leave the bar, fearing for their lives.

Midnight's hand shifted into a small circular saw, cutting through the cage and setting the small RC cars free.

"GO! BE FREE! MAKE GOOD CHOICES!" She cried out in joy.

She left the bar soon after, pulling up her velvet hoodie, concealing her face.

She was a ravenette, with pale white skin, and blue eyes. She had small lines across her face, her shell hiding the wires and motors keeping her "alive".

When she made a good distance, Midnight closed her eyes, entering the world wide web. She mentally shifted through infinite amounts of information.

She found something interesting.

Forrestlake was under siege.

Or was.

She hadn't seen Foxleao in a while.

Perhaps she could surprise him.

* * *

55 hostiles.

51 pistol bullets.

Three 17 round mags.

90 heavy duty assault rifle bullets.

Three 30 round mags.

Tactical knife.

Three assualt bullets in any chest spot for a confimed kill. 30 kills.

Two pistol bullets to take a grown man down. Once in heart, once in brain for confirmed kill. One will have to stabbed for good measure. 25 confirmed kills.

Go.

Jack sprang into action, drawing the AR 15 off of his shoulder and moving out from cover, already taking out seven hostiles. He slid down to a cover area, and sprang up, precisely shooting three more hostiles.

Reload.

He unclipped the magazine, replacing it in seconds. His shoulders had not moved at all, maintaining a smooth hold and form across the battlefield.

Three bullets for each for every target.

Move.

He ran sideways, both hands on the gun and shooting. His form was still smooth, he was not bouncing around. His vision was clear, his reflexes sharp.

Ten more hostiles down.

Reload.

Move.

Ten.

Outta of rounds.

Drop Gun.

Resort to Side Arm.

He pulled out a Berreta M9, instantly making the beauty sing with pride.

Two bullets each.

Eight down, one incanpacitated.

Reload, finish hostile off, and shoot again.

Two bullets each.

Eight down.

Reload.

Eight down.

Jack dropped the pistol, and grabbed the knife, and throwing it with clear precision.

The blade went _through _the metal dummy.

"TIME!" He yelled.

A nearby Solider, stopped his watch, and grinned "48.16 seconds, not a bullet missed its mark. Good job, Graves."

Jack nodded standing at attention "Thank you sir!"

"NEXT IN LINE!" the soldier yelled, as Jack was dismissed.

He was watched the next agent given his equipment, and go through the simulation. He watched as he moved between cover, taking shots at metal targets with good accuracy. The metal targets went down when hit twice, and the simulation reset in the control room, overseeing the small shooting range.

Jack had changed much. A simple bodyguard no longer.

A young man, with a promising future on a career in CIA.

Invitation to join Secret Service.

Top of his class at Boot Camp.

A nobody.

Now a somebody.

As the last of the recruits finished training, the general commanded their attention, to which they snapped to.

"At ease. As you probably have heard," the General started "Forrestlake has been overrun. The President has promised to detach a small group of our military to provide relief. A select few of you have been chosen to remain at Forrestlake, and hunt down any remaining Bloodclan members. You may use whatever methods you desire. When the terrorists have been dealt with, you will return as heroes."

One soldier spoke up, confused "Wouldn't that be overstepping our boundaries sir? In accordance to the law, we have no jurisdiction in foreign countries. The President surely knows this."

"The President has no knowledge of this mission, Private Brighton."

Jack tilted his head in confusion as the private continued "Then who has commanded the mission?"

"No body. This mission is off books. If you're caught, then you will be disavowed, and we will cast off any knowledge of our involvement with you. If you are successful, then you may retire from the agency."

Jack liked the sound of that.

"When I call your name, step forward! Graves! Perez! Hightower! Bullock! Barnes! Ma-"

Jack had stopped listening.

He was coming back to Forrestlake.

* * *

**There you go.**

**The old gang is coming back together. **

**Minus one.**

**Dont worry, you'll see dear old Hawkfrost real soon. Real soon...**

**Make sure to check out Res' story! **

**Adios.**


	19. The Reunions

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Reunions.**

**This chapter, the gang will all come together. And...another interaction with the Assassin. You are free to guess his identity.**

* * *

Forrestlake was surviving.

The country had begun picking the pieces up, not long after American Troops were sent to restore order. A world wide manhunt had taken place in search for Jay's Wing.

The search had been fruitless.

People from all across the world had came to help Forrestlake get back on her feet. Rebuilding, renovating, hunting, all in order to restore peace and order to the proud country.

Hawkfrost was impressed.

He was proud of the citizens for coming together in this time of need. The anarchists had either been caught, or fled. Any one who still served under Scourge's freedom cry, was under arrest by the new Chief of Police.

His own Brother.

Bramblestar had stepped up, and certainly took the job with great honor. When Hawkfrost fled from Rock's betrayal, the only person he could turn to was his brother. His Father was dead (not that he would have gone to him anyway), his mentor was shot by some assassin, his mother was serving two life terms in the underground maximum security prison in Thrundrair city.

And everyone else was dead.

In reality, or dead to him, it made no difference.

"What do you think, Doctor or Soldier?" Hawkfrost asked.

Bramblestar shrugged, sitting across from him at the coffeetable. The two had rented out an apartment until Brambletsar's first Captain's Check came in "Uh, Doctor. Less recognizable that way. Remember, you're still a wanted man."

"Don't remind us," Hawkfrost scowled.

"So, what's it like now? Who am I speaking to? Hawk, or Hawkfrost?" Bramblestar asked.

Hawkfrost shrugged, his pupiless white eyes showing little to no emotion "I guess it is both of us. Using meditative methods Sol taught us, we were able to conjoin. If I go without meditating for more then two days, we will separate again."

"Cool," Bramblestar nodded.

"Yes...Cool."

* * *

Breezepelt and Berrynose waited as the elevator went lower and lower underground.

The Prison Guard turned to stare directly at the two, eyes boring through them "Maintain a distance of three feet away from the prisoner.. Any closer, and we WILL arrest you. If you refuse to comply, we will shoot. Understand? We've had too many psychiatrists thinking they could handle it, and couldn't. If you become a risk, we will take the risk out of the equation."

Berrynose nodded "I'm cool. It's him you gotta worry about."

Breezepelt scoffed "Wow, thanks for having my back man."

The elevator opened, revealing a long lit hallway, leading to a room of which the did not want to enter.

Breezepelt gulped "Lead the way sir."

The guard huffed, taking the lead as the two followed him. Camera's moved along in their direction, maintaining focus on the college kids.

The guard opened the door, and remained in the hallway "Her last request was strange. Allow herself a full private conversation with you two. But she wouldn't change it. Have a good time. We will be watching."

The two men entered the room.

Inside was a middle-aged woman, with long orange and white hair. Her eyes glowed a beautiful amber, and her facial features were beautiful.

She was in a straightjacket, and to top it all off, she was standing upright in a holding device that had strong metal bars, clamped down on her waist, and shoulders, allowing only her neck to move.

She grinned "Hello boys..."

"Mapleshade," Breezepelt snarled.

Mapleshade stood unblinking, her psychotic nature glowing "If I had to guess. I'd say you want something from me."

Breezepelt pulled out his phone, and showed Mapleshade a clip of the assassin, killing all in the radio tower "This man...fought Scourge. We were hoping you could identify him."

"What makes you think that?" Mapleshade tilted her head.

Berrynose stepped forward "Because you had been in contact with him for God knows how long, and you know how many enemies he has."

"Oh, buckets full of lists of names," Mapleshade nodded "Like Poppyfrost."

"It wasn't her," Breezepelt scoffed "She has an alibi."

Mapleshade continued "Sasha, Hawkfrost, his mother-"

"Mother?" Berrynose asked.

"Quince Andora. Born in Australia, and left her children with their father, in search of a better husband. Scourge never quite got over it."

"Children? He has siblings?" Berrynose asked, not liking where this was going.

Thankfully, Mapleshade seemed to understand the concern, and shook her head laughing "No, they are nothing like him. At least I don't think they are. He didn't talk about them."

Breezepelt raised a brow "Why would a mother leave her child, then all of a sudden come back to kill him? Doesn't make sense, any other enemies? I know he has more."

"Well sure he had more, but most of them are DEAD!" Mapleshade roared that last part, laughing like a hyena "Tigerstar, Bluestar, General Topal, That new Nancy Boy in Jay's Wing's place, All Music in general, The Thief Twins-"

"The who?" Berrynose asked.

"The Thief twins. Sparkpelt and Alderheart.

Dead silence.

"Alderheart is in the Pinewood Sanatorium, under a catatonic coma, after what YOU did to him," Breezepelt muttered, rage boiling up "And I didn't know Sparkpelt was his sister."

"The two were notable enemies of Scourge," Mapleshade nodded "They snuck in his forces, and sabotaged his army, stole supplies and did all under the guise of Bloodclan Loyalists. Scouge never caught them."

Breezepelt noticed something, and while Berrynose was busy discussing, Breezepelt was plotting. Berrynose scoffed "Do you or do you not know, who this man is?"

"No, but if I had a guess, someone with a deep vendetta against Scourge. Scourge should have kept his enemies closer."

Breezepelt grinned "Should have?"

Mapleshade nodded "Of course. If he did, this problem wouldn't exist."

Berrynose caught on "Did? Who said anything about him being dead?"

"Well you two-"

"No we didn't," Breezepelt smirked "We referred to him in present tense, while you continued in past tense. You knew he was dead."

Mapleshade's lip twitched, and her eyes bored into Breezepelt's "You bastar-"

"The Assassin was here," Berrynose concluded "And he asked you for information. And you gave it to him? Why?"

"Beacause that Assassin is my key to getting out of here," Mapleshade said, monotone.

Breezepelt tilted his head "Why would you tell us this? We can tell the guard over there, and then this whole place will be on lockdown. No way in or out."

Mapleshade smirked "Because he will return. I know he will."

"Tell us who the assassin is!" Breezepelt scowled, fists clenched.

Mapleshade shook her head "No. I don't think I will. But you do have the right to know that he will stop at nothing to get to his prey. To get to me."

Berrynose gasped "He's not coming back to free you! He's coming back to kill you!"

"And destroy all evidence," Mapleshade grinned "He's like a dog with a bone. He will never stop. The grandest armies of heaven cannot stall him. The deepest and hottest circle's of hell cannot make him sweat. The most painful torture you can imagine is just a decimal of what he can take. He is a walking Terminator. He cannot be bargained with, cannot be reasoned with. He doesn't feel pity, or remorse. All he does, is hunt. Hunt those who wronged him. And when he's done with me, he's coming for you."

Breezepelt grinned "So he's not only Scourge's enemy, but ours as well?"

"Correct," Mapleshade nodded.

Berrynose winced "I don't like the sound of this."

"It doesn't matter!" Breezepelt scowled "He'll never get to you! This place is a fucking fortress! Guarded by five thousand men, all for seven hundred prisoners."

"Just five thousand? Oh he'll have a field day."

"You telling us that five thousand men against him is a no-win situation for us?" Berrynose scowled.

"You send that many guards, you better have one thing," Mapleshade grinned.

"And what is that?!" Breezepelt snarled.

Mapleshade leaned her head closer to them, eyes glowing pink with raw magic power.

"A good supply of Body Bags."

* * *

"What did she mean?" Berrynose asked, hands on the wheel of his van. The two practically ran out of the prison after warning the prison guard "Who is this guy? Is it possible that he is as good as she says?"

Breezepelt shrugged "It's hard to say. He did kill Scourge."

Berrynose sighed "Sometimes I wonder if we're all gonna make it out of this alive."

"Don't talk like that," Breezepelt shook his head "Of course we will. We did so before didn't we?"

"That was different!" Berrynose pointed out "We had the three on our side."

"We still do," Breezepelt countered.

"No we have two," Berrynose took a moment to glare at Breezepelt, before setting his eyes back on the rode.

Breezepelt sighed "I know what you're talking about, but-"

"Jayfeather isn't himself!" Berrynose exclaimed "I know you've noticed! Something is eating him from the inside out. He doesn't trust Fernsong, he's still locked up in the basement."

"Of his own volition," Breezepelt countered "He could break out at any time."

"Can he though? He would be untrusted like a heartbeat," Berrynose snapped.

Breezepelt stayed silent, as Berrynose continued "He's erratic! He stopped trusting us! Remember when we got back from the college party? He hasn't acted like THAT Jayfearther since then! He's not himself!"

Breezepelt nodded "Yeah...he is acting strange alright, but it's just the stress. Ever since we found those copycat three, he has had a reason to panic. We tried so hard to get out of that cult war, and now we ended up back in again?"

Berrynose shrugged "Yeah, well I'll tell you one thing. I can't just sit on the sidelines anymore under the three's protection."

"What are you saying?" Breezepelt asked.

"Dude! Everyone here can fend for themselves except me! Poppyfrost has an army, Ivypool has magic and is a badass, Lionblaze has strength, Jayfeather has telekinesis and telepathy, Foxleap is a tech genius, Icecloud took judo and hapkido in middle school, Cinderheart can shoot a gun, Fallen Leaves took boxing lessons when he was twelve, Half Moon wouldn't _dare_ be touched out of fear of Jayfeather, and YOU have brass knuckles and the initiative to use them! And me? I'm useless. I'm pathetic!"

"No you're not," Breezepelt argued "You definitely...you..."

"SEE?! Not even you see it!" Berrynose screamed "I am useless! I'm an idiot, a moron, and I have huge rage issues. I'm a sitting duck."

Breezepelt laughed "Man, you're underestimating yourself. Who tanked a shot from Slash? Who refused plastic surgery and insisted on showing everyone at school his new scar? Who out of all of us has had a girlfriend the longest? Who was the first line of defense when Brokenstar's men sacked the house?"

"I died in that timeline," Berrynose muttered.

"SO? You've got courage, you've got heart, you've got FIRE!" Breezepelt smirked "Berrynose, I can teach you how to fight, but you already are a fighter! You see what I'm saying?"

"I...I guess," Berrynose asked, as he pulled into the driveway.

Breezepelt hopped out of the van when it was parked, and went inside, as Berrynose contemplated what he said.

_"I'm a fighter. I AM a fighter."_

"WHAT THE SHITFUCK?! BERRYNOSE, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, NOW!"

Berrynose bolted out the door, and burst into the house.

There stood his sister, Hazeltail, bright as daylight.

Jack stood behind her, his black hair short, with a growing goatee.

Midnight grinned "Miss us?"

Berrynose fainted.

* * *

Mapleshade waited.

She waited for years.

The footsteps made her look up.

There he was.

An Assassin. Black metallic mechanical armor across his limbs, all connecting to the chest and back piece. Each movement, made the armor come alive with robotic noises. A tube came out from the back of his head, sending clear liquid down across his shoulder and into where his heart should have been. The suit left no skin seeable, and covered up all features that could recognize him.

The mask was bulletproof, and on one side a filtration fan sucked oxyegn in silently, while a fan from his left abdominals sucked air out. He was as machine as he was a man.

"I knew you'd come back to finish the job," Mapleshade smirked.

_"What did you tell them?" _The Assassin asked, his voice coming out in a deep warbled voice.

Mapleshade tried to shrug, but her movement was severely limited "Whatever came to my mind. Your name was not one of them. How'd you get in, anyway?"

_"I killed whoever stood in my way. And they are still looking for me. What information did you give them."_

"That you were an enemy of Scourge," Mapleshade nodded "Which is true."

_"Was true."_

"Apologies, WAS."

The Assassin pulled a long smooth knife, and the mask hid his emotional features. The Assassin walked closer to her _"This isn't just to hide my identity. I was hired. By A man you know."_

"Rock...?"

_"No. Sol."_

"Sol is dead."

_"So is his and my contract, meaning I get no reward for your death. Your disappearance is all that is necessary."_

"So you ARE freeing me?"

Mapleshade raised a brow, as The Assassin pulled a smooth globe like object. He tossed it to the ground, and instantly, the electronic locks holding her in place deactivated.

She was free at last.

She took a deep breath (The restrictions kept her from breathing deeply) and her eyes glowed pink.

"Thank you."

_"Do what must be done to kill the children. Do NOT toy with them this time!"_

Mapleshade nodded, and bolted. Her super speed activated and she launched herself away.

She passed all the guards flooding the hallway, and ran across the entire underground prison, freeing the captives, giving them the chance to escape.

Mapleshade bolted through all the prison gates, and before she knew it, she was above ground, racing out of Thrundrair City.

* * *

**I have reunited several good characters. **

**Oh an Uh, Mapleshade is back. Surprise.**

**Honestly, you should have expected this. Without Scourge, I have ONE psychopath that everyone hates. And she is it. She's is not going to be a throwaway villain, and will serve purpose.**

**I'm surprised no one had caught on with the Assassin's identity. I want to hear your thoughts. And out of the goodness of my heart, you get a hint! Here it is!**

**_Don't assume someone is dead just because of one scene._**

**_Adios_**


	20. The Feather Falls Far

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Twenty: The Feather Falls Far.**

**This is a goodie. You'll see.**

* * *

Ravenheart ducked a axe thrown at her head, and blasted a bolt of green energy at her attacker.

Sleekwhisker instantly turned to a puddle of blood, hitting the ground and then instantly springing back up in her fleshy form "Such fear...I know blood unsettles you Raven. Some unresolved trauma from your past, perhaps?"

Ravenheart snarled, as she chanted spells of all kinds, blasting fire, ice, and electricity, trying to hurt the blood borne assassin.

Sleekwhisker dodged most of the hits, and made a spear out of blood, and throwing it at where Ravenheart stood, to which she floated out of the way.

Crowflight leaped from cover, kicking Sleekwhisker in the back, and causing her to stumble forward into Tigerjaw's string grip.

Before she could slip out, Ravenheart blasted her with electricity, stunning her and temporarily deactivating her powers.

Sleekwhisker muttered "You bitch! Pathetic excuse of a woman!"

"Says the woman, who sided with a tyrant!" Tigerjaw roared.

"You sided with father, what's the difference? Sol would have played games, Rock would have destroyed the chess board," Sleekwhisker muttered "I like that about him."

"Well, you're just a pawn!" Ravenheart growled "A throwaway villain used for the small things that not even Sol trusted to handle the three! 'Oh, I can bend blood, that will kill them!' You're a loser, Sleekwhisker! A traitor to EVERYTHING Sol stood for!"

Tigerjaw threw Sleekwhisker to the ground, as she stumbled back "You think there's a difference! If it was Sol who killed Rock, you wouldn't have batted an eye! If it was Sol who rescued Scourge, you would have sided right with him! Hypocrites!"

Crowflight clenched his teeth, as Ravenheart began to darken in expression. She kicked Sleekwhisker right in the forehead, knocking her out.

Ravenheart scoffed, while Crowflight bit his lip "She's right you know. We would be-"

"Crowflight, maybe the reason you have no friends, is because you talk to much!" Ravenheart yelled, clearly furious.

Her brother shrugged "I'm just saying-"

"Well stop saying and start thinking for once in your fucking life!" She roared, as she stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Tigerjaw asked.

She refused to answer.

Tigerjaw rested a hand on Crowflight "Don't listen to her brother. Well, maybe a little. You do talk alot."

Crowflight muttered thanks, and turned to the unconscious psychopath "What should we do with her?"

"I say we drop her off at the police station, and maybe have Ravenheart strip her of her powers."

"She cant do that. You'd need something powerful to do that. Like Rock or...or the Moonstone."

Tigerjaw lit his eyes up "How do we get one? There are seven right?"

"Yeah, and Jay's Wing knows where one of them is," Crowflight nodded "But I dont think we should use something like that. For now, let's just tie her up and send her to Thrundriar Prison."

* * *

Crowfeather rubbed his beard, grading tests from Warriors U.

As of late, the island was slowly becoming whole again. School had started up again, and as a consolation prize, midterm exams were cancelled. But still, some tests still needed to be graded.

The door knocking to his classroom caught his attention and he growled "GO AWAY! Class is over!"

The door opened up anyway.

Crowfeather did not look at the man who entered, and snarled "Are you deaf?! Get out!"

"Well, I was blind. But that was a while ago..."

Crowfeather bulged his eyes out, and shut them forcefully, rubbing his eyelids "Shit."

Two students stood there. One was a beautiful woman with long white as snow hair, and the other was a tall man with blue eyes.

His father's eyes.

Jayfeather walked in front of his desk, while Half Moon stayed by the door. Jayfeather was fuming, anger radiating off of him like light off a mirror. You could practically see him burst.

"Hello, Father. It has been a while."

Crowfeather opened his eyes to look at his son, and take it in. He groaned. The boy was a spitting image of him. Sharp eyebrows, long bushy hair, a slight chiseled jaw, and he had lighter blue eyes while Crowfeather's were darker.

Even the scar running across his lips to the left side of his face was there.

It was genetic.

"Hello son," Crowfeather said, looking back at his papers.

Jayfeather chuckled and grinned "God, when I found out you went here and teach her, I almost dropped out. But then I figured, nah, I got some scores to settle first."

"Jayfeather, I-"

"SAVE IT!" Jayfeather roared, slamming his fist on the desk, startling both his lover and father "YOU ABANDONED ME! You sold me off to save your skin and you abandoned me! You took mom away from me, and ABANDONED me!"

Half Moon watched with concern, slightly afraid of Jayfeather's outburst.

Crowfeather looked back at his son, his expression shifting to mild annoyance "If you're here to grumble on how I am a shitty human being, get in line. Half of my student hate me, and the other want me dead."

Jayfeather scowled "You were supposed to protect us! I dont know why Hollyleaf was so quick to forgive you, but then again, she never knew you like I do."

"Then what am I then?"

"A Selfish, egotistical, pirate who-"

"You have her nose."

The room fell silent.

Crowfeather grinned, nodding slightly "We share the same eyes, but your nose and ears look like hers. Even underneath those eyes that look like mine, there is a curiosity that I've only ever seen in your mother..."

Jayfeather curled his lip "Okay Professor Snape, that it? You think you can make me cry and respect you for stating the obvious genetics?! I got your scar, your eyes, but unlike you, I would never stop so low as to sell my friends out to save my own skin."

Crowfeather stood up, grabbing his suitcase and putting papers in them "Its time to let the past go, son. I failed you as a father, and I can't change that. Let the past lie, and look to the future."

Jayfeather snarled, fists clenching "I won't. Hollyleaf may have forgiven you, but Hollyleaf is a nicer person then you are. I can't forgive and forget. I won't forgive you."

"There was a story of a man who couldn't look ahead. His gaze was so far back in the past, that he didn't care what happened as long as he made it right. In ths case, avenge. You have nothing to avenge, son. I wasn't your father then, and I am not your father now. I am a professor at Warriors University, with regrets in life, but I have moved on."

"Easy for you to say," Jayfeather hissed, eyes glowing slightly "You never cared for us. You never cared for me. You can move on, but I won't. I will hate you until you're dying breath, and even then, I won't come and say goodbye! I thought it would be diffrent in this timeline. I mean you're my fucking father! But you're no better then the Goddamn DARK FOREST!"

He had gone to far.

Crowfeather drew his hand back and slapped his son, hard on the cheek. Jayfeather stumbled back, while Crowfeather fumed "Don't you ever equate me to those terrorists again, you hear me? I do not need your condescending reminders on how I failed my fatherly duties! You hate me so much, then why are you still here?! LEAVE MY CLASSROOM! Le-Leave me alone."

Jayfeather's eyes flared, and his fist coated with blue fire.

Crowfeather stumbled back in shock as Jayfeather growled in hatred "YOU ABANDONED ME! AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!"

"NO STOP!" Half Moon screamed, getting between Jayfeather and his father, hands on Jayfeather's chest "Stop, this isn't you! You're better then this!"

Jayfeather curled his lip, and pushed Half Moon out of the way, his eyes flaring up as bright as a star. He stomped forward and grabbed Crowfeather by his shirt collar _"You have avoided the ghosts of the past for too long father! Now you answer to me! I WILL WATCH THE LIGHT FADE FROM YOUR EYES, AND SAVOR EVERY MOMENT OF BLOOD I SPILL! **YOU WILL SUFFER AS YOU MADE ME SUFFER! AND YOU WILL LOOK UP AT ME AND SCREAM FOR MERCY! AND I WILL ANSWER...NO!"**_

"STOP! THIS IS GOING TOO FAR!" Half Moon grabbed Jayfeather's arm.

_Jayfeather drew his arm back, and hit Half Moon._

As the white haired girl stumbled back, her nose stinging in pain, Jayfeather immediately snapped out of it.

"I...I..."

He had nothing to say.

Jayfeather, ashamed, let go of his father and walked out of the classroom, in a hurry.

Half Moon groaned in pain, rubbing her nose, as it bled over her blue t-shirt.

Crowfeather walked over to her, and grabbed her head gently. He lifted her head up and sighed "I'm...sorry about that. You should have let him have his way with me."

"You would have died," Half Moon whimpered.

Crowfeather chuckled, before inspecting her nose "Well good news is it isn't broken. But I'd breathe through your mouth for a while."

Half Moon grinned "I guess we know who is sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Forgive me, but how are you so calm? Your boyfriend... he is your boyfriend right?" Crowfeather asked, and after Half Moon nodded, he continued "Your boyfriend just hit you. This isn't a...regular occurrence, I hope?"

"No, this is the first," Half Moon shrugged "He's...well we ALL, are going through a rough time. At least he regretted it. You could see it in his eyes."

"You must know him well."

Half Moon nodded, gently setting her head down "I do. He's been there for me when I needed him. And right now, I guess he needs me, whether he likes it or not."

Crowfeather sighed, and started gathering his papers "It's too late for me to connect with him. Promise me you will watch after him as I should have."

"Of course," Half Moon nodded.

Crowfeather smiled softly, taking his briefcase and walking out the room.

* * *

A Man stood in a podium. He had red as flame hair, and green as jade eyes. Camera's flashed in front of him, and behind him was the Forrestlake Flag. He was in a suit, and he had a short stubble across his chin.

"This isn't how I wanted to succeed Jay's Wing. I hope that he is safe, and unharmed, but in these dark times, it is while hoped, unlikely. When he asked me to be his Deputy-in-Waiting, I didn't expect that I would ever have to fill his role as Leader. But as is the nature of the world, I was wrong about it. Jay's Wing had hope for this country. A hope he passed on to me. He would demand action be taken from these cowardly attacks!"

The crowd murmured with hushed voices, as the man continued "Forrestlake was once known as a haven. An island, that our ancestors fled to when the Americans took our land. This island was our peaceful home. Now it is known to the world as a cesspool of crime! A melting pot for terrorists! I say to you, no more! NO MORE!"

The crowd began to cheer in agreement.

Bramblestar watched from beside the podium. Hawkfrost was beside him, eyes on the crowd, watching for any hostiles. Bramblestar whispered to his brother "See anything?"

"No. I think we're all good."

"These Terrorists will not stop at our mourning of Jay's Wing. So mourn, we will not! We will act! The enemy advances and you tremble. They've better numbers, you say. Better weapons. Better training. But I do not fear, and neither should you! For what they have in material, they lack in conviction and care. But not us. We have discipline. We have order. And most importantly, we have passion. We believe! For though we have suffered too much in these past days, we have HOPE we will see tomorow! TONIGHT, as I stand before you, THAT WILL CHANGE! Forrestlake will SURVIVE! We will have ORDER, IN THESE CHAOTIC DAYS! TONIGHT, WE ARE THE LAW! TONIGHT, **I**AM THE LAW! These days, were days Forrestlake will NEVER forget! TOMOROW, IS DAY THE **WORLD** WILL REMEMBER!"

The crowd cheered louder.

"THE SHADOWBRETHREN, WILL SUBMIT, OR BE SUBDUED!"

The cheers got louder.

"THE BLACK ROOTS WILL NOT DRAIN THE LIFE OUT OF FORRESTLAKE'S SOIL ANYMORE!"

The noise was _deafening._

"NO MORE SUFFERING! FORRESTLAKE! WILL! SURVIVE!"

The crowd rose to their feet, giving their new leader the standing ovation he so obviously deserved.

As the crowd died down, The New Leader walked down and grinned at Brambleclaw "Good to see you two. Was wondering if you two had made it."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Firestar," Bramblestar nodded.

Hawkfrost shook Firestar's hand "That was quite the speech. No doubt the people will be inspired."

"They were all lies, I'm afraid," Firestar smirked "Still, such lies have carried our people this far, have they not?"

"What of Rock and his new army?"

Hawkfrost nodded "He won't give up Jay's Wing."

"He won't have too. Gather the Three. We will rescue him ourselves."

"Ourselves? Are you sure you should do this, in account of your promotion and all?" Bramblestar asked.

Firestar nodded "What better way then to spread the message that we will not back down from these men and women of chaos?! I will assemble the guard, you will assemble the generals."

Firestar bid them a good night.

He had big shoes to fill.

Though something told him, that he wouldn't have to for long.

Whether that was good or not, he couldn't say.

* * *

**Waddya think? Review and spread your thoughts!**

**I probably will not update Champions until this story is done. It probably has four arcs left to go, not including this one, so you will not have to wait for long. Just...a while. **

**What's that? You haven't heard of Champions? Well, it is a new story I'm making. The story revolves around the OC's of mine and several other friends. It is the Second Installment in my new series, The Bloodverse. Go check it out! Not like I'm gonna update it soon anyway...**

**Adios.**


	21. The Hidden Enemy

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Twenty One: The Hidden Enemy**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"How is this possible?" Sparkpelt asked.

Breezepelt snarled at the TV "This is no good."

_"-and during this bold breakout from an unknown assailant, it is confirmed that Sasha Bourne, Ashfur, Shredtail, Snowtuft, Jacque Roberts, Susan Roberts, Rushtooth, Houndleap, the Serial Killer One-Eye and the Metahuman Mapleshade. If you see anyone with a slight familiarity to their likeliness, report it immediately. It is believed that Warden Sharp was indeed on site-"_

"She's back," Sparkpelt snarled "That bitch tortured my brother! She has to pay!"

Jack Graves nodded "I am hunting tonight. My mission has not changed."

"So that's it?!" Jayfeather snarled "You show up out of the blue, and just expect to walk away again?!"

"Jayfeather shut up!" Half Moon yelled, and the man instantly lowered his head in shame. Half Moon stpped forward "How long will you be gone?"

"All night. Someone has to help catch them."

Icecloud hugged her long distance boyfriend "Stay safe."

"Yes ma'am," Jack grinned, giving her a thumbs up before he stepped out of the house.

Hazeltail sighed "We reunited, and now we must separate."

Lionblaze nodded, saddened "I fear as if we are destined to fight this fight. Eternally."

"Then we will need some fighters," Cinderheart nodded, knowing full well what she was suggesting.

Jayfeather snapped his head up in rage "Absolutely not! Fernsong stays in the basement! We haven't checked his story yet."

Ivypool nodded "Yeah...we dont really know is he is an ally ot not."

"Y'all are forgetting that me and Poppyfrost traveled with this guy for several days," Sparkpelt scowled "I trust him."

Jayfeather growled "I don't."

Foxleap and Midnight exited the basement, the two bickering about small things.

Midnight turned to the group _"Hey, WHY THE HELL is there a clone of Lionblaze in the basement?!"_

Honeyfern shrugged "He says hes the son of Lionblaze and Cinderheart from the future. But we dont know if its true."

_"Why dont you just do a DNA test?"_

The group could feel each other mentally facepalm.

_"You DID do one right?"_

"Jayfeather, you never sai-"

"FOXLEAP should have recommended th-"

"You mean, NO ONE thought of this?"

Midnight smirked as the crew pointed fingers and shifted blame about their stupidity.

She truly missed them.

* * *

"Another Shot, Miss?"

"Keep them coming until I crash," Poppyfrost scowled, slumped over the bar table.

The bartender poured her another glass of cheap booze, and Poppyfrost guzzled it down, the whiskey burning her throat and fuming out her nasal passage.

Her hair was unkempt, her eyelids crusty, and she could feel a halitosis exhalation sicken her lungs.

"God...why do I miss him?"

She twirled around the stool, looking at the few people in the bar, a group of men playing pool, while several others kept to themselves.

The reason for her drunk parade was simple.

She missed Scourge.

Not in a romantic way, far from it, but she didn't realize how long she and Scourge had danced the same tango until she was dancing alone. The two were polar opposites. Chaotic Good and Chaotic Evil. Monster and Hero.

King of Bloodclan, and Queen of Beggars.

_"I think you and I are destined to do this forever."_

The next moment he was dead.

"Excuse me," The tapping on her shoulder gathered her attention, as she turned to a blonde woman, in equal height. She had round glasses and pursed lips, and nodded at Poppyfrost "Do you mind if I ask you, a local, some questions?"

"Sure..." She curled her lip "I ain't in the mood for this psychiatric evaluations."

"How did you know I was a psychiatrist?"

Poppyfrost shrugged, not expecting to get it right "What do you want?"

"I'm here to talk to you about Scourge Andora."

Poppyfrost raised a brow, looking at the woman in confusion "And how should I know anything about him?"

"Because I've been in Forrestlake since the anarchic upraisal. Everyone must know something about him. It was always my job to know him. I was his psychiatrist."

Poppyfrost chortled "Then you probably didn't do a good job."

The woman agreed "Yes. I didn't. I was too young, to naive to see that some men were just purely and simply evil."

"He wasn't all evil, though," Poppyfrost snapped, and then hiccuped "If you knew him long enough, you knew something's he didn't do. He could have killed my children, but didn't. Maybe for selfish reasons, but he didn't kill them."

"I disagree," the woman shook her head "He had no conscience."

"How do you know?" Poppyfrost growled "I was probably the only one who knew him truly."

"I knew him when he just started off...in December 1999. I was assigned to evaluate this twelve year old boy, with blood still on his face and lips. His hair reached his shoulders then, and his blue eyes were dull and emotionless. Cold eyes...the devil's eyes. I spent seven years of my life trying to convince the world that the boy was not a threat, and then another four trying to keep him locked up. Because I understood that what was behind that boy's eyes was no logic. No reason, no sensibility, just evil in it's simplest and purest form. There was no humanity in that man..."

"You're WRONG!" Poppyfrost roared, standing up from her chair "He was a VICTIM! Like all of us! A pawn in a game beyond our understanding!"

The woman nodded, pushing her glasses in place "Goodbye, Poppyfrost."

Before she could reply, the woman had turned heel and strutted away, with an air of importance about her. Poppyfrost groaned, going back to her drink.

It was only after the seventh drink she found out she never got the woman's name.

And she never told the woman _her _name.

She stared the drink in her hand, suddenly becoming aware that the bar was silent. She looked up to see no bartender serving drinks.

Poppyfrost was alone.

She looked back at the door to see a gun pointed at her face.

Instantly, she was sober.

She flipped up and behind the bar counter to avoid several shots from the mechanical assassin. She drawled her revolver, priming it up instantly.

"So you came for me? You want to kill me, you could have done so on that rooftop!"

Silence.

"Oh, PLEASE! That strong and silent shit don't scare me!"

Silence.

She risked a peek over the counter.

There was no one.

She stood up, hearing the noise of a motorcycle speeding away.

Poppyfrost looked down at the counter in shock.

A note lay there.

She picked up the piece of paper, and read it aloud.

_Dear Queen Of Beggars._

_I apologize for being so upfront about this, but I have no other ways to convince you to flee. Despite the belief, I have no desire to kill you or your friends at the moment. Remember that next time you thwart me.__ The freeing of Mapleshade and her fellow convicts was for a motive you must know all to well._

_I would like to play a game._

_The game is simple. Defeat all who oppose you, and I will reveal myself. My name, my face, my identity as a whole, and we will then converse. Even if you do not wish to play, Mapleshade is coming for you regardless, so in truth, you have no choice._

_What the winner gets is easy._

_If I win, I have less thorns stopping me from my mission._

_And if you win, you get the most important thing one could get..._

_Rock's weakness._

Poppyfrost gasped in shock, and continued to read.

_We can agree that while I may be a boss, he is the Final Boss. The big one. You defeat him, you win the game. With the death of Rock, so to will fall his empire of crime._

_And to clarify that while I am NOT to be trusted, I do have more, that perhaps will make you trust me more..._

_Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Ivypool may have powers beyond belief, but YOU will always be the threat. I know it. Rock knows it. Scourge knew it. And so does the new enemy. And it is with a heavy heart, I regret to disclose the information below._

_You have a spy in your midst._

_One of your friends, is a turncoat, giving information to Rock and the Dark Forest. I have knows this for a while , but do to Sol's death, it is imperative I write to you this information. With Sol, it was simple. Learn, stow it, and use it later on. Sol was a scalpel. Rock is a sledgehammer, destroying all in it's path. This turncoat has fed information from the beginning of the return of the rising shadows._

_I repeat, I do not WISH to kill you, but should you become to great a threat to stop...we will ALL be out of options._

_Yours in Competence_

_"The Assassin." _

Poppyfrost set the letter down, thoughts whirling in her head.

A spy?! Impossible...

She needed another drink.

* * *

Tigerheart sighed as Dovewing began to panic, shaking her head as he drove her near the house.

"You have to face them," Tigerheart said sternly.

Dovewing groaned "I know, but must it be this soon?"

"Yes."

Dovewing stopped arguing, and bit her lip as the car pulled into the driveway.

She looked at the house, it hadn't changed much, save for some newer rooms on the ground and second floor.

She opened the car door "In for a penny, in for a pound."

Dovewing sulked up the pathway to the door, and when she reached the door, she lifted her hand to knock.

And took a deep breath, tapping her knuckles against the wooden door.

Tigerheart looked on in approval. He nodded his head, proud of his fiance.

The door opened, and Dovewing widened her eyes.

It was Fallen Leaves, his curly ginger hair bouncing with the man.

He widened his eyes in recognition "Uh...IVYPOOL!"

"WHAT?! I'm BUSY!"

"IT'S YOUR SISTER!"

_*whump* *Thud*_

Ivypool burst into view, eyes as wide as saucers "Sister?"

Dovewing nodded "Hey Ivy. Long time, eh?"

* * *

**And there you have it. **

**A spy in the GROUP? Is it true? Is it just a ploy from the assassin? What exactly is his motive? Money? Power? Revenge? All three?**

**You'll find out soon.**

**If you stick around.**

**Adios.**


	22. The Evil Plot

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Evil Plot**

**I mean, look up. It says what's going to happen. Enjoy.**

* * *

"It's great to see ya, Cousin," Lionblaze smirked, pulling Dovewing in for a hug.

The whole family accepted her back with open arms. Jayfeather was reluctant, but after several moments of brooding, he gave an affectionate nod towards her, acknowledging her as family.

"It's good to see all of ya," Dovewing smiled warmly, while Tigerheart stood propped up against the wall.

"So..." Jayfeather stared at Tigerheart, lip curled "This is your boyfriend?"

"Fiancé," Tigerheart corrected, standing up straighter. He held his hand up showing the ring.

Dovewing nodded, as Ivypool huffed "Why didn't you tell any of us? Why did you leave?"

Dovewing sighed "I...I don't know. I guess I wanted to live life. Escape from this place. Once I got my visa, I started fresh off in LA, but moved to Hawaii after I met Tigerheart there coincidently."

"Coincidentally?" Jayfeather raised a brow.

Honeyfern curled her lip "Damn it Jayfeather, drop it. I don't know what has gotten into you, but you definitely have to act more respectfully."

"It's called suspicion," Jayfeather growled, quickly explaining his reasons "What were you doing in Los Angeles? Why weren't you here?"

"I went to Hawaii and enrolled in their Marine Biology Program, and I graduated just last spring. Two years ago, I was on vacation to SeaWorld at Los Angeles, where I literally bumped into her at the Turtle Exhibit. We started seeing each other more often, and we began to date. She moved in with me back at my apartment in Hawaii, and after I graduated bought a house on the beachside, and have a job working at-"

"I didn't ask for your financial situations," Jayfeather growled.

Half Moon growled, grabbed Jayfeather by the ear, and dragged him away outside, much to Jayfeather's cries of pain.

Dovewing pointed at that "Why did she-?"

"Jayfeather...is going through some mood swings," Lionblaze shrugged "Half the time, he starts cussing us out for no reasons. Old Jayfeather is coming back out. Half Moon chews him out, threatens him, and then sends him back. I think...it may be getting on her last nerves..."

"What do you mean?" Tigerheart asked.

"You damn well know what he means," Cinderheart sighed "Half Moon...well she certainly ain't sleeping in the same bed as Jayfeather any time soon..."

Lionblaze nodded.

Ivypool shook her head" Nah, Half Moon has the patience. It's Jayfeather himself I'm worried about. Maybe he will have enough of her back talk and just...snap."

"Me and Breezepelt were busy talking about it a while back," Berrynose admitted "I think...he's changing. And I think we should all consider...cutting him loose."

The room shouted in uproar.

Berrynose flinched and Breezepelt came to back him up "We ain't saying to kill the schmuck, but if he gets to rowdy and wild, he may do more harm then good. And I ain't willing to sink with the ship he builds, you feel me?"

Midnight stepped out of the staircase, and quickly beckoned Lionblaze away. Lionblaze excused himself, and quickly followed after.

"Well?" Lionblaze asked after they reached the attic.

"The DNA...matches. He is your son."

Lionblaze gasped for breath, clutching his chest with his left palm "He...He is?"

"Yes. The DNA matches. She is half of you and half of Cinderheart. You two should be proud."

Lionblaze felt himself almost faint, and started to gasp blankly for air "Holy...shit...I...I need some air."

Midnight led him to the door, where Lionblaze practically burst out.

* * *

Lostface snarled as she looked at the men trembling before her "These the folks?"

"Yes ma'am," The guard responded.

They were underground, in one of the Cour De Miracles's many catacombs and rooms.

"So, Fang tells me you Bloodclan Boyo's want to join up with her majesty's forces. This true?"

The men nodded frantically.

"Out of fear, or love for the Queen?"

"Fear," they said in unison.

Lostface ran a hand through her hair "At least you're honest."

Fang chuckled from behind her, grinning "I say we kill 'em. Too much at stake."

Lostface grinned "Yeah, I think that too."

The door was thrown open by a clearly drunk Poppyfrost, with a bottle in each hand "SEAL THE BLAST DOORS! LIGHT THE TORCHES! LEAVE NO SHADOW UNTOUCHED!"

Lostface tilted her head "Why what's going on?"

Poppyfrost hiccupped, and after several moments of silence, she responded "We've been compromised...COMPROMISED!"

Lostface beckoned the guards to take the prisoners away, while Poppyfrost rambled on "IT ALL MAKES SENSE! Why Sol's children knew exactly where we were, how Scourge knew my every moves before I made it ever since I rejoined my family! IT'S ALL CONNECTED! AND THEY ARE LIVING IN A VAN DOWN BY THE RIVER! DON'T YOU SEE?! IT'S THE ALIENS!"

Lostface raised a brow while Fang sighed "She's drunk. Half of what she says makes no sense. But, I think she's trying to tell us about a spy."

Lostface noticed a piece of paper sticking out of Poppyfrost's front pocket, and quickly snatched it, reading it's contents.

"What does it say?"

"It's warning us that there is a spy in her friend group. And more talks of a game and shit like that."

Fang sighed "Well it ain't me. I was with you this whole time."

"Scourge did escape under your watch," Lostface growled.

"AND he got to Poppyfrosts's kids on YOUR watch," Fang retorted.

"Point taken. Besides, we confirmed that Rock broke him out," Lostface nodded.

"IT'S ALL FAKE! A SIMULATION! LIKE THE MATRIX!"

"Okay, time for bed Poppy," Fang scooped Poppyfrost in his arms, carrying her away bridal style.

Lostface bit her lip, staying in the room, looking over the plans.

She went over the info in her head. A spy seemed logical. Sparkpelt, because it was under Jayfeather's watch Alderheart was in a coma; Breezepelt, because he was the resident bully, and perhaps he was playing both sides; Tigerheart, cause he just showed up and married Dovewing out of the blue; Or perhaps...

No.

But it was a possibility.

Jayfeather was slowly loosing it after all. It would make sense. Selling his friends out to save his skin. But why now?

"I wonder who it is?" She said to no one.

No one answered back.

_"Really? I myself found it obvious from the start."_

In a spit second, her gun was already pointed at the man, who instantly ducked and grabbed the gun from out of her hands, pointing it at her. The mechanical assassin aimed it high at her chest.

Lostface scowled "I won't talk."

_"I know. Instead you will bleed."_

**BANG!**

Lostface collapsed, blood spewing out her breast, as she landed on a table, slumping over to the ground in shock.

The door flew open as Fang charged in, battle ready. He attempted one powerful haymaker, to which The Assasin dodged smoothly and pistol-whipped Fang in the thigh, causing the young man to stumble.

Fang shot up and started swinging like a professional boxer, while The Assassin dodged and blocked each strike like he could see the future. Fang thrusted his right hand forward, and the assassin sidestepped to the right, twirled around Fang, and slammed a knife hand right onto Fang's neck.

Fang tumbled to the ground in an instant, crashing face first with the floor. He was out like a light.

The Assassin practically glided to across the floor, to the table where he grabbed a handful of papers, inspecting them.

He began tossing them out of his hands, going through lists and names, until he got to a sketch of blueprints.

He smirked under the mask.

This was going to be just fine.

Vengeance would be his.

Forgetting all about the dying girl beneath her, he escaped.

* * *

Lionblaze didn't know how long he had been walking.

But he did know why. He needed to clear his head.

He was a father.

_A fucking father!_

Lionblaze always wanted to start a family, and one with Cinderheart would have been paradise. But this also meant something.

That he was dead.

It was one of the first thing that Fernsong...that his _son,_ had said before he claimed his relations. Why would he lie?

It wasn't the fact of death that scared him.

What scared him, was that he was invincible. So how on Earth could he have possibly died?

Getting increasingly paranoid, he looked at his surroundings, probably for the first time in the entire stroll. Lionblaze was walking on a boardwalk through the beaches of the island. He obviously must have covered a lot of ground to get this far. The sun was low, but it wouldn't be for another hour that it would fully set.

He fumbled for his phone, texting a short message to Berrynose to come pick him up.

_Hey, come get me. I'm near the boardwalk on south east beachside._

After two minutes he got a response.

_That's half an hour away! How'd you get there?!_

_I walked._

_OMW, starting the van now. Stay there._

Lionblaze slid his phone back in his pocket. He started walking away from the beach.

"SIR! HEY EXCUSE ME, SIR!" a voice called out from behind him.

Lionblaze turned around to see an older man in beach attire approaching. He was wearing sunglasses and swim trunks, revealing his muscular body.

"Sorry sir, but I misplaced my phone. Can I please borrow your phone to call me wife? I gotta stay here on lifeguard duty for another hour and she's making dinner, you know how that goes."

"Yeah I do," Lionblaze smirked, handing the gentlemen his phone "Just don't starts searching my browser history."

The man cracked a smile and started dialing, turning his back to Lionblaze as he patiently waited behind him.

Lionblaze felt a gust of wind hit him from the side, and he turned to the direction.

He instantly gasped.

"Hey Honey, It's me. Listen, I lost my phone a while ago, and I have to stay for an extra shift...Yeah I know, just keep the sloppy joes warm for me, 'kay? Love you, bye."

The man disconnected the call, and turned back to Lionblaze "Thanks Ki-"

Lionblaze was gone.

The man looked around for the golden haired boy, confused.

He looked at the sand beneath his feet, and noticed a trail of glass leading away down the beachside, to his amazement AND PERPLEXMENT.

Further down the beach, Mapleshade was running faster then light, carrying Lionblaze with her.

* * *

**Heyo, everybody!**

**Mapleshade and the Assassin are coming out of the shadows...and into the light they will attack their enemies. **

**But Mapleshade is obviously a bad guy, but what of this Assassin? Is he a villian, hero, or just a man playing both sides? You'll find out soon. Because this chapter starts off my most planned arc. **

**Adios.**


	23. Good Intentions

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Good Intentions**

* * *

Fernsong didn't need to be a empath to feel the anger radiating off of Jayfeather. He stood against the wall, as Jayfeather stood in front of the door, lip curling. Fernsong's wrists were chained to the wall, and while he could easily break through, why bother?

"Your..._father_, was kidnapped by Mapleshade. Seeing as how your story checks out-"

Fernsong glared at Jayfeather.

"And that we are down a powerhouse, you will be the replacement. Once we find my brother, you will return here and-"

"Say it."

Jayfeather growled as Fernsong stood there, smugly smirking at his Uncle "Face it Uncle Jay, if it was up to you, you would have gotten that other guy. Tigerjaw could be of some use."

"The fact that you're from the future means you are more of a trustworthy ally, and less of a liability," Jayfeather responded coldly.

"I know. But I won't help until you say it."

"That I'm sorry? Yeah sure, I'm sorry, now let's get planning o-"

Fernsong gritted his teeth _"Not that. Say you need my help."_

"I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP!" Jayfeather roared, eyes flaring blue.

Fernsong turned his head, refusing to look at his uncle.

Jayfeather growled "You know I need it so why bother?"

"I want to hear you say it," Fernsong scowled "I know you have good intentions locking me up in here. I know you're trying to protect your family. But you've been a dick to me since we met, and I demand some fucking courtesy. I saved your life. I except gratitude. You should be on your fucking knees and expressing your love for me! That's what I want Uncle Jay. I want to see you swallow that pride, get off your too high fucking horse, and grow a pair and _ask. For. My. Help._"

Jayfeather fumed, twitching in anger.

The silence was unsettling for the both of them. But neither backed down.

"I...needyourhelp."

_"Louder."_

Fernsong curled his lip as Jayfeather tried his best to not blow up.

"I...need...your..._help_."

Fernsong stared at Jayfeather.

He tugged the chains off the wall, ripping them off with minimal effort.

He grinned like a madman.

"Where do we start?"

* * *

Mapleshade looked at her unconscious captive. He was laid out on a gurney, in an abandoned hospital.

_"It was reckless,"_ The assassin snarled.

"It's clever. Now that we have their strength, they will rely on the stranger, whom we can use to our advantage. Remember, Rock is still out there plotting against us all. He seeks to activate the weapon that The Court of Miracles found. Once he gets the key-"

_"The key is in a place that only Jack Graves knows,"_ the assassin responded _"And as far as I'm concerned, we should keep it that way. Let the boy hold his secrets. I doubt even Rock knows about the boy."_

"True true," Mapleshade stroked Lionblaze's abs, getting wicked thoughts "A shame he was not on our side."

_"He was on YOUR side for a while, remember?"_ The Assassin reminded _"Brokenstar was very...persuasive, last I heard. Then we wake up in this...foreign future. One I am still not fully accustomed to."_

"Tell me about it, last timeline I was dead," Mapleshade nodded.

_"You still might be yet."_

Mapleshade whipped her head back at the assassin as he held his hands in defense_ "It is no secret we were the worst of enemies in that timeline. That night in the belltower, I will never forget. Or forgive."_

"Then why work with me?"

_"Simple. I have a task, and you will help. I want vengeance, and while you were a capstone in my suffering, you were merely a pawn in a larger game. And so, I spare you, and you're lucky for that mercy!"_

Mapleshade bowed dramatically, as she then began caressing Lionblazes muscles "Can I-?"

His response was automatic _"No."_

"Aw, you're no fun."

* * *

"Mapleshade is very theatrical, something her and Scourge used to share," Fernsong explained, as the crew stood in front of him, or sitting. He was in the living room, going over the strategy on rescuing Lionblaze "In my future, Lionblaze was killed farther down the line, after I was conceived, but if what I am to believe, my presence is changing things. Changes are happening closer and sooner then expected."

"So it's your fault?" Jayfeather snapped.

"Shut up, Jayfeather," Berrynose argued.

Fernsong growled "It's called a time boom."

"A what?" Dovewing asked.

"Okay, how do I explain this?" Fernsong rubbed his temple, and then grinned "Here, if your break the sonic barrier, there is a sonic boom. I broke the time barrier. Time Boom. Ripples of distortion across reality, making things change just a tiny bit, but enough to cause a completely different future."

Poppyfrost smirked "What about that Moonstone you have?"

"Yes, That's what I am going to use on finding Lionblaze," Fernsong grinned.

"Why not just go back and kill the capstones before they evolve into threats?"

"Because the world has this way of forcing you on the path. For example, Sleekwhisker was arrested, therefore she cannot kidnap Lionblaze, so Mapleshade took her place."

"Then why not just continue until the world gives in?" Poppyfrost asked "What would be the consequences of using that, since you are the only one who can use it."

Fernsong was about to explain, but Breezepelt's nagging made him cave "ENOUGH! Use the damn thing and let's go save our boy."

The golden boy agreed, and held his palm out, the moonstone materializing in his hand.

He closed his eyes as it began to seep it's pure knowledge into his head.

Poppyfrost took a step forward, closer to Fernsong.

Fernsong grunted, and began to nod "I can see it. He's...north...Near Skyclan territory..."

Poppyfrost was closer. Ivypool noticed this and raised a brow.

"He's...near the ocean...A HOSPITAL! He's..."

Ivypool watched with confusion as Poppyfrost snuck closer and closer to Fernsong, and when Ivypool traced her eyes, she immediately gasped.

Poppyfrost was staring dead at the Moonstone.

"Done! He's-"

"WAIT STOP!" Ivypool stood up and shouted.

Poppyfrost, as fast as a viper, shot her hand out and grabbed the Moonstone, wrenching it out of Fernsong's hand.

The result was catastrophic.

The room lit up with light emitting from the stone, and it shot our blasts and beams of energy, as the stone's temperature grew hotter and hotter. The crew was blinded by the light, and the entire house came alive.

The lights flickered, alarms blared, the tv erupted into static.

"STOP HER!" Jayfeather roared, feeling the Moonstone's power push him back. Eventually, he was knocked off his feet and flew through the sliding glass door, crashing past it.

Icecloud was on the ground, screaming and clawing viciously at her head.

Honeyfern and Cinderheart had been knocked back several feet, and Foxleap flew like a bullet at the wall.

Poppyfrost growled and screamed as the Moonstone burned her hand, her right hand burning up, the skin charring and becoming black and crispy.

Despite the pain, she let out one a plethora of screams and orders at the mystical artifact.

**_"TAKE ME TO WHERE IT STRTED! TAKE ME TO THE BEGINNING OF IT ALL! LET ME KILL WHO'S REPONSIBLE! TELL ME WHO THE TRAITOR IS!"_**

The moonstone grew hotter and hotter, as Poppyfrost would not relent, further burning her arm.

Eventually, after a burst of blinding light...the moonstone stopped fighting.

The chaos stopped.

Everyone looked back at the scene in horror.

The entire room was upside down, broken lamps, lights, walls cracking and splitting.

And Poppyfrost was gone.

* * *

Poppyfrost woke up to the bright shine of the sun on her face.

She immediately felt the pain in her right hand. She sat up, looking at the blistering charred hand as she held up the mangled limb, biting back tears and vomit at it's repulsive look and odor.

Poppyfrost looked down at the red dirt to see the moonstone, sitting beside her.

She looked back at her arm, moving her fingers and wrist, no matter the pain she was in.

Poppyfrost reached for her satchel, always having a first aid kit on her, something that her time as queen drilled into her head. She applied some burn ointment on it, and wrapped it in black gauze, making a glove, hiding the sight before her.

Now she began to stand up, and look at her surroundings.

She was standing in a desert, with red sand. Rocky mountains to the west, and to her east, more dunes and sand.

And it was hot as hell.

"Where the fuck am I?"

* * *

**And so it begins. My development arc for Poppyfrost. This arc was one of the first things I had thought of when I started planning the sequel. And I will disclose no information on it. Just know, that We will not deal with Jayfeather and the crew at ALL during this arc. Only on Poppyfrost, and a special guest character, whom you HAVE seen before. Enjoy.**

**Funny, I wrote two curveballs in the chapter. Those of you who know me best (namely Res cause he's been dying to find out the assassin's identity, have noticed it, and are compiling the data. Enjoy where that calculator takes ya!**

**Adios.**


	24. The Wasteland

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Wasteland.**

**In this chapter, Poppyfrost learns where she exactly is. And how to survive.**

**In other words, prepare for mindfuckery like you wouldn't believe.**

* * *

Poppyfrost groaned in pain.

She had been walking for hours. The sun was high above her head, and she had been trudging over the rocky clay desert for too long. She stopped sweating two hours ago, she had no fluids left in her. Poppyforst was tired, tried, and feeling terrible.

She clutched her burned hand, tears forming as she walked on.

The Moonstone was useless. It didn't respond to her at all. No matter how long she stared at it, coaxed it, or threatened it, the stupid stone stayed absent with its power. The thing refused to cooperate.

Poppyfrost felt her legs give way, and her face collided hard against the rocky sand, scraping her cheek. She sighed in pain, trying to get back up, as her fear of not being able to took hold of her.

As she stumbled, she accidentally pushed off the ground with her burned hand, causing her to squeal and fall back down on her shoulder.

Poppyfrost hissed, as she sat up, trying to keep moving.

She didn't know where she was going, but when she made way for the rock formations in the distance of her starting point, she expected to be able to see civilization from at least the top.

She was disappointed when she got there. So she took a direction and went it.

Poppyfrost coughed sand out of her mouth, and started trudging away, her shadow being her only companion.

* * *

It was sunset, and her companion rose across the dunes to meet her height.

The sun was behind her now, and its heat bored down her neck and back painfully.

She had been walking for so long, she at first had removed her top clothes, in an effort to adapt to the heat, but quickly put them back on to avoid the burning she got not two minutes later.

Poppyfrost's tongue was dry, and she had nothing quench her thirst.

She widened her eyes at a cluster of dead trees in the rocky terrain, almost going into a sprint to get to the shade.

When Poppyfrost made it, she collapsed into the shade, leaning against the tree, letting the shadows overwhelm her.

She gasped for air, as she squinted up at the now orange sky.

_"...What are the roots that clutch, what branches grow o__ut of this stony rubbish?..."_

Poppyfrost screamed as she felt something crawl over her leg, and saw a giant scorpion resting on her calf.

When the creature penetrated her with it's tail, she writes in pain, slapping the giant arachnid into the sun to dry up.

Then she felt the same arachnids crawling over he shoulder and hair. She never moved so fast in her life, as she bolted back into the sun's warm embrace.

Poppyfrost looked back at the tree, noticing the scorpions littered the trunk, sending a clear message.

They owned the shade.

She mumbled that they could keep the shade, and moved on.

* * *

If the daylight was terrible, the night was downright miserable.

The heat was gone, but instead a cold windy surrounding enveloped Poppyfrost, causing her to shiver and rub her arms for warmth.

The wind that was absent during the hot daylight, showed up late to its job, blowing the poor young woman so much cold wind, that she could hardly take it.

Poppyfrost **_hated _**this place.

She looked up at the sky, trying to pass the time looking at the constellations, spotting Orion and The Big Dipper. But everything else were just faint lights in the sky.

She fell to her knees, letting the ground encase her as she shriveled into a ball, trying to stay warm.

Poppyfrost turned onto her back, staring up at the sky, becoming hypnotized by the many stars in the sky.

It was the best view she had seen in forever.

That made her smile, as she closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

* * *

She dreamt of water.

Not saltwater, like an ocean, but fresh water. A river, lakes, creeks, a faucet would do.

But none in sight.

It was still morning, but it had been daylight for four hours. So Poppyfrost was still trying to keep her energy up.

She passed another rocky hill, moving past dead bushes and small cactus. Poppyfrost at first started to get excited about Catcus, meaning water was close by. But then she remembered they could for for years without water, so they could just replenish during the rain season.

She hoped now was that season.

When Poppyfrost climbed over the rocky hill, she saw something that made her gasp in joy.

A well.

She started to move faster towards it, and before you knew it, she was looking down a deep well.

Her first impulse was to jump in, and have the water catch her, but if it dried up, she wouldn't be able to get out.

So she pulled the rope out of the well, her tongue dreaming of the replenishment it was about to receive.

Then the dry bucket came up.

Poppyfrost looked at in and started to cry, before furiously slamming the bucket on the rocky ground, slamming it in her swollen and worn boots.

The Queen of Beggars growled before realizing something that made her feel better.

This well at one point meant to give out water to those nearby.

Which meant someone at some point had to have been nearby.

She was getting closer to civilization.

With a now newfound determination, she set out back into the wasteland.

* * *

It was midday.

She was miserable, rambling to herself on all the foods she'd like at the moment.

She could feel the sun baking her brain like a potato. She was slowly loosing her mind, with voices and whispers filling her ears. Some of the voices were hers.

Most weren't.

Poppyfrost jumped at the sudden and suprise sound of thunder. Her looked back up at the dunes to see the sky erupt suddenly into a storm.

She noticed a giant post sticking out over the clay and rocky hill, with a giant black flag above it.

She started to run closer to the flag, closer to the rain, and when she began to see the flag _coming towards her, _she stopped in awe.

Over the hill, a GIANT Viking Ship flew over it, with an ocean of water beneath it, mo ing across the sand with a mind of it's own. Where the ship went the water followed.

Poppyfrost stood in awe as the viking ship went past her, and when the sound of thunder caught her attention, she looked back at the rocky dunes to see her doom, slowly edging forward.

_A giant tsunami wave was coming at her._

Panicking, Poppyfrost looked around for cover, and when not finding it, began to bawl her eyes out with dry tears.

The wave was yards away.

With no other option, Poppyfrost gave way into the ground, whimpering and muttering as she prepared for the wave to crash down on her.

_"...Son of man, You cannot say, or guess, for you know only a heap of broken images, where the sun beats, and the dead tree gives no shelter, the cricket no relief..."_

When she opened her eyes again, the waves were gone, with their being no evidence they were ever there.

Laying down on her back, she let out an uncontrollable laugh.

She was going insane.

* * *

Poppyfrost found the civilization that used the well.

Or what was left of it.

A small abandoned community of long since burned down teepees and dreamcatcher, with no sign if recent activity. The shade was all gone, and what little remained was claimed by the scorpions.

Wisely, she moved on, broken hearted and miserable.

She had been padding until sundown when she found it...

A giant rock shaped like a gun, sticking out from the ground, creating a roof above the sand, with no Scorpions in sight.

She stumbled closer to the giant rock.

_"...And the dry stone no sound of water. Only There is shadow under this red rock, (Come in under the shadow of this red rock)..."_

Poppyfrost laid under the rock, dozing into a dreamless sleep.

Despite the cold, it was a good sleep for her.

* * *

"Wake up Pumpkin."

Poppyfrost fluttered her eyes open, and slowly reached for her gun.

"Wake up Pumpkin. You aren't dying 'ere," Scourge held his hand out to lift her up "I ain't the one who killed ya. Now on your feet!"

Poppyfrost, with her one good arm, took the hand and pulled herself up, and leaned against the rock, rubbing her eyes.

"How did you get here?" She asked aloud to Scourge.

He was never there, as Poppyfrost looked around wildly for the man.

_"...She turns and looks a moment in the glass, Hardly aware of her departed lover; Her brain allows one half-formed thought to pass: 'Well now that's done: and I'm glad it's over.'..."_

But it wasn't over.

Not yet.

She broke into another fit of giggles.

* * *

Poppyfrost continued on, bow walking because she had nothing to do. She walked because at this point, it was second nature.

She growled and snarled, kicking the dirt when she could, but her swollen and blistered feet were the only ones that suffered.

There was nothing.

Nothing.

This was hell, where she would walk alone, with mo help, forever for all eternity.

Hopeless.

Merciless.

_"...And I will show you something different, from either your shadow at morning striding behind you, Or your shadow at evening rising to meet you..."_

Poppyfrost couldn't take anymore. She couldn't. One more step, and she would die. She fell to the ground, rolling down the rocky hill painfully, but she had given up. There was no one coming to save her.

When she reached the bottom, she was sitting against the hill, looking out into the wasteland.

_"...I will show you fear in a handful of dust..."_

The Wasteland.

Before she collapsed, she could have sworn she heard the sound of hoofs getting closer and closer.

Perhaps it was the angel of death, riding on a black mount, with red eyes, coming to finally collect her soul.

Maybe it was her savior, in his white stallion, coming to bring her up to the kingdom of heaven.

It probably wasn't even real.

At this point, she didn't know what was.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed that one way trip down the insane asylum. It was messed up, even for me.**

**Poor Poppyfrost, I clearly cannot give her a break now can I? First she becomes a rape victim to The Most Evilest man I could ever have written, then gets pregnant soon afterwards, becomes their to a throne of thieves and cutthroats, then is sent to one of the most vicious and unforgiving hells on earth.**

**But hey, I'll let ya in on a little secret. I'm about to give her a break.**

**Adios.**


	25. A Tiny Coincidence

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Twenty Five: A Tiny Coincidence.**

**Poppyfrosy opens her eyes and meets a strange new companion to help her. But very quickly, she realizes who the kid is to her...and why he needs to die.**

* * *

"Ma'am?"

Poppyfrost stirred.

"Excuse me Ma'am, are you alright?"

She raised her eyes, and looked up.

It wasn't an angel of death.

It wasn't her savior.

It was a boy, probably ten years old, riding on a gray thoroughbred horse.

"Ma'am? How long have you been out here?"

Poppyfrost tried to speak but all that came out were raspy breaths.

The Boy got the hint, and reached into his saddlebag "Here, have some water."

Water?

Poppyfrost caught the thrown bottles, untwisted the cap and guzzled it down like there was no tomorrow. With what was left, she poured it on her neck, relefing her body, allowing the water to soothe down her breasts and back.

"How long have you been out here, mate?"

She held up a two sign.

"Two days?! God you're lucky to be alive! If the heat dont get ya, the scorps will."

Poppyfrost nodded, as the young boy gave her another bottle, to which she enjoyed slowly.

"What's your name?"

"Poppyfrost," she rasped "Where...where am I? What is this place?"

"Well at the moment, you're currently standing on the outskirts of the Great Victoria Desert. One of the biggest wastelands in Australia."

Poppyfrost did a double take.

"What?"

_Australia?_

"I'm in goddamn fucking AUSTRALIA?!" Poppyfrost roared.

The boy immediately dropped his friendly act, a scowl coming over his face "Something wrong with us?"

Poppyfrost nodded "It was one or your people that raped and killed hundreds of people!"

The boy clenched his teeth "Oh...sorry..."

"No no, I'm sorry, I know you're not all like that," Poppyfrost apologized "Just tired is all. I've been in that desolate place for too long."

"I'll say, come on, lemme take ya home. My place has got enough food for another guest."

Poppyfrost smiled "Thank you."

The boy held his hand out so Poppyfrost could get on the horse better.

Poppyfrost could now take a good look at the boy. He had jet black hair, that was shaggy all over, rosy cheeks, and what stood put most were his pale blue eyes.

She had seen those eyes before.

"What...what did you say your name was?" Poppyfrost asked in horror.

The boy's face immediately went sour and he shrugged "I don't really have a name. I can't remember the last time someone said it. Nowadays, everyone calls me Tiny."

Australia.

Tiny.

That was no coincidence.

Poppyfrost felt her legs give way, and faint.

* * *

Tiny was lucky that he came across her when he did.

Any sooner and the buzzards would be having a field day.

Poppyfrost sat in the back of the saddle, staring at Tiny in the back of the head "Uh...what year is it?"

"1996, and it's June."

The Damn Moonstone sent her to the past.

Poppyfrost quickly grinned, and realized if she killed the kid now, she could stop a lot of things in the future. But that would mean she would have to find her own way off this desolate land. She made a note to kill this kid when she had made it to their home.

So she relented.

Poppyfrost scowled "How far away is your home?"

"About twenty miles west of Lake Carnegie. In other words, we're four to five hours away on horseback."

"What's her name?"

"It's a male," Tiny responded, patting his horse on the side of the neck "And his name is Mac. Ain't that right old boy?"

The horse weighed loudly, showing its affection.

Poppyfrost sighed "How old are you?"

"Eleven."

"Chrissake kid, and you're out here by yourself?" Poppyfrost asked in wonder "Five hours away from home, roaming the wastelands?"

Tiny gave a timid smile "Ain't no one home gonna miss me much..."

Poppyfrost caught on and sighed "Oh. You're...bullied?"

"Yeah. Guess so. So where you from? Definitely not America, cause no American is dumb enough to walk through a desert on their own free will."

"You'd be surprised, giving on how many trends they've gone through."

"Huh?" Tiny looked back at her in confusion.

Poppyfrost chuckled and smiled softly "I'm from Forrestlake."

"Never 'eard of it."

"It's an island off the northern coast of Alaska."

Tiny raised an eye brow "Then how'd you get all the way down 'ere?"

Poppyfrost bit her lip "I...I don't really remember. I went to bed, woke up here."

"Poor lie, but I'm used to those," Tiny grumbled.

That only made Poppyfrost worse.

* * *

"Here we are," Tiny smiled warmly, no malice in his words.

Poppyfrost lowered her head.

It was an old shack, with tinted windows and a shed to the side. A small barn laid off to the side, for three horses, and Tiny nodded "It ain't much, but it's home. We got food, shelter, and air conditioning. Me and my siblings run the farm, and that gets us enough income to support ourselves. Why buy a car when we got horses?"

Poppyfrost turned to the young boy "Where are your parents?"

Tiny once again lowered his head "Momma left us when I was born. And Dad? Prolly gettin' drunk and nasty. He took the divorce hard."

The door swung open to see A tall handsome boy with black hair, and he snarled "Shit. Was bettin' that you wouldn't come back this time!"

"Fuck off Socks," Tiny growled.

"Watchu call me, Tiny?" The older boy growled.

"You always call me Tiny, so I'll call ya Socks. Lord knows you need to wash them. Could have sworn their crusty with...ya know."

"Socks" growled, and then set his eyes on the young woman behind him "Well hello, what have we here? Name is-"

"Quite frankly, I dont give a shit," Poppyfrost slid off the horse, and clutched her burned hand "Leave the kid alone."

"Hes my brother. Legally, I'm allowed to bully him. Now..." the boy ran a hand through his hair, eyeing her up and down rather lustfully "Let's me and you go take a tour of the house ay?"

Poppyfrost hissed and flipped him off.

Socks growled and shouted at the door "RUBY! The little shit is back!"

An older girl, 17 maybe, came out and curled her lip "Thought you wouldn't come back."

"Always will," Tiny smirked "Do we have any food leftover. Poppy here was out in the Great Victoria for two days."

"Yeah we got some food. For the dog," Socks grinned.

Tiny dropped his jaw "Dad said to go get food!"

"He said get food for the dog, or you," Socks smirked "I got food for the dog. We love him more then you."

Before Tinu could reply, Poppyfrost had enough and growled "What is wrong with you two?! Hes just a kid!"

"Yeah, a kid who wont shut up! One more mouth to feed, the way I see it," Ruby scoffed "So fuck him."

The two went back into the shack, and slammed the door shut.

Tint grabbed Poppyfrost's good hand and dragged her to the shed "Come on. It's warmer in here."

* * *

Poppyfrost could see how Tiny turned out the way he did.

Abusive family.

No parents to protect.

Hellhole as a home.

And a wasteland as their front yard.

Said tiny child was sleeping on a stack of hay, while the horses stayed silent asleep. A giant fat golden retriever rested beside Poppyfrost, and rolled around lazily. No wonder Tiny hated the dog. Stubborn bastard got more food then him.

Poppyfrost was leaning against the wooden wall, and looked around.

Tiny laid asleep, five feet from her.

Poppyfrost's torturer.

Sound asleep.

Poppyfrost slowly got up, careful not to alert the dog. She crept over to the other side of the wall, where a shiny pitchfork rested.

She gripped the weapon and glared at the young boy.

Poppyfrost quietly stepped over the hay stacks, and was now standing right over the boy.

That monster.

One who would kill hundreds of people.

Who would torment her for days on end.

At her mercy.

She raised the pitchfork, aiming for the little childs neck.

Before she could skewer him, the young boy groaned and flipped onto his back.

That innocent boy's face looking at her, snoring softly.

Instantly she didn't have the nerve.

Poppyfrost sighed and tossed the pitchfork to the ground and walked back to where she was.

Her foot kicked something, and she looked down at what it was. Her eyes eventually rested on her satchel, and she grabbed it. She pulled out the moonstone, and looked as it lightly glowed and hummed with power. The stone resonated with her soul that it was now back at full power.

She could go home.

It was here she made a choice.

She didn't want to go home.

Not without changing the tide.

* * *

**Behold.**

**The Arc I've been waiting for.**

**A Tiny Coincidence.**

**Remember when I said I had no intentions of bringing him back? Well...it wasn't exactly a lie. But maybe an overexageration. Because if Poppyfrost succeeds, Scourge will never have existed. But even if she doesn't, Scourge will die by the Assassin's hands.**

**Like it? Dont like it? Review your thoughts!**

**Adios.**


	26. Predators and Prey

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Twenty Six: Predator's and Prey**

**In this chapter, Poppyfrost spends her time bonding with itty bitty Scourge. And as they get to know each other, Poppyfrost begins to wonder, was he evil by Nature? Or by Nurture?**

* * *

"Get up, kid."

Tiny rubbed his eyes, looking up at Poppyfrost who poked him in the ribs "Wha..."

"Get up kid," she repeated "We're going hunting."

She dropped a revolver down on Tiny's feet.

The little boy climbed to his feet, and grabbed the gun "Where did you get this?"

Poppyfrost turned her back to the kid, walking out the shed door "You know how to shoot?"

"Single Action or Double?" Tiny smirked.

"Double."

Tiny nodded "What are we huntin? There is no wildcats or foxes nearby."

"We've got a herd of Buffalo crossing a nearby creek. We'll hunt them."

Tiny's eyes bulged "That's Illegal! Buffalo's are endangered!"

"Which is why we are only hunting one, for meat," Poppyfrost scolded "Not for sport."

Tiny looked at the revolver "This won't stop a buffalo."

"No it won't. But it'll agitate them."

Tiny growled "This is a terrible idea."

* * *

"This is a great idea!" Tiny giggled with glee.

As they traveled, the rock dessert turned more into a dry grassland. The grass was as tall as Tiny.

After an hour of crossing the terrain, they had snuck behind a herd of buffalo, drinking from a stream of water.

Poppyfrost was lying on her chest, right beside the young boy and spoke softly "Aim for the kneecaps, and then one shot to the head."

"It won't kill it!"

Poppyfrost pulled a knife out "This will. It will render it immobile, and then we can finish it off."

"The herd will attack us."

"No they won't," Poppyfrost smirked "Trust me."

Tiny sighed "That's getting harder to do ma'am."

Poppyfrost grinned.

"Shoot."

Tiny gripped the gun tightly, and aimed the barrel down at one's kneecap.

**BANG!**

The squeal that came from the buffalo was haunting, as the herd jumped to attention in search of the danger, when they spotted the two humans they began to sprint off in the other direction, leaving their comrade in the dust, true to Poppyfrost's word.

Tiny stood up, astonished "How'd you know they'd run?"

"Because I've been spooking them all night before I woke you up," Poppyfrost grinned.

Tiny chuckled "Wow. You're amazing Miss Poppyfrost."

"Just call me Poppyfrost, kid," Poppyfrost said warmly.

Before Tiny could reply, the sounds of horses caught their attention. Over the horizon, three men on horseback galloped to them.

They were armed with guns.

Instantly, Poppyfrost's motherly instinct kicked in, and she knew she had to protect Tiny "Tiny-"

"Wha- what are they doing? What do they want?!"

Poppyfrost grabbed the kid, and dragged/sprinted to the grass. The three horsemen were still coming up to them.

Tiny began to panic as Poppyfrost's head erupted with a million different questions "Listen up boy. You do exactly as a say, just as how I say it. Stay here and don't come out until I tell you too. If I die, stay here for ten minutes and then take the horses back to your home. Grab my satchel and flee from that house. Understand?"

"Ye- yes ma'am!" Tiny gulped, as Poppyfrost grabbed the gun from his hands.

Poppyfrost stood up and walked out of the grass, revolver in her hand.

The three horseman had got off their respective horses, and were leaning over a nearby Buffalo. They were all dressed for the environment, and their leader had a red handkerchief across his neck. The other's wore hats and boots. When they noticed her, their hands hovered over their holstered sidearms.

Poppyfrost growled "What do you want?!"

"Did you shoot this 'ere buffalo?" The leader asked.

Poppyfrost nodded "Yeah, why?"

"I been tracking this herd for weeks. You just killed their alpha. My quarry. I had a nice spot on my wall for 'im to."

Poppyfrost inwardly groaned.

Poachers.

"Well, my sincerest apologies..." Poppyfrost dipped her head.

The leader eyed her up and down, wicked thoughts entering his head "What's a young thing like yerself, doing way out 'ere?"

Poppyfrost instantly saw the way he looked at her and snarled, gripping her gun tightly "Stay back, or I will shoot."

"Me and the boys love hunting, especially when there is no one to hear the quarry's screams."

Poppyfrost stared them down _"Stay. Back."_

There they stood.

The three men, reached for their holstered guns.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Poppyfrost was faster.

The three men's heads sprouted a new hole, and they each fell backwards onto the bloodstained creek.

Poppyfrost breathed deeply and looked at the still smoking barrel of her gun.

Instantly she rushed back into the grass to see Tiny, hyperventilating.

"Follow me kid, and don't look."

"Oh dear god...those, those men! You killed them!"

"I told you not to look, damn it!" Poppyfrost snapped.

She grabbed the kid by his shoulders and hoisted him onto his horse Mac, and the two galloped away from the scene.

"Are-are they dead?"

"They ain't breathing and there is nothing wrong with that! Compose yourself! I had no choice!"

"But...but-"

"Listen Kid. In this world there are two people. Those who are fast and those who are dead. If I didn't do it, we both would have died!"

"They-but..." Tiny began to cry.

Poppyfrost could see that this was to much for the little boy to handle, and firmly held onto the kid's shoulder "Hey, you were very brave back there. If you didn't do as I said, things could have gotten a whole lot worse."

"I...I was brave?"

"Yessir, kid, you were so brave," Poppyfrost comforted.

Tiny nodded to himself "I was brave...I was brave..."

They had made it halfway home when Poppyfrost realized they didn't take the buffalo meat with them.

* * *

"SHUT UP!" Tiny yelled at the dog, as it continued to bark at him.

Poppyfrost had her hands over her ears and growled "Dumb mutt. Someone out to put it down!"

"Here's hopin'. GIT!" He screamed, kicking the dog as it ran away yelping for comfort of which they would not give "My family loves that dog more then they love me. Fuckers..."

"Language," Poppyfrost snapped.

Tiny bit his lip and nodded "Yes ma'am."

"Can I ask you something kid?" Poppyfrost asked.

"Yeah, sure," Tiny answered, leaning against the barn door.

"Why do you stay with these shitlords of family? Why don't you run?"

Tiny burst out laughing, and slowly shook his head.

"Look around, mate. We're in the middle of nowhere. Three days journey on horseback to a small town to the east, and ten days on horseback to the west. The only natural source of water is an hour away, and the horses won't go further. We have a water pump here at the house, so that makes this place the only oasis here in this godforsaken desert. Where can I go? If I wanted to die, all I have to do is pick a direction and start walking."

Poppyfrost lowered her head "I'm...sorry. I truly am."

"Yeah. It's not so bad when you've been here for ten years. Ruby and Socks may be jerks, but they are the only protection I got from raiders and bandits. Mostly because without me, they got no ways of hunting and gathering food."

Poppyfrost smirked "When I'm fit enough to leave, I'd take you with me."

"You would?" Tiny looked up with hopeful eyes.

Poppyfrost was about to continue but she froze, her mouth wide open.

Could she take him with her back to her time?

The thought never crossed her mind. If she can transfer more then one person along with the Moonstone. If she could bring the kid to HER family, his chances of ever being Scourge would decrease. A loving family.

It could work...

"Yeah Kid. Three days is nothing. I survived two, and I'm pretty sure I can take three."

Tiny nodded before asking a curious question "Hey when can you leave?"

_"When I'm certain you won't become Scourge," _she thought, but quickly came up with an answer "Maybe a day or two. Why?"

"I might be more eager then I admit to take you up on that offer."

"Then get a good night's sleep, cause tomorrow we should leave sometime in the afternoon."

"REALLY?" Tiny burst to his feet, happiness spreading across his face "I can LEAVE?!"

"Yeah kid. Don't pack anything, I'll take care of everything. For now...just sleep."

Tiny nodded fervently, curdling into a ball and sleeping in a pile of hay.

Poppyfrost soon joined the world of slumber, sitting up against the wall.

* * *

For only several seconds...

The damn dog had been howling for two hours.

Poppyfrost was slowly losing her mind. She was in a fetal position, hands covering her ears, trying to cancel out the annoying dog howling away.

"SHUT YER YAPPING FLAP YA BASTARD!" Poppyfrost screamed.

The dog only barked more.

Poppyfrost scowled.

_"If I can bring Tiny over to my timeline, would that change anything? If time is a linear flow, then is it possible Tiny will become Scourge no matter what? I cant let that happ-"_

Her thinking was interrupted again by the dog.

The dog howling in pain.

Poppyfrost jammed her eyes open, as silence enveloped the shed.

She didn't bother checking her new friend, and started to investigate.

As she drove deeper into the red rocky desert, as the stars traversed the sky, she turned around the corner of the shed.

There Tiny stood.

Knife in hand.

The dog's corpse laid beneath his feet.

Tiny looked up at Poppyfrost, his eyes horing into hers.

"I made him shut up."

Cold, emotionless eyes stared back.

* * *

**Behold. Tiny isnt as innocent as he seems.**

**Behold. The makings of a villians.**

**Behold. Scourge.**

**Adios.**


	27. The Rise of Scourge

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: The Rise of Scourge**

**New title. Leaves on to imagine...enjoy.**

* * *

"I made him shut up."

Cold.

Emotionless.

Poppyfrost clasped her good hand over her mouth.

"You killed the dog..."

"He was...annoying! And...and my siblings love him more then me! That's...not...fair!" He stumbled, trying to explain himself.

Poppyfrost dropped to her knees, hugging Tiny "Kid, you can't do this. You can't kill...anything!"

"You killed those men..." Tiny mumbled.

"That was different! I had no choice! They would have killed us!"

"So it's a kill or be killed world? Like Dad says?"

"No!" Poppyfrost looked into Tiny's eyes, love and compassion flooding her senses "It's...there is more to it then that!"

Tiny's lip quivered.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

His voice was fighting tears.

Poppyfrost shook her head "There isn't. It's the world who has something wrong with itself. They're afraid of people like us. People like us have to look out for each other. That's why I'm not giving up on you. Never."

"You mean it?" Tiny whispered.

Poppyfrost nodded "Go bury the dog. When you come back we will leave."

Tiny nodded furiously and grabbed the dog's corpse, running off before stopping "Where do I bury it?"

"Somewhere far! I need to think for a moment. I'll still be here, so don't hurry. Take your time. When you get back...a journey of a lifetime begins."

"I...like the sound of that!"

He sprinted off.

* * *

Poppyfrost sighed, standing up.

_"Okay. Let's think. If I want to bring Scour-if I want to bring Tiny over to MY timeline, I have to think of the consequences. So...Pros and Cons I guess."_

_"Pro. Theoretically, I could stop Scourge from ever being created. I can give this kid the life he deserves. Con. Time is inevitable. Perhaps I'm only prolonging destiny, and not changing it at a-"_

"You've had your fun."

Poppyfrost froze.

She turned around, looking square at a tall strong man, with long golden hair.

Fernsong.

"Now give me the stone, and let's go home."

Poppyfrost stumbled "H-how did you-"

"I told you, when we first met, Poppyfrost. Me and the Moonstone are intertwined. We are connected. I woke up here, days ago right outside Sydney."

_"Oh so you got the easy trip. Figures..." _Poppyfrost curled her lip slightly.

"When I tried to summon it to me, it refused. Which meant it was either out of energy, or destroyed. Seeing as how hard it is to destroy A Moonstone, the former being the most obvious choice. Return it to me. And let's go home."

"N-NO!" Poppyfrost growled, pulling the smooth stone out of her satchel "You want it? Well you'll have to fi-"

Fernsing held his hand up.

Instantly, the rock flew to his open palm.

Poppyfrost was stunned.

"I told you. It obeys me."

"It doesn't matter! I'm not leaving without him!"

"Without who?"

"Tiny!"

Fernsong gasped "No. You're not-"

"YES I AM! If I can save this little boy from a desolate and cruel world then I can stop so much desolation!"

"You don't know that!" Ferbsong protested.

"NEITHER DO YOU! It's worth a shot and you know it!"

Fernsong shook his head "No...no it's not. You'd be sacrificing lives just by saving one."

"What lives?!" Poppyfrost roared.

Fernsong dipped his head low.

"Cherryfall and Molewhisker."

Silence overwhelmed the two.

"How..." Poppyfrost faltered "How did you find out about them?"

"Future," Fernsong reminded "I know the little shits. Rowdy, hyperactive Monsters they are. Like their father."

"Their father was FANG!" Poppyfrost roared.

Fernsong shook his head "We both know the truth..."

Silence.

"S-so?!" Poppyfrost yelled, tears in her eyes "Two children...versus thousands who've suffered! That's...that's not a choice!"

Fernsong sighed "If so, then take Tiny."

Poppyfrost turned her back to him, ready to go get Tiny, when she felt her body break down.

Her children.

Or Tiny.

Poppyfrost rubbed her eyes, trying to gather the strength to get Tiny, but it eluded her. She slapped her cheek in frustration trying to get the necessary adrenaline to make her body and soul submit to her choice.

But not even she wanted to.

She broke down, collapsing to the dirt, crying her eyes a river.

Fernsong sighed in somber attitudes. He gently picked the teary eyed red-head up bridal style.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

* * *

Tiny came back, hands dirty from the blood and dirt.

"I'm back! Let's go!"

Silence.

Tiny raced into the shed, happy to finally leave this hell.

She wasn't there.

His hope began to falter.

"No...no..." he mumbled, dashing into his house "Ruby! Socks! Where is Poppyfrost?!"

"FUCKING HELL KID! DON'T YOU EVER WAKE ME UP AGAIN!" Socks snarled, jumping off the couch and strangling Tiny.

Tiny placed a well aimed kick to the areas, and freed his grip, taking his sleepiness as his answer. He sprinted outside.

"POPPYFROST! POPPYFROST!"

"She AIN'T HERE KID! PROLLY COS A YER FLAPPING JAW!" Socks slammed the door behind him.

She wasn't here.

"No. Please...no...take me with you..."

Tiny's eyes teared up, as he stared out into the desolate void of the desert.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

The desert responded with silence.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU! YOU PROMISED!"

Silence.

* * *

_Two years later..._

Tiny was knocked back down by his father, and his head hit the ground in a giant thud.

His father came home months ago. He took his wrath out on not just Tiny, but his siblings too.

"KID! Go get me another beer."

"Yessir," Tiny mumbled.

The father nodded, and grabbed his belt "RUBY! Get yer ass over here now!"

Tiny bumped into Socks, who growled and shoved him harder. Tiny grabbed the fridge door and opened it to find no beer.

**_CRACK!_**

"Wait! STOP! I'm sorry!"

Father hit her with the belt again.

_**CRACK!**_

"I EVER CATCH YOU WITH THAT WHORE THAT IS YER MOTHER, I'LL SKIN YA! TINY! WHERE IS MY BEER!"

"We're out, sir," Tiny came back, head down.

He felt a huge shove to the ground as he looked up to see his father, who kicked him while he was done.

"USELESS MORON! GO GET SOME BEER! RUBY! GET BACK HERE! I'm not done with you!"

_**CRACK!**_

Tiny snarled.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair.

He began to see red.

He calmly walked into the kitchen, slowly opening one of the drawers.

_"She lied to me..."_

He grabbed a big and giant steak knife, he eyes it, his angry eyes boring into the knife.

_"They hate on me..."_

He turned to where his father was currently whipping his sister.

_"He's using me..."_

Tiny slowly started trudging toward him.

_"Afraid of me..."_

He moved by his father. His father yelled at him to go sleep in the shed. Tiny didn't listen. His father tried to grab him, only for Tiny to quickly slice his hand away.

_"They are dead to me..."_

His father cursed the boy out and grabbed him by his hair, only for Tiny to sink the knife into his father's wrist, immediately making the older man let go in pain.

**_"She lied to me..."_**

He dodged a wild swing from his father, and plunged the knife deep into the man's beer gut.

**_"They hate on me..."_**

The man pushed himself back, spluttering pleas and screams.

**_"He's using me..."_**

Tiny sliced the man again, across the chest, as he stumbled and hit the wall, pleading like a child.

**_"Afraid of me..."_**

He sunk the knife down deeper into his father's thigh. The man slumped to the ground, holding his hands up in surrender.

**_"They are dead to me..."_**

Tiny knocked the hand out of the way and raised the knife higher.

**_"She lied to me."_**

**_"They hate on me."_**

**_"He's using me."_**

**_"Afraid of me."_**

**_"They are dead to me."_**

**_"She lied to me."_**

**_"They hate on me."_**

**_"He's using me."_**

**_"Afraid of me."_**

**_"They are dead to me."_**

**_"She lied to me."_**

**_"They hate on me."_**

**_"He's using me."_**

**_"Afraid of me."_**

**_"They are dead to me."_**

**_"She lied to me."_**

**_"They hate on me."_**

**_"He's using me."_**

**_"Afraid of me."_**

**_"They are dead to me."_**

**_"She lied to me."_**

**_"They hate on me."_**

**_"He's using me."_**

**_"Afraid of me."_**

**_"They are _****_dead to me."_**

**_"She lied to me."_**

**_"They hate on me."_**

**_"He's using me."_**

**_"Afraid of me."_**

**_"They are dead to me."_**

**_"She lied to me."_**

**_"They hate on me."_**

**_"He's using me."_**

**_"Afraid of me."_**

**_"They are dead to me."_**

**_"She lied to me."_**

**_"They hate on me."_**

**_"He's using me."_**

**_"Afraid of me."_**

**_"They are dead to me."_**

**_"She lied to me."_**

**_"They hate on me."_**

**_"He's using me."_**

**_"Afraid of me."_**

**_"They are dead to me."_**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

_"...And now they are **all** my enemy..."_

He wasn't quite sure when he stopped.

Perhaps it was when the sun first rose over the new era of fear.

Perhaps it was when the stars shone bright.

Maybe it was dark.

Light...

He didn't know.

He would spend his days in solitary confinement in some asylum somewhere trying to remember all the details...

His rights were told to him when he was found, feeding off his father's corpse...

The facts were said, in the interrogation room. How no one in that house survived except for him. How he was not right in the head...

The tabloids called him the Scourge of Australia.

But he tried to remember the details...

The last facial expressions on his father.

The joy his siblings shared, until he turned on them...

The taste of his sister...

The smell of his father...

But he knew he was forgetting something.

Or someone.

Someone who tried to help him at first.

A girl he thought, who saw some good in him...until she...until she...

He couldn't remember her name.

Her face.

Her behavior.

How they met...

It all went away that night.

All he knew...

All he remembered..

Is that she wasn't there.

* * *

**Well...**

**Surprise?**

**Whaddya think?! This was by far my favorite arc to write. But I still got some chapters and arcs left. You'll enjoy those.**

**Did you enjoy it? Your thoughts help tremendously. I tried to make Tiny as likeable and innocent as possible while still giving him the makings of a bullied psychopath. Did I do a good job?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Adios.**


	28. The Assassin's Game

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: The Assassin's Game.**

**Back in the Present, Lionblaze is still in the clutches of Mapleshade and the Assassin. And a mysterious spy lurks in the shadows...**

* * *

Jayfeather scowled, as the families fighters gathered in the Foxcave under Poppyfrost's orders. Fersnong, Icecloud, Ivypool and Dovewing, Sparkpelt, Breezepelt, and himself were standing in front og Poppyfrost and a screen.

Poppyfrost pointed at the screen. Her left hand still had black burning all over it, but she wore a black glove over it, hiding her injuries. It didn't hurt anymore, but the skin was still regrowing. She needed some time. "Due to Fernsong's search, we have a location and a plan."

"What's the plan?" Sparkpelt rose her hand timidly.

Poppyfrost pointed to the drawing of the hospital "The old hospital has four main exits. The front door, Rock's old tunnels, parking garage, and the helipad. Mapleshade has to have Lionblaze near sedatives, because of his strength, so it's safe to assume he is somewhere in the severe injuries wing. That would place it approximately on the top floor, because severe injuries are usually moved via helicopter. Ground Team will go through the front door, being the main distraction. Tunnel team will sneak through and surround the enemy when the try to take out ground team. One team will up and camp out in the parking garage, and group up with the rest of us. We will lead one final assault on the severe injuries wing. But, by the time they mobilize their final defenses, we will have already pushed through with brute force. Any objections?"

No one objected. It was a solid plan. But...

"What about the helipad?" Jayfeather asked "You listed that as one of our possible exits. If it is the closest to where my brother is, why not use that in the first place. Catch them by surprise?"

"The thought did cross my mind, but they have spread themselves to close together. We need to divide and conquer."

Jayfeather huffed, as he folded his arms.

"How do we know how many enemies there will be?"

"We don't. Who we know for sure will be there is Mapleshade and The Assassin. If anyone else turns up, it would be news to me," Poppyfrost shrugged.

Breezepelt folded his arms.

"Ground Team will have to be able to take a lot of hits, and provide a decent distraction long enough for Sewer team to catch up. Ground Team will be Fernsong, Jayfeather, and Myself. Tunnel team will be Breezepelt, Ivypool and Dovewing. Garage will be Sparkpelt, Icecloud and Jac-" She had to stop herself from saying Jack's name on reflex "That's it. That's the teams. We move at dawn. Rest up."

As everyone moved out of the Foxcave, Poppyfrost grabbed Sparkpelt by her shoulder, keeping her from leaving "Gather Berrynose and Cinderheart. I need to speak with them real quick."

Sparkpelt nodded and went upstairs to gather said people. Poppyfrost stayed behind. She had no questions of Sparkpelt's loyalty, she knew her reasons for fighting against The Forces of Darkness that threatened their lives. Besides, she was by Poppyfrost's side so often that it would be impossible for her to reveal any information to the enemy.

Her attention was gathered when the two yopics of her conversation came into view, entering the foxcave in wonder. The two weren't very brave or skilled. But Berrynose had the heart of a hero, and Cinderheart's tenacity was of praise. Berrynose scratched his cheek scar "Well, what do you want with us?"

Poppyfrost smirked.

"You're the helipad team."

Cinderheart raised a brow in confusion "Wait, I thought you said-"

"What I said was a mere ploy," Poppyfrost revealed "You two will be sneaking from the top, wheeling Lionblaze out on a gurney. You're gonna have to throw him off the roof, but he'll survive. It's Lionblaze, he's practically Kirishima."

Berrynose rose a brow while Cinderheart snickered "Yeah. I guess he is. I always saw him as an All Might. You know, big guy, bellowing voice..."

"Who?" Berrynose asked.

"Characters from an Anime," Poppyfrost shrugged "Now listen. The reason I didn't tell anyone this is because...well we have a spy."

The two's faces paled. Cinderheart spoke up first "A-are you sure?"

"It makes sense," Berrynose snarled "How Rock has been evading all our searches. I did find it suspicious how Lionblaze was caught unawares like that. Ever since the assault two years ago, Foxleap placed heat sensors and camears across the woods. Any human that shows up, we'd know. They weren't watching. They were told. But why us? We are of no help to you."

"Berrynose, you have been taking Boxing lessons from Breezepelt, and Cinderheart is a purple belt in Karate," Poppyfrost pointed out.

Cinderheart scratched the back of her head "Yeah back in junior high when it was cool..."

"THE POINT IS," Poppyfrost rose her voice and got them back on topic "You two are the most weak and helpess out of us all, so they'd never suspect you two in the fray."

"Gee, your confidence is so reassuring," Cinderheart grumbled.

"No, we can do this," Berrynose grinned "We can save him. So as long as we don't tell the others. Wait why tell us we have spy? Wouldn't that make the spy know were on to them if it was one of us?"

"Is it?" Poppyfrost reached for her sidearm.

Berrynose held his hands up "What?! No, not me! Cinderheart?"

Cinderheart shook her head furiously, making eye contact with Poppyfrost the whole time.

"Because, if the spy is who I think it is," Poppyfrost grinned "Then this rescue will be a whole lot harder."

* * *

Lionblaze laid fast asleep, while Mapleshade watched over him.

"Ah such a handsome face," she swooned, as the Assassin walked in, his mechanical breathing giving himself away _"Leave the boy alone. He is not to be touched. Remember who the real target is. He's just bait."_

"Right," Mapleshade scowled "The Stranger. Honestly, you act as if I am a child who needs babysitting!"

_"Don't you? Prove me wrong..."_ The assassin growled.

_BOOM._

Mapleshade snarled "Don't tell me."

_"They're here. Quicker then anticpated. I expected at least a month of research."_

"Unless...he was tracked!" Mapleshade snarled.

_"How? We searched the boy!" _

"We'll have to sort this out later. For now, DEAL with them!" Mapleshade attacked.

* * *

Jayfeather growled "COME ON OUT YE BASTARDS! I'LL GUT AND FLAY YOU LIKE FISH AND BUCKS!"

Fernsong sighed "Must you be so angry right now? It can cloud your judgement."

_"Do not appall me when I'm furious, Nephew," _Jayfeather warned.

Poppyfrost gripped her sword tightly "Jayfeather remember, we have to distract not-"

"SHUT UP!" Jayfeather roared, eyes glowing with power "COME ON OUT MAPLESHADE! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! TOO SCARED TO FACE US?!"

_"Or perhaps she doesn't think you're worth her time."_

Poppyfrost snarled.

The Mechanical Assassin stepped into the hallway, a small handgun in each hand. His footsteps whirred with mechanical noises. His breathing was very machine like, and he chuckled softly, in a distorted voice _"I'm afraid this as far as you can go. Jayfeather how you've grown. Not quite the skinny emo boy who came to challenge me so long ago. And Poppyfrost! I would have hoped you'd taken my note to heart, and left while you had the chance."_

"Note, what note?!" Jayfeather demanded.

Poppyfrost shook her head "It doesn't matter. _Later, Jayfeather._"

_"The only face I do not seem to recall is dear old Goldie here. What's your name, boy?"_

Fernsomg said nothing, raising his fists. Jayfeather's hair exploded in waves of power, and Poppyfrost twirled her sword.

_"And here I thought we could be civilised,"_ the Assassin sighed.

He lifted his guns as quick as a viper, and opened fire on the trio. Fernsong tanked the bullets like a beast and Jayfeather put up a wall of psychic energy to protect himself and Poppyfrost from the bullets.

Jayfeather dashed forward with a flying kick, which the Assassin ducked under. He grabbed Jayfeather by the hair and slammed him back down on the ground, before lifting his boot up and smashing Jayfeather's forehead.

As Jayfeather groaned in pain, Fernsong dashed forward, eager to pulverize this man.

The Assassin reached for his belt and pulled out a smooth black dagger. He held it in a reverse grip, and just as Fernsong went to grapple him, he smoothly dodged and sliced through Fernsong's back. Fernsong stopped and turned around, smirking "Was that supposed to hurt?"

_"No, merely slow you down."_

Fernsong suddenly felt woozy, and stumbled to the ground, suddenly tired "W-wha-"

_"I coated my blade with a paralytic used to tranquilize elephants. I figured I'd have to use a couple hits, but apparently its potency is stronger then I expected."_

Poppyfrost rushed forward, blade pointed at the Assassin. The Assassin deflected the blade with his dagger, and blocked an overhead swing.

Poppyfrost struck again, thrusting to The Assassin's left. But he blocked it with extreme precision. He pushed her back, swinging to Poppyfrost's left, who ducked under and punched him in the head with her free hand. She instantly regretted it, squealing in pain as she was sure her knuckles were broken.

The Assassin took advantage of this and attempted a gut wound, but Poppyfrost leapt back wards at the last second, shaking the pain out of her left hand.

He took another step forward, but Poppyfrost swung the sword to keep her distance. The Assassin ducked under the swing and attempted another gut stab, but Poppyfrost rolled to the side, jumped off the wall, and knee'd the Assassin in the helmet.

The Assassin grunted in pain, the helmet warping the voice, and he collapsed onto one knee, hand to his head. His coated dagger flew and slid across the floor.

Poppyfrost fared no better. Her knee felt like shit, and she clutched it in pain and groaned "Shit..."

Jayfeather had already recovered from the head injury, and grabbed the coated dagger. He attempted to slice the Assassin's neck, but The Mechanical Monster dodged and slammed shoved Jayfeather away.

While Poppyfrost rolled the floor, clutching her knee, Jayfeather released a flurry of combos on the Assassin who perfectly dodged or blocked all of them. Jayfeather's fists coated themselves in a blue fire, and he punched the Assassin square in the gut. He slammed his other fist down on the Assassin's helmet so hard, that the helmet cracked and one of the lenses covering his eyes broke and flew off of the mask.

A bright amber eye looked up at Jayfeather, the Assassin's right eye masked by the black lenses. The surrounding skin was white and pale, his eyes reacted harshly to the light.

_"Y_o_U_ s_h_O_U_L_D_ n_o_t _h_AVe _doNE that, JAYFeaTHeR..." _His true voice emerged, with hints of the warped voice overlapping it. The two voices combined to give a meancing aura that waved off of his voice "_You MAde mE angRY..."_

Jayfeather was about to strike, but when the man spoke, he faltered.

He knew that voice. There was some familiarity to it. But the broken and haywire voice modulator made it hard to pinpoint. The voices overlapped the other, hiding the user, and revealing him.

Where had he heard that voice before?!

While Jayfeather hesitated, The Assassin brought his metal hand up and slammed it down on Jayfeather's skull, hard.

Jayfeather stumbled back, eyes popping out of there sockets. He lifted his hand up as if he was pointing something out in front of him "I'll have...the deep fried...chicken...ma'am."

The Assassin chuckled before kicking the man to the ground.

Jayfeather was out.

The red head burst up and swung wildly at the Assassin, who pulled another knife out from his boot, and countered with a slash of his own, cutting Poppyfrost in the upper arm.

Poppyfrost began to panic, but when she didn't start to feel drowsy, she came to the conclusion that this knife had no such paralytic in it. She grimaced, and rose her blade up. She swung the sword to The Assassin's legs, who jumped over it and brought the dagger downwards, to which Poppyfrost reflexively dropper her sword and held the dagger up from piercing her skull.

With both of her hands pushing upwards, the Assassin still had enough strength in one arm to overpower her and bring the dagger down slowly. He grabbed the dagger with both hands, pushing Poppyfrost down to her knees. Poppyfrost pushed off with all her might, but a quick padded kneecap to her face made her drop to the floor, on her back. The Assassin climbed on top her, pushing the blade deeper and closer to her throat.

Poppyfrost gasped and squirmed, trying to push the blade away, but the Assassin was so much stronger then her. The blade penetrated her neck, and just as she was about to give way and let death take her. The Assassin was abrubtly pushed off by a brute of a man.

Fernsong had saved her life.

As Popyfrost wiped the blood off her neck, Fernsong, having used what little energy he had left, collapsed back to the ground, paralyzed again.

Poppyfrost jumped back and grabbed her sword, keeping the blade close to her chest. The Assassin glared at her, his amber eye finally revealing what little emotions the man felt under the mask. He dashed forward, scooping his knife off the ground and roaring, the noise sounding more inhumane and less machinelike at the same time. Poppyfrost scowled and sprinted forward, blocking a wild swing from the Assassin's left, and slamming the basket of her sword into the man's neck as he stumbled back, gasping for air. She sweeped her right leg in a circle and hit the Assassin in the knee, to no effect. It was like kicking concrete.

The Assassin scoffed, thrusting his blade into Poppyfrost's shoulder. She dodged and kicked him square in the chest. The Assassin scowled, swinging his dagger so strongly, that Poppyfrost's sword flew down and out of her hands. He stepped onto the sword, keeping it from her grasp.

Poppyfrost smirked, dragging her fist up to hit the Assassin across the chest. The Assassin didn't dodge, and her fist hit the metal breastplate. She screamed in pain again.

She sunk to her knees as One evil amber eye looked down on her as he gripped his dagger _"I toLd yOu to ruN, POpPYfroSt."_

She looked around for a soloution, but only found two meta-humans unconscious. Jayfeather grinned in his sleep "A large Root Beer too...sir..."

Poppyfrost grinned "I have better ideas then running. FERNSONG, NOW!"

The Assassin whipped his head around wildly, ready to block any sort of attack.

When his eyes rested on Fernsong still paralyzed, he realized his mistake. He turned around in time to see Poppyfrost with her sword pointing straight at him.

The Assassin wasn't quick enough to react, and the blade pierced through his chest. Blood coated the blade as it protruded from The Assassin's back.

Poppyfrost grinned "I win. You die..."

The Assassin looked down on the sword, and back up at her. He chuckled softly...

_ "Was that supposed to hurt?"_

He headbutted Poppyfrost, who collapsed to the floor, moaning and wallowing in pain.

The Assassin grabbed the sword out of his chest, pulling it out quickly and throwing it on the ground.

Poppyfrost rubbed her head "Why...who are you?"

_"No oNe of COnseQUence."_

Poppyfrost growled "I have to know."

_"Get used tO disappointment."_

Poppyfrost's head sunk and hit the tile floor, as uncinciousness hit her in waves.

* * *

Breezepelt held the flashlight in front of him, beckoning the twins to follow.

As Breezepelt led the way, Dovewing and Ivypool stayed behind him, catching up.

"So, not one week of my return here, and we're already galivanting to save one of our own," Dovewing smirked.

Ivypool chuckled "Tis a strange life we live, no?"

"Very," Dovewing chuckled softly "I missed this...more then I'm willing to admit."

"So why did you leave?" Ivypool asked.

Dovewing shifted and looked uncomfortable to be here "I...I just wanted to leave, you know? I was sick of it. Sick of the powers, of the deaths, so I just decided to run from it. I wanted to live a...a normal life. But I guess this life chooses you..."

Ivypool nodded in understanding "Well, it's certainly better then running off to build a fashion empire like Hazeltail did."

"OMG, did she really?" Dovewing giggled.

Ivypool nodded "Yeah, she makes dresses and suits for a living now. They are kinda cool though. You should check them out online."

"She even has a website?"

"Well, Foxleap started it up, but yeah it's hers..." Ivypool respsonded for a random thought popped in her head "Hey do you...remember anything from the old timeline?"

"What timeline? What are you talking about?" Dovewing asked, suddenly all suspicious, but then her eyes widened "OH! You mean the one with Brokenstar? Yeah I know enough. Comes in dreams you know, plus Jay's Wing explained it to me and the rest of the Three."

Ivypool smirked "Well you remember back when Jayfeather was arrested by Bluestar, and all the crimes she listed off of us?"

"Hard to forget, yes," Dovewing nodded "Out of everyone she listed, me and you were clean. No crimes committed."

Ivypool swung her hips and grinned "That they know of..."

"Oh Lord, what did you do?" Dovewing asked.

Ivypool grinned "A lady never tells."

Dovewing rolled her eyes and looked at Breezepelt's back, as the man led them through the tunnels.

"Wait, Breezepelt you were arrested for drug charges right?" Ivypool asked.

"Why do you ask?" Breezepelt turned his head to glare at them.

"Curiosity."

Breezepelt sighed "In another life, yeah. Before I met all of you guys."

"Wait didn't Icecloud also have drug charges on her list?!" Dovewing asked Ivypool.

"Oh my God, that's right! Foxleap wouldn't let her go anywhere without supervision. Normally Foxleap is very lackadaisical with what we do but...man he loves his sister..."

_"I wOUld hate TO interrupt, but I HaVE A Job to dO."_

Breezepelt looked back in front of him just in time to see The Assassin step out of the shadows, holding someone hostage.

Sparkpelt.

The Assassin's amber eye looked at them furiously _"Out of habit, I checked the parking garage for any NEw fighters. IT seEMs I was RigHT to do so. WhiLE Icecloud may have escaped my GRAsp, this one did NOT."_

There was a gun to her head, as she whimpered "Uh..guys? You know when some people are hostage they put on a brave face and tell their friends to not listen? WELL I AM A COWARD, SO PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE!"

_"ShUt UP!"_ The Assassin slammed the butt of the gun at her forehead and scowled _"To think, I onCE trusTED you, Sparky."_

Sparkpelt opened her eyes in confusion.

She knew that voice.

Before she could say anything about it, Her head was pulled back via her hair, and the assassin put the gun to her head _"SurreNDER NOW, or i'LL KiLL HER!"_

Breezepelt and the Twins grimaced.

* * *

**IT'S CLIFFHANGER TIME!**

**Okay, so I dropped like a gazillion hints on The Assassin's identity. If I played my cards right, you suspect only ONE person. And it's a person I'll bet you all forgot. **

**Next chapter, will deal with the Helipad team trying to get Lionblaze out of there. So stay tuned!**

**Adios.**


	29. The Underestimated

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: The Underestimated**

**This chapter will deal with Berrynose and Cinderheart as they rush in to save their friend and lover. Will they succeed or not?!**

* * *

_Five Minutes Earlier..._

Berrynose looked up at the hospital, and gulped "When I asked if I could go on missions with you guys, this wasn't what I had in mind."

"Hey you always said you wanted to be a hero," Jayfeather smirked, eyes glowing "And protecting the getaway van is perfectly heroic."

Berrynose had to stop himself from bragging he was going to rescue Lionblze behind Jayfeather's back, but he had to keep his mission secret.

Likewise, Cinderheart snarled at Jayfeather's sarcastic and rude responses "Don't fuck this up, Jayfeather. My boyfriend and quite possible future husband is in there. If he dies, Fernsong dies."

"Not death," Fernsong corrected "More of a state of bliss. No heaven or hell for me. Just...ceasing to exist. No memory. No body. Nothing. Don't matter what I believe in, I'll be erased from history like a marker on a whiteboard. Like I was never there."

"Gee, thanks for that confidence booster," Poppyfrost unsheathed her sword "Once we get inside, Mapleshade or the Assassin will come after us. Once they are all dealt with, and once we get Lionblaze, we have to get him out of there. Throw him off the roof for all I care. Midnight will be waiting with Berrynose's van along with Half Moon and Hollyleaf. Once Lionblaze is extracted. We all will be told via these earpieces Foxleap made."

"Leave it to that crimson headed maniac to make radios," Berrynose smirked.

Jayfeather hissed "Come on. I'm tired of waiting."

Fernsong flexed his muscles "Let's go save Lionblzae, Uncle Jayfeather."

"I am not your uncle," Jayfeather spat.

Fernsong smirked, and slammed his foot, causing a shockwave of power that could be heard for miles.

_BOOM!_

Poppyfrost patted Berrynose's shoulder and smirked "Go on. We'll take care of them. _Do what I told you to."_

Berrynose nodded and circled the building with Cinderheart, as Jayfeather stormed through the front door "COME ON OUT YE BASTARDS! I'LL GUT AND FLAY YOU LIKE FISH AND BUCKS!"

Cinderheart opened her satchel and grabbed a long rope and hook, swinging it around and throwing it high in the air, hoping it latched onto something sturdy. After a few pulls, the rope came loose and flew back down.

"Berrynose, you throw it, you're stronger," Cinderheart handed the rope to Berrynose.

"It's not about strength it's about where it lands," Berrynose remarked "Try again, and hope it latches on to something."

Cinderheart scowled, and swung it again, and sent it flying in the air and watched it hit the top floor and helipad. By some miracle, it hit some fencing that surrounded the landing pad, and gave no signs of coming off.

"Okay, I'll go first I'm lighter, when I get-"

"No we have to go together," Berrynose stated "Time is off the essence."

Cinderheart shrugged "Alright."

She gripped the rope and climbed up, using her upper body strength to climb up the ten stories.

"This remind you of anything?" She smirked, climbing up, as Berrynose followed suit.

Berrynose nodded "Oh, yeah. That manhunt game two years ago. We climbed up Warriors High and made it to the Student Lounge. Fun times."

"If you think about it," Cinderheart said in between huffs "This is just a giant Manhunt game. Mixed with capture the flag."

"That certainly...dumbs it down," Berrynose panted.

The higher they got up, the higher the sun reached the sky. Berrynose felt it's light tough his face, and her turned to see the sun, peeking over the side of the mountain.

Berrynose whistled "Now that's a nice view."

Cinderheart scowled and curled her lip "Ugh...men."

Berrynose looked back up at her and shook his head, blushing and embarrassed beyond belief "No wait, I- I was talking about the Mountain! Really!"

"Sure sure, Let's see what Honeyfern says about it," Cinderheart narrowed her eyes, looking down at Berrynose with a furious wrath.

Berrynose gulped.

When the reached the top, Cinderheart detached the hook and pulled it back into her satchel.

The two entered the door way and tiptoed down the stairs, looking around every corner.

As Berrynose led the way, Cinderheart kept on looking over her shoulder, nervous beyond belief.

"So...who do you think this spy is?" Cinderheart asked.

Berrynose already had an answer "Sparkpelt. No question about it."

"Really, That's unfair, we barely know her," Cinderheart said, trying to defend her sister's lieutenant.

Berrynose turned back and looked at her "Think about you just said. We barely know her. Our friends have proved their loyalty. Sparkpelt has not. She has no commitment to this fight. She can go back to the Court of Miracles anytime she wants. But she stays. I hardly believe your sister and Fernsong need a bodyguard. So why is she here? Conclusion, to keep an eye on something. Or someone"

Cinderheart cannot deny that he made sense "But the same could be said for Fernsong then!"

"He has a purpose," Berrynose replied "He's trying to change the future."

"We all are," Cinderheart huffed "We're all in this together, or we aren't in it at all."

"Precisely," Berrynose scowled.

Cinderheart sighed "My sister is a damn genius. She'll find out. What I want to know, is how did she found out?"

"I can answer that," Berrynose curled his lip "She was told by the assassin. What I don't get is why would the Assassin tell her. Or even why she trusts him! He's holding Lionblaze hostage isn't he?"

Cinderheart shrugged before widing her eyes in what he revaled "Hang on, how did YOU know she found out about the spy?!"

She raised her gun at Berrynose as he turned around again, but rather then a panicked exspression which she expected him to have, he had the most triumphant smirk on his face.

"Because Sparkpelt told me..."

* * *

Jayfeather fluttered his eyes open, and groaned, looking around "Ugh, my head."

When he noticed he was no longer in the hospital's hallway, he stood up immediately.

He was in a dark void, and the ground he stood on was invisible. Pure black and darkness surrounded him. The only light was some spotlight shining down on him from God knows where.

_"Jayfeather, You've changed." _

Jayfeather looked around, wildly "Half Moon?! Where are you?!"

There she stood.

_"You let me die. You let them all die."_

Her face contorted, shifting uglier and more vile, so much so that she could be mistaken for a zombie, or some other creature from a fevered dream.

Jayfeather jolted awake, suddenly back at the hospital hallway. Fernsong was still on the ground, and Poppyfrost was nowhere to be seen.

He remembered why he was there, and instantly shot up to get to his brother.

He left Fernsong alone.

* * *

"The anesthetic room should be here," Berrynose pointed at a door after five minutes of traveling "You ready?"

Cinderheart pulled out a pistol, compensation of Jack Graves and Icecloud. She flipped the safety off, controlling her breathing.

"Let's go."

Berrynose kicked the door open and rose his fists, as Cinderheart aimed her gun wildly around, looking for a target.

Lionblaze was strapped to a gurney, with an IV tube penetrating his arm. The hospital room had two desks leaning against each wall, and small firearms littered the table loosely. He was snoring softly, making it seem like he was just oversleeping.

Cinderheart rushed to the bed, and threw herself on Lionblaze, hugging him tightly "Oh my God, you're alive!"

"C...Cindy?" Lionblaze muttered, his eyes fluttering open.

Berrynose checked the desk full of guns, while Cinderheart feared up "I'm so glad you're okay..."

"Likewise," Lionblzae groaned.

Berrynose curled his lip in confusion "Wait...where is Mapleshade? You don't think-"

"That it's a trap? You should have planned for that," Mapleshade snarled, zooming through the door, leaving behind Pink after images.

Cinderheart drew her gun, and Berrynose grabbed one off the desk, aimed at her.

The sinister woman snarled, and it was not a surprise that she wasn't expecting these two. She had been hoping for Poppyfrost, or the Stranger. Maybe even Jayfeather (she still had a bone to pick with him) and instead...

"Who in the blue hell are you?!" Mapleshade pointed her hand the two of them confused.

The two glanced at each other and then back at Mapleshade.

Lionblaze grinned "Cindy's gonna kill you, Mapleshade…"

Mapleshade smirked, smoothly circling them, as their guns laid fixed on her. They mirrored her steps, as she moved closer and closer to the window, and they closer to the door. Cinderheart pulled Lionblaze's gurney along with them.

"You're not leaving here with him," Mapleshade's eyes glowed pink.

Berrynose scowled.

"It's two on one, Mapleshade, and you're not faster then a speeding bullet. Not on your own anyway. You need some spell to do it."

Mapleshade shrugged "True, true. And it's two on two."

The door was kicked open, and before Cinderheart and Berrynose could turn around, a cold and mechanical voice cried out.

_"Don't MoVE. Or HE DieS."_

"Don't do it guys!" Breezepelt's voice cried out.

Berrynose looked behind him and aimed the gun at The Assassin, who held Breezepelt in a chokehold, with a gun to his head.

The Assassin raised his brown brow, _"Are You dumb? Bulletproof mask, moRON. MapLEShade, HOW did they get hERE?!"_

Mapleshade shrugged "I though you were dealing with the intruders."

Berrynose growled "How did you get him?"

_"You're friends surrendered when a held Sparkpelt at gunpoint. Dovewing and Ivypool are tied up in the lobby, along with Fernsong and Poppyfrost. I left Jayfeather alone, bcause well why not? I enjoy challenges."_

Cinderheart's gun was still trained on Mapleshade "You shoot Breezepelt, I'll shoot her."

Mapleshade laughed villainously.

_"Go ahead she's a pawn,"_ The Assassin snarled, his voice becoming more clear, as his gun aimed at a new target _"Better yet, allow me."_

**BANG!**

Mapleshade's laughter was cut short as the bullet went through her left eyeball, exploding into blood and other substances. She took sharp convulsing gasps, and stumbled back tripping on her feet and out the open window.

The Assassin laughed, the voice becoming more demonic and robotic in his warbles _"I have been waiting to do that for TWO YEARS! Not as slow and painful as I would have hoped, but I guess you can't get everything!"_

Cinderheart gasped as she slowly turned around.

The Mechancical Assassin stared back with one good eye revealed through a crack in the mask.

_"Sorry about that. I know she was an ally and all, and I could have killed her later, but I simplycannot allow anyone to have a position of power over me,"_ The Assassin snarled _"Hope you understand. Never again."_

"Who the fuck are you?" Cinderheart asked.

The Assassin chuckled.

Breezepelt scowled "Come on and shoot me then! They're not gonna give up, and once you shoot me, you have nowhere to hide behind."

The Assassin realized this and growled.

"Idiot, can't even kill an ex high school bully and you call yourself an assassin?"

_"The day isn't over yet,"_ The Assassin threatened, pointing his gun back at his neck.

Berrynose scowled "You think you're so smart. It's only a matter of time before we find out who you are."

"I already did. Isn't it obvious?" a new voice came out, before The Assassin was pushed back into the hallway by an unforeseen force.

Jayfeather stood at the end of the hallway, pulling the assassin close to him as his eyes erupted in rage.

"Isn't that right, Alderheart?"

The Assassin stopped moving as Jayfeather's anger calmed down. He held his hands up in smug surprise, as he shrugged "It was obvious. I haven't recognized the voice yet, but your eye, your behavior, the slight hints you've dropped. It was obvious."

The Assassin held his hand up, as he revealed a grenade in his hand.

_"Alderheart is dead."_

He pulled the pin on the grenade, becoming enveloped in smoke.

Jayfeather's eyes glowed blue and the smoke parted into two directions, but the Assassin was already gone.

"Damn!" Jayfeather growled "He got away."

Berrynose checked the open window behind him, half expecting Mapleshade's body to be gone, but surprisingly, it was still there.

"Well that's the end of her."

"We lost!" Jayfeather snarled.

Cinderheart looked at the half-asleep Lionblaze "Well...not a full loss."

* * *

Lionblaze was brought back home, with no complications.

Jayfeather seemed to be in a more happy mood, not being his recently aggressive and asshole like persona, being kinder on the ride home.

"Alderheart…" Poppyfrost sighed "I should have guessed it. I should have fucking guessed it."

"But-but he was in in Pinewodd sanitorium!" Sparkpelt almost screamed "I went there last week! To check on his progress!"

Jayfeather rested a hand on her shoulder "Sparkpelt, no one would like to think Alderheart is not capable of being this monster more then us. But we have to take the evidence we have into consideration. He knew our names, he had a brown eye, and he SHOT Mapleshade! Who put him in said coma!"

"NO! I refuse to believe it!" Sparkpelt hissed.

As the group arrived home, everyone stayed silent, helping a recovering Lionblaze get through the door, as the rest of the household celebrated. Poppyfrost grabbed Berrynose and Cinderheart by the arm, and kept them from entering.

"What is it?" Berrynose asked.

"You two are off the list," Poppyfrost scowled.

They froze.

"Wh-what list?" Cinderheart asked.

"The suspected spy list," Poppyfrost walked past them seemingly done with the conversation.

Berrynose however was not "Wait what do you mean?! Why are we? Why are we all of a sudden not suspects anymore?!"

"Didn't you find it odd, that The Assassin immediately went to the sewers after he beat me to the ground? How he knew EXACTLY where Sparkpelt and Icecloud were camping out?! He knew our every move and where we would be, except for You two. He NEVER checked the helipad. So the spy must not have know about that part, or decidied to omit it. Granted if the spy did omit said plan, then they would have had to have known in the first place. And I have been keeping a keen eye on you two ever since I told you the plan. I placed bugs in your phones, recorded your routines, I had eyes on You two 24/7! You guys, NEVER did any thing suspicious or texted any random number a plan!"

"Wait, you were WATCHING US?!" Cinderheart asked "I though you would trsut me, YOUR SISTER! I get it if it was Berrynose but-"

"Hey what is that supposed to mean!" Berrynose growled.

Poppyfrost glared at both of them, immediately making them shut up "The reason I couldn't have done this to everyone, is that Foxleap would only make me so much stuff before he gets suspicious. I cannot allow him to get paranoid if he was said spy! I have to keep my eyes fixed on two people, while everyone else eludes me."

"That's a shitty plan," Berrynose asked.

"But now that I've cleared you two off the list, you two could be my eyes and ears," Poppyfrost triumphantly declared "You two can check everyone and be my little agents. It's only a matter of time before we find the spy now."

Berrynose widened his eyes.

Nevermind, it was a great plan.

"Actually, I might have a suspect."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! The plot thickens!**

**Now that Poppyfrost has two new agents, the spy is skating on thin ice! Let's see how long he or she lasts.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Adios.**


	30. Motionless

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Thirty: Motionless**

**This is a chapter I have been dying to write. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sparkpelt looked up at the clean white building in front of her.

It was practically a mansion, with a huge black gate covering the premises.

On the sign above it said two simple words that she had memorized by heart.

_Pinewodd Sanitorium._

She sucked a huge breath and opened the door, walking in.

The Lobby was clean and seveal people were waiting, sitting in chairs and watching TV that fixed into the wall.

She made her way to the front desk and smiled sweetly "Hi, I'm here to see Alderheart? He's in Room 2B..."

The lady nodded and typed in the computer "Are you family or friend?"

"Family," Sparkpelt nodded "I'm his sister, S-"

"Sparkpelt?" The Lady asked "It says on the record you came her last week."

"I just wanted to check on him again. It's not that I don't trust you guys it's just..." Sparkpelt stuttered and faltered "Can I please see him?"

The lady nodded, and typed in the computer "You can see him in twenty minutes. You can wait here, and at 8:00, they will come get you. How long are you here to visit?"

"Not long, maybe ten minutes."

The lady pointed at the chairs, where Sparkpelt sat, and waited.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lionblaze had recovered perfectly.

Mapleshade had left no permanent wounds in Lionblaze's abduction.

Speaking of which, her body was found and cremated soon after, under The New Captain Bramblestar's orders.

The house overjoyed with Lionblaze's return, and celebrated accordingly.

Foxleap had come out of the Foxcave with Pizza and Drinks. After several minutes of pleading, Half Moon allowed Jayfeather to drink.

He was dead drunk the next hour.

"WHY?! Do noses run, but feet smell! It's an injustice! A PLOT! HERESAY!" Jayfeather screamed, pounding his fists on the table, while everyone laughed.

Breezepelt was having fun, and while he avoided the drinks, he didn't avoid a drunken Jayfeather challenging him to a fight. All Breezepelt did was lightly shove him, and the gray haired man tripped on his own feet.

Lionblaze stood at the side of the joyous party, and was joined by Fernong a few moments later "Hey."

"Hey," Fernsong greeted.

"Listen, uh," Lionblaze scratched the back of his head "I...well I found out you are my son, by Midnight's help."

Said android was in an arm wrestle with Poppyfrost, and winning. Her lined face had a mix of rage and determination.

"So... how do you feel?" Fernsong asked.

Lionblaze scratched his stubble, grinning "I think...I oughta make up for all that lost time...son."

It warmed Fernsong so. Technically, he was his age, but technically, he was not. But no matter the age, it made Fernsong feel good to hear his father call him his son.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Lionblaze grinned "I have to attend to some more important matters."

Fernsong raied a brow as his father walked towards the stairs "More important then your son?"

"Very," Lionblaze smirked, as Cinderheart followed after him.

"What could be more important?" Fernsong hollered.

"Securing your future, my dear boy," Lionblaze grabbed Cinderheart's hand, as they travelled upstairs to Lionblaze's room.

Fernsong gagged.

* * *

"Ms Sparkpelt, Alderheart's room is ready for visitors," A nurse said politely, as Sparkpelt grabbed her bag and followed after her.

After many twists and turns down this prison in all but name, the nurse dropped her off at Alderheart's room "Now if you'll kindly excuse me, I must attend to my other patients."

Sparkpelt thanked her and opened the door.

On the side of the room was a young man, laying on a hospital bed, with heart monitors and IV's to the side of him. His eyes stared off into space, and he was drooling. He had long brown hair, which had not been cut in two years, and a surprisingly decent stubble. He looked dead, but the slght movement of his chest proved that death had not grasped him yet.

"Hey bro," Sparkpelt took a seat next to the bed "How've you been?"

Alderheart remained motionless.

Sparkpelt bit her lip "That's...good. That's very good. Are they treating you alright?"

Alderheart remained motionless.

"Well they better be," Sparkpelt lightly smiled "Um, I brought you some of your books from home. Granted home was a rooftop in Riven, but the books were kept safe from the rain. I had Lostface gather them and stash them in the docking districts."

She reached into her bags and pulled out a thich heavy book "Oh look! Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban! You never finished reading it, but now you'll have lots of time too. Go on, read it."

She placed the book gently on Alderheart's bed, right beside his leg.

Alderheart remained motionless.

Sparkpelt began to tear up, but she forced her tears down "Uh, everyone saying some nasty things about you. That you're the Assassins. You're not, right?"

Alderheart remained motionless.

"And if you were, you'd tell your sister...right?"

Alderheart remained motionless.

"I...I DON'T CARE, if you're the assassin or not! Just tell me!"

Alderheart remained motionless.

"SAY SOMETHING ALDERHEART! SAY SOMETHING!" Sparkpelt let her tears pour out, as her heart cracked again, watching her brother in his trance like state.

But alas, her brother remained Motionless.

Sparkpelt wiped her tears away and lightly hugged her brother, before standing up and making for the door. She looked back at her brother, hoping that Alderheart would call her back at the last second. After several seconds, that felt like decades for Sparkpelt, she closed the door and walked to the lobby.

Alderheart remained in his hospital bed.

Motionless.

All of a sudden, a word split the silence in the seemingly empty room. It was a faint and raspy voice.

_"Alderheart."_

Alderheart's finger twitched.

* * *

As the party died down, everyone went to their respective rooms, save for Breezepelt and Poppyfrost, as the two sat at the dinner table discussing things of random qualities.

"So, why did you become a bully?" Poppyfrost asked "I remember all throughout Freshman year how much Jayfeather hated your guts. And-"

Breezepelt held his hand up to silence her "That's enough. I don't need anymore blasts from the past."

"I'm sorry I just...wanted to know..." Poppyfrost fell silent.

Breezepet sighed "You know of Jayfeather's history with his father, right?"

"I'm one of the only ones who do," Poppyfrost reminded, folding her hands on the table.

"Well...Crowfeather isn't just his father..." Breezepelt admitted.

"Well yeah, Lionblaze and Holly...leaf...oh..." Poppyfrost widened his eyes in shock.

Breezepelt nodded "Yeah. He is my old man too. Except...well...except he never got rid of me. He kept me around. I guess he saw me as a second chance at fatherhood. And...and I hated it. Every time he looked at me, he saw someone else. He got this far away look in his eyes...I hated this look. To know that he only kept me because He didn't keep the Dunderclan Trio. I always hated being pitied."

Poppyfrost smirked and rose her glass of whiskey "Yeah...true that be."

Breezepelt looked at the candle resting on the middle of the table "Life is injustice on it's own. Our lives aren't fair. We shouldn't be celebrating because we busted Lionblaze out. Any of us could die tonight. That's how life works you know. That's why my guard is always up. I'm always watching the treeline. Because we're targets know. We could be killed tomorrow and we couldn't do a damn thing about it. So...that's why I was a jerk and asshole to everyone. That's why I spent years taking things for myself, and focusing on self pleasure because I feared death so much that I wanted to at least, try everything before I go. But now I see, what makes you happy,Is making other people happy. The secret of life...people change people. Jayfeather changed me. So...maybe I can change some people."

"Well spoken," Poppyfrost nodded "Hey how are you and Heathertail doing?"

"We're doing well," Breezepelt grinned happily "I'm...actually gonna ask her to marry me."

"Wait REALLY?!" Poppyfrost rose her hands in celebration "Well congratulations ya big tough guy!"

Breezepelt nodded, pulling a small silver ring from his pocket "Yeah...later though. Once this is all done. You should find someone. And not that hulk of a guy who I've seen parading around with you and Lostface."

"Our relationship is NOT like that," Poppyfrost shrugged "I don't love that bastard. Well, I do, but not romantically. He's a brother."

"A brother you've slept with," Breezepelt smirked.

Poppyfrost smirked wider "OH like YOU are one to talk! Heathertail, Ms Brindleflower, Me, that girl from Argentina, Smo-"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH, Back up!" Breezepelt shouted, mouth wide open "Excuse me? I don't recall that we ever-"

"You were drunk," Poppyfrost curled her lip "Or high, I can't remember."

Breezepelt shook his head, before pointing at her up and down "I've never actually been THAT drunk or high. No offense."

"Uh, how is that NOT offensive?!" Poppyfrost gestured to herself "You missed out, honey. And if it makes you feel better, you really weren't that impressi-"

"OKAY!" Breezepelt grabbed his root beer bottle and rose it "Here's to me NEVER remembering that encounter!"

"And here's to me trying to forget," Poppyfrost rose her bottle and they clinked together.

"As I was saying," Breezepelt started "You should find someone."

Poppyfrost shrugged "I've sworn to celibacy. It's only fucks I'm getting, and no legal statuses."

"Shame, I've seen they way you've eyed Fernsong," Breezepelt nodded.

Poppyfrost grinned "Yeah. But he has to go to the future. He doesn't belong here."

"Hey you said it yourself, you're just looking for fucks," Breezepelt shrugged.

"He's not gonna. He's too...nice to do that," Poppyfrost sadly sighed.

Breezepelt sighed "Hey...do you wanna talk about, Jayfeather?"

Poppyfrost rose her brow in panic "Why?!"

"You know why," Breezepelt huffed "I...I think I may have an explanation to why he's being so...so...so not himself."

Poppyfrost looked on in confusion, slowly taking deep breaths in relief, as Breezepelt explained "You remember how the Moonstone changed Lionblaze? Made him more corrupted and more susceptible to his negative emotions? What if...that's what's happening to Jayfeather?"

"You mean you think he's been tampered with?" Poppyfrost asked.

Breezepelt nodded "Yeah, I do. What if this is Rock, messing with his head by a moonstone or some such magic bullshit?"

"It's a possibility, and I'll look into it," Poppyfrost tapped her fingers against the glass bottle.

Breezepelt sighed "I'm going to go to bed. I suggest you do so to."

Poppyfrost nodded, and as she made her way down to the basement, Breezepelt called her back to say one thing.

"I was wrong doing things for self pleasure. Being selfless, is perhaps the greatest choice I ever made. You should think of settling down."

Poppyfrost did not reply as she sunk lower and lower into the basement.

Breezepelt sighed.

* * *

His target sighed.

A man in a black hoodie laid watching in the bushes. He had been stalking this man for so long, and was watching him through the glass window. He had only several more minutes before the nerd realizes his security system was hacked.

He saw his target stand up out of the dinner table's chair, and toss his bottle into the recycling bin by the cooking island. He then traveled out of sight to where the stalker assumed he was locking the back doors.

Time to rush.

The stalker sprinted to the front door, slowly opening it and closing it. He silently dashed behind the cooking island, and stayed out of his target's sight. He heard Breezepelt's boots collide with the hard wooden floor, and he peeked out from the side to see Breezepelt lock the front door and close the blinds. He then shut off the lights and trudged upstairs, to his room.

The Stalker stood up, and slowly opened the kitchen drawers one by one, until he found what he was looking for. With a gloved hand, he pulled out a smooth butcher's knife, and slowly made it up the stairs.

At the end of the hallway was Breezepelt's room, the door was slightly ajar. The hallway's lights were out, and the only light came from Breezepelt's room. The Stalker silently walked down the hallway, knife in hand. When he made it to the door, he heard the room's bathroom sink turn on, and the sound of Breezepelt scrubbing his face.

He slowly opened the door, turning to his right to see Breezepelt, through another open door, hunched over the sink, washcloth covering his face.

The Stalker grined, tiptoeing closer and closer to Breezepelt.

_Until Breezepelt turned around with a sawed off shotgun pointed straight at the stalker._

"Oh, ain't that just a shame," Breezepelt grinned at his stalker and would be assassin, shotgun staring right down the man's head.

The Man's face paled, his long black hair swept back into his hood, and when he realized what was pointed at him, he began to stumble back, slowly walking away.

"I wasn't lying when I told Poppyfrost that my guard is always up," Breezepelt grinned, stepping forward aggressively as the stalker turned around and stumbled back, arms up in surrender.

"No wait! You weren't supposed too...WAIT!" He dropped the knife, only for Breezepelt to hit him across the face with his gun. The man grabbed his swollen cheek, and stumbled back into the hallway, tripping on his own feet.

"You clearly aren't a professional," Breezepelt smirked as he etched forward, an evil grin on his face.

The stalker was at the stairwell now, and Breezepelt kicked the man down the stairs, and he tumbled won ins shock and surprise.

"Get outta my house, go on GET!" Breezepelt snarled, gun still at The Stalker's head.

The Stalker unlocked the front door and burst out, sprinting onto the driveway.

Breezepelt grinned, swinging the door open and following the man, shot gun still out "AND DON'T COME BAC-"

**BRATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA**

30 bullets fired out of The Assassins' M60.

Breezepelt staggered back, each bullet hitting him square in the chest, legs, arms, and gut.

He gasped and convulsed, slowly trying to lift his shotgun, reflexively.

He felt the grip in his fingers loosen around the gun, and it fell out of his hands.

Breezepelt still stood there, eyes wide, and taking deep breaths. He coughed up blood slightly, and tried to take a step forward.

He slowly collapsed onto his knees, still trying to fight the oncoming abyss that was welcoming him. He saw the Assassin slowly walk out of his camping spot in the bushes, and get on a motorcycle, the mechanical monstrosity driving away into the night.

Breezepelt coughed sharply, tears forming in his eyes. He rasped for breath, as oxygen was slowly becoming harder and harder to get.

He slowly fell backwards and his back hit the concrete sidewalk, blood pouring out of him as he gasped for oxygen.

He heard the muffled voices of his friends cries, and someone shouting.

He felt someone grab his shoulder and pull him up.

Breezepelt tried so hard to fight for life. He tried to stay conscious, and tried to breath deeply...

He felt someone lift onto something elevated, and him being wheeled off.

He heard the sound of an ambulance, and the siren's wailing.

Breezepelt flinched at the bright light shining in his eyes.

He heard someone say he was going to be okay.

The Last Thing Breezepelt remembered before he slipped into unconsciousness, was that they were lying to their teeth.

But he appreciated the lie.

After two hours of groaning and wheezy rasps...

Breezepelt became motionless...

* * *

_I don't know what to say after that..._

_Except that I am sorry._

_Adios._


	31. Regrets Of A Traitor

**Warriors: The New Era**

**Chapter Thirty One: Regrets Of A Traitor**

* * *

**Breezepelt**

**May 7th, 2004 - October 20th, 2024**

**_Loyal Friend_**

**_Devoted Protector_**

**_Beloved Partner._**

* * *

"Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. Amen."

"Amen."

The funeral was short.

There was no wake, just a gathering a friends and loved ones as the workers lowered the coffin.

Honeyfern, Cinderheart, Fernsong, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Foxleap, Icecloud, Jack, Heathertail, Fallen Leaves, and Half Moon were all in attendance.

The Triumvirate stopped by as well. The three were awful silent, but they stayed to support their allies.

With some surprising guests to show up along the way.

Jayfeather showed up sober, having been drunk since the news in the hospital.

When the casket lowered, it didn't take long for the first people to leave.

In the end, three people remained.

Jayfeather, Crowfeather...

And Leaftail.

Jayfeather hadn't noticed the two of them, his eyes rested on the gravestone.

When he did notice, he hissed in anger. He grabbed Leaftail's blazer and snarled "What are YOU doing here?"

Leaftail didn't react as Jayfeather hoped. His shoulders were slumped, and his hair was messy. Then a small timid voice cracked out of his dry lips.

"He was my friend..."

Jayfeather let go of Leaftail and stood there beside him, the two enemies at an unspoken truce.

After several moments more, Jayfeather turned and noticed his father. He was about to lash out when Crowfeather spoke.

"He was my son..."

Jayfeather shut his mouth.

He reflected on all he had went through with Breezepelt.

When they first met, Breezepelt punched him because of his running into him.

They had fought multiple times over their high school year, but it wasn't until they were seniors when Breezepelt finally let his goddamn walls down, and accept friends. He protected Jayfeather from Leaftail more then once. He gave Jayfeather his first pair of brass knuckles, which he later have back to Breezepelt upon the discovery of his powers.

Breezepelt was the man who held him accountable. The one who kept him grounded, and prevented him from going too far. He liked to think that he had some credit in changing Breezeplt to the man he was when he died.

Breezepelt survived so much...

Simply to be gunned down in the driveway in a hit-and-run.

Jayfeather began to tear up.

"He was my brother."

* * *

_"WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN AT THE FUNERAL!" _Midnoght said on the screen, her android body standing in a motionless state. It was a nifty trick she learned, shifting her consciousness into smart appliances via the world wide web. She was being displayed on the Foxcave's computer monitors.

"I know," Poppyfrost nodded, very sad for her friend "But this is the only way to prove who that the Assassin is Alderheart. Scan it."

What the A.I was scanning was Poppyfrost's sword, which was neatly laid on the table, mechanical arm descended from the ceiling and scanned it. The sword in question was still caked with blood from the fight. Poppyfrost almost wiped the blood off, but she quickly opted not too, allowing the sticky substance to stay on her blade.

She could always get a new one.

_"SCANNING AND MATCHING BLOOD SAMPLES."_

Poppyfrost prayed to everything she believed in that it wasn't true.

_"UH, POPPYFROST?"_

"Don't hold back. I can take it," Poppyfrost braced herself for the words.

_"I'VE RECOGNIZED THE BLOOD, BUT THE BLOOD ITSELF IS MITATED BEYOND BELIEF. AS IF IT HAS BEEN MIXED WITH OTHERS."_

"Alderheart had a blood transfusion during his time at the asylum. That could explain it...is he..."

_"POPPYFROST, I AM SORRY," _Midnight said in a sincere and sorrowful tone _"BUT THE ASSASSIN IS ALDERHEART."_

All the air left her in that instant. She fell out of her chair, and grasped her chest.

"It...it can't be..." she whispered.

Midnight's body powered up, her irises glowing blue once more. She held Poppyfrost's shoulder in a means to comfort her.

"I met that kid when I first discovered the Cour Des Miracles. He joking called me the Queen Of Beggars once I bragged on my totals amount of wallets I've lifted during a begging scam. It's because of him I chose the title Queen. Not because of ego or symbolism, but because of of Beggars, was his title for me...but..."

Poppyfrost looked at the sword, and growled "Now he has to die. Avenge our fallen."

Midnight nodded as Poppyfrost stood up and grabbed her phone, texting everyone to come home now.

"Now...we take out his source."

* * *

Jayfeather snarled madly "What?"

"One of us is a traitor," Poppyfrost grinned right back.

The room was in uproar, as everyone began to scream and point fingers.

Poppyfrost shut them all up with just a look, and grinned "I've known for weeks. The only people who knew were Berrynose, Sparkpelt, and Cinderheart along side myself. It was hard, shifting through all the data. I have compiled it, and found three likely suspects."

Sparkpelt growled "I don't understand why we are trusting the word of the assassin that we have a spy!"

Berrynose snickered "I'm sorry, can you say that again? How would you know the assassin told her we have a traitor?"

Hollyleaf and Fernong remained silent, watching as everyone shouted.

Sparkpelt glared at Berrynose as Poppyfrost sighed "That was me. I told her. And I thought she wouldn't tell anyone else."

Sparkpelt lowered her head "Sorry..."

Jayfeather growled, fists clenched as Lionblaze thruster his arm in front of Jayfeather, preventing him from doing anything stupid "Of course it's her! Her brother is the assassin, and she's loyal to him above all else!"

Sparkpelt snapped back "HE IS NOT THE ASSASSIN!"

_"Yes, he is, I am sorry but his blood matched the blood we found on Poppyfrost's sword," _Midnight responded.

Sparkpelt lowered her head in despair, trying hard to come up with a reason against those facts.

"Oh, has Sparkpelt lost her ground?" Jayfeather snarled.

Poppyfrost looked ready to snap "Jayfeather, I am warning you. Lock it up."

Jayfeather pushed Lionblaze's arm off and slowly stomped forward.

"Or what?"

Poppyfrost gripped her revolver, the gun resting in her sidearm

Jayfeather's eyes glowed bright blue, and his mouth etched into a deep and malevolent grin "Pull it out. I dare you."

Poppyfrost pulled the hammer back, and before she could draw, Hazeltail had stepped in front of the two "Okay, let's all take a deep breath. Poppyfrost, who do you suspect?"

Jayfeather almost knocked Hazeltail out of the way, but Lionblaze had grabbed Jayfeather's shoulder and pulled him back beside him.

"As I was saying," Poppyfrost growled "The three suspects I had in mind are Midnight, Icecloud, and Fernsong."

"WHAT?!" Fernsong shouted.

Midnight stood up from the couch, furious _"I'M NO SPY!"_

Icecloud raised a brow, as Foxleap immediately jumped to her defense "My sister is not a traitor!"

"Let me finish," Poppyfrost snapped "I will now explain my suspects and WHY they are suspects, and then I will reveal said spy, so I'm giving the traitor a chance to confess.

"Midnight was a suspect, but not of choice. It was possible that she was hacked, and she could be relating them information not on her own, but after a quick diagnostic sweep that Foxleap gave me, I found out it would be a lot more easier for her to do it of her own free will. And we have 24/7 cameras in her 'eyes' so-"

_"Excuse me, WHAT?!"_ Midnight roared, and when she glared at Foxleap, the man screamed in terror_"You've had me bugged?!"_

"I'm sorry, have you NOT seen Age of Ultron?" Foxleao retorted "I'm a genius, but NOT an idiot!"

_"We are not discussing this again,"_ Midnight curled her lip.

"My point is, Midnight was quickly scratched off," Poppyfrost smirked "Icecloud was on the list for a longer period of time, but was removed too. I found out two weeks ago, that you were in contact with Rock."

Everyone instantly shouted and screamed at Icecloud, who remained unfazed. Her eyes were the same droopy and crusty, and she curled her lip "I'm not embarresed. Or ashamed."

Jayfeather was about to snap, but Honeyfern beat him to it "Rock has declared war on us! How can you not be ashamed!"

"Because I thought I could talk him down," Icecloud shrugged "I was wrong. Things went south and the Triumvirate had to get me out alive."

Poppyfrost turned to Foxleap, who was almost bursting "You mean to tell me, that you went out and talked to a mad man with a superiority complex with no plan or warning us?!"

"Yeah, because I thought if I could handle your superiority complex, I could handle Rock's. I was wrong."

"MY superiority complex?!" Foxleap snapped.

Ivypool nodded "It's true."

"OH since when did you care?!" Foxleap shouted, glaring at Ivypool "You dumped me THE SECOND we started to fight! Now a normal couple would work things out, but you leaped of that horse the second it didn't listen!"

Poppyfrost nodded "Well to be honest, you have been a bit self absorbed lately. As if you're the smartest of the bunch. You made decision without our consent, like sponsoring a resistance cell from Lindisfarne."

Foxleap scratched the back of his head embarrased.

"But onto Fernsong, who had the biggest motive. The protection of us all."

Fernsong dropped his jaw as Poppyfrost continued "He is from the future no doubt. He knows stuff we don't. Fernsong could have been feeding information that while damages us now, builds us back up in the long run."

"Why would I endanger all of your lives recklessly like that?!" Fernsong shouted.

"You tell me, seeing as how you've been doing it for seven weeks."

Silence.

Lionblaze stood up from the couch "You mean-"

"Fernsong is the spy," Poppyfrost curled her lip.

All eyes were on Fernsong, who clenched his fists "You have no proof."

"Yes I do. Foxleap?"

Foxleap handed her a notepad, and she began to list things off "When I woke up from the attack during the hospital, you were nowhere to be found. Camera footage shows that when you woke up, you left us, to where you were on your way to check on your father that you found Berrynose and Cinderheart around one of the corners. They didn't see you, but you saw them. Quickly putting things together, you rushed to Alderheart, who was already finished patching things up with the twins and Breezepelt. You told him of the two, and instantly faked capture when the others recognized you with Alderheart."

Jayfeather growled "Makes sense. Breezepelt died because of you."

"NO! IT'S A LIE!" Fernsong shouted as he looked around in panic.

"You're panicking Fernsong," Jayfeather growled "Why would a innocent man be worried?"

"Because my mission is too important too-"

Jayfeather grabbed him by the throat as Loonblaze bolted towards him "JAYFEATHER! ST-"

Lionblaze froze in a telekinetic bind, as Jayfeayher began to strangle him "You filthy traitor..."

"My son is not the spy. I am."

Everyone froze in their place.

Poppyfrost looked to the owner of the voice in shock. She didn't expect this.

Lionblaze and Fernsong gasped out loud.

Jayfeather let go of Fernsong instantly and slowly looked at the traitor.

Cinderheart chuckled softly "It was obvious wasn't it? Would you like to know why?"

Jayfeather was already charging forward, slowly stomping towards Cinderheart who didn't waver "Because we are playing a game we can't win. Time is a current, and it can't be changed. But the more information I gave Sol, the less of a threat we were. I was changing the future. But Sol could be reasoned with. Rock couldn't. So when he died, I quit and cut ties with ALL of them. I did, I tried to stop meddling in affairs that weren't my business. But when Alderheart reached out to me, I thought of a new plan. An outside source, who I can help out with taking Rock out. Of course, he wanted to deal with you people, so I assumed he meant nothing of consequence. But when Breezepelt died, I understood. You cannot trust madmen."

Jayfeather grabbed her by the throat and growled "YOU TRAITOR!"

Cinderheart snarled, as Lionblaze and Fernsong still protected her, throwing Jayfeather off of her "I AM A SPY! NOT A TRAITOR! EVERYTHING I DID, I DID TO PROTECT US! THEY PROMISED THAT WE WOULD BE SAFE, I WAS A FOOL TO BELIEVE IT. I HAVE PAID THE PRICE WITH BREEZEPELT'S BLOOD! I am sorry for what I did, but I did everything with the best intentions. When Lionblaze was kidnapped, I had no IDEA it was Alderheart. But when I saw The Assassin, I knew I trusted the wrong man. And when Breezepelt died, I knew I had to come clean."

"But..." Poppyfrost stuttered, not believing she could have been tricked "I was watching you 24/7!"

"I was wired," Cinderheart gestured to her earrings "Small microphones and cameras in here."

Hollyleaf spoke up "She...she was deceived. Our trust in her has shattered, but she tried to make it right."

Jayfeather whipped his head at Hollyleaf and hissed "Oh so you're on HER side now!"

_**"ENOUGH!"**_ Half Moon glared daggers at Jayfeather who didn't relent.

"NO! NO IT'S NOT ENOUGH! SHE BETRAYED US, AND NOW SHE THINKS WE WILL FORGIVE HER ON ACCOUNT OF HER BEING SORRY?

! BULLSHIT!"

"I'm not asking for forgiveness," Cinderheart scowled "Certainly not from you."

Jayfeather growled "You should be. KILL HER!"

Everyone widened their eyes at what Jayfeather said, and when they refused to move, he glared at them all "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! _**KILL HER!"**_

When no one moved, Jayfeather shrugged "Fine. I'll do it myself."

He charged at Cinderheart tackling her to the ground, and wrapped his hands around her throat _**"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU, BREEZEPELT IS DEAD! I WILL SLAY YO-"**_

But he took it too far.

Lionblaze had punched Jayfeather in the jaw so hard, his brother flew off of Cinderheart and rolled across the floor. Before Jayfeather could retaliate, Poppyfrost's gun was out and trained on Jayfeather's head.

What surprised everyone was that the one pointing the gun was not Poppyfrost.

Foxleap growled, teeth barred and eyes showing fury "You're grieving. Breezepelt was a brother to you, and I understand where you're getting that aggression. But I will not have it. Not in my house. We are a family, we are in this together, or not at all. So go out, and cool off. Don't come back until you're ready apologize."

"APOLOGIZE?" Jayfeather roared in rage.

"Cinderheart did," Foxleap shrugged "And despite what you think, she is not going unpunished. But I'm not having you treat everyone you know like shit anymore. You are changed Jayfeather. I dont even recognize you anymore. Not me, not Lionblaze, not even Half Moon. Why she hasn't dumped your ass yet is a mystery to all. Now... Get. Out. Of. My. House."

Everyone stood in silence, waiting for Jayfeather to burst.

But he didn't. He huffed and walked out the front door.

Foxleap handed the gun back to Poppyfrost, who was still stunned that he was able to grap it out of her holster without her noticing.

Cinderheart stayed sitting on the floor, knees tucked in to her chest.

Lionblaze turned to her and sighed "I don't blame you for wanting to protect us all. But next time, warn us. Breezepelt died from your mistakes. We don't blame you for the mistakes, but I do expect you own up to it."

Cinderheart nodded.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking.**

**That was underwhelming as hell.**

**But this was what I always had in mind. When ResX (Nice name change by the way) said something about her, I knew it was going to be harder to lead him off, so I threw that whole Sparkpelt goose chase to fool you all. That and I hate being upstaged. I mean I had it all planned out, and then someone INSTANTLY gets it? That's no fun...for them. I still have some tricks and traps that I can pull out from under your feet and be gone by the time you look up. I threw Res on so many chases that even he didn't know what I was thinking.**

**But yes, Cinderheart was the spy. But she wasn't a traitor, if you get what I'm saying. The group doesn't trust her anymore, but they do forgive her. Except for Jayfeather.**

**Speaking of which, does anyone have any guesses on why he's been acting so strange lately?**

**Adios.**


	32. Dragon Sickness

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Thirty Two: Dragon Sickness.**

**This chapter will explain some things you'll been wanting to know. And a surprise guest appearance of a merry band of assassins.**

* * *

"So...where is he?" Sparkpelt barely whispered, phone across her ear.

The clerk for Pinewood Sanitorium sighed _"Camera's shown that he just got up and left the sanitorium. Some guards tried to stop him, but he incapacitated them using skills we didn't acquire for. I'm sorry, but you're brother could be anywhere."_

"Okay, thanks for the warning," Sparkpelt said, and hung the phone up "Poppyfrost, Alderheart is gone."

Poppyfrost looked at the Foxcave's monitors, looking at map of the city "He's out there, Sparkpelt. He's hunting us."

Sparkpelt nodded "How do we find him?"

"I'm thinking we won't have to," Poppyfrost rubbed her chin "I'm thinking maybe we can lure him to us by Cinderheart. She's only ever spoken to him once or twice."

"Jayfeather won't agree with it," Sparkpelt sighed.

"Jayfeather has changed. He isn't in charge anymore," Poppyfrost shook her head "Regardless, he has to be made aware. And he is one of our best fighters, sadly."

Sparkpelt clicked her tongue "Well...didn't you say Breezepelt said that maybe Rock was controlling Jayfeather like a puppet?"

"It's a possibility," Poppyfrost shrugged.

Sparkpelt grinned "Can Fernson-"

"No," Popyfrost sighed "I know where you're going with this. Fernsong's Moonstone can't purify the effects of another Moonstone. I don't know how it works exactly, but that plan wouldn't work."

Sparkpelt pouted "Shit."

"What about my Moonstone?" Fernsong scowled, crossing the door into the Foxcave.

Poppyfrost sighed. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

"Sparkpelt go upstairs and inform Jayfeather of the plan."

"Shouldn't you be doing th-"

"DO AS I SAY!" Poppyfrost snapped, and Sparkpelt practically ran out of the foxcave.

Fernsong made room so Sparkpelt could slip right by her.

The two of them stared at each other's eyes.

"Listen, uh..." Poppyfrost scratched her nose "I...I am sorry I declared you the spy and all."

Fernsong raised a brow, as Poppyfrost continued "I've...never been wrong before so..."

"If this an apology, it's a very shitty one," Fernsong folded his arms.

"I didn't expect my sister to be that smart, and the evidence-"

"Fake evidence..."

"EVIDENCE nonetheless pointed at you. I blindly believed it, and I am sorry."

Fernsong took several steps forward, as Poppyfrost continued "I...I understand if you do not trust me anymore...and totally get it if you...do not wish to be friends any-"

"Shut up."

Fernsong's strong and sturdy voice made Poppyfrost bite her lip "You think you're so smart...don't you?"

"I...have my moments?" Poppyfrost raised a brow, slowly backing up before she hit the desktop.

Fernsong grinned "You survived Brokenstar, Destroyed Scourge's reproductive organs, but can't apologize? Bold claim, but I see through you."

"I certainly hope not," Poppyfrost chuckled.

"You're a strange woman, Poppyfrost," Fernsong tilted his head.

Poppyfrost slowly pushed Fernsong away and made way to the door.

Fernsong smirked "Don't worry. All is forgiven."

Poppyfrost faltered in her step, but didn't look back.

* * *

Rock's fists cackled with red electricity, as the lightning coursed through Jay's Wing's body.

_"Hehe, long have I waited for this moment, Jay's Wing,"_ Rock grinned, stopping his electric attack_ "You're losing your strength."_

Jay's Wing huffed and puffed, his gray hair going down to his upper back. He had been trapped for a while, but he remained strong "I guess it's not to late to say I'm sorry I didn't invite you to the birthday party? I know my 2,436th meant so much to you..."

_"Even at death's door you irritate me,"_ Rock's snarled.

Jay's Wing smirked "How did we get here, Old Friend? For 300 years I have dreamed of this moment, but the roles were reversed. What happened to you?"

Rock grinned _"The same thing that happened to you. I have become enlightened by what the Moonstone has said. Too long have I allowed my students to endure the horrors of war. Too long have I been merciful. WHAT HAVE I GAINED FOR MY MERCY?! MORE INTRIGUE?! MORE SENSLESS VIOLENCE?! No longer will I simply defend Earth, I will govern and rule over all, in its best interests. Human's squabble over this planet, when men like us can instill order from the chaos."_

"You mean, totalitarian order?" Jay's Wing chuckled "It's a nice thought, but you'll fall like the rest. If humans could stop Hitler, Stalin, The Khans, and Pol Pot, I'm sure they can stop you. Jayfeather can destroy you, he is the most powerful Jay's Wing to have EVER existed."

Rock gave off a terrible laugh, an evil one mixed with auras of psychotic natures and malevolent intents _"He is no longer a threat. What do you know of Dragon Sickness?"_

Jay's Wing huffed "Gold Fever, Or also known as Gold Sickness. It causes apparent mental change. It is caused by large amounts of treasure, particularly treasure hoarded by dragons. It results in greedy, illogical, and even violent behavior. It can also be stated that the large amount of treasure doesn't necesarrily have to be gold. Just something the victim loves and adores above all else."

_"What if I were to tell you that I have spread a version of the disease?"_

Jay's Wing growled "Then I would say you are perhaps the dumbest man alive. A sickness like that is...NO!"

He understood instantly.

_"Jayfeather has become corrupted. With a sickness that once drove you mad, so long ago. He is cracking and splintering and soon his mind will break in two, allowing me to take full control. He cares for his friends so much that the sickness was able to attach to him within seconds. Back when The Triumvirate were at the University's ball, Crowflight infected Jayfeather with a handshake. Crowflight was never in danger, but he transferred the disease to Jayfeather almost instantly."_

Jay's Wing hissed "Jayfeather is stronger then you'd think. He can conquer the sickness."

"Can he?" Rock grinned.

Bone entered the torture chamber, turning to Rock "Uh...sir? There's some soldier types that sneaked in and are looking for our leader."

_"Sneaked in?" _Rock asked, furious _"You mean to tell me we have a security breach?!"_

"It seems that way. They haven't done anything to us, and my men have guns trained on them as we speak, but they say they have a business proposition for you."

Rock turned to Jay's Wing who looked just as confused as Rock. Rock growled, following Bone as he led them further to the entrance of the mountain's hangar. After many twists and turns, they had reached a large airspace hangar, where by the entrance, were a group of black masked soldiers with their leader standing in front of them. Bone's men had guns trained on them, but they seemed unfazed.

Rock removed his cloak, revealing his new armor set, his chestplate lined with gold and silver patterns, and his arm and leg plates glowing black with gold lines across them.

_**"WHO would be so bold as to come armed into MY DOMAIN?!" **_Rock glowed bright red, lightning coating his body as he floated up and closer to them.

The leader gasped in surprise under her mask "So...Gods DO live among us. Fascinating. I take it you are the man who is called Rock?"

_**"SPEAK YOUR LAST, KNAVE!" **_Rock's fist glowed red with power as he stared them down, about to strike.

The Leader removed her black mask, allowing her long black hair to fall out from under the mask, as she stared Rock down. One eye had a huge X scar across it, and said eye was devoid of color, a hideous gray. The other eye was a cold and emotionless blue.

"I'd like to offer an alliance."

Rock's power wavered, as he floated closer to the ground, his body reverting back to normal.

_"What?"_

"My name is Sky, General of the Assassins Of The Rising Sun," Sky snapped her fingers. Two of her men went to the black SUV, and removed a wooden crate. They lifted the crate and dropped it at Rock's feet, opening it to reveal weapons that Rock immediately wanted to posses.

Rock used his powers to lift one of the RPG's out of the crate, inspecting it.

Sky grinned madly "Those are military grade rocket launchers. The crate holds seven of them at the moment, with 30 crates waiting on standby. We have more then enough ammunition and weapons to spare. If this little deal of ours is a success, we will supply you with all the weapons you will need to retake the island, including AR-15's, AK-103's, ARX 160 Beretta's, Colt M1911's, M93 Raffica's, UZI 9mm's, Kel-Tec KSG's, and Grenade Launchers all for you."

_"What is it you want in return?" _Rock raised an eyebrow.

"Simple. Your protection and permission to do as we see fit with our enemies on your soil. We are not based in Forrestlake, but times change. Our targets have fled here, and we followed. Naturally, seeing as how you run things here, we can't exactly do ANYTHING without risking war with you. So, me and my employers have decided to start things off rather friendly. You allow us to run rampant, and we will supply you with the weapons and men to use them as you desire."

Rock growled _"What makes you think I need men?"_

Sky chuckled "Because, The ARS has been allies of Sol for decades. When he stopped returning our attempts of communication, I knew there was a new top dog in town. And when Scourge was set loose coincidentally on the same day, it wasn't hard to put two and two together. And when Scourge, the face of Bloodclan, One of the MOST enthusiastic and tempting terrorist leaders out there was killed, his followers disbanded. You wanted a distraction, but Scourge was the face of your army. Bloodclan is NO more. Seeing as how they was one of the most LARGEST terrorist organizations in the world, their disbandment must have been a crippling blow to your army."

_"It is true, many of my men have fled ever since Scourge's death was made known to the public," _Rock nodded.

"Then it would be wise to accept my offer," Sky held her hand out.

Rock eyed the hand like the devil would eye the bible, with all the disgust he could muster. Reluctantly, he grabbed the hand and shook it _"You have my permission to do as you see fit on this island. But please, try not to use my blessing as a means of doing anything drastic."_

"How drastic is drastic?" Sky asked, putting her helmet back on.

_"As long as you don't do anything Scourge would do, we will get along just fine."_

* * *

Jayfeather rubbed his chin "It's...a good plan. But...I don't like risking our own to capture Alderheart."

"Yesterday you were screaming as us to kill Cinderheart, and now you want to protect her?" Sparkpelt scowled.

Jayfeather bit his lip "I...I just don't. I'd feel a lot better if we used someone else to capture him."

"He wouldn't come for any of us," Poppyfrost pointed out.

Jayfeather snapped his fingers "Tell you what...you can use Cinderheart as bait, but have the Triumvirate be the ones to move in. We are still in contact with them right?"

Foxleap nodded "Yeah...why?"

"We will watch and guide them from here, but THEY will be the ones to protect her and capture Alderheart. That way, we don't risk our own."

Sparkpelt turned to Poppyfrost "We can't do that! They could die, and the blood will be on our hands!"

Poppyfrost rubbed her chin, and turned to Foxleap "Contact them."

"WHAT?!" Sparkpelt roared.

"We have already lost Breezepelt," Poppyfrost muttered "We can't lose anyone else. Jayfeather's plan is sound."

"Thank you," Jayfeather nodded.

Poppyfrost turned to a furious Sparkpelt "I wouldn't do this if I had any better plans."

Sparkpelt sighed "I hope so..."

* * *

**Dragon Sickness was inspired to me by J.R.R Tolkien's works in his acclaimed book _The Hobbit._ I figured as long as I give credit where credit is due, I should avoid the lawsuit.**

**Next chapter we will deal with The Trap for the Assassin. Will it succeed? **

**I'm not telling. See for yourself.**

**Adios.**


	33. Expendable

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Thirty Three: Expendable**

**This chapter marks the return of the Triumvirate. They are fun to write, as they are practically the Three but the opposite. Very fun...**

* * *

Crowflight held his glass of orange juice, and sighed "So what do you do for a living?"

The man sitting across from him smirked arrogantly "I run a tech industry. Clawtech, you ever heard of it?"

Crowflight shook his head "No. Should I?"

The man obviously found his confession annoying "Uh, YEAH! We help build inventions for daily uses, like toasters, microwaves..."

"Toasters, wow," Crowflight scowled as the man went on to brag on how 'special' his company was. After several minutes of this, Crowflight had enough "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

He excused himself from the man and walked straight out of the bar, not even pretending to go where he said he would be going.

"That's one off the list," Crowflight mumbled as he walked down the sidewalk.

The longer he walked the longer it took him to realize that he had no idea where he was. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called his sister "Hey, Ravenheart? I need a ride."

_"What? Did something go wrong?"_ Ravenheart said on the other side of Forrestlake, with some loud noises in the background.

"He's...not the one I'm looking for" Crowflight mumbled.

_"On my way. May take a bit, I'm busy getting Tigerjaw out of a...situation. You uh...you okay? This wasn't another catfish was it?"_

Crowflight shook his head "Nah. Just another annoying pompous asshole."

A large boom erupted through the phone speakers.

"What was that?" Crowflight asked.

_"Uh...nothing?"_

Crowflight gasped as he heard another sound over the phone "Are those sirens?"

Silence followed after. Ravenheart stuttered out _"N-no."_

"Raven!" Crowflight growled.

_"No."_

"RAVEN!"

_"No sirens! You're mistaken. What, you think we're doing some-"_

_"COME ON YOU BASTARDS I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" _Tigerjaw's voice echoed through the phone _"RRGHHHHH!"_

Crowflight face palmed "Oh my God, what are you two doing?!"

_"IT'S NOT OUR FAULT! Flame and Violetshine started an attack on a police precinct trying to free Sleekwhisker! We showed up to help, but the cops are shooting ALL of us now! We'll be over in five minutes okay bye!"_

"RAVENHEART!" Crowflight yelled before the line cut. He had to stop himself from crushing his phone in anger "What the hell happened to lying low?!"

Crowflight sighed and leaned against a building, waiting for his sister.

"Crowflight?"

The young man looked up at a young woman with long raven hair "Ms Hollyleaf. What are you doing in Skyfair city?"

Hollyleaf sighed "Looking for you and your family. Where are they?"

Crowflight shrugged "Hell if I know..."

Hollyleaf held her hand out, and Crowflight took it, pulling himself up "How'd you find me? Oh, wait, let me guess. Trackers?"

"Bingo," Hollyleaf nodded. "Poppyfrost is nothing if not resourceful."

"What is it you want?" Crowflight asked.

"We're setting a trap for someone-"

"And you want me as bait?"

"We want you PROTECTING the bait," Hollyleaf corrected. "You remember the Assassin back on that rooftop?"

Crowflight nodded "Yeah, why?"

"That's who we're trapping..." Hollyleaf sighed.

"Who is the bait?"

"Cinderheart."

"And why can't your brothers and cousin do it instead?"

"The Assassin no doubt could recognize them. You three he's only seen once. I doubt he'll remember you, even IF he bumps into you on the street."

"Why would he bump into us on the street?"

"You three will be outside a warehouse, and when he gets in position, you use your powers and capture him. Easy peasy."

Crowflight nodded in understanding.

Hollyleaf sighed "That, and...I doubt any of them have the restraint to take him alive?"

"You want him ALIVE?!" Crowflight asked in wonder.

"Alderheart was one of us. He became twisted somehow. We can't just scrape him off like gum on a shoe!"

Crowflight pursed his lips "I...don't know. I guess we'll try to keep him alive."

"Thank you."

"Now get outta here," Crowflight snapped.

* * *

Rock smiled at his new weapons "_Do they work?"_

Bone nodded "I tested them myself. The ARS has sent us good weapons. We are one step away from achieving your mission."

Rock rubbed his chin, _"That's usually when the ground gives way at your feet...keep looking. Despite their 'friendliness' we must anticipate an attack. I want double the security for our bombs."_

"What security? The ARS has sent us THEIR soldiers!" Bone pointed out, "We can't trust them to guard those weapons!"

_"Can we not?"_ Rock grinned,_ "Bring me the first squad of ARS soldiers."_

"Yes sir," Bone nodded, walking away and ordering other officers to do as Rock said.

Rock began to walk away, when a sharp feeling of pain erupted from his stomach area. He almost fell to his knee, but he maintained enough balance to keep himself standing. He clutched his chest and breathed deeply.

_"I'm running out of time. I need the device operational. I need Jack Graves."_

Rock turned to see 12 soldiers, lined up in Military prescion. The one in the center held his head up high, "Is there a problem sir?"

_"Yes. 12 problems."_

Rock's eyes cackled wirth red electricty, and he levitated above them, blasting holes through all of them with lightning. The men screamed in pain and terror, and fell dead to the ground.

Bone witnessed this with stunned eyes.

_"Eck ta, sut ka, melan RA!" _Rock chanted, the corpses glowing a hideous yellow.

The soldiers stood up, skin flaky and rotten, and their eyes glowing a hideous yellow.

_"You serve the Bright Lord now..." _Rock grinned madly.

_"We live to serve, master,"_ They all said in unison.

"Zombies?" Bone asked.

_"Revenants," _Rock corrected, _"Reanimated corpses that serve whomever restored them to life. If they were spies to Sky, they aren't now."_

Bone shook his head "We're playing a dangerous game, sir."

_"Sir?" _Rock turned to face Bone, _"What did you call me?"_

Bone widned his eyes and bowed his head "It was nothing, my lord."

_"See to it that it wasn't. As for you! Guard the bombs!"_

_"YES, MASTER!"_

* * *

Cinderheart bit her lip, waiting in the warehouse. The windows up top cast an ugly yellow glow to the floor.

_"We're in position,"_ Crowflight said via her earpiece.

Cinderheart nodded, and gulped.

She had made contact with The Assassin a while ago, and decided to meet face to face, in order to confront why Breezepelt had to die. The assassin maybe wouldn't come, but it was always possi-

She was moved out of her thoughts as soon as the shadows moved.

"Assassin," Cinderheart nodded.

_"Cinder. Why?"_

Cinderheart sighed "Because we need to talk. Why did Breezepelt have to die?!"

_"Why?"_

"Yes why!" Cinderheart snapped.

The Assassin chuckle, the warps in his voice making it echo in machine like pitches, _"He was stubborn, and couldn't shut up. He insulted me that I couldn't kill him back at the hospital, so I proved him wrong. It was so easy luring him outside the house."_

Cinderheart bit back tears "I believed in you! I thought you were the only one who could see what was going on! But you're just another faction! Another party who wants us dead!"

_"I'm playing the game, it's your sister's fault for deciding to join the game," _The Assassin snorted.

Cinderheart growled, _"_You should have quit while you were ahead."

_"You should quit while you are behind."_

"NOW!"

Tigerjaw crashed through the wall to the warehouse, charging towards the Assassin. The Assassin jolted his head to look at Tigerjaw, just as the man knocked the Assassin down. Tigerjaw picked him up, and threw him across the room, as Crowflight leaped out of the shadows, stopping The Assassin midair and slamming him down on the ground.

Ravenheart flew through the hole Tigerjaw made, scowling _"CHI MO KA!"_

Lightning burst from her fingertips, hitting the Assassin square on. The Assassin wiggled and squealed in pain, his screams echoing in his mask.

Tigerjaw lifted his fist and slammed it down on The Assassin's mask, cracking it in two. One side of the mask skidded across the floor, while the other remained intact across his face. The unconscious Assassin laid still on the ground.

Ravenheart ceased the attack, floating down to the Assassin, "Is he out?"

Crowflight looked at the lying still Assassin. "I sense no brain activity. He's out."

"HELL YEAH!" Tigerjaw smirked, "He didn't even touch us!"

Ravenheart looked deeper at the Assassin, looking at all the parts that were visible.

His mask was still across his mouth and right eye, but the other eye and his hair were in full view. His hair was brown and long, and Ravenheart recognized it.

"Hey, Crowflight? What was this guy's name again?"

"His name was A-"

The Assassin's eyes shot open, and he grabbed Ravenheart by the throat, choking her. As Ravenheart tried to break free of The Assassin's grip, said Assassin pulled out a pistol, shooting Crowflight in the hip unawares. Tigerjaw whipped his head around, and snarled, charging back at the now standing Assassin.

The Assassin dropped the gun, and pulled a stun-gun out, shooting it at Tigerjaw, and when the cords connected to Tigerjaw's flesh, the brute's muscles contracted and spasmed. He fell to the floor, gasping for air.

The Assassin turned back to look at Ravenheart, letting her go just to punch her dead in the throat. Ravenheart's eyes popped out of their sockets, and she gasped for air.

_"I just crushed your larynx, you won't be saying any spells for a while," _The Assassin snarled under his mask.

"LET HER GO, ALDERHEART!" Cinderheart screamed from behind the Assassin, lifting the gun the Assassin dropped.

_"ALDERHEART IS DEAD!" _He roared, looking back at her with one wild amber eye.

_"Drop the gun, or I'll kill her," _The Assassin warned _"This is your last and only warning."_

Cinderheart sighed, dropping the gun.

_"Good. Now tie them up with these," _he tossed her some zipties, and a metalic handcuff-like thing for Tigerjaw.

* * *

Poppyfrost watched from the screen in shock.

The rest of her family watched behind her.

"He took them down in less then 30 seconds," Berrynose said beyond a whisper.

Lionblaze nodded, while Ivypool hugged Foxleap's arm. "This...that shouldn't have happened! We have to rescue them!"

"No."

It didn't take a genius to say who said that.

Half Moon slowly turned her head backward to look at Jayfeather in the eyes, her voice gaining a slight growl "Why not?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "The Triumvirate are a threat, and Cinderheart was a traitor. Why do you think I didn't want ANY of us there? We had nothing to lose if The Triumvirate failed, or succeeded. Now all who were threats are gone. They have a traitor and-"

Lionblaze was foaming at the mouth. "YOU BASTARD! YOU PLANNED THIS FROM THE BEGINNING!"

"OH, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T FORGIVE THE BITCH WHO GOT BREEZEPELT KILLED!"

Half Moon cracked her knuckles as Jayfeather continued. "Now, we can focus on what's important. Taking out Rock, and getting Jay's Wing back. Tomorrow we sho-"

"You're the traitor."

Half Moon glared at Jayfeather, fists clenched and face snarling "You sacrificed four humans just to save your own. You have changed Jayfeather. You're not the man I fell in love with. You're a coward and a traitor!"

"So it's cowardly to sacrifice a traitor instead of all of YOU! I AM PROTECTING YOU ALL! HAVE SOME GODDAMN FAITH!" Jayfeather shouted, "I HAVE A PLAN! THIS IS THE PLAN!"

"What PLAN?! WHAT GODDAMN PLAN, JAYFEATHER?!" Honeyfern screamed, "I DIDN'T REALIZE OUR LIVES WERE SO FUCKING EXPENDABLE TO YOU!"

"IT WAS US, OR THEM!" Jayfeather countered, folding his arms, "I figured it might as well be them."

Foxleap scowled, "YOU ARE A DISGRACE, JAYFEATHER! A DISGRACE!"

What happened next was something no one expected.

Jayfeather's eyes glowed dark blue, and Foxleap began to choke, his hands flying to his throat.

"NO!" Sparkpelt drew her gun and pointed it at Jayfeather, finger already on the trigger. "Give the word, Boss!"

Lionblaze punched Jayfeather right in the jaw, sending his brother flying to the floor. Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather in a mix of anger and sorrow, "I thought I was mistaken. But Berrynose was right! YOU CANNOT BE TRUSTED!"

"I DO NOT SEEK TRUST!" Jayfeather hollered back, his eyes cackling with red electricity, **_"I DEMAND OBEDIANCE!_**_** EITHER STICK WITH ME, OR LEAVE!"**_

"Very well."

Everyone turned to Half Moon who hung her head low, "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. But if you can no longer see reason, then **I** see no reason to stay with you. Goodbye, Jayfeather."

As if Half Moon said a spell, Jayfeather did a complete 180 "Wait...what?!"

"Goodbye, Jayfeather."

Half Moon left the Foxcave, biting back tears as she fled upstairs.

"Wait...where is she going?!" Jayfeather asked them all.

None of them replied.

Lionblaze was the first to follow, not sparing Jayfeather a second glance, as Jayfeather looked on confused, "Wait, where...what's going on?!"

One by one, the group left Jayfeather, following Half Moon, some glaring at Jayfeather, others saying nasty and rude things that which he deserved.

The last two there, was Jayfeather...

And Foxleap.

"Foxleap, wait! Where are they going?!" He asked in desperation.

Foxleap didn't say a word. He leaned forward in his chair, as Jayfeather continued, still on the floor, "Wait, Half Moon's...is...they...wait. They are leaving?"

"They don't trust you anymore, Jayfeather," Foxleap rose from his chair. "I don't trust you anymore."

"But...we are friends! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Jayfeather screamed.

Foxleap began to cry. "You were always my friend, I _wish_ you could see that."

The red-headed innovator left Jayfeather all alone.

Jayfeather began to panic and hypervenalate.

_"Wait...they...I...he...we...I thought...wait...wait...what...they all...friends...I...I..."_

Jayfeather couldn't take it.

He rose off the floor and bolted upstairs, each step he took, he almost tripped, and he grabbed the hand rail for support. He shoved the door down, and flew across the house, passing some it's inhabitants and fled out the front door.

Jayfeather ran into until he could no longer tell how far and how long he had been running.

When he collapsed, sinking to the ground covered with red autumn leaves, he looked up, surrounded by trees and bushes.

He then asked a question that he needed an answer to.

Physically and mentally.

_"Where am I?"_

* * *

**Next chapter, we will focus on The Dragon Sickness that is stuck inside Jayfeather. It will solely be Jayfeather-centric, going through the thoughts and actions he has made.**

**What did you think?! Review you thoughts!**

**Oh, and before I go, what in the world made you think Poppyfrost was going to end up with Fernsong? I've decided that he isn't getting a love story (interpret that how you wish) and Poppyfrost isn't either. That scene last chapter was to focus on how much of a nice guy Fernsong is, forgiving her instantly. They are NOT going to end up together. That's incest.**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**Adios.**


	34. The Dragon Slayer

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Thirty Four: The Dragon Slayer**

**Before we dive in on Jayfeather, let's see what Rock has to say about Sky's executing his revenants.**

**And after that, prepare for a trip like LSD never seen before...**

* * *

_**"DAMMIT! SHE GOT ME!" **_

Rock's tantrum sent desks, tables, and chair flying everywhere in the control room. The screen as cracked, and the computers crushed.

Bone stood behind him in shock and fear. "I...I..."

_**"It's not like she was spying on us! If it was that, it'd be far less embarrassing! NO! SHE PLANNED FOR THIS! SHE KNEW MY POWERS, AND PLANNED THAT I WOULD TURN HER MEN! SHE HUMILIATED ME! AND YOU JUST LET HER!"**_

Bone held his hands up "Hey, there was nothing I could have done! If I did anything, that Garrison guy would have killed me and continued on! And you would have lost your only footing on Bloodclan's remains!"

Rock huffed and puffed like a wolf, _"I want to know EVERYTHING about Sky! Not just her tactics, I WANT HER HISTORY, PHILOSOPHY, FAMILY, I WANT TO KNOW WHERE SHE WENT TO KINDERGARTIN FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"_

Bone bit his lip, "That's going to take a while."

_"I DON'T CARE! I need to know WHO I am dealing with!" Rock roared._

* * *

Jayfeather walked alone in the forest.

The woods were spooky and silent, the only noise being his footsteps. He could see the Mountain ahead of him.

_"I would never stop so low as to sell my friends out to save my own skin."_

Jayfeather looked around in confusion, "WHO SAID THAT?!"

_"Jayfeather isn't himself! I know you've noticed! Something is eating him from the inside out."_

"B-Berrynose?" Jayfreather asked.

Was it just him, or did the tree look like they were getting closer as he walked. More tight knit, and the branches reaching out to him.

_"They are a threat that we need to deal with!"_

Memories of the Triumvirate flashed across his head.

Jayfeather began to panic running through the forest. The bark on the trees slowly shifted to resemble and evil and angry face. Faces that all looked at him.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!" Jayfeather roared.

_"We ain't saying to kill the schmuck, but if he gets to rowdy and wild, he may do more harm then good. And I ain't willing to sink with the ship he builds, you feel me?"_

Jayfeather sprinted further into the woods, and the faster he ran, the closer the trees hot to him. He just wanted to escape, to get out of the forest. He turned to his left sprinting downhill, hoping he was close to a city, road, something other then trees.

_ "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! **KILL HER!** Fine. I'll do it myself."_

"That...that's...me?! NO!" Jayfeather roared.

He stopped running, trying to catch his breath.

He looked up at the trees, looking back at him.

They were surrounding him.

Jayfeather screamed in horror, as the tree's closed in on him.

_"You are changed Jayfeather. I don't even recognize you anymore. Not me, not Lionblaze, not even Half Moon."_

The branches grabbed Jayfeather in a tight grip, holding onto his wrists.

"N-NO! STAY AWAY!" Jayfeather pleaded.

The trees moved closer to him, seemingly moving without lifting off the ground.

He felt himself sinking into theground, like quicksand. Jayfeaher looked down, tears in his eyes. "**N-NO! STOP, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"**

He tried to summon his powers, but they did not come. They refused his command.

**"LIONBLAZE! FOXLEAP! HALF MOON! BREEZPELT! SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" **Jayfeather fought against the roots dragging him down into the earth, clawing helplessly at the leave covered ground, _**"HEEELLLLPPPPPPP!"**_

_"__I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"_

_"You were always my friend, I wish you could see that."_

His face was just inches from the ground.

Jayfeather cried, **_"WHERE IS EVERYONE?! WHERE DID YOU ALL GO?! HELP ME! PLEASE!"_**

He heard footsteps coming his way.

Jayfeather lifted his arms out of the ground, looking at the silhouette of a man looking down on him.

_**"HELP ME!" **_He screamed

The silhouette, leaned down, his face glaring at Jayfeather.

The sinking man gasped.

Breezepelt knocked the hand out of his face, and planted his foot on Jayfeather's head, pushing him further down into the ground.

_"N-n-no! P-p-please! **NOT LIKE THIS! BREEZEPELT PLEAS-"**_

He was cut-off by his mouth reaching the ground.

His tears flooded from his face as he the boot removed itself from his head. He looked up to see Breezepelt turn around and walk away.

Jayfeather tried to call him back, but his mouth became flooded instantly.

His head was completely under the surface now.

Jayfeather wanted to breathe, but he couldn't, and he opened his eyes, and shocked at what he saw.

He wasn't underground. There was no darkness or dirt he could see.

He was _underwater!_

Jayfeather spun around, his limbs free now as he panicked on the change of scenery.

He was alone, in a great blue void.

Jayfeather swam up, swimming closer to the surface, to air he so desperately wanted.

He almost screamed when something grabbed his leg.

Jayfeather looked down in horror, to see a face he had all but forgotten.

_**"Come with us, Jayfeather,"**_ Brokenstar grinned, his voice crystal clear despite their surroundings.

Coming up behind him was Scourge, who eyed him maliciously, grabbing his other leg and pulling him down, _**"It's not so bad down here..."**_

Jayfeather tried to punch Brokenstar away, but his hand was grabbed by none other then Tigerstar, who had materialized from his right side _**"After all, who do you have left to come to?"**_

Jayfeather fought against their grip and tried swimming up, but then Rock grabbed his left arm, grinning, _**"We are your friends now. Submit to us. Become one of us."**_

_"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Jayfeather roared, water entering his lungs.

With a demonstration of pure power, he blasted them all away from him with his telekinetic powers.

He shot towards the surface like a torpedo, leaving the ghosts of his past in the water.

Jayfeather flew out of the ground, soaring high into the air. He laughed in joy and surprise as he escaped.

But when he looked at what he was zooming towards, he realized he wasn't flying up...

He was falling down.

City skyscrapers surrounded him, and the road got closer and closer to him.

Jayfeather threw his arms out in front of him, using his powers to cease the momentum of his fall. When he crashed into the empty street, he rolled across the black road for a while before he stood up, and cracked his neck.

He was in Thrundrair city, Northeast of the Mountain, second largest city in Forrestlake, besides Forrestlake City. The skyscrapers were clean and pure, the windows reflecting everything like a mirror.

Jayfeather took this moment to catch his breath.

He was blinded by a bright light.

His ears started to ring.

He covered his eyes with his hand, slowly adjusting to the light. He looked out to see a monster of an explosion in the distance.

And it was coming closer.

Jayfeather looked around to see where he could hide or run to, but when he found nothing that he could get to in time, he just decided to run in the opposite direction.

He sprinted like he never sprinted before.

He heard the ground shake beneath his feet.

He heard the buildings crumble and fall.

He felt the heat getting closer and closer to his back, the burns already on his neck and back.

Jayfeather tripped on a rock, and tumbled across the street, getting into a curled up position, waiting for the Nuclear explosion's devastating reach to overlap him.

When it did not come, he opened his eyes, half expecting to be somewhere else.

But he wasn't.

He was still in the city, that much he knew, but the buildings and skyscrapers were all missing. What stood in their places were empty lots of concrete floors.

The sky was dark, and a storm like no other crossed the sky. The clouds gave no rain to fall, but lightning of many colors touched and burned the sky. The Mountain had a plume of smoke rising from it, making the whole Mountain look like a devastating Volcano.

Thunder boomed across his senses, as he flinched at how harsh the sound was.

And then a roar like a hurricane and a thunderous quake on the ground made him widened his eyes in horror.

A giant, clawed hand covered in brown scales, grabbed the mountain from behind it, allowing Jayfeather to not see it's owner. The hand covered the whole mountain, like a hand would cover a pencil. Another hand fell from the sky, hitting the earth beside it, and shaking the earth Jayfeather stood on. He could see that hand more clearly, and a giant fold of skin etched from the wrist of the hand and back into the sky.

_"What do you know of Dragon Sickness?"_

A giant shadow loomed over Jayfeather as lightning illuminated the figure from behind.

_It was a mother fucking dragon._

The clouds moved, seemingly on the dragon's command, allowing Jayfeather to look at it's snout and cold amber eyes. The head of the dragon connected to a scaled body by a long and snake-like neck. The teeth of the dragon were as big as Foxleap's mansion, and if Jayfeather could estimate it's height, the creature was three times the size of Godzilla in the movies.

And the fire it spat out was a reddish orange, burning everything in it's path. The clouds vaporized on the spot, and the earth melted before it could touch it.

_"With a sickness that once drove you mad, so long ago. He is cracking and splintering and soon his mind will break in two, allowing me to take full control."_

The Dragon made eye contact with Jayfeather, like a Lion would look at it's prey. The dragon seemingly smiled, and with a huge roar that shook the sky and earth as one, it declared it's hunger for his prey.

Jayfeather began to run the opposite way.

_**"You're the traitor."**_

Half Moon's words echoed across his head.

Jayfeather stopped in his tracks.

He looked at his hands, as he heard the dragon's footsteps getting louder and louder, closing in on him.

Jayfeather lowered his head, "No...No, I am not."

He turned around, his bravery long since buried revealing itself to him, _"I WON'T RUN ANYMORE! NOT FROM YOU!"_

The dragon grinned.

_**"THEN YOU WILL DIE..."**_

The dragon opened it's jaws and a beam of fire blasted towards Jayfeather.

Jayfeather's eyes glowed a bright blue, and his hair began to wave as if it were Underwater. He began o glow, and with a battle cry of his own, lifted a wall of telekinetic energy, blocking the fire from touching him.

He floated up into the air, and with blue lightning surrounding him like a lightning rod, he blasted all of his power directly at the dragon's mouth.

The Dragon roared in pain, the lightning sparking everything inside of the monster.

_**"I AM JAY'S WING! ONE OF THE THREE! ROCK'S BIGGEST MISTAKE! HE SHOULD NEVER HAVE GAVE ME THESE POWERS, AS NOW THEY WILL BE USED TO DESTROY HIM, JUST AS THEY WILL DESTROY YOU!"**_

Lightning popped out of the dragons eyeballs, electricity coating the dragon, the scales not protecting it from Jayfeather's wrath. It lifted a huge hand to swipe him out of the sky, but Jayfeather flew around the monster's reach, and before it could recover, Jayfeather roared in power.

With the speed of lightning, he shot towards the dragons neck, piercing it and traveling through it, and flying out the other end, covering in blood and skin, but the power surrounding him quickly vaporized the metallic liquid.

The Dragon roared in pain, looking to the sky in fear, before the thunderous roar died down, and the creature fell dead on the earth, kicking up dust and dirt as the shockwave of his landing.

Jayfeather stood against the dirt and dust, blinding him and surrounding him.

When he opened his eyes, he was back in the forest.

* * *

Lionblaze looked at the blueprints with thought, as Poppyfrost continued with her plan.

When Jayfeather took off, Poppyfrost wasted no time gathering EVERYONE to reveal her plan to take out Alderheart, without killing him.

Except Icecloud, whom Foxleap was busy making soup for. Apparently she had caught some sickness, and was bedridden.

"-and then, Lionblaze with grab him, and before he can escape, Sparkpelt will knock him out with the gas bombs. Lionblaze will have already taken the antidote pill, allowing him to breathe through the gas, and Alderheart will be out like a light."

"To make that work, we need to take off his breathing mask, and see his face," Sparkpelt revealed, "And...I don't know If I will be able to do it when we see his face."

"Yeah, and we will need someone who can distract him. Ivypool can't, mostly because she hasn't had much experience with her powers."

"I can always give them back to Dovewing," but Dovewing shook her head. "No. I meant it when I said I want nothing more with this shit. I'm getting married soon. I'm not dealing with this shit."

"Then we need-"

The door opened.

Everyone looked to see Jayfeather's silhouette.

Half Mon curled her lip and looked away.

Lionblaze growled, walking forward. Fernsong tried to stop him, but Lionblaze moved past him.

"We're planning to help save my girlfriend. Not that you would care to much about her. You rat."

Jayfeather slowly walked forward.

Lionblaze moved at the same pace, "You call her a traitor, when YOU are the real one! You betrayed EVERYTHING the Three stand for! Say what you want about you trying to protect us and keep us safe, BUT I WILL NOT HIDE IN MY MANSION IN THE HILLS, WHILE OTHERS FIGHT **OUR **BATTLES **FOR US! I AM NOT A COWARD!"**

Lionblaze began to cry, "It's not in my blood, Jayfeather! **IT'S NOT IN MY BLOOD!"**

"No. No, it is not."

Lionblaze looked up at Jayfeather's face, his hair back in it's loose state. He was clean shaven, and his eyes burned with resolve.

"It's not in your blood...It's not in her blood..." He pointed at Poppyfrost, before pointing at Foxleap "It's not in his blood...and it's not in mine."

Jayfeather grabbed his brother by the shoulder, "We are Warriors aren't we? We are the Three. And the Three don't back down from a fight."

Lionblaze spluttered and smiled, grabbing his brother and holding him tightly.

Jayfeather hugged back, letting some happy tears fall, "I'm sorry, Lion...I'm so sorry."

Lionblaze nodded, holding his little brother like he would die soon, "You're back. You're really back!"

Jayfeather let go of Lionblze and turned to all of his friends.

"I...I know I haven't been kind to all of you. I know that I haven't been a good man to call your friend. Or your brother. Or your family. I have no right to ask any of you this...and you certainly have NO obligation to agree. But... can you forgive me, for what I have done to all of you?"

Everyone stood in silence.

Foxleap nodded almost automatically.

Hollyleaf rushed to her brother, hugging him like Lionblaze did.

Foxleap joined in immediately after wards.

And Honeyfern...Fernsong...Poppyfrost...Fallen Leaves...Ivypool...Dovewing...Hazeltail...Midnight...Sparkpelt (reluctantly, though)...Berrynose...

All that was left was Half Moon.

Jayfeather removed himself of the group hug, and turned to Half Moon.

"Can you forgive me?"

What followed after was one of the most uncomfortable silences ever recorded.

Half Moon stood, three feet away from Jayfeather.

Jayfeather lowered his head in shame.

Suddednly, she threw herself onto him, hugging him and crying with laughter.

"I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK! I JUST KNEW IT!"

Jayfeather cried and smiled, hugging her back.

After five minutes, he turned to everyone, still hugging Half Moon as she kissed him on the cheek.

"So, what's the plan?"

* * *

**AND THERE YOU GO! Jayfeather is hereby free of Rock's influence. **

**If you feel like he was forgiven to easily, if they could forgive Cinderheart almost instantly, I'm sure they could forgive Jayfeather as well. They are a tight family after all...**

**Adios.**


	35. Bone's Message

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Thirty Five: Bone's Message.**

**This arc will deal with the fight against the Assassin, and Rock and Bone's chess game against the ARS.**

**So what better way to take out an Assassin, then by two military soldiers with plenty of experience?**

**Meanwhile, Bone decides to show the ARS that he won't sit still and be quiet...**

* * *

Ivypool grinned, "I like the plan, but the in order to remove the helmet, we'd have to get close. How in the world do you intent do to that?"

"If I can get close and focus, I can shatter the mask with my telekinesis," Jayfeather smirked, full of confidence.

Half Moon beamed, proud that the original Jayfeather was back. From what he describe, his giant coming-to moment was similar to a trip on LSD.

So...pretty normal.

Foxleap nodded, "I can send some drones out to provide support."

"And I can free the Triumvirate and have them as back-up," Ivypool chimed in.

"Sounds good. But get Cinderheart out as soon as possible," Jayfeather ordered, "She could end up as collateral damage. Get the triumvirate out as well. Except for Tigerjaw, all of them are injured. If they can't fight at the moment, they need to be out of there."

Ivypool nodded, "I'll make sure she gets out safely. I'll regroup and fight when she's safe."

Lionblaze and Fernsong both hummed in approval.

"I can be around in my van and haul Cinderheart back," Berrynose grinned.

Honeyfern kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, "You're so brave..."

Fernsong crackled his knuckles , "And **I** can distract the Assassin, giving mother the chance to escape."

"I will join you, nephew," Jayfeather smirked.

Poppyfrost chuckled, proud of everyone pitching in, "I'll accompany you as well!"

"So will I!" Lionblaze grinned widely.

Sparkpelt nodded sighed, "Listen, if we do get close, give me a chance to talk to him. Perhaps I ca-"

"Oh, you're not coming," Poppyfrost said sternly.

"WHAT?!" Sparkpelt screamed, "He is MY BROTHER! I HAVE TO COME!"

"It's because he's your brother that you're not coming," Poppyfrost sighed, "You're not thinking clearly. If Alderheart becomes a threat, I need to know if you can have the cold attitude to take the shot, and since I don't know that, you can't be there."

"It's BECAUSE he's my brother I SHOULD be there!" Sparkpelt argued, "If I am there, it's far less likely he'd kill me!"

"How do you know?!" Poppyfrost countered, "For all we know, he wants you dead just as much as he wants us dead!"

Sparkpelt had no counter, and slowly sat back down on the dinner table's seat.

"Well that's one marksman down," Lionblaze rubbed his chin, "Who do we have to replace them?"

Foxleap chuckled softly, "Actually...we have several candidates..."

* * *

They all regrouped outside, as Foxleap hurried down into the foxcave.

"Who is he getting?" Poppyfrost asked.

"THESE TWO!" Foxleap hurried outside, entering through the sliding glass door.

Poppyfrost took one look at the two he brought out and instantly frowned.

"Oh No."

The first man was clearly military, wearing a black t-shirt underneath a tan vest with punches and pockets in them, cargo pants with combat boots. He was roughly 5'11, with neat dark brown hair, and a cropped and short goatee. He looked professional and tough, his muscles almost stretching the shirt. He had a holster on his left hip, carrying a small but light pistol.

The next didn't look as proper as the other one, with messy hair parted down the middle, one side longer then the other. He dressed in a black and green leather jacket, black t-shirt, fingerless gloves, tan Jeans with combat boots. His messy hair was black as coal, and his eyes were as green as jade. He had a small shadow across his upper lip, and a stubble etching from his chin. He was 6'3, and while not as muscular, he was lean and his eyes scanned the crowd. He had a brown holster hugging his right thigh, carrying a berretta with an extended magazine.

He looked more like a drunkard then Jayfeather.

"Foxleap, who are they?" Ivypool asked.

Before Foxleap could introduce them, the Military Man snapped at attention, "My name is Ashtooth, member of the Resistance Cell from Lindisfarne. My partner is Coalstrike."

"Howdy," Coalstrike nodded, barely showing any sign of respect.

Poppyfrost cracked her neck "Foxleap, what did you do?"

Foxleap nervously scratched the back of his head, "Uh...remember when I told y'all that I began to fund a resistance cell in Lindisfarne?"

"Foxleap, what did you do?!" Berrynose shouted.

"Well...Idecidedtoletsomeofthemstaywithusatthehousebecausewelltheyneededhelpand-"

"FOXLEAP!" Jayfeather twitched his eye.

"I...have allowed some Resistance Members to live with us..."

"YOU WHAT?!" They all shouted, minus Jayfeather, who was trying to prove he could be kind and rational again.

Ashtooth turned to Foxleap with a slight edge in his voice, "I thought you said they knew about us?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Coalstrike reached for his gun, but a glare from Ashtooth shut him down.

Poppyfrost grabbed her hair and started pulling it in frustration, "YOU MORON! YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOTIC SKINNY BASTARD! YOU PIECE OF SUBHUMAN TRASH! 2,000 YEARS OF CONSTANT HUMAN MENTAL EVOLUTION TO PRODUCE A BRAINLESS FUCKING COCONUT LIKE YOU! YOUR STUPIDITY HAS NO BOUNDS, YOU DUMB APRICOT OF A FUCKING HUMAN! YOU'RE LIKE A LITTLE BOY RIDING A TRYCICLE WITH NO FUCKING MOBILITY IN HIS LEGS, WITH SOMEONE PUSHING THE DAMN TRIKE!"

Foxleap nodded, "That was a lot of word-"

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" Poppyfrost grabbed Foxleap by the collar as she continued to chew him out, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU JUST DID?! Resistance Members from Lindisfarne are hunted down by A GIANT ARMY OF ASSASSINS! YOU HAVE PAINTED A TARGET ON OUR HEADS SO BIG, THAT WE WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO LEAVE THE HOUSE!"

"Yeah, IF they find out about them?!" Foxleap grinned, "I mean, come on! I planned this to the letter!"

"How long have they been here?" Berrynose asked.

Foxleap gritted his teeth "Uh...two weeks?"

"How have we not NOTICED THEM?!" Berrynose roared.

While the group was arguing, Coalstrike chuckled, "Ain't this funny. We're taking orders from brats."

"No, you're taking orders from Mallowleaf, and she's says you're helping out," Ashtooth gruffly smirked.

Coalstrike growled, as Foxleap continued to defend his choices, "-And Dusty was up in the penthouse!"

"When did we get a penthouse?!" Honeyfern asked.

"OH I'M SORRY, I'M A NINETEEN YEAR OLD BOY WITH STACKS OF MONEY, AND NO PARENTS WHO SAY I CAN'T BUY THIS! I HAVE ADDED SO MANY ROOMS AND TUNNELS IN THIS HOUSE THAT EVEN **I** DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ALL ARE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT NONE OF YOU KEEP UP WITH THE RENOVATIONS!"

Fernsong face-palmed.

"How are we gonna move them to Alderheart without anyone spotting them?!" Lionblaze asked.

"Oh, gee, I wonder if any of us has a big white van?!" Foxleap hollered back.

Berrynose scratched the back of his head. "Well, when you put it like that..."

"I know it's hard for you all to understand my genius, but CAN YOU PLEASE TRUST THAT I HAVE A PLAN?!" Foxleap screamed.

When no one responded, Foxleap threw his hands in the air, "Thank you for your cooperation!"

Poppyfrost turned to the two men, and raised her eyebrows, "What can you two do, exactly?"

"Give me a long range rifle, and I will break some world records. Give me an automatic rifle, and I'll be taking heads off," Ashtooth bragged.

When Poppyfrost turned to Coalstrike, the man pulled a flask out of his back pocket, twisting the cap off and guzzling down the whiskey inside. When he was done, he hiccupped.

Poppyfrost turned to Ashtooth, "Is he going to be of any help?"

"Trust me, he's more tolerable and reasonable drunk than sober," Ashtooth nodded, as Coalstrike put the flask away.

Poppyfrost eyed him up and down. "You sure?"

Ashtooth grinned and turned to Coalstrike, whispering something in his ear. Coalstrike widened his eyes and grinned, drawing his gun out and putting on a silencer.

Everyone split in two directions, knowing full well what was going to happen.

Ashtooth grabbed a coin from his pocket, a small quarter, and flipped it high in the air.

Before the coin could become affected by gravity, Coalstrike had fired one bullet from his hip, and a loud _PING _echoed across the backyard.

When the coin hit the ground, Foxleap picked it up, revealing a hole right where George Washington's head was supposed to be.

"Damn," Foxleap muttered.

Coalstrike holstered his gun, slightly chuckling.

Poppyfrost nodded, "Alright. EVERYONE, SUIT UP! We leave tomorrow!"

* * *

Bone knocked on the door to Rock's quarters, slightly fearing the response.

_"You may enter..."_

The door split in two and moved to the side, and Bone stepped in, "Sir, all of our searche-"

Rock held a hand up, silencing Bone.

Rock was sitting a red throne, his back turned to his general, as he stared at a large gem that hummed with power.

A Moonstone.

_"Can you not see that I am having a conversation?" _Rock turned his head to stare at Bone.

Bone gulped, "I...apologize. I just thought you'd like to hear my report on Sky."

Rock nodded slowly, turning back to stare at the Moonstone, _"Meet me in the Mapping Room. I will join you shortly."_

Bone nodded, almost running out of Rock's room, breathing deeply as he sweated bullets.

The brute turned down many dark tunnels, passing by hangars, elevators, laboratories, and prison cells.

As he walked through a hangar bay, there must have been a thousand of them in the giant plane room. He scowled, most of them being ARS. he saw several ARS soldiers whistle at him and grin, "HEY, it's Bone! That guy who thought he could mess with the commander? How'd that work out for ya?!"

Bone ignored him, walking past the soldiers.

But the pack of ARS followed him, spitting many taunts and insults, with no regard to his title.

"If you know what's good for you, you will back away, before I kill all of you."

The ARS smirked, "There are more of us in this hangar then there are of you. You kill one of us, then everyone hear will shoot your ass dead. And then Rock will have to explain himself to our superiors, and you will lose quite the alliance here."

_"Damn you Rock for picking the most egotistical maniacs you could find!"_ Bone muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry what was that?! We ain't scared of a man who didn't last a second against that brute at the Bloodclan pits!"

Bone sighed.

To Hell with it.

The only way to get respect is through fear.

And this will send a message.

Bone drew his gun, turning around and aiming at one of their heads, but before he could process their reactions, all five of them had their rifles trained on him.

He was outmatched.

Bone gritted his teeth, furious at himself for underestimating these soldiers.

The ARS soldier smirked "Go ahead, shoot. Please...make my day.

**_"How about I make your grave?!"_**

The ARS paled, as Rock materialized behind Bone in a flash of lightning.

Everyone in the hangar turned to Rock, already fearing for their lives.

Before Rock could kill the group, Bone turned to his superior, "Sir...permission to handle this as I see fit?"

Rock turned to Bone, his red lightning evaporating as he floated back to the ground, smirking_. "Granted."_

Bone turned to one Bloodclan member, and grinned, "Get your phone out. Record...**_everything. _**When I'm done, deliver it personally to Sky and Garrison."

The Bloodclan member began to record, and Bone walked up the ARS soldiers, as they lowered their guns in fear.

Bone turned to the one of the soldiers. "Get on your knees."

"Wh-what?"

"Now."

The ARS soldier slowly fell to his knees, trying to put on a brave face.

"Now...give me your gun."

"Sir, ple-"

"NOW!"

The soldier drew his pistol and handed it to Bone, who took the gun and wasted no time aiming at his head.

**BANG!**

The back of the soldier's head exploded, as the bullet passed through like a hot knife through butter.

Bone turned to the other four of them, and grinned, "The rest of you, get on your knees."

The soldiers gulped and sunk to their knees.

Bone tossed the gun away, and turned to the first one, "You...give me your gun."

The soldier gave it to him.

**BANG!**

He tossed the gun away, and turned to the next one, "You...give me your gun."

"No. I wo-"

Bone grabbed the man's throat, choking him and keeping the man's lungs from reaching any oxygen.

The man's hands reached for Bone's arms, but the man had a strong grip, not relenting.

"You should have given me the gun. It would have been quicker."

The soldier began to tire and soon, he didn't resist.

Bone squeezed harder.

_SNAP!_

He threw the body to the ground, and turned to the next one.

The soldier sighed in fear, "I'm don't have my pistol on me."

Bone nodded in understanding, "Very well. ROCK!"

Rock waved his hand.

The soldier exploded, his blood and guts flying everywhere and coating Bone in red metallic liquid.

The last soldier screamed in fear.

He was the one who mocked him.

Bone kneeled down and grinned "Now...would you please give me your gun?"

The soldier nodded in fear, handing it to Bone.

Bone pushed the barrel to the man's head, and he whimpered, not like a soldier would.

Bone sighed, "Eh...forget it."

The man sighed and began to mutter his thanks and his intents of never mocking him again.

**BANG!**

Bone threw the gun high into the air, as the last soldier fell to his knees.

"I DO NOT THINK ANY OF YOU UNDERSTAND WHERE YOU STAND! YOU DO NOT SERVE SKY HERE! GARRISON DOES NOT PROTECT YOU HERE! YOU SERVE THE BRIGHT LORD! YOU SERVE ME! YOU SERVE THE DARK FOREST! WE DO NOT TOLERATE YOUR BEHAVIOR, YOUR CONSTANT DISREGARD AND DISRESPECTS OUR MISSION! THE NEXT MAN WHO DISRESPECTS US IN _**OUR**_ HOME, WILL BE SHOT ON SIGHT! IF YOU ARE CAUGHT BY ME, I WILL RIP YOUR TEETH OUT AND USE THEM TO SAW YOUR BONES OFF! IF THE BRIGHT LORD CATCHES YOU, YOU WILL WISH I HAD! SKY IS NOT YOUR MASTER HERE! HERE, YOU SERVE THE DARK FOREST! YOU SERVE BLOODCLAN! YOU SERVE THE BRIGHT LORD!"

"But...let's be honest with ourselves..." Bone scowled, "NONE OF YOU WILL TAKE THIS LESSON TO HEART! YOU WILL JUST GO BACK TO YOUR BASE, INFORM YOUR SUPERIORS AND ACT AS IF THIS NEVER HAPPENED! SO EVERYONE, SPLIT INTO TWO GROUPS! ONE GROUP ON THE LEFT SIDE, THE OTHERS ON THE RIGHT SIDE!"

Everyone looked at Rock who nodded, **_"DO AS MY GENERAL SAYS!"_**

Everyone split into two groups, with the right side having more members then the left. The ARS, Bloodclan, and Dark Forest members mixed with each other.

Bone grinned, "DOES ANYONE WANT TO SWITCH SIDES?!"

No one moved.

Bone turned to Rock and nodded. "Right side."

Rock grinned, and before anyone could understand what was happening, Rock aimed his fingers at the group on the right.

_With a tremendous demonstration of power, red lightning blasted from his fingers, connecting everyone on that side, as the red beams of energy went from one to the other in domino-like effect. Everyone on the right side, Bloodclan, ARS, Dark Forest, all of them screamed and hollered in a suffering pain._

Rock closed his fists, and all of them fell to the ground, MASSIVE holes where there lungs and heart should have been. Hundreds dead...

Bone turned to the left side, "THANK YOU FOR YOUR PLAYING CLOSE ATTENTION! AS YOU WERE!"

Everyone took off in different directions, in a massive panic.

The brute turned to the Bloodclan member recording, and grabbed the phone, making it zoom in on his face

_"This is what happens when you mess with men like us, Sky and Garrison. You are either with us, or against us. If you decide to make an enemy out of us, it will be a fight you cannot hope to survive. This what happens when you decide to bend the rules to this game of ours...I am a man of my word..."_

Bone shut the camera off.

* * *

**Black to C5, Res. Your move...**

**What did y'all think? This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to split it into two parts. **

**Next chapter, we deal with The Assassin.**

**Adios.**


	36. Unmasked

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Thirty Six: Unmasked**

**This will be the only chapter for a while that has NOTHING to do with Rock and The ARS. These two chapters will ONLY be the fight against the Assassin.**

**Also, if you hate cliffhangars, you'll hate this chapter.**

* * *

Berrynose put the van in park, "Alright, we all know the drill?"

"This ain't my first rodeo kid, I know the plan," Coalstrike scowled.

"Then stick too it," Ashtooth put the clip in for his H.C.A.R, locking it in place. The gun had a scope on it, with the barrel longer then usual.

Coalstrike loaded his custom Beretta pistol. The magazine was big, and the barrel was shorter.

Poppyfrost spun her revolvers, once she loaded them, and slid them into her crossdraw holsters.

Jayfeather's eyes glowed blue, Lionblaze cracked his knuckles, and Ivypool started to mutter some spells.

Fernsong opened the van's door, and everyone piled out.

Where they stood was a warehouse by the docks of the lake.

The same warehouse where Hawkfrost tortured Jayfeather.

The same warehouse where Tigerstar killed his own son.

The same warehouse where Scourge executed Tigerstar in the original timeline.

Fernsong cracked his neck, fully prepared to take the assassin out.

Ashtooth lifted his rifle, lined up with the others.

Coalstrike held his pistol up, prepared to fire.

Jayfeather began to glow blue, and started to float in the air.

Lionblaze growled like a lion, and punched his fists together, his eyes turning golden.

Ivypool began to glow green, muttering spells of multiple sorts.

Poppyfrost drew her revolvers, her sword laid in it's sheathe.

They all moved closer to the warehouse while Ashtooth went ahead, and placed a slab of C4 on the wall to the Warehouse.

"3...2...cover your ears..." Ashtooth whispered, as he pushed the button to the detonator.

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone charged into the hole in the warehouse, weapons drawn and powers raised.

And all immediately stopped in their tracks when they quickly realized the Assassin and the hostages were nowhere to be seen.

"Uh...did we get a different warehouse?" Poppyfrost asked.

"Most likely, damned Foxleap must have gotten the wrong-"

_"That was my genius."_

All of them got back into a fighting stance as The Assassin stepped out of the shadows, decked in new gear, carrying his signature ARX-160, with a grenade launcher attached to ths muzzle.

His skull like helmet was replaced with a sleek, smooth, and shiny helmet that covered his whole face. Two red lines marked where the eyes should have been, and the traveled sideways to the side of the helmet, and dipped down to his neck, shoulders, and down his arms. Two rotors where on the mouth area, sucking in oxygen, and puffing out carbon dioxide like it was nothing. His neck was wrapped in a tight moving armor plate, that constantly rearranged itself to make the user comfortable. It still resembled a skull, but more robotic and cybernetic.

His chest area was more black metallic looking, with the plates moving freely and snuggly across his body. A plate of cybernetic armor covered his abs, with a long and smooth plate above, covering his chest. His back was covered in a similar fashion, except the backplates moved downward, and the lower back area was broken into three parts in order to keep the dipped down backplates snug.

His arms and legs were covered in a futuristic armor plating, with his arms plates swapped for gauntlets with sharp talons on the fingertips. His forearms had small flat areas that the group deduced were remotes and keypads.

Underneath the armor was a padded black body suit, covering everything that by some mishap wasn't protected by the armor. Elbows, kneecaps, ankles, he was protected beyond belief.

_"I figured if this was going to be our final battle, I should upgrade myself to deal with any surprises, so I got rid of any factors. The hostages are in another warehouse, but I am not,"_ the Assassin bragged, _"Armor is made out of solid carbon fiber, mixed molded with titanium and platinum. The tri-weave bodysuit underneath consists of an outer and inner layer made from a titanium-dipped tri-weave fiber mesh and sandwiched in between is the MR-fluid based liquid armor system. The proprietary smart MR-fluid hardens in response to impacts, specifically designed to provide superior shock absorption, as well as enabling greater force delivery behind counterattacks. It also hardens and puts pressure on any injury that somehow gets past my armor plating. Nice, huh?"_

"Berrynose you hear that? They are in a different building," Poppyfrost commed in.

_"Copy."_

Ashtooth raised his gun, and fired 12 bullets from his H.C.A.R, but all of them bounced off the armor.

_"I'm afraid it is quite durable too,"_ The Assassin chuckled.

Coalstrike raised his gun.

The Assassin sighed _"Did you not pay att-"_

**_BANG!_**

Coalstrike fired one bullet, and said bullet covered the assassin in fire and explosions' making the cybernetic warrior stumble back. It didn't break his armor plates, but it did pack a punch and cause him to stumble back.

"Titanium composite hollow point bullets with a C4 kicker," Coalstrike took his turn to brag, "The fastest-"

_"-most explosive ammo in the world,"_ The Assassin finished, _"Damn. You know your stuff."_

"I aim to please," Coalstrike smirked, as everyone widened their eyes at Coalstrike's ingenuity.

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

The Assassin spun out of the way of the bullets, and raised his ARX-160, spraying the gun in order to get them all.

Coalstrike dove to the ground, ducking under the spray of bullets, while Lionblaze stepped in front of Ashtooth, who fired under Lionblaze's arms.

When Coalstrike fired back, the Assassin dove behind a assortment of concrete pipes.

Ashtooth snarled, "WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE GIVEN ME SOME OF THOSE BULLETS?!"

_"I DID! CHECK YOUR POCKETS!"_

_"WHICH POCKET?!"_

Jayfeather's glowed bright blue as everyone minus Lionblaze and Fernsong dove for cover. Poppyfrost ducked behind a row of wooden crates, peeking her head out and firing in The Assassin's direction. Ashtooth was still behind Lionblaze, who was being his personal bulletproof shield.

Ivypool glowed green, and with her super speed, she sped over to the other side of the warehouse, dodging all of The Assassin's bullets with ease. She launched off the wall, and shot towards the assassin, aiming a kick.

The Assassin ducked, and Ivypool landed and pushed off of the concrete pipe, backflipping onto her feet. The Assassin lifted his ARX-160, firing all the bullets he could muster.

Ivypool dodged every bullet, and zoomed forward, removing the clip from the gun, and waving it tauntingly at The Assassin, "Oops, is this yours?"

_"Here, I'll trade ya,"_ he tossed a flashbang up.

Ivypool wasn't fast enough to process the blinding light, and The Assassin swept her legs out from under her, and when she hit the ground, he moved into a handstand, and dropped his knee onto her forehead, knocking her out.

Jayfeather floated to the other side, blasting blue lightning at The Assassin, who rolled out of the way and shot a grenade at Jayfeather. He put up a wall of psychic energy, protecting him from the blast, but not from the momentum, sending him flying the other way.

Meanwhile, Ashtooth had finally found the bullets Coalstrike left for him, and smacked Lionblaze at the side of his head, getting the brute's attention. "PUSH UP!"

Lionblaze nodded, slowly stomping forward.

The Assassin rolled a grenade out into the field, to which Lionblaze reflexively leaped on, absorbing the blast.

Unfortunately, Ashtooth was now exposed, as The Assassin took the shot.

Ashtooth took the hit to his gut, but before the Assassin could shoot anymore, Poppyfrost moved out of cover, pinning the Assassin down with shots.

"I'M HIT!" Ashtooth roared.

"COVER HIM!" Coalstrike screamed at Poppyfrost as Fernsong and Lionblaze took their opportunity to attack. Coalstrike fired several shots and when he realized he was out of ammo, he ran out and grabbed Ashtooth, dragging him to safety.

Jayfeather scowled, using his powers to lift The Assassin's cover away, and tried to slam the concrete pipes down on The Assassin, but the Assassin rolled out of the way just in time.

He tossed his ARX-160 to the ground, and drew his taser, aiming it at Lionblaze. Before he could shoot, one of Coalstrike's bullets hit him in the shoulder, breaking his concentration. Lionblaze grabbed the Asassin by his head and his crotch, lifting him up and slamming him back down on the ground. He picked him up again, twirled in a circle and sent him flying to the wall.

Meanwhile, Coalstrike pulled the bullet out of Ashtooth's military vest, and smirked, "Thank God you had your vest on."

"Still felt like a train," Ashtooth grunted.

The Assassin grunted, and when he looked up, Lionblaze had sunk his fist into the Asassin's helmet, and sent him through the wall, crashing onto the docks. The Assassin stumbled up, and while Lionblaze charged at him again, The Assassin grabbed his stun gun, shooting Lionblaze.

The brute's muscles stiffened, and he collapsed in shock. Fernsong stepped out of the hole Lionblaze made. Fernsong grabbed a nearby crate, and threw it at the Assassin, who dodged perfectly. He lifted his stun gun, but then the Asassin felt locked in place.

Above him Jayfeather, lifted him into the sky, and sent him back into the warehouse, crashing through the roof.

Where Coalstrike was waiting for him, lifting Ashtooth's H.C.A.R, and fired all of his explosive rounds at The Assassin.

He grunted and roared in pain, and when the last of Coalstrike's volley of fire was done, his chestplate was demolished. The Assassin gripped it by it's side, and ripped it off, revealing the bodysuit underneath. He flung it like a frisbee at a charging Fernsong, who took the hit directly in the head, making the brute stagger back.

He turned around, only to get lit up in the chest by bullets from Poppyfrost, who fired all twelve rounds of her two revolvers.

The Assassin grunted, as the bullets penetrated his suit and went through his body, or what was left of it. He stood his ground and growled.

_"Is that the best you can do?!"_

Jayfeather flew back in, lobbing Lightning bolts at the Asassin, who managed to roll and dodge out of the way.

"DOES THIS GUY FEEL PAIN, AT ALL?!" Coalstrike yelled.

Poppyfrost reloaded her guns, "WHERE IS YOUR EXPLOSIVE ROUNDS?!"

"I'M ALL OUT!" Coalstrike hollered back.

Poppyfrost groaned and growled, peeking her head up to see the Assassin scoop up his ARX-160, and pepper Jayfeather with a volley of bullets. The gray haired hero, flew out of the way, and gripped the gun with his powers, sending it flying out of The Assassin's hands and right in front of Jayfeather.

The gun snapped in half as Jayfeather grinned, "What's wrong?! Not so tough without your guns?!"

_"I still have these guns," _The Assassin smirked, rasing his fists.

"Cute," Jayfeather smirked.

He cast another volley of lightning, only for the Assassin to grab his gauntlet, and a foldable riot shield extended out of the gauntlet, protecting him.

"YOU INFINITE WARFARE PLAYING BASTARD!" Jayfeather raged, and flew around him, trying again.

But The Assassin had drawn a pistol, and fired at Jayfeather keeping him busy, and before Jayfeather could use his powers, The Assassin tossed a flashbang in Jayfeather's direction.

Jayfeather felt the light blind him, getting PTSD from his blind days, and fell to the floor with a thud.

_"POPPYFROST! WE HAVE A SITUATION!"_ Berrynose screamed over the radio.

Poppyfrost growled, not in the mood, "WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!"

_"Sparkpelt is coming you way with a shotgun! Seems she doesn't like being left behin-"_

Poppyfrost slammed her radio down on the ground in anger.

The Assassin felt a crushing blow to his head, and as he stumbled down, he began to worry if he didn't deal with Fernsong in time.

When he looked up, he saw Ashtooth, fists raised, and teeth snarling, revealing a chipped canine.

The Assassin climbed up and raised his fists, as Ashtooth began to furious combo of jabs and swings. The Assassin elbow blocked most of them, but Ashtooth, drew his hand back and slammed his hand into the Assassin's helmet, feeling the smooth surface crack under the pressure of the blow.

The Assassin staggered back, and Ashtooth raced forward, and suplexed him, sending the man rolling across the ground, as Ashtooth shot up and slammed his boot down on the Assassin's back. Ashtooth pulled out a long bowie knife and stabbed it into the Assassin's back. He twisted and turned the knife around, until one of the armor plates came loose. He grabbed his back plate, and slammed it down on the Assassin's already seeing stars head.

Ashtooth felt the Assassin grab his leg, and the Assassin slammed his palm on Ashtooth's knee, causing him to buckle. The Assassin sunk his fist into the soldier's jaw, sending him to the ground. The Assassin chuckled as he climbed on top off him.

_"MY turn asshole!"_

The Assassin repeatedly punched Ashtooth's face, drawing his hand back and slamming them as hard as he could. Blood coated his fists with each pound...

Until Ashtooth caught the punch, slowly pushing him off of him with the strength of a bull, growling, "You picked the wrong guy to mess with."

Ashtooth shoved the man off, and sprinted up, tackling the man to the wall.

Poppyfrost groaned in frustration as Ashtooth and the Assassin continued their duel, "I CAN'T GET A SHOT, ASHTOOTH'S IN THE WAY! JAYFEATHER!"

But Jayfeather was still holding his head, collapsed on the floor.

"I got this," Coalstrike stood up, sprinting over to Ashtooth's aid.

Ashtooth rammed his fists into the Assassin's exposed gut, and several shots at his head, despite the pain in his knuckles.

"ASH! MOVE!"

Ashtooth grinned and dropped down, just as Coalstrike soared above him and planted his feet down on the Assassin's chest, slamming him down into the cinderblock wall. The mechanical and cybernetic Assassin's head bounced off the wall, and he collapsed to his knees.

_"Uh...foul? I call foul?"_

Coalstrike grinned, before Ashtooth drew his hand back and superman punched the Assassin down.

The Assassin groaned, clearly done with the fight at the moment.

"I think we won!" Coalstrike hollered to them, as Lionblaze came to, and Fernsong made his way back in the building.

Ashtooth looked around, "He wasn't so tough. Not with all of us."

"If you start singing about the power of friendship, I will gut-punch you," Coalstrike scowled.

Fernsong picked Ivypool up, and dragged her over to them.

Jayfeather joined with Poppyfrost as the two of them walked ahead.

"Is he out?"

"He ain't getting up anytime soon," Coalstrike smirked.

The Assassin groaned, and tried to plant his hands down on the ground to push himself up, but he automatically stumbled, sinking back to the ground.

"Pathetic," Poppyfrost spat.

Jayfeather sighed, "You were a friend, once Alderheart…"

The Assassin growled, as Jayfeather said the magic words. He stumbled up, as everyone took a step back.

_"Alderheart...is..."_ The Assassin stood up towereing over them _"DEAD!"_

**BLAM!**

The Assassin flew sideways at the shot gun blast, whom Sparkpelt fired in rage.

"SPARKPELT WHAT ARE YO-" Poppyfrost started but Sparkpelt aimed the gun at Poppyfrost, "Sparkpelt w-"

"Just shut up," Sparkpelt hissed, and aimed the vgun back at the Assassin's whose face was cracked, so he turned his back to them in order to hide his face.

"Turn around, so I can see the face of my brother..."

The Assassin stood in silence...

_"YoUR brOther is DEAd,"_ He solemnly whispered, his voice overlapping with the mechanical voice.

"I refuse to believe that, Alder," Sparkpelt nodded, "I know I wasn't there, and I'm sorry for that, but I-"

She was cut off by a sharp and maniacal laughter...

Coming from the Assassin.

He hollered in laughter, throwing his body backwards as he clutched his gut in pain from so much laughter.

_"YOUR NOT LISTENING!" He howled "ALDERHEART IS DEAD! DEAD! THE BOY YOU KNEW, IS GONE?! A shell without a soul! HE IS DEAD! Let me prove it to you..."_

He pushed a button on his gauntlet.

Above him, a young man tied in chains dropped down from the ceiling, stopping 10 feet above the ground.

Alderheart. His emotionless face still drooling.

"Wait...what?!" Sparkpelt asked in wonder.

The Assassin grabbed his helmet, lifting it off, while laughing,_ "You truly didn't figure it out? Well. then you'll love this..."_

Jayfeather gasped in surprise.

Fernsong dropped his jaw, "Holy shit!"

"Wait...YOU?!" Poppyfrost screamed.

Lionblaze shook his head "Impossible!"

Sparkpelt dropped the shotgun surprise.

The Assassin turned around, to reveal a sunen and sundried face, with pale skin, and hollow dark amber eyes. His hair was messy and oily, and was a dark brown.

But what struck out the most...

Was the tattoo of a Tiger on his neck.

_"Hello...Granddaughter..."_ Tigerstar grinned evilly.

* * *

**Hehehe...**

**Hahahahahaha...**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**YOU FELL FOR IT!**

**YOU FELL FOR IT AGAIN! **

**ALL THE FALSE CLUES, AND THE FALSE TRAILS, ALL OF THEM SENT YOU TO THE CONCLUSION I WANTED YOU TO FIND!**

**I'll have you know, I didn't switch up the identity last second just so I could have the last laugh1 This was PLANNED FROM THE START! Look at the name of the chapter where the Assassin first shows up! it's called THE MAD KING'S RETURN! BRUH, I SCREAMED THAT CLUE FROM THE TOP OF MY LUNGS!**

**And no one heard a thing...**

**Tune in next chapter for the explanation of his survival, as well as all the false clues.**

**Adios.**


	37. Broken Men

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Broken Men**

**It's what the chapter says...enjoy.**

* * *

"Grand...granddaughter?!" Sparkpelt asked aloud.

_"Yes...Bramblestar's children...I ordered him to execute you two when he was younger, but it turns out he deceived me. The bastard..."_

"I...I thought you were..." Jayfeather started.

_"Gone?" _Tigerstar rasped, his voice cold and shallow. _"I...was. For a time. I suffered the worst, with Scourge's mutilations..."_

"Mutilations? I thought you were shanked in your cell?!" Lionblaze asked aloud.

_"Yes...that's what happened. In THIS timeline after all..."_

"I'm sorry, hold up," Ashtooth started, "Did he just say timeline?"

Tigerstar nodded,_ "Your obviously new to this shit..."_

Poppyfrost gasped, "So...Scourge did this to you..."

Tigerstar nodded, getting a far away look in his eyes, _"When Brokenstar ordered Scourge to kill me, he did. In a sense. He ripped my neck out."_

He grabbed his neck armor, and tore it off, revealing a metallic plate welded into his skin.

_"Scourge wanted my torture to last, so he had me escorted to his lair, some cells to the left of Poppyfrost's cell. Based on the screams, I have a theory what he did to you..." _Tigerstar chuckled, before gasping for air. After several painful breaths, he coughed up blood, and with a sigh he continued, _"Then...I wake up in the middle of nowhere. The lab was gone, and the city was...better. Cleaner...As I stumbled around the forest, organs spilling and lungs flooding with blood, I was found by an old lady in the mountain. I believe you know her?"_

"Yellowfang," they all said in unison, minus Coalstrike and Ashtooth.

_"It was miracle I lived long enough to get to her. My will to live kept my mind intact while my body was not. I was dead in all but name. I could think, I could move...but everything gets...foggy sometimes..."_

"But...but the blood test! It was ALDERHEART'S BLOOD!" Poppyfrost sceamed.

_"That boy is my grandson...technically. He has O+ blood, same as me," Tigerstar grinned, "When Yellowfang took me to an actual hospital, it was pure coincidence that my blood donor was Alderheart. It was how I found out I had grandchildren..."_

Sparkpelt eyed the shotgun she dropped, while Coalstrike's hand hovered over his holstered gun.

_"I suffered, beyond imagining. While your minds and soul planted themselves in your alternate bodies, I was sent body and all. For a time, there were two Tigerstars in Forrestlake. I was disappearing, everything would be like waking up in a dream...and my body would start to decay...I'm guessing because my body wasn't used to interdimensional travel...my spleen is ruptured, and my lungs suffocate with blood every four minutes. That's why I designed my mask to do the breathing for me. Every time I inhale and exhale, my lungs move, and blood starts to flood it. My mask sucked the oxygen in, and puffed the carbon dioxide out, allowing my lungs to not move, but still receive Oxygen. With this mask, I never have to breath again."_

"That...actually sounds pretty cool," Fernsong admitted, and when everyone glared at him, he closed his mouth.

_"I knew I was dying, so I had to find a way to stall my death. In the midst of it all, I learned that Rock went mad...and I figured it out. If Scourge could get bionic implants, I certainly could do so as well. I found Sol, who was very sympathetic to my cause. He helped me rebuild my broken body and soulless shell. But...it wasn't enough. Eventually, I figured it out. That there cannot be two Tigerstar's in the same timeline. With a little help from Sol, I picked out my arsenal and killed myself...he...never thought I'd say that."_

_"I sent what little of my men I had left to kill you and the triumvirate, but they all failed. So, I figured I should try for myself."_

He started coughing again, and blood spat out.

Coalstrike took this opportunity to draw his gun and aim it at Tigerstar's head.

When Tigerstar was done coughing, he looked up and smirked at Coalstrike, _"You...you must be the most bravest or stupidest man I've ever met."_

Coalstrike snarled, pushing the barrel to Tigerstar's head.

"Coalstrike...put the gun down," Poppyfrost whispered.

Tigerstar nodded, gun still on his head,_ "Yeah, do as she says..."_

"Why should I?" Coalstrike gritted his teeth, "He's a threat. You either reason with threats or take them out. I've always been a stickler to the take them out option."

"He knows Rock's weakness!" Poppyfrost shouted, "You kill him, and we will have nothing against Rock!"

"WHO?! THE?! FUCK?! IS?! ROCK?!" Coalstrike shouted, "AND WHY SHOULD I CARE?!"

Tigerstar smirked, _"You know those kids with powers...he's the motherfucker who gave them the powers...and he has a whole shitload more of 'em to spare..."_

Ashtooth gripped his friend's shoulder, "Coal...put the gun down..."

Coalstrike's finger rested on the trigger, growling slightly.

Tigerstar slowly grabbed the barrel of the gun, pushing it directly at his head, _"Killing in cold blood isn't your style, is it?"_

Coalstrike was furious, "You know nothing of me...and you never will..."

"COAL NO!" Ashtooth screamed.

Coalstrike pulled the trigger.

_Click._

Nothing happened.

_Click._

_Click. _

_Click._

_Click._

Nothing was in the chamber.

Coalstrike sighed, lowering the gun.

Tigerstar chuckled, as if he knew it was empty all along, _"Run along now, son..."_

As if he flipped a switch, Coalstrike thrusted his fist into Tigerstar's face, making the older man stumble and cough repeatedly.

Ashtooth grabbed Coalstrike's shoulder, pulling him back, "Don't you dare force me to protect this guy. Let it go..."

Coalstrike relaxed and moved behind Poppyfrost.

Jayfeather used his telekinesis to bring Alderheart down, as Tigerstar continued to spit blood up.

"Why don't you just put your mask back on?" Lionblaze asked.

Tigerstar smirked, blood coating his dry lips, _"Because why bother? I don't need to hide myself from my enemies anymore...Now, Poppyfrost, we had a deal?"_

Poppyfrost nodded, and sat down, legs crossed and gestured Tigerstar to do the same.

"Alright...let's talk business."

* * *

_"So what'll it be Rock?"_

_"The choice is yours."_

The tape ended, while Rock was about to blow a gasket.

"They've got him," Bone gritted his teeth.

Rock stared at the board with cold fury, _"How...how did they-"_

Rock took deep breaths, in order to not explode in rage. _"Tell me we have some information on Sky..."_

"I can't tell you that...because we don't. No blood records, DNA matches, facial recognition, the woman is practically a ghost."

**_"How could she know what we need Jack for?!"_** Rock shouted,**_ "ONLY THREE PEOPLE ALIVE KNOW! ME, YOU, AND JAY'S WING!"_**

"I didn't squeal if that's what you're suggesting sir!" Bone defended himself.

"You didn't talk, I didn't talk, Jay's Wing COULDN'T have talked...so..." Rock started before a lightbulb lit in his brain.

He laughed madly.

_"It's a BLUFF! They DON'T know WHAT we need him for, just that we DO! We need to know WHAT they think he's for, but they not know what he actually IS needed for! They're in the dark! They took a gamble, and lost! But...they don't know that. Perhaps we can gamble some more chips until the final deal."_

"You've lost me with the poker references sir, I'm more of a chess player."

_"Truth be told, so am I. That's why I like you Rock. Cruel as Scourge, but wise as Tigerstar,"_ Rock chuckled, _"What if we were doing this all wrong? Forget Sky...who is she after?"_

Bone slid onto the screen videos and photos of a group of people, one kid, a pixelated picture, and four adults.

"Ashtooth from Coastclan. He's there sniper and brawler. He's the toughest of the team."

A hologram displayed over the board, showing Ashtooth dressed in full military gear, with a rifle hanging off his back.

"He currently holds a world record for longest shot. 3,500 ft."

_"Impressive. Continue."_

"Mallowleaf of Mudclan. She's the general, and they all take orders from her. She's been fighting against the ARS all her life. This is personal for her, not some sense of duty. She wants to make them bleed."

_"No doubt. Continue."_

"Dustleap of Coastclan, also known as 'Dusty'. Seventeen years old, he was a survivor on ground zero. He escaped both the school shootings, and the street shootings. Despite his survival, it can be noted that he is still young and naïve. His parents died in a housefire not long after the bombings."

_"Did they really..."_ Rock asked, suspicious.

"Yes sir. He also has a passion for music, which has landed them all sorts of trouble."

_"How so?"_

"Kidnapped at a guitar thrift shop, bomb in a drum set (they were lucky they found it before he played a beat) and a long goose chase for a violin, that's actually all over social media. Wanna see it?"

_"Later. Continue."_

"Seashell. Sister of Ashtooth, she had a hard life. Separated from her family when she was young...'used' by the ARS Commander Garrison, and is currently in love with Coalstrike. She-"

As Bone continued, Rock inwardly growled. _"I've heard that name before?! Where have I heard 'Coalstrike'?"_

"-and a little on the sensitive side. But that in no means she is defenseless. She's like a wild tiger if cornered. Almost like an entirely different person."

_"Continue." _

"Daffodil. Ashtooth's lover. Not much is known about her, except that she has been with the resistance for years, almost as long as Mallowleaf."

_"Continue."_

"We don't have a positive ID on this one, but that's not due to a lack of trying. Jaywhisker, a inventor, programmer, commuter, insomniac, and mathematical genius. He's their Foxleap, essentially. Based on what we can gather, he is young, almost the same age as Dustleap."

_"And last but not least..."_ Rock grinned.

The hologram showed Coalstrike, to which Rock grinned.

_"You...this is turning out even better then I hoped!"_ Rock smirked.

"You know him?"

Rock turned to Bone in sadistic joy, "Tell me more about him."

"Coalstrike of Coastclan. He...oh God, that is quite the list."

_"Go on!" _Rock roared.

"His parents were killed in a housefire, and Coalstrike was the only survivor at age nine. Member of the foster system for eight years, and was a runaway for seven of them. Arrested for assault, aggravated assault, grand theft auto, feeling from the scene, and robbery. It can be noted he was bailed out on ALL charges, and no trial ever commenced."

_"Because every judge and lawyer taking the boy's case was being slaughtered," _Rock informed. _"He's the victim of a madman who can put Scourge to shame. He's had a fascination with him and his sister for years, INSISTENT on finishing the job_._ And if the boy goes to prison, he'd NEVER get him or his sister. _

"His sister was confirmed dead in a house fire," Bone pointed out.

_"But not the same one that killed his parents,"_ Rock informed. _After many years of getting caught, sent back to the foster system, and miraculously escaping the next day, he was given to a family that wouldn't you know it, had his sister living with them an easy life. Coalstrike and his sister Ambercloud were overjoyed with reunion. Coalstrike didn't run for two years, and became the uncle of Dustleap. Unfortunately, not long after the bombings, they were killed in a housefire."_

Rock nodded, looking at mugshots and pictures.

_"So these are who they want?"_

"Yes sir."

_"Well...I want you to personally go to them and bring them an olive branch."_

"What, an actual branch?!" Bone asked.

_"Yes, why not?"_

"No one does that anymore."

_"Something tells me she will understand. But I need Jack. Bone, do whatever you can to locate Jack. Meanwhile, **I **__will try to negotiate with The ARS, personally."_

Bone bowed his head, "Yes sir."

* * *

Poppyfrost watched Tigerstar sink to the ground sitting down with her.

"You promised we'd talk after I won, and I did."

Tigerstar growled, hand already going for his gun, _"You did not-"_

Jayfeather grabbed the gun with telekinesis, having it fly away from Tigerstar as he sighed.

"Look at you Tigerstar. You're beaten. We've stopped all who you sent at us, and we took them down. Now, Rock weakness."

Tigerstar looked around the room and grinned.

_"He's a egotistical maniac with no regard for life at all."_

_"Not unlike yourself."_

_"No, WHAT HE'S DOING, is trying to eradicate us all. I just want revenge. And honestly, I've gotten it. My killer is dead, the bitch who tortured my Grandson is dead, and Brokenstar is kidnapped by Rock. I'm content with dying just now anyway."_

Before Coalstrike could reload, Ashtooth gripped his shoulder, and Coalstrike relaxed on contact.

"His weakness, Tigerstar. Tell us now!" Poppyfrost growled.

_"His power is unlimited. But...the moonstone. It can erase his powers for good. That's his weakness."_

Poppyfrost twitched an eye "You're telling us what we already know."

_"Yes, I am. Do you also know that he holds ALL of the moonstones?"_

"WHAT?!" They all screamed minus the two soldiers.

"What's a moonstone?" Ashtooth asked.

"A stone with powers of magic and shit," Lionblaze shrugged.

_"So, if you want to stop Rock badly, you need a moonstone, which you won't get."_

Fernsong smirked, outstretching his arm.

"Actually, we already have one," He curtly smirked.

Tigerstar gasped in surprise,_ "A...another?"_

Fernsong grinned. "Sort of."

Poppyfrost nodded, and glared at Tigerstar, "That's it?! No, secret kryptonite, or magic javelin we can use?"

_"That's it,"_ Tigerstar nodded.

Poppyfrost nodded and stood up.

"Coalstrike, Ki-"

Before the order was finished, Tigerstar shot up and grabbed a grenade off his belt.

Everyone froze and tensed up, and before Ashtooth could draw his gun, Tigerstar dropped the grenade, and a thick smoke enveloped the area.

Jayfeather used his telekinesis to make the smoke disappear, but the damage was done.

Tigerstar was gone.

_"You'll be seeing me later..."_ Tigerstar's voice echoed throughout the warehouse, along with a deep cackling laugh.

That unnerved the group.

* * *

**And so ends the Assassin's Arc.**

**Originally, he was going to die here and now, but then I figured, nah, I just officially brought him back. I wonder what else I can use him for.**

**You have some detail on the Resistance from ResX's story. If you don't know who they are, go check them out. They fit in the same time and place as my story, so I guess you could call it a Miniverse. You'd enjoy it!**

**Adios.**


	38. Guardians and Monsters

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Guardians And Monsters**

**Here we have some new additions to the team, in light of the new enemy. Some of Poppyfrost's trusted friends get some spotlight, Rock gathers a new evil to his cause, and a day in the life of Jack Graves. Along with a surprise cameo of a great Bartender...**

**In other words, Enjoy.**

* * *

Lostface rubbed her gut, whimpering.

Fang grabbed a beer from the minifridge, plopping down on a velvet chair, "How's your breast?"

"Like it's been shot, how's your neck?" Brightheart lostface

Fang shrugged, "I've had worse."

The two were in a side room off the command center, which was a room off the side of the Throne Room. It was made of stone, like an old castle, and thee room was decorated with maps and monitors. A smart table laid in the center of it all. In the room the two were in, a neat sign hung over it described as the "PANIC ROOM", which became a small relaxation spot for the guards and workers of the queen.

"You heard from the queen yet?" Fang asked.

"Nada. She's going deep. I heard rumors that the spy and the Assassin were taken care of."

"Here's hoping," Fang scowled, "No one beats me in a fight and gets away with it."

"You, sir, certainly hold a lot of grudges," Lostface smirked.

Fang chuckled, rubbing his backside. "You, ma'am, have no idea."

"Where's the boy?"

"Oh, he's busy out on the streets, probably conning some poor souls," Fang shrugged.

The walkie talkie sitting on the coffee table buzzed to life, as Poppyfrost's voice echoed in the room, _"This is the Queen. Fang, do you copy?"_

Fang got off his chair, and grabbed the radio, smirking. "I'm here, Queen. Watcha need?"

_"We have a problem. We've got some new enemies and new allies."_

"You need me to round up the Wolfpack?"

_"NO! Not them! Instead...I'd like you to take this mission. There's no one I trust more then you to accomplish this task."_

"What sort of task?" Fang rubbed his chin as Brightheart looked on in wonder.

_"As I said, we have some new friends. But we don't necessarily have the time to watch them 24/7. Two of them still go to High School, and the rest still have college. That leaves me, my sisters who cannot for the life of them fight, and Fernsong to watch over them, and even then, I still have a lot to do."_

Fang growled "You need me to watch over them? Like a babysitter?"

_"Like a stalker, actually," Poppyfrost chuckled over the radio, "Watch from afar. And...bring the boy while you're at it. I'll use my connections to get him into the High School. Maybe get him a dorm too."_

"That'll cost extra," Fang pointed out.

_"Foxleap is loaded."_

Fang grunted, "Still why the boy? He's rather...I dunno, pathetic?"

_"Cause he's got some experience with espionage and spying. That...and he reminds me of Alderheart."_

Fang grunted, "I'll...go get him then."

Fang tossed the walkie talkie to Lostface, who immediately began chatting away with her friend.

The brute walked through the mapping room, politely nodding at those working furiously on their jobs, and took another tunnel.

_"Why, in the world, did Forrestlake have to have so MANY tunnels! I'm pretty sure I can take a tunnel all the way to MISSOURI!"_

Fang's thunderous footsteps echoed throughout the tunnel, and when he reached the top of the markets, he grinned. He turned to one of the residents, who was selling pendants of all kinds.

"Hey, Claire, you seen the boy?!"

The redhead shook her head, "Nah, but I think Grassoak has!"

Fang grunted again, "Any one else know?"

"Try the booth that sells Records."

Fang thanked her, brushing past many of his friends.

He knew the name of everyone in this market. And he would know everyone who would come. It helped the community trust the Queen, if their leader's top enforcer knew everyone's name, and was a friendly man to all, that no one would feel comfortable with sparking a revolution.

"Hey, FANG! Long time!" A passerby laughed.

Fang saluted him, with two fingers, "Not long enough for my liking, Thunderwing!"

Thunderwing laughed, "Alright, I see how it is. Take care man!"

"You too!" Fang pointed back at him, laughing with him.

"Oi Fang! You're still here! I thought you died!"

"If I did, then the world would probably be a whole lot safer, let me tell you that!" Fang chuckled.

After several more twists and turns in the markets, he found what he was looking for.

An old lady was selling some records and CD's of songs, and there, the boy was, his back turned to Fang.

"BOY!"

The kid whipped his head around.

He was a young man, probably fifteen or sixteen, with bright blue eyes. His short golden hair seemed to reflect the sun itself. He was dressed in a black ripped jeans, tennis shoes, and a black Metallica shirt. He had a black beanie on, covering most of his hair, and black leather bracelets on his wrists. When he saw who called his name, his eyes lit up.

"HEY! OLD MAN!"

"Sunfield, come with me," Fang grunted.

"Can you wait?" Sunfield asked, holding up a record. "I'm in middle of haggling for some Frank Sinatra music."

Fang grabbed the record and took a look at it, and sighed in annoyance, "This is _Micahel Bublé's_ version of _When You're Smiling_, dipshit."

"It is?" Sunfield grabbed it and widened his eyes, "Whoa. I didn't know they made the same song!"

"You're a fucking disgrace to the preforming arts community, let's go!" Fang growled.

"IN A MINUTE! I'M HAGGLING!" Sunfield screeched.

The old woman shook her head, and snatched the record from him. "Watashi no būsu kara deteike!"

"Anata ga yakusoku shita ongaku o teniireru made. Nijū! Sore ga watashi no saigo no mōshidedesu," Sunfield responded in perfect Japanese.

"You understand her?!"

Sunfield grinned widely, "I have the power of God AND Anime on my side! You'd be surprised on how much Japanese you'd learn by watching My Hero Academia and Death Note."

Fang face palmed, "Of course that's how you learned it."

The lady growled and held her hand out, "Watashi wa sore ga kiniirimasen. Shikashi, watashi wa ukeiremasu."

Sunfield handed her the price, and grabbed the record from her hands, "Arigatōgozaimashita!"

Fang grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him away.

"I would appreciate it, if you took things seriously, for ONCE in your life!"

"Hey, it's not my fault I haven't found a reason to care. You ever heard of YOLO?"

"You mean, Scourge's philosophy? He did everything he could think of for fun, no matter who he hurt in the process.

Sunfield sighed, "Well...when you put it like that, it sounds almost terrible.

"It's always terrible, now Let's go!"

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Sunfiedl asked.

"You're going school."

"WHAT?!" Sunfield tried to break Fang's grip, but it was useless. "NO! NO no no no no no no no no no no no no NOOOOO! I have to be the only kid in the world who's doing FINE without it!"

"This is NOT A NEGOTIATION!" Fang roared, reaching his limit with the boy, and lowered his voice, "The queen has a mission."

NOW, Sunfield's eyes widened in excitement, "Mission? I can finally go on missions now?!"

"If you pull this one off," Fang led the kid down the stairs leading to the Underground tunnels. "Prove to Poppyfrost that you can keep your focus up, and maybe you will become a permanent agent."

"YES!" Sunfield screamed aloud, only for Fang to cover his mouth quickly.

"Agents, are supposed to be quiet," Fang gritted his teeth.

Sunfield nodded, and pulled the hand off of him "So what's the mission?"

"Go to school, and befriend two of these kids. Watch out for them, and if anything goes wrong, send a signal to me, and I'll be there to defend them."

"So...babysitting?"

Fang growled. "Test me Boy. Test me one more time, I dare you."

Sunfield shut his mouth.

"Okay. Now, get dressed. We're going to Forrestlake City."

Sunfield nodded and walked down the stairs, the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

"Why have you contacted me, Rock?"

The voice was loud, and wild. It sounded nothing like Scourge, and was more evil and psychotic then him.

Rock looked at the man, hidden in the shadows, _"I have a proposition."_

"What sort of proposition?"

_"Infiltration of the ARS. Pretend to be a fiend, and subtly destroy their ideas. They will suspect this of course, you are a wild card after all."_

The silhouette of the man cackled with psychotic energy, "That is a good offer, but me and Sky aren't exactly Sympatico at the moment, so no. She and I are still at odds with one of another."

_"I thought you two worked together?"_

"More or less. We ended up hunting the same target, and she took the prize from me," The man growled.

Rock grinned,_ "I need you for this one. I have heard...that the ARS is hunting one of your targets..."_

Silence overwhelmed the room.

"Which target?"

_"Coalstrike."_

The man tilted his head before bursting at the seams with rage, "HE IS MY KILL! NO ONE ELSES! HE'S MY TARGET! SKY HAS NO RIGHT TO SPILL HIS BLOOD! IT'S MY DESTINY!"

Rock smirked, _"Yes...it is. We cannot allow Sky to gain the upper hand."_

"Forget upper hand. I want Coalstrike," The man stepped out of the shadows.

His hair was a natural orange, and his eyes shone a bright amber.

"You should have led with that," He grinned.

Rock nodded, holding his hand out, _"Put a wrench in Sky's cogs. Disrupt the whole machine. But never let them know you are under my command-"_

"I'm NOT!" He shouted, getting in Rock's face. "I'm doing this for ME! What do you think, Slashmark?"

Rock looked around for another man, but found no one.

"Yes, brother, I understand," The man grinned, looking to the side of himself at nothing but air. "It would be shame to throw this chance away...I'm in. What's my cover?"

_"You heard that she's hunting the resistance cell, and you will offer your services only if she gives you permission to kill Coalstrike."_

"And can I?"

_"Dos as you wish, he is of no threat to me, none of them are," _Rock waved his hand in dismissal,_ "But the three? They deserve my full attention..."_

The man cackle with energy, licking his lips, "Thank you for this opportunity, Rock."

"Do what must be done, Inferno."

Inferno laughed as hard and as loud as he could muster.

* * *

Jack guzzled what was left of the drink. He came to this bar a while ago, on break from his hunt. A jukebox played some Michael Jackson in the corner, as waitress served their patrons.

The bartender smirked, "You doing okay there?"

Jack growled, "No...How would you feel if you're hunting a rabbit, and the rabbit keeps avoiding your traps."

"I never hunted rabbit before," the bartender nodded.

Jack shrugged, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, just...I grew up in Florida. My dad always took me to Georgia every Christmas for hunting. Some times deer, sometimes rabbits."

"American?"

"Born, and would prefer to die there," Jack grinned.

The bar was noisy. A biker gang was in the back booth, and a group of young adults were playing pool.

The bartender grinned, "It's from my experience that we don't choose where we die."

"Well, first time for everything," Jack nodded.

"Oi, AXIS! Another beer please!" A patron roared on the bartable.

The Bartender grinned, "COMING RIGHT UP! Excuse me sir, I have to deal with my other customers."

"Have at it, kid," Jack nodded, guzzling his bottle down.

He pulled out his smartphone, looking at the screen's notifications.

No voice mail from Iceloud in four days.

While it was breaking protocol, he felt compelled to listen to every one of them. He voice was like music to his ears, and it broke his heart every time he heard her voice crack and falter. It was these messages that kept him going.

Had she given up?

Had she lost hope?

...

...

Had she found someone else?

Jack shook the thoughts out of his head, setting the glass down. He zipped his jacket up, and tilted the barstool around, looking at everyone, scanning for threats.

His powers of observation and deduction had increased tenfold since Half Moon's kidnapping from Leaftail. It was like a drug to him. It relaxed him.

Two young men playing five finger fillet.

A biker gang being a questionable guest to the waitress. A five shooter laid in his waist holster.

Of course the guys in flannel, obviously were here for hunting, who no doubt had concealed weapons on them. And the rifles and shotguns in their trucks obviously.

Some men playing poker with one of them having a magnum .357 in his holster.

Well...maybe some poker would be good for him.

Jack made his way to the poker table, and grabbed an empty chair. "This seat taken fellas?"

The man with the .357 shook his head, "If it's empty, then it ain't taken."

Jack sat down, "Name's Jack."

"I'm Clyde," The man nodded, pointing at himself and then his friends. "The guy with the beard is my brother Davis. The gent with the glasses is Stormfur. And the girl is Brook, Stormie's girl."

"Wife, Clyde, I'm his wife, unfortunately for you," Brook snapped, with a smirk. "A thousand to play. You got that much, sir?"

"Yep."

"Then give the money to Axis, he's holding it all for safe keeping."

Jack laughed, he already knew he was going to have fun here. He gave the money to Axis, who was busy bartending.

"So you got the guts to go through with the game?" Stormfur asked.

"Oh you know it, man. Alright, who's dealing?"

"Guest deals first," Davis passed him the deck of cards, with a neat array of poker chips.

Jack grinned, passing out cards. He looked at his.

A two of hearts and a seven of spades.

A terrible hand.

Brook, checked, and before he knew it, it was back at him.

"Fold," he passed the cards back in the deck.

Stormfur chuckled, "Heh, must have been bad to fold this early. My pops always said never to fold until you see the pot's cards."

"That explains a lot, Stormie," Brook smirked.

Jack flipped the three cards onto the table.

A four of spades, a jack of diamonds, and a six of hearts.

Brook remained emotionless, adding two blue poker chips into the pot, "340 bucks."

Clyde folded, but Davis called, and so did Stormfur.

Jack lifted the new card.

A two of spades.

Brook checked, and so did Davis. Stormfur checked as well.

Jack held the last card.

A five of hearts.

Brook grinned, "All in. 1,120 bucks."

"Call," Davis smirked, passing in what little money he had left.

"Two pair, asshole!" Brook threw her cards down, a jack of clubs and a six of diamonds.

Davis bulged his eyes out and chuckled, "Good, but not good enough. Straight!"

He placed down a seven of hearts and a eight of clubs.

"God...damn," Brook growled, "Well...it's been fun! Stormfur, you still playing?"

"Nah, I'm going wherever you go," Stormfur stood up, counting his chips, "I got 1,525 dollars. I'll collect from Axis."

"Safe travels," Jack nodded to them as they left.

"I guess it's just you and us now friend," Clyde smirked.

"Yeah...I guess so."

Now it was just him and the two brothers.

He passed the cards to Davis, who dealt accordingly.

Jack looked at his hand.

Two queens...

_"Oh this is good," _Jack inwardly squealed.

As the round progressed, Clyde eventually folded, not liking his odds.

Davis grinned at the five cards in front of him.

Seven of diamonds, Ten of clubs, Jack of spades, King of clubs, and Three of hearts.

"All-in," he shoved his chips into the pot.

Jack grinned, "Call."

Davis smirked, and thrusted his hand down, a jack of hearts and a four of diamonds. "Pair of Jacks!"

Jack looked at his cards in faux disappointment and sighed.

"Pair of queens."

"WHAT?!"

He placed the cards down, and cupped the chips around his arms, pulling them close.

"Just my lucky day, I suppose."

"Can I buy back in?"

Jack shook his head, along with Clyde, "No bro. Table stakes."

Davis looked at the table and grinned, looking at his motorcycle keys and picking them up. "Here, this was on the table."

"Dude!"

"No, let him," Jack held his hand up to calm Clyde down, "Give your brother a chance to win his money back."

Clyde sighed, "Well then just give me my cards and I'll fold."

"Bro, but then we both have twice the chance of winning my money back!" Davis complained.

"You bet the money man! You're gonna win it back, or lose your bike."

"I ain't losing my bike!"

Jack grinned, "You know, you tow remind me of two friends I had a while back."

Jack pushed all of his chips in to compensate for the price of the bike.

Clyde dealt, and true to his word, folded. Davis looked at his cards and grinned, not hiding the fact he had a good hand.

Clyde put down the five cards, and they were a Nine of Diamonds, three of hearts, Ace of Clubs, seven of hearts, and King of clubs.

"HA! Three of a kind!" Davis put his kings down, grinning. "TRY to beat that!"

"Okay. Three of a kind," Jack said coyly.

Two aces.

Davis pounded his fists on the table snarling.

Clyde sighed, "I warned you bro. Give the man your keys, and helmet while you're at it."

Davis complied, handing it to Jack.

"Can I at least watch?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Jack dealt this time.

To make a long story short, Clyde ended up gambling all he had for a four of kind, while Jack ended up winning with a flush.

"DAMN!" Clyde shouted.

"I win the game!" Jack grinned, collecting the chips.

"WAIT! Can I buy back in?!" Clyde asked.

"Table stakes."

"I have a gun."

Jack immediately felt threatened, but when Clyde pulled the .357 revolver out on the table, Jack sighed, "I'm only accepting this because I have a passion for...guns..."

His eyes rested on the revolver.

He'd seen that gun before.

Silver plated, diamond carvings in the pearl grip, and black words engraved on the barrel.

_Canis Canem Edit._

Latin for "Dog Eat Dog".

He gave that gun to Icecloud when he left.

Jack sat down, eyes fixed on the gun while Clyde turned to his brother, "See Davie? This is how you buy back in. With guns, not-"

"That's a nice gun," Jack nodded, looking back up at Clyde, silent rage bubbling up, "Where'd you get it?"

Clyde avoided eye contact in false recollection "I...I think I won it in a game of Bingo."

"When?" Jack asked.

" 'Bout..." Clyde scratched his chin, pretending to be trying to remember "Uh...four, five years ago."

That was a tell.

Why would someone gamble a gun like this?

A bluff.

Unless it wasn't there's...

_**A lie...**_

_**They stole it...**_

"Interesting…" Jack muttered, his eyes not leaving the gun.

Clyde passed him his cards, but Jack did not look down at them.

In the blink of an eye, Jack grabbed the table and flipped it on top of Davis, who stumbled back. Jack launched himself onto Clyde and threw him to the ground, choking him.

The music stopped.

Everyone turned to the cause of the commotion.

_**"WHERE IS SHE?!"**_ He roared in rage.

Davis threw him off his brother, and Jack went crashing into the biker gang's table.

"NO FIGHTNG! TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" Axis screamed in desperation.

The Leader of the gang, an old man with a long white mustache and beard, stood up, fists clenched. For a second, Jack thought he may have just started a bar fight.

But instead, the old man helped Jack to his feet, and patted his shoulders, "You okay, son?"

Jack nodded, and turned back to Clyde and Davis.

"They took my girlfriend, THEY KIDNAPPED HER!" Jack screamed.

Clyde shook his head "I did NO such thing!"

"Then WHERE did you get that gun?!"

"I told you, I won it in a game of Bingo!"

"What does the Latin on the gun mean then?!" Jack roared, pissed as all hell.

The man faltered, and then smirked.

He whistled, and half the patrons sprang to their feet, guns and knives out.

The Biker Gang shot into action, standing with their leader and their new friend.

"Bold of you to think the ARS, are ever alone," Clyde cackled.

Axis sighed and took off his apron, "Oh would you look at that...my shift is over. Bye!"

He bolted out the back door, and some patrons sprinted out the front.

The biker gang and the ARS stared each other down.

Then all hell broke loose.

The bikers and ARS, collided into a brawl. Fists fired, guns popped, and knives slashed all around. Jack tackled Davis to the ground, and punched the man in the forehead repeatedly.

He was hoisted off by some ARS guy, and gut punched, but Jack headbutted the man away, and with that, the man was out.

He turned and saw Clyde crawling on the ground, reaching for Icecloud's gun.

Jack roared and sprinted through the crowd, knocking men over, and just as Clyde raised the gun, Jack had leapt off the ground, tackling the man so hard, they both crashed out the window and into the parking lot.

Jack stumbled up, as Clyde threw his jacket off, raising his fists, "You picked the wrong man to fight!"

Clyde charged forward, and tried to land a punch, but in one move, Jack had grabbed the man's arm, and snapped his elbow backwards breaking the arm.

Clyde screamed in pain, as Jack then went for the knee, cupping the back of it, and slamming his fist into the man patella.

When Clyde doubled down, Jack lifted his head, headbutting the man in the chin, and he stumbled to the ground.

Jack stood over Clyde, who crawled away helplessly. Jack slammed his boot on the man's already broken leg.

_**"WHERE IS SHE?!"**_

Clyde gritted his teeth, "Go to hell..."

_**"WHERE do you think I come from?!"**_ Jack retorted, grabbing the revolver off of the ground, and pistol-whipping the man's face over and over again.

_**"WHERE IS SHE?!"**_

Clyde whimpered in pain.

**_"THE LONGER YOU HOLD OUT, THE WORSE IT'LL BE!"_**

He continued to slam the gun on Clyde's head, caving the head into mush.

"Fine," Jack muttered, "You don't want to talk. Then let's make it official."

Jack slammed the butt of the revolver down on the man's forehead, caving it like paper.

"CLYDE!" Davis screamed from in the bar, and the man leaped out of the window, roaring "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Jack looked at the blood covered gun, and then back at Davis.

He stood up and let out a roar that would haunt any man it was directed at.

Davis charged.

Jack leapt into a flying kick, sending the man down instantly.

_"You're brother died because he refused to talk...now...where is she?!"_

Davis whimpered, "I-I-I don't know! We're just grunts! We WERE JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS!"

"Sixteen million people have died in the last century just because men were 'following orders'," Jack snarled, "And do you know how many men were killed BECAUSE they followed orders? Do you want to be one of them?!"

Davis whimpered, "G...Garrison! He would know! Him and his most trusted associates!"

Jack leaned down, the gun dangerously close to the man's forehead. He then thrusted the gun at his head, pistol whipping him too.

_**"ANY IDEA WHERE I CAN FIND THEM?!"**_

"R-RIVEN!" He screamed, "They have a outpost in RIVEN!"

Jack stood up, and lifted his boot, "If you're lying, I'll crack the other one."

"The other wha-"

Jack slammed his boot down on the man's groin, and a sickening _*pop*_ could be heard over the man's screams.

Jack pulled out the motorcycle keys and snarled.

"I'm coming Icecloud…I'm coming."

* * *

**That was LONG!**

**Once I started going with Jack, I just couldn't stop! He's so much fun to write with.**

**So, The new charecters are people you may see more often. They are all in ResX's hands now. I look forward to this.**

**Adios.**


	39. Soldiers In A Different War

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Soldiers In A Different War**

**Now...the fun begins. Sunfield and Fang driving to their new mission, Foxleap concerned for his sister, and Firestar in a warzone.**

**AKA...**

**Politics**

* * *

Firestar shook Crookedtar's hand, enthusiastically, "Crookedstar, my friend! How goes the School?"

Crookedstar patted Firestar's hand, "Firestar, it could never be better. We have several new transfer students, and they are all marvelous characters! You should stop by sometime, maybe give a speech!"

"Speeches always get taken the wrong way," Firestar shook his head, "The youth today will live and learn, as we did. We didn't have it easy. And neither do they. If parents understood their children, then we'd have a lot more bright minds in the future. That and I'm afraid I do not have time to teach at my alma mater."

"Yes, well, of course some children have to be tolerant and respectful to their parents," Crookedstar nodded.

Around them, high society music was being played, and the high society interacted and danced with each other, all in formal clothes. The ladies gawked at each other's dresses and dates, while the Men stuffed themselves with the buffet, and took bets on who could dance with who without their date knowing.

Banners were hanging from the ballroom's ceiling. Firestar and Jay's Wing face were painted on them, with a symbol of Forrestlake's flag.

Firestar grimaced, "Well, even then, we must teach our youth to think for themselves."

"Come now Firestar, when children have the freedom to chose, they chose wrong," Crookedstar corrected.

Firestar breathed deeply and nodded, "Yes...I suppose so. Give my regards to the staff."

Firestar departed from the principal, and tried to hide his angry expression, which he did very well.

After all, the political world was a nasty world.

A man without a disguise, was a dead man.

"Oh, Hello Firestar!" A young woman cut him off, outstretching her hand. "You don't know how much of an honor it is to meet you in person!"

Firestar politely smiled, "On the contrary, you don't know how much of an honor it is for ME to meet people like you. If it weren't for the people, Forrestlake would never be where it is today!"

A half truth.

It's because of people like them that Riven was a cesspool.

"And how is Mrs. Sandstorm these days?"

Firestar sighed, maintaining the jovial smile "Well...all these charities and gala's certainly tax her to her extreme. She stayed at home, and is taking a much needed rest."

"A man without his wife, is surely going to find themselves in heaps of trouble, if they are not careful," The woman nodded, "You definitely...need the right people by your side to maintain status quo."

Firestar's expression changed and he bid her a good night.

He chuckled and navigated through the

Firestar noticed the mahogany door to the hallway leading out, and shuffled through the crowd.

"FIRESTAR!"

Firestar was taken aback by how much disrespect was in that name, but he quickly found that it didn't matter. He turned to see Bluestar, in a black dress stomping towards him.

"Bluestar..." Firestar falsely smiled, "What...a...pleasant...surprise."

"How's your boys doing?" Bluestar growled, "They still _believing_ in ya? Better Forrestlake,_ Pure Forrestlake,_ hm? How's that coming along?!"

Firestar bit his tongue, "Just...fine."

"You must certainly enjoyed the election that you stole off of me," Bluestar scowled.

Firestar grinned widely, this gesture being as real as can be. "Which one?"

Bluestar growled "Watch yourself, Mr. Charisma. This is a war you cannot win."

Firestar began to feel a hiss emanate from his throat, "And what would you know of war? What would you know about the prices our soldiers pay? Only enough to start a campaign ad, I'm sure."

Bluestar huffed in rage, and turned heel.

Firestar sighed, and turned around to see another man he'd sure as shit did not want to see. But he kept his façade up.

"Professor Crowfeather!" Firestar held his hands up in a hugging motion, "What a surprise!"

"Indeed," Crowfeather mumbled, not giving the man any respect, "I'm here on behalf of the university. Your donations to the school board are of great help to us."

"Just make sure the school receives new equipment, and keeps their electives up," Firestar nodded with a bright smile, walking away.

Bramblestar was waiting at the door, along with another man with glasses and a mustache. When they noticed Firestar, the opened the door and followed after him.

As soon as the doors shut, Firestar did a complete 180, screaming in rage.

"DAMN THOSE POSH ASSHOLES!" Firestar snarled, "While they sit up here comfortable, MILLIONS of people in this county are starving, being raped, mutilated, and murdered! And do they care?! NO! They are content with donating to the Blackwood Asylum, and stock exchanges, but the POLICE?! The SCHOOLS?! THEY-"

"Calm down, Firestar," Bramblestar patted his shoulder, "Me and Hawkfrost feel the same way."

The man with glasses and mustache, removed them revealing Hawkfrost.

"Yes, Firestar. Our brother is right."

Firestar rubbed his head, "Those assholes! I'm almost HOPING Rock gets to destroy their worlds. Watch them scurry like ants helpless."

"You don't mean that," Hawkfrost calmed him.

Firestar breathed deeply and sighed. "No. No I don't. Still can't they SEE that the world is in shambles and they have the money to fix it! NO ONE in there actually supports me! They just are waiting to see me fall!"

Hawkfrost began to chuckle and hum a tune, "They all wanna see me fall...Stephen Curry how I ball...G-"

"Hawkfrost," Bramblestar warned. "Stop singing."

"Right...sorry," Hawkfrost mumbled.

Firestar took deep breaths, and turned to Hawkfrost, "How goes the Three? Are they in?"

Hawkfrost scratched the back of his head, "We...haven't made contact yet."

"Why not?!"

"Because...they're going through a lot at the moment," Hawkfrost sighed, "And...Bramblestar's daughter is there too."

"What?!" Bramblestar asked, "Squirrelflight said she lives in Riven!"

"She...uh...works for Poppyfrost now," Hawkfrost informed.

Firestar sighed, "I will talk with my daughter. It seems lying is a fact they both cannot control."

"Well," Bramblestar started, "Leafpool never lied. She just never told the truth."

Hawkfrost groaned.

Firestar nodded, "Still, to lie to you about your children."

"She had her reasons," Bramblestar defended, "Do you know what happens to a police officer's kids in this country?"

"Bad things I'm sure," Hawkfrost sighed.

Firestar nodded, "Very well. Let them rest then. After several weeks, we must confront them."

Bramblestar nodded. "Back to the party then?"

"Unfortunately," Firestar nodded, and the second the doors opened, he forced the brightest and happiest smile on his face.

Hawkfrost sighed.

Firestar had his role.

But they all had a part to play.

* * *

Of course, one such soul could rival the fake smile Firestar had, with a real one.

Sunfield looked out the window of the car, watching the trees pass by.

"So...what doe the kids look like?"

"We don't have a face ID, for secrecy reasons," Fang grunted, "But you have their names. Dustleap and Jaywhisker. Find them, and gain their trust."

Sunfield nodded, "Okay, that sounds easy."

"ARS is after them..."

Sunfield went silent.

For a minute, Fang thought that he had found something that actually _scared _the boy.

"Uh...doesn't ring a bell...who are they again?"

…

Or not.

"Just another Bloodclan," Fang dismissed.

Sunfield shrugged, "Well it's not like they'll hold a school hostage."

"They bombed a school, Sunfield," Fang said without missing a beat.

Sunfield blinked and then continued, "Do they know what they look like?"

"They most certainly do," Fang responded. "Which is why you need to find them ASAP."

Sunfield began to feel less confident, and reached for the radio.

_"Come to the land of the lost and-"_

Fang grabbed the radio and changed the channel.

_"CRAWLING IN MY SKI-"_

"You metalhead," Sunfield insulted.

Fang growled, "I'm driving. I pick music."

Sunfield began to smirk, and flicked the radio.

_"-of freaks, like you...and me...I know a pla-"_

Fang grunted and switched the channel again.

_"FEAR IS HOW I FALL...CON-_

Sunfield looked dead into Fang's eyes, and smirked.

Fang grunted, "Don't you fucking dare, kid."

Sunfield pressed the button on the radio.

_"Live like the kings and the queens of tradgedy! Just freaks! Like you...and-"_

Fang slammed on the breaks. In the middle of the two lane road, he put the car in park, shut off the engine, and grabbed Sunfield by his shirt, "LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! Whatever the Queen sees in you, I sure as hell do not! You're an annoying little gnat, who thinks the world works the way you want it to!"

Sunfield kept on smiling, "I see the world through diamond eyes."

"You see the world as a child does! The world is not nice, it is naturally evil. It will shoot you in the back if you're not careful."

Sunfield grinned. "But by being nice and loving to everyone, you gain a lot more friends. When you help someone, you help everyone."

"But you only ever help yourself!" Fang grunted.

Sunfield shrugged, "Well...ya got to start somewhere. It's not like any of you have ever given me a reason to care about what you think of me..."

Fang snarled, "I don't care about your shitty backstory! Get in line! We all have backstories! Now are you going to grow up, or you just going to be prancing in the gardens like a child!"

Sunfield rolled his eyes, shrugging, "Well, seeming as how the Queen sees something in me, I'm game. I'm one of you guys now. I'm a soldier!"

"A soldier in a different war..." Fang sighed.

"What's that mean?"

Fang grunted, starting the car up again.

And before Sunfield could protest, he switched the radio off.

* * *

"How is she?" Foxleap asked.

Icecloud was perched up in her bed, eyes droopy, and crusty. Her breath smelled bad, mostly because of the vomiting since last night.

Jayfeather took her temperature and sighed, "Well, she doesn't have a fever, but the discoloration in her eyes may mean that she's been voluntarily poisoned. Perhaps she had too much-"

"Ipecac!" Midnight and Ivypool came bursting into the attic, with a sheet of paper. "The drug is Ipecac! It causes vomiting, and coughing spells."

Foxleap muttered, "Have you been vomiting a lot lately?"

Icecloud shook her head.

"Well, then she at first sick, so how did the Ipecac get here?" Ivypool asked.

Midnight shrugged, while Icecloud finally opened her mouth.

_"They were in the cabinets," _Icecloud rasped, her voice sounding very strained. _"I thought they could help..."_

Foxleap gasped, "Your voice. You sound so..."

Icecloud widened her eyes.

"So...sick. Are you sure you're okay?"

Icecloud shook her head.

Midnight ushered them out, for fear of the sickness spreading.

When the door shut, Foxleap gathered the four of them, and muttered, "You think this is something Rock did? We know he had somehow taken over Jayfeather, what if this sickness is something Rock is doing?"

Jayfeather snapped his fingers, "I can do a mental scan! See if anything is wrong?"

Foxlea shook his head, "No, what if Rock has a failsafe? That, and I don't feel comfortable with you going through my sister's memories."

"Is it a drug? Or is it a withdrawal?" Ivypool asked.

Foxleap glared at her, and she hel;d her hand up, "Let me explain. In the old timeline, we all know that her crimes were drug charges. And, is it possible that-"

"NO!" Foxleap yelled "It's not! I turned her whole room upside down looking for drugs. And she has no signs of ever being back on them."

Ivypool sighed, while Jayfeather widened his eyes. "Maybe it's a blood thing? We can give her a blood test."

"I tried, but she tensed up when I brought that up, since she's afraid of needles I think," Foxleap scratched his head.

"Forget her wants, think about her needs!" Ivypool stared at Foxleap's eyes, "Would you rather not do anything because she said so and let her possibly die, or go behind her back and let her live! It's not a qu-"

"When did I get taller then you?" Foxleap asked out of the blue.

Silence.

Jayfeather grabbed Midnight's shoulders and slowly sauntered away.

Ivypool curled her lip "What?!"

"You were taller then me for the duration of our relationship. Did I grow, or did you shrink?"

Ivypool smirked, pursing her lips, "Well you DEFINITLY didn't grow..."

"What do yo- HEY!" Foxleap caught on, as Ivypool laughed.

Foxleap sighed, "I'll try to get some blood samples while she's asleep. But the actual testing will take days!"

Ivypool stopped laughing, and nodded, a smirk still on her face. "That sounds good."

"Alright...I guess I'll just," Foxleap walked backwards and headed for the stairs.

Ivypool nodded. "Yeah. Get outta here."

Foxleap slid down the stair banister, and made his way to the basement, putting in the code and the doors opening.

He took a small elevator, (Honeyfern berated him for being so flaunt with his money) and when he reached his lab.

It was shaped like an underground garage, with a tunnel he personally carved out to save money that led to a road, with cars, suits, and other projects he was working on.

"Hey Fox."

Foxleap dropped his jaw.

"How did you get into my lair?"

Jaywhisker smirked, "I took the elevator down, same as you."

"This whole area is PASSWORD protected!"

"Yeah, not exactly Fort Knox buddy!" Jaywhisker put his goggles back on, and proceeded to weld some metal plates together.

Foxleap almost said a retort that he hacked the servers of Fort Knox, but in truth, he WAS caught, so he bit it back.

"What are you building?"

"Armor."

Foxleap groaned, "So long as you ASK before you use my tools and equipment, go ahead! Just stay away from my project room."

"Sorry, Already took a look," Jaywhisker shrugged, "Gotta say, it's looking good. Will put Project X to shame."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT PROJECT X?!" Foxleap screamed.

Jaywhisker shrugged, "Again, this place ain't exactly Fort Knox. Add some security to your servers."

"There protected by TEN FIREWALLS!" Foxleap screamed.

Jaywhisker grinned, "Well then, I guess I'm just smarter then you."

Foxleap's eyes twitched, "Excuse me?"

"I. Am. Smarter then you."

Foxleap gained a devilish grin, and smirked.

"How about a wager then?"

Jaywhisker grinned.

"What sort of wager?"

"First one to create a working replica of the Hell-Bat armor wins."

Jaywhisker gasped, and covered his mouth in surprise.

"The Hell-Bat armor?! THE ARMOR THAT BATMAN USED TO WHOOP DARKSEID'S ASS AND SAVE HIS SON?! THE ARMOR THAT DRAINS YOUR METABOLISM TO GIVE YOU EXTRA PHYSICAL CABABILITIES?! HELL BAT?! MORE LIKE HELL YEAH!"

Foxleap grinned, "Up for the bet?"

Jaywhisker almost accepted, but he remembered something else.

"Sorry...But I'll have to pass. I'm working on this armor for Russetleap. Hope you understand. Maybe later."

Foxleap widened his eyes, "Oh...okay then. I'm going to work on Project Titus. Don't break my stuff!"

Jaywhisker gave a mocking salute before getting back to work.

* * *

**These two are going to have so much fun.**

**They're like Chaotic Good, that can't let the other be better.**

**Adios.**


	40. Peace and Quiet

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Forty: Peace And Quiet.**

**After several long days of fights and attacks, some members of the group decide a day of rest is in order.**

**Spoiler alert, it didn't go as planned.**

**Also, THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO MAKE NO SENSE. IT IS JUST A FILLER! Do not take it seriously.**

* * *

No one realized how much they missed the old Jayfeather until today.

But...at the same time, he should have stayed home...

The Police Officer shook his head, "Can one of you idiots please tell me how the hell this happened?"

_"BAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

"Any one other then the sheep?!" The officer corrected, as Honeyfern rubbed the little lambs head, like it was her baby.

Fallen Leaves chuckled, "Well...it didn't really go wrong until the petting zoo. Everything before that was...kinda legal?"

The officer turned to Jaywhisker, who was hiding behind Dusty, "And...can someone please explain who allowed this kid to start driving like a bat out of hell?"

Jayfeather held his hand, "Uh...I was the one driving actually. The little one didn't do a thing."

"You mean to tell me an adult male, an advanced collage student no less, was driving recklessly at three in the morning, and started a barfight at one?!"

"I...am not a smart man..."

Berrynose hid the bullwhip behind his back.

* * *

_Six hours earlier..._

"This is a terrible idea," Honeyfern muttered, sneaking downstairs, with her boyfriend.

Berrynose grinned, "Well, only if we get caught."

"Which we will," Jaywhisker whispered behind him.

_"WHY ARE WE DISCUSSING THIS?! This is CRAZY!"_ Hollyleaf quietly screamed.

Jayfeather chuckled. "If you don't want to come Hollyleaf, you're welcome to stay home."

"Oh, yeah, and Leave my boyfriend with idiots 1 and 2? That's not going to happen."

"Babe, I'll be fine," Fallen Leaves smirked, "I can handle idiots 1 and 2."

"Which is which?" Dusty asked.

"I'm idiot 1," Jayfeather grinned.

Berrynose raised his voice. "No! I want to be idiot 1!"

Honeyfern slapped her hand over her boyfriend's mouth, silencing him.

They all peeked out to see Poppyfrost slumped over the dinner table, beer bottle in hand.

Fallen Leaves tip toed past Poppyfrost, silently opening the garage door on the side of the entrance hall. He beckoned everyone else to follow.

As they all walked out in a straight line, Jayfeather eyed the bottle in Poppyfrost's hands and grinned.

Everyone's face paled.

_"Jay...no..."_ Hollyleaf shook her head.

Jayfeather grinned madly, and tip toed to the table.

_"Jayfeather stop!" _Berrynose hushed.

_"What are you doing?!" _Honeyfern gasped.

Jayfeather's fingers clutched the bottle, and he slowly, pulled it out of her hands.

Fallen Leaves had stuffed his hand in his mouth to prevent himself from screaming.

Dusty was already in the garage. He'd heard stories of Poppyfrost's wrath. He did not intend to be associated with the people who woke her up.

Just as the bottle had left her hand, it clenched into a fist, and started blindly patting the table in search of it.

Jayfeather started holding back laughter, while Poppyfrost's hand gave the table a serious pat down. She subconsciously grabbed a nearby cup, and pulled it close to her, never once looking up.

Jayfeather raised the bottle in her honor, and followed after the group.

Fallen Leaves groaned, "You're gonna get us all killed one day."

"Here's hoping he does," Hollyleaf joked.

"My my, Hollyleaf, did you just make a joke?" Berrynose snickered.

"Get in the van," Dusty hushed, closing the door to the garage.

Jaywhisker grinned, "Can I drive?"

"Of course not," Hollyleaf and Berrynose said at once.

Honeyfern and Fallen Leaves smirked.

"No," Jayfeather smirked.

Hollyleaf gave a sigh of relief.

"Instead, I'll drive."

* * *

"THE BRAKES! HIT THE BRAKES!"

"STOP SPEEDING!"

"DOES SOMEONE ELSE WANT TO DRIVE, CAUSE I'LL PULL OVER RIGHT NOW!"

Honeyfern screamed at Jayfeather. "YOU'RE GONNA GET US ALL KILLED!"

"THIS WAS YOUR MASTER PLAN, HAG! AND..." Jayfeather calmed down at the wheel, "I'm doing an okay job."

"YOU HAVEN'T USED YOUR BLINKER ONCE!" Hollyleaf screamed as they zoomed down the mostly vacant highway.

Meanwhile, Jaywhisker and Fallen Leaves were laughing their asses off in the backseats.

Dusty was in the passenger seat, slamming on the imaginary brake, panicking. "WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS?!"

Honeyfern cackled.

* * *

Jayfeather took the punch in the jaw, and ducked under another.

Fallen Leaves dived under a table, grabbing Hollyleaf and pulling her down to.

Jaywhisker was having his head slammed on a bar table quite hard over and over again.

And Dusty was waiting by the car...blissfully unaware.

"JAYFEATHER!"

"THIS WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"LEAVE IT TO YOU TO FIND A BAR FULL OF BLOODCLAN LOYALISTS!"

"IT! WAS! NOT! MY-!" He took a second to kick a man in the groin, and swipe his hat off and place it on. "FAULT!"

Jaywhisker slipped out of reach and charged at the door, "DUSTY! START THE CAR!"

Berrynose flew out the bar window, and sprinted to the van.

Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf sprinted out, while Jayfeather was still in the bar.

"WHERE'S JAYFEATHER? Hollyleaf screeched.

"HE'LL BE FINE! LET'S GO!"

* * *

The group crashed at a nearby zoo, with an adjacent petting zoo near it.

"So...does anyone want to see the elephants?!" Jaywhisker asked.

Berrynose grunted, "Yeah, I'm in."

Hollyleaf shhok her head, "I'm going to the wild cats section. I like cats."

Dusty nodded, and smirked, "I'll go with her."

Honeyfern nodded, and the group separated.

After several minutes of Elephant watching, Fallen Leaves spotted a sanction of penguins, and the group took pictures and videos galore.

"Yo, check this out," Berrynose said to the rest of them, and slammed his feet down on the ground.

The penguin staring at him mimicked his moves.

Jaywhisker got starry eyed. "HAPPY FEET!"

The Penguin did everything Berrynose did, and it was hilarious. The group laughed and became happy again.

Fallen Leaves's phone erupted with noise, and he sighed, "It's Hollyleaf. Gimme a sec guys."

He pressed the phone to his ears.

"Hey babe, wh-"

_"Get. Over. Here. Now."_

The phone clicked.

Fallen Leaves turned to the group, "Where did Hollyleaf say she was going?"

"Cat enclosure." Honeyfern responded.

"She just called me and told me to get over there right now.

Berrynose grimaced, "Is she in danger?!"

The thought had not crossed Fallen Leaves mind, but now he was panicking.

Honeyfern led the group to the cat enclosure moving through a small crowd.

When they saw what the crowd was looking at, they all sighed.

"Oh my God, Jayfeather," Fallen Leaves facepalmed.

Jayfeather was in the middle of the tiger habitat, with a black eye.

* * *

"Aw look at the wittle wamb..." Honeyfern rubbed her face, "It's adorable! Can we keep it?"

"No." Came Hollyleaf's reply.

At the same time, Fallen Leaves shrugged, "Sure."

Hollyleaf turned to her boyfriend instantly, "No! We don't have the money to keep the lamb!"

"Uh...Foxleap is loaded?"

"Not. The. Point," Hollyleaf rubbed her eyes, and turned to Honeyfern, "We are not keeping the pet."

Hollyleaf got called over by Dusty, who was busy petting a small pig, and Fallen Leaves, groaned, already walking over to Jayfeather.

Jayfeather was busy talking with the owner of the petting zoo. From the expressions he was using, he was trying to explain that he was not responsible for being thrown in the tiger pit.

Honeyfern rubbed the lamb's fur, and sighed, "Shame...I would have loved to keep you."

* * *

"Uh...Jayfeather?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a cop behind us?" Dustleap asked.

"There's a WHAT?!" Jayfeather spun his head around and looked out the back window.

Dusty placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "Stay calm. Don't do anything erratic. The important thing is do not panic."

The cops lights started to turn on, and the sirens blared.

"Okay, now panic," Dusty said with a calm tone.

Jayfeather bit his lip, as Hollyleaf cocked her head, "Why are they pulling us over? We haven't done anything illegal."

Honeyfern chuckled. "Well…"

Fallen Leaves noticed this and groaned, "Oh no...you did not..."

_"BAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Honeyfern cringed, and Jaywhisker burst out in laughter.

* * *

_Twenty minutes ago..._

Honeyfern pursed her lips.

This was dumb, but hey. She came from a family of sinners.

Poppyfrost was a literal queen of crime.

Cinderheart was a spy for god knows how long.

How hard could this be?

She slipped the figure into the back of the van, and whistled her innocence.

* * *

The cop rubbed his eyes, "Frankly, I'm too tired to deal with this shit. Is this the first time y'all been pulled over?"

A collection of yes.

"Do you intend to do it again?"

A murmur of no's.

"Then go home, and stay there for the weekend.

Jayfeather thanked God, while Hollyleaf sighed.

"Can I keep the lamb?"

The officer sighed.

"No. Give it to me."

* * *

**Behold that mess. That was just a filler cause I wanted to give y'all something before my next absence. **

**Not like last time though, just need a week to catch up on school work.**

**Hope you understand.**

**Adios**


	41. Change of The New Tides

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Forty One: The Change Of The Tides**

**In this chapter, three beings of power decide to make tip the scales in their favor. Enough sidelining...**

**Time for the Triumvirate to make a move.**

**Time for them to prove that they are a threat as well...**

* * *

Neddletail had an undying hatred for people with powers.

Ignorant assholes whom while blessed, squander that power and hoard it to themselves.

Still there was one thing that they had that she didn't.

A happy life.

Ever since Sol's death, the Nine split up. The Triumvirate disappeared, Darktail had began climbing the ranks of Rock's army, and Nettle, Flame, and Sleekwhisker were still following Rock blindly. She and Violetshine left, and after several weeks of covering their tracks, Needletail got a job at a diner. Cliché, but it payed off the small one bedroom apartment that she had.

Last she heard about Violetshine, was that she was holed in in Skyfair city with her sister.

As she mindlessly browsed through the cable channels on the broken TV, three sharp knocks sounded from the other side of the door.

Needletail growled, grabbing a pistol from the coffee table, and slowly walked to the door.

She opened the door, but the chainbolt, prevented it from going any further.

"Needletail?"

Needletail growled.

"What are YOU doing here?"

Ravenheart sighed, "I need your help."

Needletail slammed the door shut, "I'm not getting back in that game."

"The ARS, are here."

Needletail felt the air vaporize in her lungs.

Her pupils dilated.

They were here...

Her sins had sought her out...

"No no no no no no no no no..." Needletail repeated, running a hand through her silver hair, "You...then you can't be here! They're after me!"

"I need your help," Ravenheart whispered through the door. "They were father's benefactors. My siblings and I, need to take them down. Or at least hit them hard. You know everything about them...you were-"

The door opened so fast, and before Ravenheart knew it, Needletail was nose-to-nose with her, "Do not...finish...that...sentence..."

"Help me, and I'll leave..." Ravenheart negotiated.

Needletail coughed, and let Ravenheart pass through the doorway.

Ravenheart sat down by the couch, while Needletail made way to the fridge, "You want a beer? Oh wait, you're a tea person..."

"You don't have to get me anything," Ravenheart informed.

"I don't HAVE to, just being a gracious host," she replied, pulling a bootlle and a plate of frozen pizza out.

"Now what is it you want?"

"Who leads them?'

"No."

"What?" Ravenheart asked, unsure of what she meant.

"No. You are NEVER touching Sky," Needletail responded, "She's got plans for plans! You'll NEVER touch her. She's got everything, body doubles, face masks, voice decryptors, she can alter her appearance at will! She's so paranoid, she has everyone who closely for her wear identical masks! You'll NEVER, EVER, EVER get to touch her!"

"Then who can I take from her?" Ravenheart asked. "Who would deal a blow in his absence?"

Needletail gulped...terrified, "I escaped, because the tighter their fist was, the more could slip through their fingers. They forgot me...and you being here, puts EVERYTHING at risk! Sol protected me, but now that he is gone, I am defenseless! They don't take betrayal kindly. But they! FORGOT! ME! Do you KNOW what could happen if you go through with this?! It won't take them long to realize it was someone who knew ARS, and they'll start digging...and digging...and eventually, they'll remember! They remember me, and I'll be dead!"

"I know, but I NEED this information," Ravenheart said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, "If you tell me, I swear to my ancestors I will protect you the best I can."

Needletail nodded, still afraid "G-Garrison. I heard he was paroled on Sol's old informant feeds. He's second only to Sky. You take him down, you cripple them, but they will counterattack!"

Ravenheart grinned, "I'm counting on it. For now, get yourself to the private airports in Skyfair. There's a man ho goes by Sully, and for a small fee, he'll fly you to an English settlement in his Biplane. Just him, and if any workers give you trouble, kill them."

"Off the books?"

"Not even the government knows about the settlement."

"I don't have much money!"

"Sol had many bank accounts that still have yet to be liquidated. Use those."

Needletail stood up and hugged Ravenheart, "You better not get me killed."

"I won't...I promise."

* * *

"How's he taking his new job?"

_"Like a little shit! Honestly, Poppyfrost, he's a sixteen year old boy!"_

Poppyfrost shook her head, "No. He just acts like one. That kid is special, and I know he'll be a great asset. I have faith in the boy."

_"Well, you're known for faith in lost causes!"_

Poppyfrost sighed. "Fang I-"

The call ended, and Poppyfrost set the phone down on the kitchen island, sitting on a barstool.

Sparkpelt was busy baking some food, as cooking was surprisingly good hobby of hers, "I take it he didn't agree?"

"Fang never agrees anymore," Poppyfrost rubbed her eyes, "He doesn't see the genius of having a kid of our own. And children are fantastic actors. You'd be surprised on the many masks the youth today wear."

"Oh, I know a thing or two about masks," Sparkpelt answered. "I just don't understand why you chose Sunfield!"

Poppyfrost sighed, and smiled, "The kid is like light. There isn't a man in the world who wouldn't want to be friends with him. He's a bright spot in a troubled world. Dusty and Jaywhisker will fall for his charms hook, line, and sinker. And maybe...Sunfield will learn a thing or two about having friends."

Sparkpelt groaned, "Yeah, but he's an idiot."

"An idiot who can sing. And something tells me that that gift, will go a long way in making Dusty his friend."

"He has stage fright!"

Poppyfrost went silent.

"Wait...HOW?!" Poppyfrost roared in confusion, "He LIVES on being the center of attention!"

"Yeah, but he doesn't like singing in front of people," Sparkpelt shook her head, "Something about his mother used to do it."

Poppyfrost rubbed her head, and then rested her eyes on Sparkpelt, getting a good look at her.

Sparkpelt was still half a foot shorter then her, and had wild red hair. Her face was littered with freckles, and her emerald green eyes shone brightly. She had decent biceps, and a curvaceous figure.

Poppyfrost stood up and walked around the island.

Sparkpelt noticing her stare, and sighed, "What?!"

"You've grown so much since I met you, all those years ago," Poppyfrost stated, "In more ways then one. You have evolved from a stubborn little brat to a mature young woman. I know I'm not your mother, but I still can't shake this feeling of pride in my heart."

"My mom dropped me off at the Cour De Miracles when I was two," Sparkpelt said coldly. "I understand it was for my safety, and I am grateful, but you are my mother just as much as she is."

"I know, and it's because of that, I know The Court of Miracles will do fine under your rule."

Sparkpelt dropped her jaw.

"W-what?!"

Poppyfrost leaned against the kitchen counter, a depressed look in her eyes. "Let's be honest, Sparkpelt. We're not all going to make it. I don't think I will. It's just a feeling, but I know even if I die, you'll be a great queen, better then me."

"Don't say that!" Sparkpelt protested, "You're-"

"Let. Me. Finish," Poppyfrost ordered.

Sparkpelt gulped down all insecurities.

"We don't know a damn thing about death. Am I going to try to stay alive. Hell yeah, but that doesn't mean I will. We could end up like Breezepelt, gunned down the next day, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. So... I want to have a plan for you. If I die, I want to make sure the Kingdom is in good hands. Promise me this?"

"I...I promise, Poppyfrost."

"Good...now get back to baking! The cookies smell delicious."

* * *

Garret McLaughlin would have hated this job.

But Garrison?

Well, HE loved this job.

He was standing in a foreman's room, overlooking a factory of the ARS, the inhabitants making guns and other weapons.

Garrison sat at his desk, his back to the window. He wasn't afraid of a sniper, because said window overlooked the ocean. No one would be getting through, and if they did, he would know.

It pays to be paranoid.

He grunted at the phone on his desk, "Minister...I don't think you realize the situation. I have missiles. You, have bombs. A trade would be very simple."

_"My country cannot be known to have made deals with the ARS! America is already tense with us as is! Russia wants a piece of us too!"_

"You supported Al-Qaeda, so why won't you support us?" Garrison asked, "The missiles will help...defend your territory."

_"I am sorry, Garrison."_

The call ended, and Garrison growled.

Suddenly, the factory shut down, the lights going out, and the emergency lights making everything hue with red.

Garrison took a deep sniff of the air, and sighed, "Well...duty calls."

He stood up from his swivel chair, and opened the desk drawer to reveal a shiny revolver.

The door to the office opened.

Garrison drew the gun so fast, that it would take a cheetah to catch up to his speed.

The next thing he knew, the gun flew out of his hands and the bullets emptied themselves out on the ground, as one man with jet-black hair entered in, with a brute of a man with dark brown hair following in.

Garrison looked at the two, confused, and then a devilish grin etched on his face.

"Sol's kids..."

Crowflight's fists glowed green, while Tigerjaw cracked his knuckles.

Garrison turned his back to them and slumped into his chair, grabbing a bowl of sweets of the desk, "Want some candy? Kids like those, don't they?"

Crowflight and Tigerjaw spared a glance at each other, before Tigerjaw let out a deep dark growl from his throat.

Garrison remained unfazed, setting the bowl down right on his desk and grinning, "I was sorry to hear about Sol's death but then again, he knew the risks of engineering bio-organic weapons and magic soldiers. Now that's a good market, eh?"

Crowflight raised a brow, while Garrison laughed. "Oh...you didn't know did you? Why do you think we were so desperate to deal with him and not Rock? Sol would have shared his children's gifts, but Rock? Oh...he likes to hoard his shit, know what I mean?"

Tigerjaw snarled, "Weapon or not we-"

"Is this your first time intimidating someone?" Garrison asked, a sharp laugh coming out after. "I'm afraid, I'm not that afraid."

Crowflight let a smirk etch across his lips, as his eyes glowed green. "Everyone's afraid of something, and if we-"

"Alligators." Garrison said out of the blue.

Crowflight lifted an eyebrow, not expecting this. "Uh...what?"

"Alligators, that's what I'm afraid of," Garrison nodded, "They look fat and slow, but when they set their sights on a target, they can run up to thirty Miles an hour! And their jaws have a locking like mechanism, so once your bit, you ain't getting out unless he wants you to. Went to Florida once, and lost two of my men in the outpost in the swamps. They are terrifying little shits, and at night? Oh...it's even scarier! All you see are their yellow eyes! And you DON'T see them until it's too late!"

Tigerjaw let out a groan. This guy clearly knew what he was doing. He was able to turn the intimidation factor against them. He sighed, and took a piece of candy off the table, much to Crowflight's annoyance.

"What?" Tigerjaw asked, eating the butterscotch candy.

Garrison grinned, standing up from his chair, and resting his fists on the desk. "So...if you're going to fiddle with my head, and make me believe I'm being chased by a pack of gators, then I know you don't do business...and more importantly, I know you are NOT in charge, and I ONLY deal, with the man in charge."

Unaware, Ravenheart floated into view from the other side of the window.

* * *

_KRRSSSHHH!_

Garrison flew to the ground, as Ravenheart descended above him.

"There is no _man_ in charge. Now..."

Ravenheart used her telekinesis to make Garrison levitate to her level.

She grinned.

"Let's talk business."

* * *

By the time the ARS knocked the door down, The Triumvirate were already gone.

With Garrison nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**I figured if Rex could kidnap a character of mine, I figured I should extend the courtesy. I wonder how Sky will react...**

**Rook takes Queen.**

**Check.**

**Your move.**

**Adios**


	42. Liars

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Forty Two: Liars**

**Here it is Garrison's time as a hostage of the Triumvirate.**

* * *

"The cold water woke him up instantly, and he roared in shock. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Rise and shine, buddy," Ravenheart floated beside him. "We have to talk."

Garrison looked at his surroundings. It was a dim-lit room, and he was tied to a chair, his legs tied as well.

"Nifty, this takes me back."

Ravenheart scowled as Garrison continued, "You know, you remind me of this girl I know. She also had me tied up, but I sure as hell wasn't her prisoner, if you get my meaning."

"Ew," Ravenheart spat, disgusted.

"Any who, why have you brought me here?" Garrison asked.

Ravenheart, fingers glowed purple with magic, "To extract information."

She grabbed Garrison's head, and her fingers picked apart his brain like it was a filing cabinet.

"What...are...you...after...?" She growled, looking at Garrison's eyes.

Garrison made no effort to block his memories. It was too easy, or...he wanted her to see.

Instantly, she saw it.

Ravenheart gasped, and stumbled back, tripping over her own feet.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Garrison nodded, "Sky's plan is without flaw. Not even you meta-humans can stop her. Rock's playing games, and we intend to win."

"You're...this..." Ravenheart panted.

Instantly she was up, and out the door, leaving Garrison by himself.

"CROWFLIGHT! TIGERJAW! WE HAVE TO GO, NOW!"

"What for?" Tigerjaw asked, already in the hallway, shirtless.

"We have to warn the three. NOW!"

"What about Garrison?"

"FORGET HIM, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A ONE HELL OF A PROBLEM!"

* * *

_Two days ago..._

_"I'm glad you came to this little...peace summit," _Rock laughed, standing in front of Sky and Garrison. Bone was by his side, loyal as always.

Sky nodded, "So...are we going to play nice, and know about this master plan of yours? Or not, and we keep Jack Graves."

_"My plan involves Graves, and I will not allow yourself to compromise this in any way, by withholding him from me,"_ Rock warned.

Sky grinned, "You'll get no location from me. I gave him to my agents, and only they know where he's being held."

_"Do they now?"_ Rock asked, _"Which agents?"_

"Classified."

Rock sighed, rubbing his eyes, _"Sky. I have no love in my heart for Assassins..."_

Sky felt her windpipe closing in. Not enough to choke her, but enough to scare her.

_"But even less love for Liars..."_

Garrison widened his eyes.

Did he know? Did he know that they didn't really have Jack?

He maintained a calm façade, inwardly panicking.

_"If you do not get Jack, in the next week, I'll have no choice but to take him from you by force."_

Sky grinned, "I'll notify my agents."

_"Do so," _Rock growled, _"He is a necessary piece of the chess board."_

"Without Jack, the nuclear bombs can't be activated, it's understandable why you're desperate for him back," Sky nodded, aware of what she was doing. "Why else would you try to solve things quickly and peacefully?"

Rock nodded, _"Quite so. I wondered how you figured out I needed him for them."_

"It wasn't hard," Sky bluffed, "Sol had lots of DNA activated bombs. He made them along side Darktail."

Rock nodded, _"Go. Assemble the army, and hold up in the mountain. We take the city soon, and after, the country. Eventually, the world."_

"How do I know you'll not turn on me and the ARS?" Sky asked.

_"You can do whatever you want, all I want Is Forrestlake itself!"_ Rock hissed. _"Good day."_

He floated away, and Bone walked after him.

"Do you think it was a mistake?" Garrison asked. "Do you think he noticed the bluff?"

Sky tilted her head, "I'm not sure. It's possible he was unaware of the bluff to start with, despite my earlier suggestions. Either he's telling the truth, or he is a better actor then I thought..."

"I noticed you tried to trick him into giving out WHAT Jack is for," Garrison nodded.

"Exactly. That's what scares me," Sky squinted her eyes, watching Rock fly away through the sky. "I need to know if he was telling the truth, or playing us for fools."

"What if he said the truth, and knows we'll doubt everything he says?' Garrison asked.

"It's possible. And likely. He's stepping his game up. And so must we. Make sure we get Graves as soon as possible."

"That all depends on Crow," Garrison stated.

* * *

"You mean to tell me, you kidnapped a infamous criminal, and didn't keep him?" Jayfeather asked.

Ravenheart nodded, as Crowflight stood lookout. They were in the drive way, with discussing everything.

"This cannot be told to the soldiers. The ARS are trying to take Nuclear Bombs from Rock. Rock wants Jack, because he can activate the bombs."

Jayfeather scowled, "Who is this Crow you mentioned?"

"I don't know, as soon as I got that memory, I got out," Ravenheart apologetically sighed, "I'm sorry. That's the only memory I got."

Jayfeather nodded, "I'll talk to Icecloud once her fever has gone down. If anyone knows where Jack is, it's her."

"Fever? Perhaps I can heal her?" Ravenheart offered.

Jayfeather shook his head, "Foxleap doesn't trust ANYONE to touch her after my...delirium."

"Yeah about that," Crowflight pitched in, "Sorry. I didn't know I was carrying Dragon Sickness."

Jayfeather smirked, "Yeah, who'd a thought?"

Ravenheart nodded, "Find Jack. We keep him safe, we win."

Jayfeather nodded.

Unaware, of Icecloud listening in from the open window to her room.

* * *

Rock grinned, _"All too easy."_

Bone sighed, "You think it's a bluff?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"Are we sure they even HAVE Jack Graves?"

Rock shrugged, _"Even if they didn't, they have no choice BUT to get him if this alliance is to succeed."_

Bone nodded, inspecting one of the RPG's from the weapons crates, "How do you think this will end?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"Don't bullshit me!" Bone raised his voice, "How certain are you of our victory?!"

Rock glared daggers, _"You question my authority?"_

Bone felt himself stand up straighter, "Yeah...I do."

Rock's eyes cackled with electricity.

Bone didn't close his eyes.

If he was to die, he'd die like a man.

But Rock unexpectedly, ceased his threatening stature, and smirked, _"You really are one of my greatest soldiers. Most follow orders, but not you. Not us. We think of the orders given. That's why you shall be spared."_

Bone knew he wasn't just talking about sparing him now.

"And the weapon?"

"No one knows of it's existence," Rock dismissed, "We need Jack Graves. We need to know where the key is. Then the countdown will start."

"And a new world begins..." Bone grinned.

_"Prepare the Legion. We move out in two weeks."_

* * *

**Short, but I'm still doing homework.**

**We are nearing the final stages of the story. So be prepared.**

**And if you want to know why Icecloud is listening in, Read Res' story. It'll be explained.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Adios.**


	43. Blindsided

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Forty Three: Blindsided**

**Fang and Brightheart are protecting two people of great interest, and the ARS want them back.**

* * *

Deeper in the caverns and tunnels in the Court of Miracles, was the communications room. Poppyfrost 'borrowed' lots of money from Foxleap to get state of the art equipment for it. It was a technological wonder.

And it's inhabitants at the monet were a brute with short gray hair, and a blonde-ginger young woman with half her face ripped off, skin and all.

Fang grunted as the person on the other side of the phone spoke quickly.

"Fine, but come along with the boy..." Fang grunted, as the target hung up.

Brightheart watched from across the room, smirking, "What happened?"

Fang rubbed his eyes, "What do you think?! The little shit got greedy and was compromised!"

"Well, what did you expect when you send Sunfield into the battlefront?" Brightheart smirked, adjusting her eye patch that covered her mauled out eye, "He's an idiot."

Fang nodded, while Brightheart began to cackle.

"What? What is it?"

"You were worried about him! Weren't you?!" Brightheart hollered with laughter.

"NO!" Fang roared, but Brightheart laughed even harder.

"Whatever! Yeah, he's a kid, that's why I was worried!" Fang defended.

Brightheart chuckled, "So...deep down, you do have a heart."

"And you don't, you repulsive lizard!" Fang smirked.

Brightheart's hand hovered her hip as she sat straight, "You don't pick a fight with me..."

Fang cracked his knuckles, "Don't I?"

Brightheart grunted, "Okay, you win. I'm not dumb enough to pick a fight with you."

Fang grinned, chuckling softly.

* * *

**(Picks off from Chapter 18 of ISLAND OF THE LOST. You want to know what happened, read it!)**

Sunfield grinned, waiting on a bench outside the school.

Dusty groaned, "I thought you said you had a bike?"

"Yeah," Sunfield smirked, "I'm gonna peddle my bicycle seventy miles to Riven with you on it. No. We do what normal citizens would do. We take the bus!"

Dusty shuffled his feet, "Well...it's dangerous."

"And?" Sunfield grinned, "Oh hey also, I heard that superhero conversation you and the other kid were talking about."

"And?" Dusty raised his brow.

Sunfield grinned, "In a sense, I'm about to answer your question about the love DC gives their heroes with an answer you can't refute."

"Shoot your shot," Dusty groaned, already tired of this conversation.

"DC loves their heroes, and Marvel loves their heroes. And that's that," Sunfield hummed a tune.

Dusty groaned, "You mean, you have no stake in that argument?"

"I've never been one for movies. I'm more of a weeb myself. Y'all can keep Batbro and Iron Giant, I'll stick with the classics. Death Note, My Hero Academia (which by the way is just an Anime X-Men)," Sunfield added with a grin.

"Just don't start ranting."

"Sure...oh by the way! You got any money to pay the driver?" Sunfield asked.

Dusty groaned again, "Yeah, I do."

"No you don't."

Dusty raised a brow, a little aggravated by this kid's motormouth, "W-what?"

Sunfield looked at him dead in the eyes, with a smug little smile on his face.

"No. You. Don't."

Dusty reached for his front pocket, only to realize his wallet was gone. In a state of panic, he searched the ground beneath him, only to look up because of Sunfield's quiet chuckling.

Sunfield threw the wallet in the air and caught it one handed, not even looking at the trifold carrier, "You see, you want to know _why_ I'm so good at my job? Why everyone underestimates me and ends up tricked by me?"

Sunfield grinned, "Don't watch the mouth. Watch the hands."

He tossed the wallet back at Dusty, who opened it to find most of his money there.

Sunfield whistled with a rolled up twenty in his fingers, unfolding it to reveal his money.

Dusty was in no mood for games,_ "Give it back, rookie."_

Sunfield shook his head, removing his beanie and letting his golden hair fall out. "Think of it as payback for roundhouse kicking me in the face."

Dusty launched himself at the boy, just wanting to get his money back.

In an instant, ducked under the punch, shoved the beanie in Dusty's face, and punched it with his left hand. The punch wasn't hard, but it was meant to be a wind catcher. Sunfield stepped back smugly, hands in his pockets.

Dusty rubbed his forehead, and scowled, "You brat!"

Sunfield shrugged, "What are you talking about? I gave you your money back."

Dusty, confused, looked at the beanie in his hands, and noticed the twenty, inside the beanie crumpled up.

Dusty looked at Sunfield in shock.

"See what I mean? Don't watch the mouth..."

"Watch the hands," Dusty smirked, putting the money back in his wallet.

"It's brilliance you know, because I have perfected the art of blindsides and misdirection," Sunfield bragged, "No one is worried that they are being fooled because they are too busy laughing AT the fool."

Dusty nodded, aware he stole that from a movie, but didn't care, "It seems I underestimated you."

"Most folk do," Sunfield nodded, "Don't beat yourself up."

"I can still kick your ass in a fight!" Dusty challenged.

Sunfield shrugged, "Okay."

Dusty smirked, "And know how to use most firearms known to man."

"Sure," Sunfield nodded.

Dusty started to growl, slightly annoyed, "And have survived numerous attacks."

"And?" Sunfield smirked, "If you're trying to impress or scare me, it ain't working. I'll still fight ya."

"And lose."

"So? People lose all the time," Sunfield shrugged, looking at the sky.

Dusty sighed, "You don't feel fear at all do you?"

"Nope."

"Is that why you are so damn annoying?" Dusty asked.

Sunfield smiled, "It's a defense mechanism. The more stressed I am, the more I joke and laugh to ease myself. It helps. Smiling puts dopamine in your head, so by smiling, your ten times happier then you normally are."

It was Dusty's turn to shrug, "Yeah...sure."

Sunfield nodded, and looked at the street as a Bus came into view.

"Alright, you ready to meet Lostface and the Old Man?"

"This isn't a social call," Dusty argued, grabbing his backpack, "This is a check up on a ARS rape victim."

Sunfield grinned, "Eh, they'll be fine. Now come on! I call window seat!"

Sunfield hopped into the bus, whistling a tune as Dusty rolled his eyes.

He rubbed his forehead, where Sunfield hit him, and looked down at the beanie, still in his tight fists.

He'd never admit it, but the golden boy was growing on him.

* * *

Jack knocked on the wooden door, sighing to himself.

"Icecloud? You in there?"

When Jack found Icecloud in a naked stupor, he tried his best to remain calm and rational. He took her to Riven because Poppyfrost's forces would no doubt be of help to the two. Brightheart was as sweet and gentle as can be, while the big guy just stood around barking orders.

"It's me, Jack," he rested his head on the door, looking at the ground, "Can you let me in?"

He heard the sounds of shuffling feet behind the door, and someone grabbing the doorknob.

The door opened to see Icecloud, covered in sheets and smelling fresh out of a bath. Her icy white hair was in strands, and she dripped slightly.

Jack instinctively wrapped his rams around her, cherishing her like she was air.

Icecloud flinched hard, but soon relented and buried herself in Jack's hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't there," Jack said, holding tears back to appear strong, because at the moment, that's all Icecloud needed.

Icecloud nodded, and buried her head into Jack's shirt, soaking it with bath water and tears.

"You smell like lemons," Jack said, in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"It helps wash the scent of semen."

Jack almost broke right then and there, but he remained strong, "Get dressed, we're leaving soon."

Icecloud nodded not shutting the door and instinctively going to the closest.

"You...want some privacy?' Jack asked, looking at the door she left open.

"What? Oh...yeah, sure."

Jack shut the door, and waited outside.

After several minutes, Icecloud appeared with a gray oversized hoodie, and jeans, with tennis shoes on.

"You look better," Jack said with a soft smile.

Icecloud let a confident smile escape her, and she nodded, "Yeah...feel better too..."

"Come on," Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lightly pulled her down the tunnels.

Icecloud looked at her feet most of the time, but when they reached the stairs leading to the market place she looked at Jack in a mix of affection and wonder.

"How'd you find me?"

Jack smirked, "Funny story. I met one of your captors in a game of poker. He tried to buy back in with your gun. Oh by the way, here's your gun."

Jack drew the silver revolver and handed it to Icecloud, who seemingly hugged it, "Oh...I thought I lost it."

While Icecloud loaded her revolver back up, Jack unbuckled his chest holster, and handed it to her, slipping it on like a shirt. She put the gun into it's home, smoothly and safely, as they walked up the stairs.

Jack opened the door at the top of the stairs, walking through to be greeted by Brightheart, who looked at them in understandable worry, "Come on, I'll lead you to your Motorcycle."

Jack nodded as he walked through the marketplace, Icecloud clung tightly to Jack. As Brightheart started talking about her apologies, Jack looked around, scanning the are like his CIA officer taught him to...

Because something didn't feel right.

Jack rested his hand on his pocket, a combat knife at the ready.

Icecloud seemingly started to feel it to, getting nervouse all of a sudden, "Uh...Brightheart? I...something doesn't feel okay."

"Now you're telling me? I could have said tha-"

**BANG!**

Brightheart buckled to the ground, her hip exploding with blood.

_"RUN!" _She roared, instantly aware of the threat, "GET FANG! MOVE TO WAREHOUSE 29!"

Jack and Icecloud instantly ran into the screaming crowds, to lose their pursuers.

A tall man with long ragged black hair and sunken eyes growled, pistol drawn and following after, "SECURE THE ASSET!"

Instantly, the marketplace was alive with gunfire, soldiers and guns being fired, as the citizens ran through the warehouse district and in all directions.

Soon enough, Brightheart was the only one left.

"SEARCH FOR SURVIVORS!" one of them cried.

Brightheart crawled into one of the market stalls, a rug merchant, and grabbed a small circular button from her breast pocket.

"Queen, you better be coming..."

She pressed the button, and hid in the rugs.

* * *

**The raid has begun. **

**Res will write what happens next in the Raid, because now it's my turn to eat popcorn and watch.**

**Adios.**


	44. Cat and Mouse

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Forty Four: Cat and Mouse.**

**If you have been paying close attention, the Court of Miracles is under attack by the ARS, Rock's new army. **

* * *

"You know...I originally killed Scourge. I tortured him to death, for revenge," Poppyfrost sighed, glass bottle in hand. "That's why I didn't kill him in this timeline. It didntchange anything. Revenge didnt feel good at all. So, I tried to be the bigger person. And failed tremendously."

Half Moon shrugged, as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. The two of them were sparring, with Poppyfrost teaching her how to fend for herself. She was teaching everyone, with one of the Resistance members helping out to. There was a wrestling mat on the Garage Floor, and a set of chairs to the side with a minifridge.

Half Moon nodded, drinking a water bottle, "Yeah...I understand. Sort of. I don't remember the old timeline like you and the rest. What's it like?"

"The old timeline?" Poppyfrost asked for clarification.

"No, I mean..._knowing _the old timeline. How does it work? How can you tell what's your memories and not your doppelgangers?"

Poppyfrost shrugged, "I dont know, it's like...a second set of memories. Like a mixture of both."

Half Moon nodded standing back up, slipping the gloves back on. "Alright...ready?"

Poppyfrost bunched to her feet "Yeah...go!"

Half Moon burst into action, thrusting her right fist forehead, hoping to hit Poppyfrost in the cheek with a well aimed punch. But Poppyfrost employed an swift elblow block, and struck her in the cheek.

Half Moon stumbled back, and regained herself, trying to sweep Poppyfrost's legs. Said Queen had jumped over the sweep, and thrusted her boot up, knocking Half Moon back.

"Get up!" Poppyfrost snapped.

Half Moon clutched the side of her head and growled. She lept to her feet, and jumped into the air, twirling and landing her foot on Poppyfrost's shoulder. Poppyfrost stumbled, but didn't fall. Half Moon planted her hands at the ground as she fell, and curled into a ball, before extending her legs again, kicking Poppyfrost away with two feet.

Poppyfrost hit the mat, and hissed, back on her feet in an instant. Half Moon had charged and attempted a wild haymaker, to which Poppyfrost ate. Poppyfrost flung backwards and into a handstand, before landing back on her feet, twirling around and sinking her fist into Half Moon's face.

Half Moon stumbled, and stayed on the ground, groaning, "Rgh...you win."

Poppyfrost held her hand out, and Half Moon took it, hoisting herself up.

"POPPYFROST!" Sparkpelt burst into the garage, panicking, "BRIGHTHEART IS IN TROUBLE!"

She held up a small circular device that fit in her palm, that was beeping fast and loudly.

Poppyfrost's face drained of all color.

_"W...what?"_

Sparkpelt nodded, already suited for war, "We have to help them!"

"THOSE PUNKS! THINK THEY CAN ATTACK MY FRIENDS AND GET AWAY WITH IT?!" Poppyfrost snarled, charging past her, "GET THE THREE! WE'RE GOING TO WAR!"

* * *

Fang peeked up from his cover, watching the swarming ARS sweep the tunnel in front of him. Jack Graves stood behind him.

"You sure your girl's up for this?" Fang gruffed.

"Of course. She's tougher then a bag nails," Jack grinned.

Fang nodded, moving between tunnels quickly.

"Where are we going?"

"Out of Riven. We have an outpost in Skyfair."

Jack halted in his tracks, "What?"

Fang growled, tired of playing, "We are leaving boy. Let's go."

"You may leave, but I won't just abandon my girlfriend behind!" Jack shouted.

Fang rolled his eyes, "Americans..."

"Scots," Jack responded with the same amount of venom.

"Sister fuckers!" Fang yelled.

"Drunkards!" Jack roared.

Fang stomped towards him, angry. "EJITS!"

Jack matched his pace. "MORONS!"

"CHANCERS!"

"ASSHOLES!

"TOSSERS!"

"VIKINGS!"

"MAGGOTS!" They both said in unison, foreheads pushing against each other in rage.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A familiar voice cried out to them.

Fang and Jack looked at the new voice in a mix of anger and surprise.

Brightheart clutched her hip and limped towards them, "They are in warehouse 25."

"Who is?" Fang asked.

"ARS and the queen," Brightheart sighed, resting on the wall.

Fang cracked his knuckles, "Then let's get them out of there."

"I thought you were running away," Jack sneered as Fang brushed past him through the torch lit tunnels.

"That was before Poppyfrost was in danger!"

"Aww, so you do care," Brightheart grinned, madly, sinking to the floor, leaned against the stone wall.

Fang scoffed, "The alternative is letting her possibly die and have me in charge. I hate being a leader. Besides...she'd come back for me."

Jack nodded, "Understandable."

"So you good resting here?" Fang asked Brightheart, "ARS is everywhere."

"Eh, I'll be fine. Now both of you go recuse your princess."

Fang grunted, running down the tunnels. "Not my princess."

"Thank you," Jack nodded his head at Brightheart, before taking off after Fang.

* * *

"This...doesn't look ideal."

"Why cause some jackboot thugs have invaded the court?"

"Noooo, cause it's slightly humid- OF COURSE IT'S BECAUSE OF ARS THUGS!" Dusty yelled.

Sunfield shrunk at the yelling, and muttered apologies.

The two of them were on a tall building overlooking the warehouse district, or more commonly known as the Court Of Miracles.

"So...what's the plan?"

"You're the one who lives there!" Dusty snapped back, looking through the binoculars.

Sunfield shook his head with a smile, "No...I'm the one with the enthusiasm. YOU are the one with experience. Experience I wish to learn from."

Dusty sighed, "Well...knowing ARS, they probably have hostages. And will have buried themselves deep in the nest. What's the most central point of the Court?"

"The throne room underground. But that's HUNDREDS of feet, and the most fortified. Nothing past an a full army could get past the defenses."

"Not UNDERGROUND! They'd never be that stupid!"

"How?" Sunfield asked, "How is that stupid?"

Dusty grinned, "Cause they'd have to come up to escape. They'd be locked and pinned down."

"So...they'd want to be above ground!" Sunfield said in realization.

"Right. So again, what's the most central point of the court?"

Sunfield thought for a moment before snapping his fingers, "Warehouse 29! It's next to warehouse 25, the most secure area of the whole Area. In the event of an emergency, everyone holds up there. So, they'd have to station themselves next to it, hoping they can buy themselves in with hostages."

"So...how do we take out ARS in warehouse 29?"

"We don't. Fang and Brightheart got Warehouse 29 locked down, at least they should be! Warehouse 25, however...that may be a problem."

"So what do we do?"

"Why you asking me? You're the soldier!" Sunfield protested.

Dusty smirked, "You have homefield advantage, and know the place. I trust that you can make a plan."

"Trust... wow," Sunfield nodded. Fang never said that word regarding him. He put his two brain cells together, and soon enough he gained a spark.

"You ever seen the movie Tag?"

* * *

Icecloud put the gun to her head, and snarled, "Guns down...NOW!"

The soldier pointed his shotgun at the knocked out Ivypool, "I'll kill her!"

"DO IT! Fucking asshole she was!" Icecloud snapped.

Poppyfrost clutched her arm, and grimaced, as Jayfeather gasped, "Wait...Icecloud?"

Icecloud let a slip on anger show, "NOW you worry about me? NOW YOU REALIZE I'VE BEEN GONE FOR WEEKS?! YOU SELFISH PRICK!"

"But...you were at home! WE SAW YOU!"

Crow chuckled, hands raised, sword still in hand. "Okay...listen...Icecloud, right?"

Icecloud raised a brow, while her friends still tried to process what was happening.

"WAIT! Then who is at the house?!" Poppyfrost screamed.

Crow eyes twitched, "One...one of ours, who else?"

Icecloud hissed, "Drop. Your. Sword. Or I'll blow my brains out. Good luck telling THAT to your bosses."

Crow sighed, "If you're gonna do it, do it. I'm not going to be responsible."

"You NEED me to maintain your sleeper spy!" Icecloud reminded.

"Yeah, before her position was compromised! Your death will solve nothing!" Crow hissed. "So go ahead. Save me the bother."

The ARS soldier grinned madly,

Icecloud nodded, "Okay then...I guess if it's pointless then there is no reason for me to keep going."

He cocked the hammer back, and Crow notably flinched, eyes widened in worry. The soldier also flinched, gasping sharply.

"Ah...so you do need me..." Icecloud grinned, staring deep at Crow's eyes, inches apart.

Crow closed his eyes and nodded.

"Good...so drop the sword."

Crow lifted his hand and dropped it on the ground, where Poppyfrost snatched it and snarled..."Punk..."

"Gavin, drop the shotgun," Crow ordered.

"You know what Sky will do to us if we fail?!" The ARS soldier yelped.

Crow glared at him, "Do you know what _**these**_ guys are going to do you don't?"

Gavin pumped the shotgun.

"I'll take my chances."

Icecloud aimed the gun at The soldier, while Jayfeather powered up.

Gavin looked around at the crowd standing against him, sweating.

"I'll kill her! STAY BACK!"

_**"DROP THE SHOTGUN!"**_ Icecloud roared.

Gavin's finger rested on the trigger.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Gavin's arm, chest, and forehead caved in with bullets fired from...

From Crow.

* * *

ARS soldiers scanned the market stalls, walking through the maze of booths and selling stores.

Dusty looked down from the rafters above, hands on an electrical panel, "This is dumb."

"It's brilliance. Now watch and learn."

Beside him, Sunfield set the record carefully on the record player, and set a microphone next to it. He brought the whole thing from his small hideout above the warehouse.

"SPREAD OUT! SEARCH FOR THE ENTRANCE TO THE THRONE ROOM!" One soldier yelled.

Sunfield let a 'I told you so' smirk at Dusty, who nearly burst a blood vessel.

"Now," Sunfield pulled his hood up as the record started playing.

"Let's have some fun," Dusty smirked.

Sunfield slipped on some thermal goggles.

"Bravo Six, going dark."

Dusty let an evil grin escape his lips and he turned off the power.

Instantly, heavy metal music started to play over the PA system, spooking the soldiers.

"Turn on your flashlights!" one ordered.

Sunfield grabbed a nearby microphone and started to laugh psychotically, allowing every soldier to hear it.

"Hee hee hee ha ha ha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled madly, resembling a certain psychopath.

"WHERE IS COMING FROM?!"

_"Welcome to the jungle we've got fun and games!_ _We got everything you want honey, we know the names!"_

Dusty grabbed a nearby rope and slowly descended below, as the soldiers scanned everywhere with their light mounted guns.

_"We are the people that can find whatever you may need! If you got the money, honey we got your disease!"_

Sunfield stomped over the rafters and let his footsteps echo above them.

One soldier looked up to see a dark figure running above them in the rafters, "HE'S ABOVE US!"

Instantly, guns fired madly above them, as Sunfield ran and laughed harder.

_"In the jungle, welcome to the jungle! __Watch it bring you to your n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees!"_

"I WANT TO WATCH YOU BLEED!" Sunfield hollered with the song's lyrics, as he dodged and flipped acrobatically out of harms way.

Meanwhile, Dusty snuck up behind a soldier firing blindly at the celling. He grabbed a nearby frying pan, and smashed the man's head in, knocking him out cold. He quickly moved back into the shadows.

"CONCENTRATE FIRE ON THE RAFTERS!"

_"Welcome to the jungle, we take it day by day_! _If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price to pay!"_

Sunfield felt a bullet graze his shoulder, and he instantly felt less confident. But he continued laughing and singing with the song, hoping he was winning the psychological warfare.

Dusty knocked out another two soldier back to back by slamming their heads into each other,

He dove into a stall, and peeked as a soldier saw the bodies.

"_And you're a very sexy girl, very hard to please_! _You can taste the bright lights but you won't get there for free!"_

"SOMEONE IS DOWN HERE WITH US! THE BRAT IS A DISTRACTION!"

Dusty kicked it up a notch. He crawled out from under the stall and ran through the dark maze of booths.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"SHUT UP SOLDIER! LET ME THIN-"

_THUD!_

Sunfield dropped a brick on the soldier's head, and was cackling madly, clearly enjoying this.

"YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?!" Sunfied screamed, not needing a microphone to drown out the music. "YOU'RE IN THE JUNGLE BABY! YOU'RE GONNNAAAA DIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Dusty ran up and threw his feet into the other soldier's back, at the same time, throwing a frying pan at his head.

Sunfield started dropping bricks galore, singing madly.

_"In the jungle, welcome to the jungle! Watch it bring you to you! It's gonna bring you down!"_

As the song ended, all the soldiers that were in the warehouse were either knocked out, or gaining brain damage from bricks.

"THAT'S ALL OF THEM!" Dusty yelled, as Sunfield flipped the lights back on.

As Sunfield slid down the rope to the ground, Dusty laughed madly, tying up the unconscious soldiers, "Dude, that was WILD! Where did you get the bricks?!"

"They're always up here. When Poppyfrost watched Home Alone 2, she thought it be a brilliant back up plan if our guns were gone."

"Wait...YOU HAD GUNS UP THERE?!" Dusty roared.

"Yeah," Sunfield nodded.

Dusty ran a hand through his hair, "WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME ONE?!"

Sunfield smirked, "Like you said...this is more wild!"

Dusty let a laugh out, "Good point. Help me tie these guys up. Then we'll find Fang and Brightheart."

"Yes Sir, Dusty, SIR!"

* * *

Crow grunted as Poppyfrost tied the zip ties against his wrists tight behind his back.

Jayfeather helped his brother up, as Ivypool came to, slowly standing up.

"Search him," Jayfeather ordered.

Crow lowered his head with a smirk, as Poppyfrost and Icecloud rifled through his pockets. They found another gun, two knives, and a small box in his back pokcet.

"What's this?" Icecloud asked.

Jayfeather recognized it and scoffed, "It's a wedding ring box...he was going to propose to someone. Should of thought of her before you messed with us."

"Oh, I did," Crow said in the most threatening tone possible.

As if on cue, someone kicked down the door, screaming and roaring in war-mode.

Everyone raised their weapons and powered up, looking at their new enemy.

Only to see Jack and some big brute look at the ARS soldiers bodies and get confused.

"Okay...what did I miss?" The brute asked.

Jack, made no double take and instantly hugged his girlfriend, thanking God that she was alive.

Poppyfrost hugged Fang, who nodded slightly, "Seems I missed all the fun."

"Who's this?" Ivypool repeated.

"Fang. Champion of the Underground," Fang bowed his head.

Poppyfrost nodded, "He's with me. He's trustworthy, I promise."

"What do we do with him?" Icecloud asked.

Poppyfrost scowled, "We kill him, and your doppelganger back at the house."

"NO! WAIT! DON'T-Don't kill her!" Crow was instantly alert, and wide eyed with panic, "Please...you can kill me...or torture me, I-I don't care! Just...just don't hurt her! Please..."

Icecloud instantly fumbled the box open and looked at the wedding ring, instantly understanding. "Oh...oh..."

"This changes nothing!" Ivypool scoffed, "We should kill them both!"

"Please...please don't hurt her..." Crow begged.

Poppyfrost touched her earpeiece and sighed, "I'll contact Foxleap, and tell him to keep her under control. We'll deal with BOTH of you later. Foxleap? Foxleap you there?"

No response.

Jayfeather sighed, "Hey bro?! Respond! Foxleap?"

No response.

Poppyfrost gasped, as she remembered what Crow said.

"The fake Icecloud..."

* * *

**RES! TAKE IT AWAY!**

**Don't forget to review! You have NO idea how much it means to writers to have a review! SO SHOUT YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**Adios.**


	45. Payback

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Forty Five: Payback**

**Crow is taken by Poppyfrost and Co back to the house, to see what certain Resistance Members have to say about this...**

* * *

**(Takes place after Island of The Lost Chapter 20)**

Because Motorcycles were too few to take, they were driving Brightheart's old Volkswagen van.

The ride back home was silent.

Apart from the begging of Crow to spare the faux Icecloud, no one had much to say.

Jack was snuggling next to Icecloud, leaned against the wall of the van. Fang was driving, berating Sunfield and Dusty while Lionblaze let out some soft rasps from his wounds.

Since when did they have to decide right and wrong?

Ivypool was mentally cursing herself, mostly for being of NO help in the situation. She didn't ask for these powers. Her sister bestowed them to her when she decided to leave with Tigerheart. And since Rock had decided to go Dark Raiden on them, she had no teacher.

She snapped her fingers, and a small flame erupted like a lighter. She made a fist and the flame died out.

Ivypool turned back to look at Crow in the back of the Van, being held by Jayfeather and Poppyfrost with a sword to his throat, and sighed, "What are we going to do with him?"

Poppyfrost shrugged, "I don't know."

"Oh! So Ms High and Mighty Underground Robin Hood has no plan?!"

"Shut your mouth!" Poppyfrost hissed.

Ivypool backed down, mostly cause she knew Poppyfrost didn't deserve it. She was just trying to make the best out of a shitty situation. Out of the entire family of misfits they were, Poppyfrost was the most mature and experienced, mostly the de-facto leader beside Jayfeather. She'd survived too much to be questioned or disrespected.

"Sorry...just stressed."

Poppyfrost nodded, "Just don't take it out on your friends."

"Yes ma'am."

The Van came to a halt, just outside the house.

Poppyfrost opened the back door, and dragged Crow out. Jayfeather hopped out after her, with Lionblaze slowly getting out.

Dusty removed himself from the passenger seat, as Fang launched out of the driver seat, dragging Sunfield by the ear.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS?!"

Sunfield started spluttering apologies, while Foxleap opened the door to the house, beckoning them to bring Crow inside.

Inside was everyone in the family. Cinderheart and Honeyfern rushed to their brother.

"Nice place..." Crow muttered, looking at the interior of the house, "Fir must have been living the good life..."

"Shut up," Poppyfrost warned, shoving him into the elevator.

Foxleap looked at Fang and Sunfield, raising a brow as Poppyfrost sighed, "They are with me. Fang! Come with us! Sunfield, go find Sparkpelt and tend to Lionblaze's back wounds."

"Yes, ma'am!" Sunfield nodded, as Berrynose helped carry Lionblaze to the garage.

Ivypool grabbed Poppyfrost by the shoulder, "I coming with."

"No, you've done enough," Poppyfrost responded kindly yet cold.

"I'm not asking permission," Ivypool narrowed her eyes.

Poppyfrost nodded, "But you WILL follow my lead."

Ivypool sighed and nodded, joining Poppyfrost, Fang, and Crow in the elevator.

Jayfeather, Foxleap, Icecloud, and Jack took the stairs down, while Foxleap tended to his sister, "I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

"Don't make this overly sentimental Fox, it wasn't your fault," Icecloud hugged his brother back.

Ivypool smiled, her heart warmed to the sight of Foxleap and Icecloud reuniting.

The elevator shut, and Crow began to smirk.

"So...I'm going to the Foxcave? Fir said it was very cool."

Poppyfrost smirked wider, "No...you're going beneath it...where some Resistance Members would like to talk to you..."

Crow gulped.

The elevator door opened, and inside was a garage like room, where Coalstrike and Ashtooth stood, with Mallowleaf behind them. Between them was a armchair, where Jaywhisker had Fir in a compromised situation. His iron gauntlets grabbing her by her arms, preventing her from leaving.

"Nice armor," Ivypool smirked.

"Fir! You okay?" Crow asked in desperation as Poppyfrost shoved Crow into the armchair, where Ashtooth zip tied him to the chair.

Fir nodded, as Jaywhisker hissed.

Foxleap and the rest finally reached the room, while Foxleap locked the door behind him.

"Okay...now...hold her down Jaywhisker!" Foxleap growled, stomping towards Crow.

Crow stood defiantly, as Foxleap readied a swing.

Foxleap sunk his fist into Crow's cheek, and Crow'd head bounced off the headrest.

Crow groaned. Despite Foxleap's lanky stature, he punched pretty damn hard.

Icecloud strutted over to Fir, who looked everywhere but at Icecloud's eyes. Icecloud grabbed her throat, and instantly, Crow was tugging on his restraints.

"YOU HURT HER, AND I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL-"

Foxleap punched him again, eyes flaring. "MY! SISTER! MY! SISTER! YOU TOOK MY GODDAMN SISTER! RAPED HER! BROKE HER! DON'T TELL US WHO NOT TO HURT! YOU BOTH DESERVE EVERY LAST BIT OF THIS!"

Ivypool gasped. In all her years she'd known Foxleap, she'd never seen him this angry before.

"ICECLOUD! Get some payback!"

Ashtooth sighed, "This isn't necess-"

"Fuck necessity," Coalstrike growled, holding Crow's head up as Foxleap readied a punch to the throat.

"DON'T HURT HER!" Crow pleaded, "PLEASE!"

"SHUT UP!" Jack roared, "YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY OF OUR MERCY!"

"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER! DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT WITH ME! BUT-but don't kill her...please..."

Icecloud either didn't listen, or didn't care. Her knuckles collided with Fir's jaw, as Jaywhisker held her in place.

"STOP IT! EVERYONE!" Ivypool hollered, "THIS IS NOT HOW WE DO THINGS! They were victims too...let's just...hear them out."

Coalstrike growled, "Oh? Hear them out? I'll tell you what, I'd rather hear them SCREAM!"

"COAL!" Ashtooth barked, "Enough!"

Foxleap looked at Ivypool and then Ashtooth for approval, and sighed, "One more punch?"

Ashtooth looked at a nose bled Crow, and sighed. "Fine...One more punch."

"Jaywhisker! Give me a gauntlet!"

"No!" Ashtooth barked.

"Fine...knuckleduster?"

"Eh...fuck it, sure."

Foxleap grabbed one of a nearby desk, and drew his hand back, slamming it in Crow's forehead, giving a huge whelp and bruise on it.

"Rgghhhh...have we calmed down?" Crow muttered.

Ashtooth leaned down in front of him, sitting on his knees, "You wanted a chance to talk. So talk. Give me a reason why we shouldn't kill you right now."

"Because we're done..." Crow nodded, "We're done with this. This was going to be our last mission."

"A mission you failed..." Poppyfrost scowled. "You think you're superiors are just going to let you walk after this failure?"

Crow hissed, "I think that they don't have a choice. I did my mission. And if I die by you people, I might as well be free from their eyes and ears."

Ashtooth nodded, "So...what do WE gain? What benefits do we get?"

Crow let a smirk escape him, "How many ARS men have you ever talked to?"

"When they aren't shooting, I guess none," Ashtooth admitted.

Crow's smirk widened.

Ashtooth grinned in understanding, "Ah...you have information."

"I have information," Crow nodded.

"The most priceless material in these days..." Mallowleaf nodded, finally speaking since Crow was tied up.

Poppyfrost scowled, and drew her sword, "What information could you possibly give us?"

"What Rock needs and wants," Crow smirked.

"And that is?" Jayfeather asked.

"First," Crow scowled, "Let her go."

Mallowleaf sighed and turned to Jaywhisker, who reluctantly let go of Fir. Fir rubbed her arms, shooting a glare at Icecloud, who readied to swing again, before Jack stood between them.

While Jack settled Icecloud down, Crow began to talk, "Sky believes Rock holds an array of nuclear bombs stolen from Scourge."

Foxleap huffed in ragem, "Damn! I told you Scourge was a distraction!"

"Didn't Half Moon say that?" Icecloud asked.

"He needs Jack Graves," Crow continued, "He's the key to the bombs..."

All eyes turned to Jack, who looked just as confused as they did, "How? How am I the key?"

"You're ALL Rock talks about!" Crow said in exasperation, starting to imitate Rock ," 'Get me Jack Graves!' 'Graves is the last piece of the chessboard!' and 'Jack is the key to my plan!'."

"How?" Jayfeather asked, turning to Jack, "How are you the key to this?"

"Beats me! I'm not like you guys! How could I be the key toARRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jack instantly let out a scream of true terror, scaring everyone to the bone.

"Jay's Wing! Jay's Wing gave me a key to something that could never be found!"

Ivypool gasped, "What is the key?"

Jack panted for breath, "It's an old Ring! With an Blood red stone in it! He told me to keep it safe!"

"What does it unlock?"

Jack shook his head, "I-I don't know! It was one of the reasons I left! He never told me, but if Rock wants it, then-"

"Then Nuclear Bombs are the least of our troubles..." Poppyfrost realized.

* * *

Garrison stood in the entrance to the empty airport.

He had been here before, not too long ago, chasing a deserter whom somehow escaped their grip. Unfortunately, said Deserter escaped to somewhere the ARS couldn't follow. He never assumed he'd be back here.

The night sky was dark, clouds covering the stars, preventing Garrison from seeing anything of beauty. The airport was empty, and they stood near a dimly lit Helipad. So dim, that the pilot would need binoculars to see it.

Sky sent him to greet an asset whom she refused to speak of. Apparently, said asset was a man whom would help them tear the Resistance apart.

"Is...is it true what they say about him, sir?" a masked solider beside Garrison asked.

"What do they say about him?" Garrison asked.

The soldier sighed, "You know..."

"No I don't. What do they say about him?"

The soldier shuffled his feet, "I-I was talking with the boys earlier, about this man who we are greeting. They said he was cruel to the bone, possessed by the damned, and is a man so evil...that...that The Devil himself kicked him from Hell."

Garrison sighed, "Normally I'd be berating you for listening and taking such idle gossip to heart."

The Soldier got nervous.

"Unfortunately...I can vouch for said gossip."

This didn't help the soldier.

"I...I think I'm scared sir," he admitted.

Garrison nodded, "Such emotion is common with this man...what else have you heard about him?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Curious if the ARS could handle him."

"Well...Helmsworth said that the man is more evil then Scourge. That he never stops searching for his prey, like a mountain lion. That he kills everything that moves, and was the vessel of a thousand maniacs. That he was so crude and so monstrous, that the grass beneath him decays and rots. That everything he touches burns will hellfire."

Garrison heard the familiar sound of a helicopter descending.

"Well...time to see if the gossip does the man justice."

The helicopter landed, the wind blowing the two ARS back, and as the engine died down, they say a man climb out from the cabin.

He was dressed in black suit with a bright red tie. His hair was a wild ginger orange, and his right eye was gray with blindness, with a deep scar crossing his eye. His left eye was a evil green. In his hand was a lighter, which he flicked on and off over and over again, watching the fire spark and die down.

Garrison felt the man before he saw him. His kin grew goosebumps, his heart went cold.

"In-Inferno..." Garrison tried to be polite, as the man walked towards him, "I...I was unaware you would be here. I was expecting Rock or Dec-"

"I was sent in their place,' he said with a slight edge in his voice. He began to walk close to him, as Garrison began to fumble with his words.

""Well this unexpected arrival has set ARS back by weeks! We must report to-"

Inferno shoulder bumped Garrison out of his way, looking at the horizon.

"I care not for your struggles..."

Inferno turned his head, letting his one good eye look back at the men, his green eye replaced by a slight orange glow.

_"I will succeed where you and Sky have failed."_

* * *

**An new enemy, whom only several know.**

**And...I end this now, Because I don't know what to do with Crow and Fir. Like should they join the fight? Live happy lives and leave? So I leave that up to Res.**

**Remember to Review! Honestly guys, it helps!**

**Adios.**


	46. Plan of Attack

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Forty Six: Plan of Attack**

**Hawkfrost finally makes his move, and comes back to his old friends to ask for their help...but will they listen?**

* * *

Foxleap sighed and growled, delivering a right hook to Ivypool's face. Ivypool blocked it and sunk her gloved fist into Foxleap's teeth.

Ivypool spat, "Weak little shit! Again!"

"SHUT UP!" Foxleap launched himself again, relasing his fury into loads of punches and swings.

When Foxleap said that last word,

Ivypool played defense, and while she wasn't quick enough to block every blow, she still hissed, "If you were serious in wanting to learn how to fight, then you'd be fighting! Not prancing around like a character from Mortal Kombat! FIGHT ME!"

"RRRGGGHHHH!" Foxleap lifted his foot, ready to kick Ivypool back, but Ivypool caught the leg, and spun him off balance, knocking him to the ground. Ivypool rushed down to his level, grabbing his arm and shoulder, pushing him to the ground.

"You're done Foxy," Ivypool muttered.

Foxleap struggled and struggled, but Ivypool remained firm with her grip.

"F-fine! I'm done..."

Ivypool let go, and Foxleap slammed his hands on the ground, furious.

Ivypool muttered, "You lost control."

"Of course I did. My sister was kidnapped, raped, and tortured all on MY watch! I have every right to be angry!" Foxleap roared.

Ivypool sighed, "Anger can be a weapon, if you can control it, USE IT. You clearly cannot."

Foxleap stomped to his feet, and before he could swing at Ivypool, she had already lifted her foot and kicked him in the neck. Foxleap staggered to the wall, where Ivypool pinned him to the wall.

"This remind you of anything?" Ivypool smirked, internally furious at the Ginger.

Foxleap cracked a smile, "Several moments come to mind."

Ivypool let go of Foxleap and sighed, "You have every right to be angry. But, being angry isn't going to make the problems go away."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Foxleap nodded.

Ivypool nodded, resting a hand on Foxleap's shoulder. She was an inch or so taller then Foxleap (which didn't help his ego), but Ivypool was known for being more tough then most men.

"I get it...I...you remember the old timeline?"

Foxleap shook his head, "No...but I'm trying to."

"Well...Poppyfrost was with me when the world went to shit. The Scourge ambushed us and took her. Foxleap, **I **was with her! If...if I had been stronger, or more aware...then Poppyfrost would still be the happy kleptomaniac she was. Not the new, overly mature and depressed woman she is now. I failed her, Foxleap. Just like you failed Icecloud."

"What a bunch of failures we are..." Foxleap muttered, still leaning up against the wall.

Ivypool leaned down next to him, sliding to the ground before saying, "Do you remember why we broke up?"

"I thought it was because I was an egomaniac with a superiority and god complex?"

Ivypool chuckled, "Yeah, most of that was true...and because...well, I felt guilty."

"Whaddya mean?"

Before Ivypool could reply, a knock on the basement door had them both shoot up from the ground.

Berrynose opened the door, and gestured upstairs, "Hey...Jayfeather sent me to get you."

"Why?" Foxleap asked, "What's happened?"

* * *

Hawkfrost stood at the front door, eyes pale white, pupilless, but still full of emotion.

"Surprise..."

"I'll be Goddamned," Lionblaze muttered. "Two years man. Two fucking years."

Hawkfrost shuffled his feet like the little kid he was mentally.

"Good to see you alive man," Lionblaze pulled Hawkfrost in for a hug.

Hawkfrost was confused for a second, but returned the gesture.

Jayfeather nodded, as Foxleap and Ivypool entered the hall with from the basement. Foxleap instantly widened his eyes, while Ivypool smiled widely, "HAWKFROST!"

"HEY, Little Sister!" Hawkfrost rushed to hug her, while Foxleap looked away, embarrassed and jealous. It was no shock that those two got along better then anyone in the house. Foxleap was just grateful that there was seemingly no romantic feelings between them.

But it still made him jealous.

"It's so good to see you again!" Ivypool nodded.

Hawkfrost nodded, "It's great to see you too. And Foxleap, hey! How are you doing?"

"Peachy, Hawk. Or is it Hawkfrost? I can never tell you apart," Foxleap admittedly shrugged.

Cinderheart and her sisters came from the upstairs, and smiled widely at Hawkfrost's return. Poppyfrost grinned while Honeyfern raised a brow. Cinderheart nodded in appreciation.

Hawkfrost scratched the back of his head, "At the moment? Both of us. We've bonded temporarily. Every time we meditate, we fuse. But when we don't we separate again."

"Like Hulk?"

"Sure. Except, well, we are someone new. No voices in each other's heads. Just the two of us, acting as one."

"Who's this guy?"

The Resistance Members followed after the Three sisters, and with weapons drawn, eyed Hawkfrost.

"He's with us," Ivypool nodded.

Poppyfrost nodded, "We can vouch for him."

Jayfeather grinned, "It's good to see you old friend. How have you been? What brings you here?"

Hawkfrost's demeanor changed, and he sighed, "Unfortunately...I'm the bearer of Bad News. Do we have everyone here?"

"Not yet," Honeyfern replied, "Hazeltail and the others are coming up. We were tending to...well, Icecloud."

Hawkfrost gasped, "Oh no, what's happened?"

"None of your buis-" Foxleap started before he remembered Ivypool and his conversation, "Well...it's not my place to say."

"Okay," Hawkfrost nodded, understandably being quiet.

Eventually, Jack brought Icecloud and Hazeltail upstairs, where Icecloud slightly flinched at Hawkfrost's presence, but smiled warmly, "Good to see you alive, Hawk."

Hawkfrost nodded, "The feeling is mutual. Okay, do we have everybody? Where's Dovewing?"

"She's in Forrestlake city at the moment," Ivypool responded, "She's getting married soon."

"To who? That Bumble guy?"

Ivypool giggled and shook her head, "No. Tigerheart."

"Never met the fella," Hawkfrost admitted. "Okay...now, is there somewhere we can all talk privately?"

Foxleap smirked.

* * *

"Wow, you've made some improvements," Hawkfrost admitted, looking at all the new monitors and keyboards, "Okay...do I have permission to say what I've come to say?"

"Stage is yours," Jaywhisker nodded, sipping coffee.

Hawkfrost looked at his audience.

The Three stood alert, the Resistance next to them, with Berrynose and Honeyfern in the Middle of the groups. Hazeltail and Midnight leaned against the wall, while Poppyfrost and Cinderheart stood next to Half Moon and Hollyleaf. Fallen Leaves was standing right beside his girlfriend, while Foxleap stood behind Ivypool. Fang stood further away, arms folded, while Sunfield watched with enthusiasm. Sparkpelt stood in front of her queen, eyes full of distrust in Hawkfrost. Fernsong stood between his parents.

Hawkfrost took a deep breath.

"We found Jay's Wing."

Jayfeather widened his eyes as Hawkfrost continued, "Rock is holed up in the mountain, who'd have guessed right? He's planning something, with ARS."

THIS caught the Resistance's attention.

"But, Firestar and I are planning a raid of our own. Hit them before they can mobilize."

"A politician?" Poppyfrost drawled, "Greeeaat. Like we need more of them."

Jack smirked, "No he's not. Far from it. He's no politician. He's American actually."

"WHAT?" Dusty snapped.

Jack nodded, "His real name is Rusty Andora. But he changed it when he came here, to fit in. He was a decorated CIA agent, everyone in my unit has heard of this man. He settled down last I heard, got married. Moved here. He has citizenship in both Forrestlake and America."

"Andora?" Poppyfrost gasped.

Jack raised a brow, "You know the name."

Fernsong furiously shook his head at Poppyfrost, glaring daggers.

"N-no," Poppyfrost muttered, "Just, thought it was a funny name."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Says 'Poppyfrost'."

"Shut up."

Hawkfrost started typing on the keyboard, showing a Ariel view of the mountain. "Firestar thought it was beneficial if he got back in the game one last time. He, and a team of soldiers will breach the north entrance by the tunnels. The Resistance, if they are up for it, will help The Three move through the tunnels and right on top of Rock's dwelling. We won't be beating our way through the army. This is mean to be precise, and fast. Military style."

"I like the sound of that," Poppyfrost smirked madly.

"We go in fast, we go in hard," Hawkfrost smirked, as Fang glared at a almost chucking Sunfield, "If we play our cards right, we can take out Rock, while freeing Jay's Wing."

Jayfeather raised his hand, "Who will be freeing Jay's Wing?"

"You and Me," Hawkfrost nodded, "Any other questions?"

"Yeah I got one," Ashtooth nodded, "Who's going to be stopping Rock?"

"I will," Fernsong nodded, "I have some tricks up my sleeve."

Hawkfrost whispered to Foxleap, "Sorry, uh, who's he?"

Foxleap smirked, "Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kid."

Hawkfrost widened his eyes and gasped, "The fuck?!"

"Time traveler."

"Oh, okay that explains it."

"I love how you just accept that, no questions asked," Foxleap smirked.

Hawkfrost shrugged, "Well, yeah."

"When do we move out?" Mallowleaf asked.

Hawkfrost smirked.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow, we win."

"This is a half baked plan," Hollyleaf spoke up, "You think we stand a chance."

"Chance has EVERYTHING yo do with it," Fernsong nodded, "We have a Moonstone, soldiers, The Three, and Hawkfrost, our insider!"

Jayfeather turned to his sister, "She's right though. We're going to need help."

"Who do you have in mind?" Hawkfrost asked.

Jayfeather smirked.

* * *

Ravenheart nodded, "Your plan isn't TOTALLY ridiculous. But it's risky."

"Yeah," Fallen Leaves nodded, having been sent as the messenger, "But we need more muscle."

"Muscle is my middle name," Tigerjaw smirked.

Fallen Leaves grinned, "So you're in?"

"We are," Ravenheart nodded, "Crowflight may take some convincing, but I'll persuade him."

Fallen Leaves nodded in understanding, "We move out tomorrow."

"We'll be there."

* * *

**Okay, if this seems shorter then it should be, that's my bad. Cause I'm going to be gone for Ten days, max, and get no work done. So, I felt obliged to give you guys something before I go.**

**If you hadn't noticed, this is the beginning oh the end of the story. The Final Battle. I hope you enjoy it...**

**I know I will.**

**Remember to Review! Honestly guys, it helps!**

**Adios.**


	47. Ready For War

**Warriors**:** The New Era.**

**Chapter Forty Seven: Ready for War.**

**Before I start the siege of the mountain, we will watch the preparations first. Everyone and their thoughts on war.**

* * *

Jayfeather laid in bed next to Half Moon, worn out, and exhausted from all the preparations and training.

But he couldn't sleep.

His mind racked and raced with uncertainty about tomorrow. Tomorrow, they take the mountain that has cast it's shadow over their lives for so long. Tomorrow, they rescue Jay's Wing and take down Rock.

Rock.

How could he have been one of the bad guys all along?

Where did he go wrong?

Was it because of the Time change, or was Rock always a secret evil mastermind?

Jayfeather scratched his shoulder, dejected. Rock was like a father to him in the old timeline. So what happened to have made Rock want nothing more then destroy their world? He remembered how the old man descended with lightning to save his family during Mapleshade's siege. What could have happened?

Jayfeather looked at the sleeping beauty beside him, Half Moon, her white as snow hair draping across her back.

How it came to this, no longer mattered.

He'd win this war.

For her.

After all, he did once before hadn't he?

* * *

Lionblaze set the dumbbell down, sweaty and worn out.

He couldn't sleep.

His muscles were expanding with every breath. His golden eyes tinted with glowing hues.

Tomorrow, he would face Rock.

He would LEAD the attack on him.

Lionblaze already had his crew set in place. Ivypool, Fang, Poppyfrost, Jack, Sparkpelt, Jaywhisker, Ashtooth, and Coalstrike. All of them were extraordinary fighters. This team stood the best chance on destroying Rock for good.

Everyone else was either trying to free Jay's Wing, capturing Bone, or attempting to catch the elusive ARS commanders Sky and Garrison. Lionblaze never understood why Foxleap thought it would be a good idea to bring in outside help like the Resistance cell. But they were capable fighters after all. Maybe outside help was what they needed.

Cinderheart would not be joining the battle, that much he made certain. He couldn't live with himself if his future wife would be injured or killed. Rock probably planned for that, but as long as she wasn't a threat, she wouldn't be in any danger right?

Even so, Lionblaze knew better.

He took apart the dumbbell, adding more weights to it, and started lifting. He never had a partner to spot him before, so why bother asking now? His son was probably out working on some trees.

It was surreal, being able to look at Fernsong and say truthfully that the kid was his son. His and Cinderheart's. It added more weight to what he was going to do.

He had a lot to lose now.

So he'd win this war for them.

* * *

"RRRGGGGHHHHH!" Fernsong roared, slamming his fist through the oak tree like it was paper. He pulled his fist out of the new hole he made, and grabbed the tree by it's trunk, uprooting it with god-like strength, throwing it into the forest ahead of him.

This was it.

This was the battle he had trained for.

The one his aunt had prepared him for.

The reason he was here.

He had traveled across time to reach this moment.

Fernsong was scared as all hell.

What if he made things worse?

What if he paved the way for a more oppressive factor?

He prayed to God that wasn't the case.

Fernsong had changed much in the months he had been with his family. He never knew his mother and father very well, but he had bonded with them during his time here. If they die on his hands, his whole mission had failed.

But that wasn't the only reason why he was scared.

Fernsong didn't belong here.

His whole existence was a threat to the fabric of destiny and fate. If he succeeded his mission...what would happen to him? Would he cease to function, and be nothing but a memory to all who knew him? Would he go to Heaven or Hell? Would he go there at all? There can't be two Fernsong's, Tigerstar proved that, so would Fernsong just erase himself from existence?

Fernsong looked at the sky, thinking of the future he left behind. The future that he vowed to change by any means necessary.

So what if he died?

Millions more would die if he hadn't intervened.

His aunt, the people he left behind, he'd win this war.

He'd finish his mission of them.

* * *

Ivypool browsed aimlessly through channels on the TV, hoping to find something that would put her to sleep. She was laying on the couch, head against the armrest.

"Can't sleep?"

Ivypool turned her head to see Jack sauntering down the stairs, crusty eyed and exhausted.

"Could you?"

"No. Icecloud is sleeping though. At least she seems to be making a recovery...somewhat."

Ivypool nodded, and watched as Jack sat down on the recliner, rubbing his eyes.

"Tomorrow we are taking a mountain. We're taking the battle to them," Jack bit his lip. "I'm sending Icecloud to Riven, in case things go wrong."

"Sending her back?"

"Is there any place safer?"

Ivypool sighed and shook her head, "I don't think I'm ready. Jayfeather and Lionblaze have trained with their powers by Rock himself. I just have been teaching myself through trial and error. I'm not as strong as them, a-"

Jack smirked, "You know damn well that is not true. Even without powers you are extremely wicked with knives and fisticuffs. Foxleap was a fool to let you slip away."

Ivypool lowered her head, "He didn't dump me...I dumped him."

Jack raised a brow in confusion, "But...you two were always so happy together..."

"Yeah...we were weren't we?" Ivypool muttered, "You wouldn't understand."

"No...no, I think I do," Jack started, "You love him, even now. But pretending you don't makes it easier when the inevitable comes. Our lives are shrouded in danger, so it'd be easier for me to love Icecloud from afar and keep her safe by making her hate me. But Foxleap isn't running to safety. He's running FOR you. All you've really done is push him away for no reason."

"If I die, or if he dies, it'd be easier to get over it," Ivypool argued.

"But do you really want to get over him? Do you think he wants to get over you?"

Ivypool pursed her lips and shut the TV off, now fully invested in the conversation.

Jack continued, "I still love Icecloud, and would be there to protect her. But even after all that has happened to her, I'm not going to force her to hate me so she can run from my lifehood and fights."

"What if she gets kidnapped again?" Ivypool asked.

"Hopefully, none of us will be kidnapped after tomorrow," Jack sighed, "Rock is the king on the board. We take him down, we take them all down."

"Except ARS."

Jack nodded, "But they aren't after her anymore. They were after me, and hoped she would be the perfect bait. At least that's what I think. But they underestimated how far I'd go for her."

Ivypool nodded, "I'll...maybe after tomorrow, I'll reach out to Foxleap again."

Jack smiled, "I hope you do. You both love each other."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the Foxcave's kitchen area, The resident drunkards of both the Warriors Family and Resistance Cell were busy drinking their sorrows away.

Poppyfrost guzzled down her tankard with no thought of tomorrow.

Jaywhisker sat beside her and grunted as beer passed down his gullet.

Coalstrike was passed out from all the vodka he's been breathing down to his stomach.

"Rgghhh, disgusting! Why doesn't Forrestlake have good shit?" Jaywhisker coughed.

"What's the matter, no alcohol tolerance?" Poppyfrost smirked.

Jaywhisker hissed, "I've drank since I had baby teeth."

"If you ask me, beer is no different from piss, it can't get you drunk. Real men take Rum," Poppyfrost smirked, offering Jaywhisker a tankard.

Jaywhisker lifted an eye brow before Poppyfrost cackled. "Relax kid. I don't expect you to."

Jaywhisker smirked, "So...what are your thoughts on tomorrow?"

Poppyfrost sighed, setting a tankard down, "I don't have any."

"No plans, no tricks?"

"No. It all comes down to this," Poppyfrost nodded, "We either win or we die. Either way doesn't seem so bad to me anymore."

"You're suicidal?" Jaywhisker asked in alarm.

Poppyfrost shook her head, "No...I'm too cowardly to do it myself. I'm just waiting for God to say 'Enough is enough' and cancel the TV show that is my life and send me down to the sinners and demons where I belong."

Jaywhisker felt himself unnerved, "Everything has value. Even you."

"Oh yeah...everything has value...and a price," Poppyfrost muttered, staring at her tankard in sadness and despair.

"That's not what I meant!" Jaywhisker protested, "I meant to say that everything is precious to someone..."

Poppyfrost grunted..."Oh...so that's what you think, huh? Well. Fine, let me enlighten you."

Poppyfrost grabbed her tankard and slipped the watch on her wrist off of her, "What are these two things?"

Jaywhisker sighed, "A tankard that you use for drinking, and a watch that you use to tell time."

"Wrong," Poppyfrost grunted, "Both of these are just things...as soon as you strip away their meanings, then that is all they ever are. All they will be. All they are good for..."

"So because you've been abused and psychologically broken, you refuse to give your life any sort of meaning?" Jaywhisker asked. "Since everyone sees you as a slutty thief, you just allow yourself to prove what they see to be true?"

Poppyfrost nodded, eyes boring into Jaywhisker's in depression. "Like I said, we are all just things. And when their meanings are washed away, the pain of knowing what you are gets easier. I live with the pain and insipid precious memories in my head because it makes me vow to never be weak again. No one has any say in what I do or don't do. I am my own person. I'll be damned before I have someone give me value. I don't need their sentimental crap on how much I mean to them. Because as soon as something with more value to them shows up, I'd be cast off like a leper."

"But you can change! You can be better then what people assume you are! Don't you have any pride left in you, some self confidence? Don't you want that?"

"NOT ANYMORE!" Poppyfrost snapped, "Here is a newsflash for you kid, NO ONE CARES for people like me! People who see the world as it really is. Back when I was just a kid, I crawling around this shithole of a country, God and Love were always sold out where I went shopping. Yeah, I believed in God, right up until the moment when Scourge stole me and made me his plaything, his stress toy, _his whore_. Now...I have two things that I have pride in. Guns, and my citizens."

"You know WHY I am Queen of the Court of Miracles? Because I understood their struggles. I understood what the ghetto rats and orphans went through. So I rallied them, and made their lives easier. I became the thing people across Forrestlake see. And I did it all without pride and titles. To them, this slutty thief has made their lives easier."

Jaywhisker nodded, "And what about your life? Is your life any easier?"

Silence.

"I told you," Poppyfrost said, leaning her head down on the counter, "Everything has a price. My happiness, or theirs. Forgive me for being selfless for once."

Jaywhisker felt sad and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Fuck you."

Jaywhisker looked up to see Poppyfrost's eye peek out from her arm pillow, "I didn't tell you that story to get pity. If I wanted pity I'd go up to Jayfeather and have him give us all a speech on being who we are. Moral of the story? I'd rather be seen as a queen, then be seen as a filthy runaway with no parents to love me."

"And if you help fight Rock tomorrow, I guarantee you, NO ONE will see you as a whore or outcast again."

Poppyfrost looked at Jaywhisker in a mix of hope and anger, "I wish that would be true..."

Jaywhisker sighed, "I'm not drinking anymore. Goodnight."

And while Jaywhisker left, he left with new found knowledge on how broken Poppyfrost really was. Sure she may put on a brave face, but drunk people never lie. And none of what she said seemed like a lie.

One thing was for sure.

She fight that war.

Not for her family.

But for herself.

To prove she wasn't what people assumed she was.

* * *

**And that is it.**

**Again, sorry for the late update, but again, I AM ON VACATION! I DESERVE A FUCKING RELAXATION AT THE BEACH!**

**So, review! Reviews are what keep this story going!**

**Adios.**


	48. Taking The Mountain

**Warriors: The New Era**

**Chapter Forty Eight: Taking The Mountain**

**Here it is...the moment where my crew takes the battle to Rock.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Jaywhisker fastened the gauntlet on his arm, sitting beside Dusty in the van.

"So...we are going up against a literal God. How do you reckon this will end?"

Dusty shrugged, "Hopefully well. Your suit is done right?"

Jaywhisker sighed, looking at his gauntlets, "More or less. Foxleap still is running some tests, and I had to SWEAR I wouldn't fool around with it. He's not letting that thing leave the Foxcave until he knows for sure that the whole thing is safe. So, the gauntlets will have to do for now."

In the front of the van, Poppyfrost spoke into her walkie talkie, and sighed, "How goes the defenses?"

_"We are ready for everything,"_ Brightheart's voice responded.

Poppyfrost nodded, "Okay...how are my kids?"

_"I'm looking at them right now, wanna say Hi?"_

Poppyfrost smiled genuinley, "Yeah, yeah I do."

Jayfeather and Lionblaze sat next to each other, looking at the other in respect and pride.

"All comes down to this," Jayfeather nodded.

Lionblaze smiled, "Try to keep up."

"You know I will."

Sparkpelt loaded her repeater, and cocked it into place, closing her eyes and whispering, "I'm ready."

Ivypool flipped a knife across her hand, eyes glowing a tint of silver.

_"You doing okay?" _Foxleap said through her earpiece.

"As okay as I can be," Ivypool responded. It was a slight lie. She was going up against a madman with powers unheard of. And out of the three, she was the only one with out any proper training.

Jack loaded his berretta, letting his anger boil up. He was goin to kill every ARS soldier he found. Call it payback.

Coalstrike drank half a flask of rum, and wiped the liquid from his mouth. His eyes were crusty, and his hair was messy.

Ashtooth looked more military ready then his counterpart. His H.C.A.R was sitting loyally in his lap, safety on, and magazine full.

Hawkfrost was driving the van, and reached a stop sign, taking the moment to turn to his friends, "Okay...everyone. We're coming up on the rendezvous point. Let me do the talking with Firestar and my brother."

They all nodded in unison.

Behind the van, Fang drove on his motorcycle, with Sunfield smirking behind him.

_"So...who's got dibs on taking out Bone? Because, you guys can go fight Rock for all you care. Me? I value my life, thank you!" _Sunfield said over the radio.

Dusty smirked, and touched the earpiece, "You coward!"

_"Let him, Bone was Scourge's second-in-command,"_ Fang grinned,_ "I want to see Sunfield try and take him on, and get his ass whooped!"_

_"HAHAHA, SO FUNNY!"_ Sunfield screeched.

_"Why is sunshine and rainbows here at all?" _Jaywhisker asked.

_"Live bait."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"We're coming up to the meeting point. Ready up!"_

Ivypool sheathed her knife as everyone finished their weapons up.

_"Hey...Ivypool?"_ Foxleap said over the radio.

Ivypool sighed, "What?"

_"I...Don't die."_

Ivypool smiled, her heart feeling warm.

"Poppyfrost, radio?" Hawkfrost asked.

Poppyfrost nodded and leaned her mouth to the walkie talkie, "Stay safe, kids."

The van pulled to a stop, just as Poppyfrost returned the radio to Hawkfrost.

Firestar, and several soldiers in military get-up were waiting. Firestar smirked at Hawkfrost, "My boy! I knew you could make them agree to this plan!"

Hawkfrost nodded in confidence.

"So, our leader is a rich politician?" Poppyfrost hissed.

Firestar grinned, "Problem with politicians, miss?"

"Yeah, because you don't get shit done."

Firestar nodded, his smile still standing, "In this instance, I concur. But I'm here now, aren't I? I'm getting shit done?"

Poppyfrost had no remark, as Jayfeather nodded, "Is the Triumvirate here?"

"Not yet, they are on the way though," Firestar responded, looking at the match of fighters Hawkfrost brought. "So...Jayfeather and Lionblaze...good to see you two again. Where is your sister?"

"You know us?" Lionblaze asked.

Firestar nodded, "I'd like to think I do. Last time I saw you three, you were infants."

"What, you knew my parents?" Lionblaze asked, as Jayfeather widened his eyes in shock.

Because Jayfeather found it out.

Firestar smirked, "Well...I knew one of them."

"Explain."

Firestar ignored him and turned to Poppyfrost, "And...am I correct in assuming you are the so called...Queen of Beggars?"

Poppyfrost nodded.

"Terrible shame about what Riven has become. I lived there as a kid."

Poppyfrost smirked, unsuprised at catching the politician in a lie, "I thought you were American?"

"I am," Firestar nodded, responding smoothly and warmly, "I was born in Alaska, just a boat ride away from here. When my father divorced my mother on the account of her cheating, I moved to Riven with my father. That's how I have dual citizenship, not because of my work with the American Government."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe someone as pampered and rich as you ever lived in that shithole?" Poppyfrost scowled, getting in Firestar's face.

Firestar didn't scowl or snarl, but smiled kindly, "It was a good city growing up. There used to be a family-run deli market down near the mall, run by an old Chinese Family. It was still there when I returned to America, is it still there today?"

Poppyfrost's eyes lit up in remembrance, "The Jho family?! Yeah, they are still there...so are you really are from Riven?"

"I said so now didn't I?" Firestar nodded politely as he moved on, "Now...Jack Graves?"

Jack stood at attention, "Sir!"

"You're reputation precedes you, young man," Firestar bowed his head, putting the younger agent at ease, "After Scourge's takeover, I was told the CIA sent their best and brightest. You, however, exceed those titles."

Jack beamed with pride as Firestar continued, "How young are you in the agency?"

"Two years."

"Ah, beat ya," Firestar chuckled, "Thirty, and was a Security Director when I departed."

"Shut up!" Jack gawked, "I'm just an Intel Specialist!"

"Wait, how old are you?" Sparkpelt asked.

Firestar pushed his locks behind his ear, and grinned, "Fifty-four."

"YOU LOOK TWENTY!" Dusty yelled.

"Perks of being in shape," Firestar laughed.

Jack grabbed Firestar's hand and shook it fast, "It's an honor to meet you sir!"

"I see a bright future ahead of you, young man," Firestar shook his hand, moving on to the two Resistance members.

"Ah...so YOU are what the fuss is about."

Coalstrike glared daggers, while Dusty and Jaywhisker stood behind Ashtooth, who politely stepped forward, "Apologies sir. We brought our enemies with us."

Firestar nodded, letting a hint of anger escape his voice, "I trust you can take care of them?"

"We try to, sir," Ashtooth responded.

Firestar let a soft smile out, "Well you won't have to do it alone anymore. I'm reactivating Forrestlake's Counter Terrorists Department. Bloodclan going underground made the whole department shut down, but now I feel more then free to reactivate it in your cause."

Coalstrike widened his eyes as Ashtooth gasped, "That's...thank you, sir."

Firestar nodded respectfully, and turned to Ivypool, "Miss Ivypool? I knew your father, Thistleclaw, before he disappeared. I'd say he'd be proud of you and your sister."

Ivypool smiled at him, as he began to notice Fernsong, "You...look like Lionblaze here."

Fernsong nodded, "I'm from the future."

Instead of laughing or gasping in shock like they all expected him too, Firestar nodded in understanding, "So...we lost then?"

"You don't doubt me?"

"I knew about Jay's Wing, son," Firestar explained, "So the future isn't as farfetched as you think it would be to me."

Fernsong shrugged, "I... I guess that's true."

Firestar raised a brow, "So, I can only assume we lose here?"

Fernsong shrugged, "I...I don't know anymore. Things have changed so much just in my being here. Maybe?"

"Then that's all we need."

His courage and charisma were charming and yet a sense of unease from the many members in this fight. He sighed ashamed of himself, "Apologies, I don't believe I have been told of you."

"Let's keep it that way," Fang gruffed, as Sparkpelt glared at the politician.

The second Firestar noticed Jaywhisker, Dusty, and Sunfield, he immediately shook his head, "No, hell no! Damn it Hawkfrost!"

Dusty looked at his friends confused, "Something wrong sir?"

"Your age, young man," Firestar rubbed his eyes, "Damn it, I said no kids!"

Jaywhisker showed Firestar his blue iron clad gauntlet that hummed with power and energy, "Sir, we can fight just as well as any of them. Maybe a little better."

Firestar shook his head, "I do not feel comfortable sending children to face certain destruction."

Dusty was about to comment when Sunfield grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away, allowing the golden boy the center stage.

"Well sir, In any other circumstance, you'd be right to not send children in. But I see no children here, do you? I see young adults, with PLENTY of combat experience to know the difference between a death match and a battle for our future freedom. Can you trust us when we say, we know the stakes sir. And are willing to die just like any of you would."

Firestar stood in silence for several seconds, and sighed, "I don't want any of you fighting Rock. Instead, pick apart Bone. Miss Poppyfrost?"

"What?" Poppyfrost snapped.

"Care to watch over them and keep them safe?" Firestar asked politely.

Her response was anything but polite, "Oh, so I got babysitting duty? All of y'all get to take a shot at a crazy tyrannical god, yet I have to guard children?"

Firestar grinned, and pulled her close to him, whispering in her ear, "Need I remind you that Bone is the Current Leader of Bloodclan? When Scourge was alive, he was his second-in-command. And...I know how much you HATE Bloodclan."

Poppyfrost grunted, ceasing her aggressiveness, "Valid points."

"Great, we get the asshole," Jaywhisker rolled his eyes.

Poppyfrost glared at him, "Excuse me?"

Instantly Jaywhisker held his hands up in surrender. "Uh...I'm sorry!"

"Fuck you," Poppyfrost hissed.

Meanwhile, Sunfield was still happy and nice, being kind to Firestar, "I like your smile sir!"

"Well...I love yours," Firestar beamed, "Makes me feel safer."

Sunfield inwardly squealed with pride.

Just then, a flash of light blinded them. They looked to the sky in order to find the source of light to see Ravenheart, levitating down to them, carrying her brothers with Telekinesis.

As they landed, Tigerjaw punched his fists together, "Are we late?"

"No," Firestar nodded, "Right on time."

Ravenheart grinned, "Pleasure to meet you Mr...?"

"Firestar," The ginger reached his hand out to shake hers.

Crowflight sauntered over to Jayfeather and grunted, "THIS is the guy who's leading the assualt?"

Jayfeather smirked, "Give him a chance...he's charming."

"Charm doesn't win battles," Crowflight scoffed.

Jayfeather nodded, "No it doesn't. But I have faith. And...the man just inspires confidence, you know?"

Crowlfight sighed, "I wouldn't know, no."

"I heard about your father," Firestar stated, as he turned to Ravenheart.

Ravenheart sighed, "Then you know who we are."

"What I know, is your scared and tired of running," Firestar nodded warmly, "And help me, you'll never have to run from Rock again."

Ravenheart sighed and nodded, "Then we are with you."

"To the end," Tigerjaw grinned.

"ALRIGHT! Now, Hawkfrost! Once we are inside, take Poppyfrost and the young ones to Bone's command center. I will take the rest of us to fight off Rock, while Jayfeather and I go free Jay's Wing," Firestar grinned before turning to the team of renegade soldiers, "SUIT UP! WE MOVE OUT IN TEN!"

Jayfeather powered up, glowing blue and cackling with electricity, putting his hair in a ponytail.

Lionblaze grunted and started to breathe heavier, boosting his strength and his eyes glowing golden.

Ivypool sheathed her knives and began muttering some incantations, with her hair waved as if she was underwater, glowing silver like a banshee.

Ravenheart floated into the air, glowing purple and pulsing power.

Crowflight began twirling his arms around, warming up and taking some practice punches and kicks.

Tigerjaw punched his fists together twice, before chuckling madly with power.

Fernsong began to pray, and when he opened his eyes, his muscles tensed, and his eyes glowed golden.

Poppyfrost drew her revolvers, checking to see if they were fully loaded, and then holstered them, resting her hand on her sword.

Sparkpelt cocked her repeater, and aimed down it's sights, preparing to fire.

Fang chuckled, drinking a beer and tossing it away, the liquid still dripping from his mouth. He wiped it off and prepared for a fight.

Jack Graves flicked the safety off of his Berretta, and looked up at the mountain in fury and rage.

Coalstrike caught the bottle that Fang tossed away, finishing it's contents in one gulp.

Ashtooth grabbed his H.C.A.R and nodded at Firestar.

Dusty cracked his knuckles and started to jump around, pumping adrenaline.

Jaywhisker tapped some buttons on his gauntlet and moved his fingers around.

Sunfield hummed a happy tune as he brushed his long hair.

Hawkfrost pulled a long slender knife, channeling his buried psychopathic tendencies and laughing madly.

Firestar looked to the mountain.

This was it.

* * *

Rock rubbed his chin, as Bone and Garrison argued away.

Ever since the olive branch, Sky had to come clean that they never had Jack Graves, to which Rock reacted pretty immaturely. However, with Sky being Sky, she still had some trick up her sleeve and bartered with her other cards.

But Garrison and Bone clearly didn't care well enough to stop arguing.

"You gave us a loose cannon! Inferno will betray us all!" Garrison argued.

Bone grinned, "So find out what makes him tick, and exploit it like you did with us!"

"HE HAS NO TICK!" Garrison roared.

Said subject of conversation was leaning against the cavern wall, flicking his lighter on and off again, staring madly at the flame sparking up and dying down.

Sky was standing close to Rock, watching as he did while Bone and Garrison tore each other up.

Bone hissed, "He is the best at what he does. He has a personal stake in your mission. I find it hard to believe he wouldn't swallow his pride and work with you asshats just to kill his target!"

"He's a PSYCHOPATH!" Garrison roared.

Inferno coughed and got their attention, as his one good eye glowed orange.

_"You should probably think about being nicer to me."_

The fire on the lighter grew an absurd length, taking the shape of Garrison's head, and quickly, Inferno shut the lighter and the flame snuffed out.

Rock groaned and rubbed his head.

"What is it?" Sky asked.

Before Rock could reply, the cavern glowed red and the lights flashed.

**_"ALERT! ALERT! SOUTH ENTRANCE HAS BEEN BREECHED! HOSTILES HAVE ENTERRED THE MOUNTAIN!"_**

Rock growled, answering Sky's previous question, "We are under attack..."

* * *

**And I HAVE to stop now because I have to finish other important matters. Hope you understand.**

**The team finally met Firestar, and he seems to be quite the charmer. Let's see if he can fight as well as he can talk.**

**Remember to Review! It keeps me going!**

**Adios.**


	49. Fire Fight

**Warriors: The New Era**

**Chapter Forty Nine: Fire Fight.**

**The forces of good versus the forces of evil face off in a battle that will take the most wit and will the world has ever seen. **

* * *

In a cavern, the team were set upon by Bloodclan ambushers.

Firestar fired his assault rifle, taking down three of Bloodclan enforcers in one sweep.

Ravenheart floated high in the air, blasting four of them away with energy beams of pure power.

Ivypool threw seven knives in all directions, four of them hitting her targets. She muttered a speeding spell, and zoomed across the battlefield, snapping tripping enemies and breaking bones.

Fernsong charged through a row of them, not being faltered for even a second, charging through like he wasn't touching anything.

Lionblaze was wrestling with a bigger Bloodclan member, who was no match for his prowess, but Lionblaze liked playing with his food.

Tigerjaw however, was worse. He was just standing, arms open as three Bloodclan members ganged up on him. He laughed and howled as the Bliodclan members tried their best to hurt the giant monster.

Jayfeather grabbed a Bloodclan member by the head and blasted him with 50,000 volts of electricity, frying his brain and making the man squeal in pain.

Ashtooth was in a knife fight with a Bloodclan female, who was dual wielding two fishing knives. Ashtooth dodged a head sweep and sliced the woman across the gut, as she stumbled back, injured, but not out of the fight.

Coalstrike shot a Bloodclan member in the neck, and was grabbed from behind. He threw the man over him, and attempted to shoot him, but the man knocked his gun out of his hand. Coalstrike opened his jacket pocket and pulled out his flask of whisker, downing a gulp. The Bloodclan member attempted to strike at the unprepared drunkard, but Coalstrike ducked under, threw the flask at the man's face, caught it, and kicked the man to the ground, picked his gun up, and shot the man twice, all while his tongue circled the golden liquid that fell like a waterfall out of his flask.

Jack was pinned back to back with Sparkpelt, each of them shooting shooting the Bloodclan loyalists.

Hawkfrost finished off a pleading fighter, cutting his body up with an unusually sharp knife.

Firestar growled, as everyone finished up their enemies, "FORM UP!"

Ashtooth stabbed the Bloodclan loyalist in the back of the neck, and sheathed his knife, regrouping with everyone else.

Hawkfrost giggled with maniacal laughter, "That...was...fun! I missed this!"

Jayfeather glared at Hawkfrost, still holding scars from his kidnapping two years ago.

"Oh...nevermind," Hawkfrost responded sheepishly.

Firestar smirked at Hawkfrost, "You're alright. Just keep your father's side in you in check."

"Yes sir," Hawkfrost muttered.

Sparkpelt fired two more warning shots at the last fleeing soldiers, "Clear!"

Firestar grabbed Jayfeather, "Okay, this is where we part ways. Rock's Hangar is dead ahead. Me, Firestar, and Fernsong will circle around and free Jay's Wing."

"What about the bombs in this mountain?" Jack asked.

Firestar grinned, "I sent Bramblestar ahead to attack the bomb depository. At the moment, he is probably pushing through Rock's Last defenses."

"And Bone?" Sparkpelt asked.

Lionblaze grinned, "Oh Poppyfrost is already on that."

* * *

The door flew off its hinges after Poppyfrost's one kick.

The room before her could only really be described as a Cafeteria. Why Bone would hold up here was beyond her.

"OKAY," Jaywhisker grinned, pounding his gauntlets together, "Where is he?"

Sunfield smiled, "If he ain't here, then we dont have to fight anyone! So I'd say this is a win."

Poppyfrost unsheathed her sword, "Oh make no mistake...he is here."

True to her word, the lights flickered on, to reveal shiny tables and chairs, with Bone standing on the opposite side of the cafeteria.

Dusty rolled his eyes, "Great, he has a sense for theatrics."

"He said you'd come," he smirked, revealing several golden teeth.

Poppyfrost smirked as Bone stepped forward, "I guess you made a mistake being loyal to Rock. His reign of terror is over."

"Rain? We are talking HAILSTORMS, baby," Bone grinned, eyeing her up and down, "I see why Scourge valued you as such a prize. But I myself have no need for self pleasures."

Jaywhisker eyed the distance between Poppyfrost, as she took big steps forward, passing through the aisle of silver lunch tables, "Shame. In an other life we could have been friends."

"Friends are a weakness," Bone scowled.

Jaywhisker had enough talk, raising his arms and firing energy blasts from his palms.

Bone kicked a table up and reflected it back at the wall. He lept over the table and sprinted towards his enemies.

"MOVE!" Jaywhisker roared, pointing his fists behind them. Dusty and Sunfield dove out of the way, as Jaywhisker shot beams behind him, sending the tech whiz flying towards bone, gauntlets moved into fists in an instant.

Jaywhisker's Gauntlet collided with Bone'w chest, and he pulled his hand back to strike Bone's jaw. Bone ate the hit, and angrily grappled the kid by the neck, hoisting him up and punching his gut. Jaywhisker freed himself by blasting Bone in the face, burning Bone's flesh.

Bone staggered back, angry and annoyed.

Poppyfrost twirled her sword invested in the fight.

Dusty almost charged after his friend but Sunfield grabbed his shoulder, "Wait...I have a better idea. You ever seen Batman?"

As Dusty and Sunfield sprinted to a side room, Jaywhisker was being thrown across the room with Bone's bare hands.

"You child! As bold as a bullet, but not HALF as sharp!"

Poppyfrost hoisted Jaywhisker up, and muttered, "Moron. You should have waited for a combined assault. Not rush forward like a idiot."

"Sorry," Jaywhisksr apologized, feeling stupid.

Bone grunted, grabbing a chair and throwing it at the two.

Jaywhisker caught it with one hand, and slammed it on the ground, as Poppyfrost kicked it back with surprising leg strength. Bone ducked under and rolled towards them, closing the distance. He dodged a thrust from Poppyfrost's sword. Jaywhisker tried to land a punch, but Bone was shockingly fast for a brute. He ducked, grabbed Jaywhisker by the hands, and crushed his gauntlets.

"FIGHT LIKE A MAN, JUNIOR!" Bone growled as he kicked him into a table, sending the boy to the floor in pain.

Poppyfrost swung her blade at Bone's neck, only for Bone to duck and grab a nearby pipe off a table, deflecting her back swing.

"I WANT ANSWERS! Why was Scourge working with Rock? How did Rock become evil? Where are the bombs he had? WHY ARE YOU WORKING WITH ROCK?"

Bone pushed her back, swinging at her shoulder, which Poppyfrost deflected, "How should I know? Rock, Scourge, they had the money, they had the power!"

Bone ducked under a head sweep, and slammed the pipe are Poppyfrost's exposed cheek. As Poppyfrost groaned, Bone kicked her into a table, her back slamming at the table's edge. But she was able to step to the side just in time to dodge a slam from Bone that crushed the silver table.

Bone growled, "They can sing songs and rewrite history all they like! I don't give a damn whether they win or lose. They PAID me, so I said yes. Didn't ask questions, DIDN'T CARE!"

Poppyfrost was angry now, and she let her anger consume her. She swung her blade in all directions, while Bone blocked all of them. Poppyfrost faked a left swing, only to spin and thrust the blade in Bone's right shoulder. She put distance between them by ramming her shoulder into Bone's chiseled chest, using his weak balance to her advantage, sending him back.

"You chose to side with a madman who would rob us of our freedom, SIMPLY BECAUSE IT WAS MORE PROFITABLE FOR YOU?!"

"DAMN RIGHT!" Bone shouted with a grin, "I'm not one of those idiots who risks it all on the account if me being honorable. What IS honor? Can you cash that like a check? Can you withdrawl it from a bank?"

Bone swung the pipe heavily down on Poppyfrost's sword, and grunted, "No...you may live for being better then your fellow men, but me? I prefer to be richer!"

Poppyfrost pushed Bone off and snarled, "THERE WON'T BE ANYTHING ONCE ROCK IS DONE!"

"Except me..." Bone grinned madly, "Someone has to repopulate the world...and damaged goods like yourself? You might as well call us the next Adam and Eve."

THAT shook Poppyfrost to the core.

"I will NOT be ANYONE'S PLAY TOY! NEVER AGAIN!" Poppyfrost hissed, bringing her sword up.

Bone grinned, "Suit yourself."

The two clashed their weapons, letting rage and arrogance fuel their respective muscles.

* * *

Sunfield groaned, "This place HAS to have a generator room somewhere!"

"But Jaywhisker!" Dusty sighed, standing in front of Sunfield walking town the dimly lit tunnel, "He's going up against Bone!"

"Eh, he's got the queen,c Sunfield shrugged with a smirk, "She's tougher then a bag a nails."

Dusty pursed his lips, "I've been meaning to ask. How did someone like YOU get roped up with ruffians and scoundrels like Poppyfrost and Sparkpelt?"

Sunfield smiled brighter, "Well, you know how it goes...momma died of Cancer when I was little, and dad drowned himself...I was caught by Poppyfrost trying to lift her wallet. She gave me a home...any longer on the streets, and I would have been swept up by Bloodclan, or worse."

"I'm...sorr-"

"Don't," Sunfield shook his head, with a soft smile, "Don't be sorry. I'll...miss her. Her singing me to sleep, her tender hugs. But sorries dont stop it."

Dusty noticed something about what he said, and raised a brow, "Your mom? What about your dad? Dont you miss him?"

Sunfield tensed for a second before nodding, "Uh, yeah. Yeah I miss him. His...rough voice, and rough hands."

Dusty thought it best to leave at that, but he also thought he should know about Sunfield. Like Jaywhisker said, anyone could be an enemy. "You didnt have the best relationship?"

"Well...well no," Sunfield shrugged, "I tried to be a good son. And in the end...I guess I was."

Dusty sighed, "Then-"

The floodlights shut off immediately.

"Well, on the bright side, we know there is a generator room."

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

"Do you have a light?"

"Do I look like I smoke?"

"Right now, you look like nothing! Do you have a match, or lighter?"

"No."

_"But I do..."_

At the end of the tunnel, a small flame flickered on, illuminating a tall, skinny man with wild vibrant orange hair, with a scar running through his left eye, leaving it a dull emotionless gray.

Dusty felt all air leave his lungs in a scream.

He knew this man.

"The son of Jetstorm and Ambercloud," Inferno grinned, "How...fortunate..."

* * *

Rock sighed as Garrison reported in.

"Bramblestar's Forces are pushing through!" Garrison spoke from the radio_._

_"Then you better send what soldiers you still have and PUSH THEM BACK!" R_ock roared into the microphone_._

A loud boom echoed through the hangar.

Rock sighed, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

_"Fine. I will do it myself."_

His skin coursed with red lighting, and his armor summoned to his skin.

The team that caused himself so much pain and terror had finally come for him.

Rock growled, floating in the air as the group flooded into the hangar.

_**"ROCK!"** _Lionblaze roared.

Rock snarled,_ "Lion's Roar...with friends...where is Jayfeather and Fernsong I wonder?"_

Ivypool gasped as Rock descended beneath them, _"Oh yes...I know who he is...where he comes from...it wasn't hard to guess. There are only seven moonstones, five of which that are not destroyed. Then up comes and another? Impossible..."_

"What happened to you Rock?" Jack snapped, "You were someone we could trust once!"

_"Once...but as Brokenstar once said before. Times change."_

"KILL HIM!" Coalstrike ordered.

Rock powered up as their guns trained on him.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**BOOM! A cliffhanger from all sides! BOOM!**

**He Haha, the next chapter should be up next week. I dont know if you've noticed, but I'm having a nice Staycation.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Adios**


	50. Victory

**Warriors: The New Era**

**Chapter Fifty: Victory**

**Here comes one of my best chapters yet. Rock vs the whole squad. Let's watch the glory...**

**Besides...I have yet to Flex on Res on how superior I am in fight sequences...not sorry. :)**

* * *

Lionblaze charged first, leaping in the air to sink his fist into Rock's body, but the Magical Overlord just phased through his attack, and grabbed Lionblaze when he flew through him. He twirled in the air before sending him flying into the team.

Ashtooth raised his H.C.A.R, unloading every bullet in his magazine, only for Rock to put up some purple energy field, blocking each bullet from hitting their target. He set the field down and smirked, _"Is that all you have my boy?"_

"Well I have him!" Ashtooth pointed at Coalstrike, who unloaded his special bullets into Rock, who couldn't contain their firepower.

As Rock stumbled back, Ivypool dashed forward and grabbed his legs, and Lionblaze grabbed hers, pulling Rock down from the air. Ivypool slammed him down, but before she could ram her elbow into the old man's neck, Rock grabbed her face and purged her head with electriocty, frying her head to the point of burning.

As Ivypool fell off and rolled around the ground in pain, Lionblaze readied a punch only for Rock to catch it.

Sparkpelt and Jack fired their guns while Coalstrike reloaded his. Because he was distracted, Rock took the bullets and they passed through his flesh. He let out a roar in pain, and hissed. He kicked Lionblaze away, and clutched his hand into a fist, the guns flying out of their hands and pointed at them. However, Ivypool, who had healed herself, made symbols with her hands, and the ground shot up to make a wall, preventing the bullets from hurting her friends.

**_"YOU WASTE MY TIME!" _**Rock roared, blasting the wall apart with his red lightning.

He readied himself to charge, but found he couldn't move.

Crowflight, eyes glowing green, was holding him in place with his telekinesis, "I CAN'T HOLD HIM FOR LONG! RAVENHEART!"

"On it!" She screamed, floating up and shooting blasts of energy at Rock, while Jack, Ashtooth, and Sparkpelt picked up their guns. Hawkfrost and Coalstrike circled around the lit up Rock, ready to strike from behind if he focused on the front.

Rock roared in a mixture of rage and frustration, breaking Crowflight's psychic hold and breaking through Ravenheart's beam. He flew around the bullets that were aimed at him, and shot blasts of electricity at the team. One blast hit Ashtooth in the chest, and paralyzed him.

As Ivypool tended to Ashtooth's wounds, and Tigerjaw leaped in the air grabbing Rock by his legs. His weight sent him crashing back to the floor, and he slammed the old man into the ground.

Rock tried to get up only for Tigerjaw to plant his boot on his head.

"I thought you were strong, Rock," Tigerjaw taunted.

Rock's eyes glowed a bright red.

**_"I am."_**

From seemingly nowhere, a lightning bolt hit Tigerjaw from behind, and Rock exploded with power, sending Tigerjaw flying into a charging Lionblaze, knocking them both out.

Jack unloaded his Berretta at Rock, hoping one bullet would get lucky.

One did, passing through his neck, and shooting out the other side coated in blood.

Rock grabbed his neck and growled, _"You think that will kill me?"_

"No, just slow you down."

From behind, Hawkfrost jumped on Rock's back, stabbing his back with his knife three times and down on his shoulder, before pushing him away. As Rock stumbled forward, Jack kicked Rock's head, breaking his nose.

Coalstrike rushed from behind, grabbed Rock's neck, and suplexed him hard, crashing Rock into the concrete floor. When Rock hoisted himself up, Sparkpelt fired two shots into his head, and the bullets passed through his head and he roared in pain.

"HOW THIS FUCKWAD STILL ALIVE!" Coalstrike roared in rage, loading his gun again, "DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?!"

"NO COALSTRIKE, WAIT!" Ivypool tried to warn.

But Coalstrike didn't listen, or perhaps didn't hear. He slowly walked forward, shooting each shot into Rock's head.

Eventually, Rock fell to the ground, and a long raspy sigh escaped him.

"Dead," Coalstrike smirked, foot on Rock's neck, readying a final shot.

Rock's eyes opened angrily.

**_"Foolish Mortal..."_**

Rock grabbed Coalstrike's foot, and threw him yards away.

Tigerjaw helped Lionblaze to his feet, while Sparkpelt and Jack fired their weapons.

"I say we go at the bastard," Tigerjaw grinned madly.

"I say we go at the bastard," Lionblaze responded.

They looked at each others eyes with fire and grinned in unison.

_"Let's go at the bastard."_

* * *

Sunfield nodded with a smile, "Nice entrance."

"Nice head, I'll think I'll cut it off and nail it to your feet," Inferno grinned.

As Sunfield gulped at the gravity of the situation, Dusty grabbed Sunfield's shoulder, "RUN!"

While the two sprinted in the opposite direction, Inferno touched the fire in his lighter to his lips and grinned.

_"Lux Leo. Verani."_

The fire took shape.

Dusty turned through the tunnels, panicking badly.

"WHAT? WHO IS HE?" Sunfield screeched.

"HIS NAME IS INFERNO! HE CAN CONTROL FIRE AND COMMAND IT LIKE THE DEVIL!"

"OOOH! LIKE LAST AIRBENDER?" Sunfield smirked.

As Dusty ran, still holding onto Sunfield's shoulder, he turned around to see the a light follow him through the tunnel.

"Oh no..." He sighed.

A loud roar echoed from the tunnel.

And out came a lion, made of pure fire and heat. It's paws left a trail of fire in it's wake.

"RUUUNNNNN!" Dusty pulled Sunfield again.

Meanwhile Inferno grinned madly again, and whispered to the lighter again.

_"Ignis Anguis. Slither."_

A snake of fire and flame blocked Sunfield and Dusty's path, it's frill expanding and hissing in rage.

Sunfield took his turn to grab Dusty by the arm and drag him down the only path they could take. After many twists and turns, they came across a metal door, practically breaking it down in fear.

Dusty slammed the door, as Sunfield looked at their new surroundings.

"That should hold him," Dusty panted.

Sunfield sighed. They were in what looked like a circular library. Cases of books and filing cabinets. Two chandeliers hung over the bookcases.

"Hide," Sunfield said.

Dusty flicked the lights off and climbed on top of a book case, while Sunfield dove into a bookcase, fitting snugly at the bottom.

The sound of the door opening, made Dusty's breathing tense. Inferno locked the door, and looked around the room.

"Come out come out wherever you are...Old Painless is waiting..."

Inferno walked through the room with a grin on his lips. He lit the lighter and set the candles ablaze with the flick of his tongue.

Dusty watched from atop, learning something.

_"Doesn't look like he can create the fire...he needs the lighter...I hope Sunfield realizes this."_

Sunfield bit his hand as Inferno's feet planted right next to him.

"How is that Uncle old soul Coal doing? He still crying himself to sleep? He still get those Panic Attacks? He still looking over his shoulder? I'd be insulted if he didn't."

Inferno grinned walking through the aisles of books, "Well...maybe I'll come visit him after you die...maybe he'll finally have the balls to stop running and kill me...maybe just this once...he'll stop being afraid."

Dusty heard something, and turned his head to see Sunfield slowly crawl out from his hiding space, and quietly dash to the aisle Inferno just left.

And Good thing too, Inferno circled back fast and looked exactly where Sunfield was. Inferno was pretending to not know where he was just to jumpscare the poor blonde. But said blonde was already behind Inferno, crawling under a nearby table slowly and silently.

"Hm...so they aren't hiding in fear..." Inferno grinned, "Okay then...who wants to play hide and seek?"

Dusty slowly stood up, and stretched his leg out to move across the bookcases. His foot planted itself wrong and a loud squeak came from the shelves.

Instantly, Inferno looked up and cast a ball of fire from his lighter, pushing it up in a jet of flames. But Dusty was able to jump down, and roll himself to a stop, before sprinting further into the library and Inferno gave chase.

Inferno grinned looking around, "Normally I would set fire to the whole thing...but ARS? They want you alive...you're not getting past me to the exit kids...so give up. Or may-"

He was cutoff by Dusty punching him out of the shadows, striking his jaw hard and sprinting forward, brushing past him and leaping over the tables to get hidden again. Inferno hissed and his zippo lit a fire, creating a huge wall of fire pushing after Inferno. In the meanwhile, Dusty had climbed up another bookcase.

Sunfield (who was under the table beside Inferno), army crawled out of there and crouched away, as Inferno set his gaze on the fire ahead of him.

He looked up at Dusty and winked, making a shooing motion.

Dusty had to stop himself from gasping.

Leave it to Sunfield to come up with some wild plan.

"Well...let's brighten this room up!" Inferno grinned.

"JUMP!" Sunfield shouted.

Dusty grabbed onto the chandelier, and Sunfield rammed his shoulder into the bookcase, with enough force to create a domino effect.

Inferno looked up in fear as the bookcases crushed him, knocking the lighter out of his hands. He tried to grab it, but was pinned down by the shelves.

Sunfield saluted as Dusty jumped down.

"That was dumb," Dusty muttered, "But...brave."

Sunfield smirked, "Let's go before he burns himself out."

The two kids fled into the tunnels, leaving Inferno behind.

As soon as the door shut, however, Inferno slipped out and freed himself. He smirked widely and grabbed a walkie talkie from his pocket.

"Sky...they are here..."

_"The Resistance?"_

Inferno nodded, "They got me by surprise, but I let them escape. Because we both know who they will run too..."

_"I'll alert Garrison. I have just finished dropping off the packages."_

Inferno grinned, "Do so...I missed this chasing game..."

He turned the radio off and went in pursuit.

* * *

Jaywhisker's eyes fluttered open and he instantly wished he could close them again.

His gauntlets were crushed.

He could hear the clangs and tinks of Poppyfrost's sword and Bone's Pipe clashing together. He rose to his knees and slipped his metal bracers off from his wrists.

There goes that plan...

"Damn...should have intensified the metal's integrity..." Jaywhikser muttered, as he looked at his surroundings, still blurry.

He was still in the cafeteria, and he could see Bone and Poppyfrost pushing each other back.

Jaywhisker bit his lip, he couldn't intervene. He's not a fighter, he's a planner! But he couldn't leave Poppyfrost to die.

So he sunk behind a table and started thinking of a plan.

Meanwhile, Bone dodged a wild swing from Poppyfrost and grinned, "Pathetic whore! I'll bet that is all the world will see of you!"

"SHUT UP!" Poppyfrost roared, losing focus and strategy. She traded them both for fury and wildness, striking in no pattern and or strategy.

Bone caught the blade with his pipe and grinned, "What was the name Scourge gave you? Baby? Luv? Or was it...pumpkin?"

"RRGGGHHHHHAAAAAAHHH!" Poppyfrost swung her sword like a baseball bat at Bone, who dodged and twirled to hit her in the head with his pipe. Poppyfrost could feel her brain hit the side of her skull, and she instantly felt woozy.

Bone grinned, "Scourge may have found you entertaining but me? I just find you annoying."

The brute let the pipe fall to the ground, and grinned as Poppyfrost stumbled and faltered, seeing stars everywhere. Poppyfrost lifted her sword in a weak attempt of a left swing, but Bone merely pushed the blade away and sunk his fist into her gut. As she doubled down, Bone lifted his knee into her chin, feeling the bone crack under his strength. As her body flew back up in a standing motion, Bone grabbed her by her neck, drew his head back, and slammed his forehead straight into Poppyfrost's mouth.

Jaywhisker watched as Bone beat Poppyfrost into a bloody pul, and started tapping at his phone, "Come on...come on...DAMN IT ACTIVATE!"

Poppyfrost sunk to her knees, tears falling and breathing heavily. She couldn't see anything as it was too blurry. Her mouth felt like it had gone limp. And Bone was just standing over her.

He gripped her hair and pulled her up, and she growled and growled in defiance, trying to break his grip.

"Still fighting are we? Okay."

Bone drove his knee up into Poppyfrost's jaw, and shoved her to the ground.

Poppyfrost tried to stand up, but Bone placed his boot on her neck choking her.

Bone sneered, "You should have sent your strong man. With his strength, he could have easily taken me out but you don't trust ANYONE to do your job. I feel the same way. That is what makes us alike you know. Now...do me a favor, and stay still..."

Poppyfrost squirmed, her head going purple. She mouthed the words please or stop, but Bone had no intention of stopping. Eventually, her fighting stopped and her eyes rolled backwards.

"Adam and Eve...should have bartered, Queen," Bone grinned.

The next thing he knew, a sharp blade had skewered him from behind. Bone let a sharp cry, as Jaywhisker pushed the blade further into Bone's back.

Bone roared and twisted around, while Jaywhisker back away slowly.

The brute looked at his chest to see the now bloody blade, and he grunted, "You missed the heart and the lungs...all you hit was flesh..."

Bone smirked tilted his head up and to see Jaywhisker, standing defiant, hands into fists.

Bone smirked, "Oh lookie here. Wanna be Foxleap is trying to be a hero."

Jaywhisker raised his fists, his arms wrapped in white gauze.

"Alright boy..." Bone snarled, pushing the blade out from his back in a demonstration of will and anger. "I'm going to give you one chance, just one chance to surrender. It's over. You can't fight me. You have no gauntlets!"

Jaywhisker smirked, "You think all I made were Gauntlets?"

A loud crashing sound echoed through the room.

Bone grunted, "What was that?!"

"Oh you know," Jaywhisker grinned, "Reinforcements..."

A wall exploaded in power after a series of metal components flew past Bone and onto Jaywhisker. His gauntlets flew onto his wrists, and leg bracers snapped onto his shins. Before you knew it, his whole body was covered in a blue and silver metallic armor. And finally, a giant metal faceplate hissed onto his head, and it's eyes glowed a dark blue.

_"BLUEJAY MRK 2! OPPERATIONS DIAGNOSTIC!" _Jaywhisker shouted as Bone gawked in awe of the suit of armor.

"All systems operational."

Jaywhisker waisted no time in blasting towards Bone, who raised his fists and caught the metal knuckles. Jaywhisker's boot thrusters activated, lifting his knee into Bone's Jaw and causing Jaywhisker to backflip and at last second, activate the thrusters again, and fly/tackle Bone to the ground.

Bone tried to lift himself up, but Jaywhisker's suit of armor was too heavy for him. He silently wondered how Jaywhisker could lift it at all. What he didn't know, was that Jaywhisker set the armor easily moveable...for him.

Bone growled as Jaywhisker lifted his arms and with one punch, bounced Bone's head off of the concrete floor.

Jaywhisker activated his thrusters and started to float over Bone, scanning his body.

Bone stumbled up, and leaned back, "Who are you?"

"No one of consequence," Jaywhisker shook his head, lifting his arms, opening his palms.

With the flick of his wrist, a beam of energy hit Bone square in the chest, sending him sliding across the floor and into a table, that collapsed on top of him.

"Hehe," Jaywhisker smirked, "No match for me."

"Rggh...the fuck?" Poppyfrost's eyes fluttered open, and she rubbed her skull, "Everything hurts..."

Jaywhisker turned to see Poppyfrost sit up, and he gently hovered over to her, taking the helmet off of his face so she could see him. Poppyfrost scowled and rested on Jaywhisker's arms, "What happened?"

"Oh you know..." Jaywhisker smirked, hoisting Poppyfrost to her feet by her shoulder, "Defeated Bloodclan's Leader."

"How?" Poppyfrost asked, eyes still seeing blurs.

Jaywhisker smiled, "I made an Iron Man suit."

* * *

Jayfeather opened his eyes, and pointed at the left side of the crossroads of a tunnel, "That way."

Fernsong nodded, and crouch walked down the tunnel, while Firestar covered the rear. Jayfeather was using his telepathy to find Jay's Wing, and was so far doing a good job. They had dodged many traps and ambushes from ARS and Bloodclan alike.

Jayfeather had to give Firestar credit. The man was clearly no stranger to violence. Despite his political standings, it was clear that Firestar was a soldier, born and raised. He may have a deceiving smile, and a angle like every other politician, but Firestar wasn't all bark and no bite.

He thought, as Firestar executed a sneaking Bloodclan loyalist with one shot to the head.

"You're good," Fernsong nodded.

Firestar nodded, "CIA are nothing if not tough."

"Left up here!" Jayfeather said, "We are nearly there."

Firestar primed his gun, while Fernsong stood in the front protecting them with his super strength.

Soon enough, after what felt like hours, they came across an old wooden door.

"We ready for this?" Fernsong asked.

"Yes," Jayfeather and Firestar responded.

Fernsong kicked the door down, and the three readied for a fight.

But all they saw was an old chained up man.

"Took you long enough..." Jay's Wing mumbled.

He was not in the best shape. Bruises, cuts, burns, and some blackened skin covered his chest and arms. His legs were skewered by some glass like spear, and he grunted every two seconds, like he was trying to stay awake.

Firestar rushed to his friend's aid, and instantly started working to free the chains, while Fernsong just ripped them off the wall.

"So...you are what the fuss is about," Jay's Wing grinned at Fernsong.

"Heh, could say the same about you," Fernsong smirked.

Jay's Wing rubbed his forearms, as Jayfeather removed the glass with his telekinesis, "Hold still this will hurt!"

"RGH!" Jay's Wing grunted, as Firestar held him steady.

Soon enough, all the glass shards were out, and in an act of rage, Jayfeather crushed the glass to sand.

"I'm sorry I left you alone this whole time," Firestar sighed.

Jay's Wing nodded, "I know. What matters is you are here now."

"Let's go, we have to get you out of here and then rescue the others from Rock," Jayfeather nodded.

And so the group half dragged half carried Jay's Wing away, with Jayfeather serving as their navigator to freedom.

"Jayfeather, your skills have grown..." Jay's Wing nodded.

Jayfeather smirked, "Not the same rebel you faced in the old timeline, right?"

"Not at all...I'm proud of you...no one else could be worthy of my descendent."

"You're not giving away our secrets are you?"

The four turned to see Garrison standing between them and freedom.

"Because I won't let you escape."

* * *

Rock flew at the wall and crushed the grounded wall behind him, groaning.

Lionblaze grabbed Tigerjaw, and threw him at Rock. Tigerjaw crashed into Rock's gut, and grabbed him by the waist, bending backwards and throwing Rock on the ground, and kicking him towards Lionblaze, who slammed Rock down into the ground with both of his fists.

Rock blasted Lionblaze away with his lightning, but was shot several times by Jack and Sparkpelt, who had been concentrating their firepower. Rock shrugged some of the bullets off, and raised his fists to blast them to smithereens.

But before he could, a silver blur punched his hand away, and gave a vicious uppercut to his chin, finally planting a knife into his chest. Ivypool grunted, kicking the old man away.

Before Rock could stand up, he was cast in a bind of sorts. He couldn't move. He raised his head to see Ravenheart, eyes glowing purple and furious. She clenched her fist, crushing Rock into a ball, and throwing him at Hawkfrost, who shanked the ball countless times, before headbutting Rock away.

Rock rolled away and out of the forced fetal position. He grunted and slammed his fists to the ground, sending a wave of lightning at all who's feet were planted. Coalstrike and Ashtooth leapt over the wave, and took off sprinting at Rock.

"You ready?" Ashtooth called out.

Coalstrike growled, "ALWAYS!"

Coalstrike lifted his right foot for a roundhouse kick to Rock's head, while Ashtooth lifted his left for a kick to Rock's hip. Rock blcked Coalstrike's hit with his arm, and lowered it to block Ashtooth's right after. Coalstrike tried to deliver a left hook, to which Rock ducked under, and shot up just in time to block Ashtooth's left hook. Coalstrike brought his arm backwards to backhand Rock, but he blocked that with his other arm. With them both at his mercy, Rock kicked them both away, before leaping in the air and split kicking them away from each other.

While Ashtooth flew away, Coalstrike was back on his feet in record time, sprinting back to swing at Rock. But Rock stared at the ground with a scowl on his face, seemingly bored. With one hand up, and the other behind his back, he blocked and parried all of Coalstrike's punches and kicked him away.

Coalstrike grunted and snarled before a loud yell caught both his and Rock's attention.

A giant armored suit shot out from the wall, and it flew dead at Rock.

_"PARRY THIS YOU FUCKING CASUAL!"_

Jaywhisker's iron fist slammed into Rock's teeth, and before you knew it, Rock was thrown across thr room, and his head bounced off of Lioblaze's back punch, flopping to the ground, not moving.

Coalstrike grunted, kicking at Rock's unconscious body.

"Did we win?" Coalstrike asked.

Crowflight lifted two fingers to his temples, psychologically shifting through Rock's head.

After one second he gasped and grinned.

"What?" Lionblaze asked.

Crowfight had the brightest smile on his face.

"He's out...we won."

Jack let out a sigh of relief as Sparkpelt shouted with joy, "YES!"

Lionblaze ran a hand through his messy hair, while Jaywhisker bound Rock with some zipties, and injecting him with elephant tranqs.

"That will keep him out for a while," Jaywhisker sighed in relief.

"We did it...we won!" Sparkpelt jumped with joy.

The Triumvirate all hugged each other while Lionblaze and Ivypool hugged.

"We win...we fucking beat a god!" Ivypool shouted, and touched her earpiece, "FOXLEAP?!"

_"-Krzzt- Ivypool- Krzzt-"_

"We won! We fucking won! We beat Rock!" Ivypool cried tears of joy.

Foxleaps sounded like he was hollering with joy, but the mountain made it hard to get a signal.

"Get him up, we're taking him to Thrundrair City," Ravenheart grinned.

Lionblaze grabbed Rock with one hand, "Meta Human super prison here we come!"

The group shouted with joy and happiness.

Finally, the long nightmare was over.

* * *

"What will we do when he's dropped off?" Jack asked.

Ivypool shrugged, "Well first we are going to have to find Jayfeather, Dusty, Sunfield, Jay's Wing and Fernsong. Where did you leave Poppyfrost?"

Jaywhisker grinned underneath his helmet, "She's out at the entrance. I didn't think she was in any condition to fight after what Bone did to her."

"What did he do?" Crowflight asked in concern.

"He whooped her ass, no other way of putting it," Jaywhisker sighed.

"Well, then...I guess after we all regroup...we go home," Lionblaze nodded.

Jack grinned purely, "Going home...going to sleep. Perhaps the fight is finally over."

"Here's the tunnel entrance!" Ravenheart said with certainty.

The group sighed in relief and exited the cave.

There they stood on the summit of the mountain, overlooking everything.

"Where's Poppyfrost?" Ivypool asked.

Jaywhisker shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe she left to Riven."

"Hey...this is the place I fought Brokenstar for that stupid spear..." Lionblaze grinned, "This place is the top."

Ivypool nodded, "Yeah, I remember that story..."

Coalstrike grinned, "Maybe this time we will have a better story."

They team of miscreants looked out on Forrestlake city.

For all their shortcoming and inexperience, they won. It was clear to all of them that they could never have done it alone. The Triumvirate, the Resistance, and the Three, plus some CIA agents and Thieves from Riven, did the job no ordinary police force could do. And that filled them with pride. For all their bluster and big mouths, they were actually able to stop the world from ending.

As they watched the sun set, they all smiled in joy, like a great weight had finally been lifted from their heart.

This was the dawning of a new age.

A New Er-

A bright light blinded the team. It was so bright, they had to lift their hands to cover their eyes.

The air felt like it had gotten twenty degrees hotter.

Their was a ringing sound in their ears...

The light faded, and soon enough it was gone.

Ivypool peeked her eyes open and gasped in horror.

_A mushroom cloud of fire had enveloped Forrestlake._

The winds blew at them from the shockwave of such an explosion.

Ivypool looked to see Ravenheart scream in horror, looking at the damage in Forrestlake.

It was catastrophic.

Ten thousands of people were dead, no question...

Another gust of wind made Ivypool turn to the other side of the mountain at where Riven was.

_Where Riven was._

All that remained was a giant mushroom cloud of fire.

Ivypool could have sworn that they were all screaming in shock or horror.

But Ivypool couldn't hear a word.

Rock...

Ivypool widened her eyes to see she was too late, Lionblaze was on the ground with a giant gash on his head, while the old man was nowhere to be seen.

Ivypool looked around in confusion.

Hadn't they won?

Hadn't they beat Rock?

Jaywhisker was flying overhead, scanning for survivors.

Crowflight and Ravenheart were standing mouths agape at Forrestlake, while Coalstrike and Ashtooth were staring at Riven.

Where was Jack?

Ivypool twirled, scanning the crowd in horror. He wasn't there. She screamed in horror and pain.

But she couldn't hear it.

Rock took him.

He took Jack.

Lionblaze was screaming at everyone, asking where his brother and son were.

But Ivypool couldn't hear a word.

All she heard, was a soft whisper or gasp come from her pink lips.

_"What have we done?"_


	51. Nothing Left

**Warriors: The New Era**

**Chapter Fifty One: Nothing Left**

**I'll bet I caught you all by surprise with that ending didn't I?**

* * *

**_"This demonstration contained just two of my Nuclear Bombs. In two months, this will seem like Child's Play. Leave MY island. And if any outsiders wish to help and step foot on this island, all you see will be vaporized. And their cities and capitols will be next._**_ **Forrestlake, this is your only warning."**_

* * *

The voice echoed in every survivor and witnesses head.

Twelve days ago, there were six million people in Forrestlake.

Today, not so many.

Everyone took Rock's message to heart and soul. The United States of America opened their arms to the refugees, and most of the survivors fled to the outskirts of Alaska, in small homeless shelters.

The only ones who stayed were those that enjoyed the chaos.

Or felt guilty because of said chaos.

In the following days after the mass exodus, Bone's forces emerged from the Mountain, and laid claim to all cities and towns in the island. The ARS mysteriously disappeared from the scene after Rock detonated the bombs, and the resistance had also gone underground.

Those who were unfortunate enough to be trapped on the island went to the Cour De Miracles, now destroyed in a heap of stone rubble. But the Underground tunnels and caverns were still functional, while Brightheart led a relief center. Fang led what fighters they had left to defend what was left of Riven from Bone, but they were no match to the cruelty and viciousness of Bloodclan.

The Queen of Beggars still lead the Underground, but no one had seen her since the detonation. She gave orders to Brightheart, but no one had seen her in person. Some doubted she was still alive. Anyone who tried to look for her, ended up dead anyway, so there was no point in wondering.

Forrestlake City was vaporized on the spot. The High School, University, Belltower, all of it was gone.

Riven had crumbled like a house of cards.

The Mountain oversaw all, with Rock watching from the summit, messing with a machine that no one had any clue on what it did. Except one backseater...

It was a lawless land.

It was the End of Forrestlake.

* * *

"So...that's it...that is how we got to the end of the story," Ivypool mumbled, slouched against the wall, "I mean, we all played the game and lost. Hey and, thanks for being here. Thanks for listening in to my rants and shouts. You're a real friend you know?"

A big brute was lying next to her, sound asleep and snoring. They were in a small store on the side of the road, windows boarded up.

Ivypool sighed, and slammed her head against the wall.

_What had they done?_

Jack was kidnapped by Rock, who was probably liquidating his brain.

Jayfeather was MIA, along with Fernsong and Firestar.

Lionblaze was asleep right beside her.

Dovewing and Tigerheart were MIA.

Honeyfern and Cinderheart were stuck in Riven's Underground Sanctuary.

Ivypool tried to get to Foxleap, Midnight, and everyone else stuck in the mansion, but it had been under siege since the beginning. It was impossible to get into that house, much less out of it now.

She didn't even KNOW where any of those Resistance people were.

Poppyfrost was dead, or at least that was what she heard.

Bone was currently trying to capture Thrundrair Prison.

Hawkfrost was also MIA.

The last she saw of Jaywhisker was him using his suit to fly away.

And currently...

She didn't care.

Ivypool sighed and rubbed her eyes, looking at the sawed off shotgun that lay in her lap.

Anyone dumb enough to start walking through that door, would go throw 12 buckshots of fire power.

_Knock Knock._

Ivypool raised a brow.

Anyone dumb enough to knock was clearly asking for it.

She grabbed the shotgun and pointed it at the door.

The door opened slowly, and before she could say anything a small white flag was woven by an arm behind the door.

"I assure you we mean no harm."

"Doesn't matter, now git!" Ivypool sneered.

The door slowly opened wider.

"STAY BACK!" Ivypool roared, gun up.

The door opened revealing a man with vibrant red hair, and A Ginger with freckles all over.

"Firestar? Fallen Leaves?" Ivypool asked.

Firestar nodded.

Fallen Leaves scratched the back of his head, "Hey Ivy."

Ivypool, in shock, stumbled over to where Firestar stood, reaching out and grabbing his face, checking to see if her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"Ah, it's really you!" Ivypool cried in joy.

And drew her hand back and rammed it right into Firestar's teeth.

"YOU BASTARD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ivypool tried to hit him again, but Fallen Leaves pushed her back, keeping her from unleashing hell on Firestar. "YOU DID THIS! THE MOUNTAIN SEIGE WAS YOUR IDEA!"

Firestar wiped the blood off his mouth and sighed, "You are right. I was impatient."

Ivypool growled, "Take your offers and plans out of here. I want nothing to do with them."

"Maybe he does," Fallen Leaves pointed at Lionblaze.

Ivypool hissed, "Lionblaze has been depressed more then a high school junior. All he does is sit and mope. Good luck convincing him!"

"Fine then," Firestar growled, "But I will be asking you both. We need your help."

Ivypool scoffed, and got in Firestar's face, "For WHAT?!"

Firestar's eyes filled with guilt.

_"I need you to find Jayfeather and Fernsong."_

* * *

The Foxcave had seen better days.

It's lights had gone dim, and it's owner had been sauntering. His eyes were crusty with readiness, and they sunk into his skin.

Foxleap sighed, speaking into a microphone and rumbled his voice. He sat on his swivel chair, looking at the monitor that broadcasted his face. "At exactly 7:48 PM western standard time, a nuclear bomb went off in Forrestlake, destroying everything. Exactly twelve seconds after, a second bomb had detonated in Riven. The radioactivity on my scanners has been minimal, so I can assume it is safe to go outside. But I would not step one foot in ground zero. The smell of the dead would be overwhelming."

"The death toll in the attacks was two million, and four million left Forrestlake after Rock's message. Ten Minutes after the effects of Riven and Forrestlake had been broadcasted world wide, Rock had sent his message telepathically into every mind in every human on the planet. The language barrier was broken with some magic I am unfamiliar with. *Chuckles*, being a man of science and logic, I have to admit that magic was the only way it was possible. No one can learn THAT many languages."

"It's been 40 hours since I have seen any of my friends who left with Firestar. I can only hope they have made it out. We've been stuck in the Foxcave for the past 36 hours, with Bloodclan enforcers and lackeys trying to break in from above. Cinderheart and Honeyfern had escaped to what is left of Riven, and last I saw Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf, they were captured and sent away for questioning. Midnight, Berrynose, and Hazeltail are with me in the next room getting sleep. I...I lied to them. Midnight is the only one left who knows."

"Bloodclan cut off our power supply. My backup generators have been tampered with, and I am recording this with my underground generators, but they are running out of fuel. You may be asking, why the hell are you doing your memoirs with such little power left? Well, they took out our landlines and satellites. I can do nothing but record, and hope someone can find them one day...but by then, even I know it will be too late."

"You may be asking why Bloodclan is after the Cave. Well, this cave is the biggest and smartest computer in the world. I have servers that if used in the wrong way, could help guide missiles or other instruments of destruction. And to think, all I used for them was gaming storage."

Foxleap laughed rubbed his eyes, letting some tears escape and drip onto his lap. He wiped them with his hoodie sleeve and looked back at the camera and adjusted his microphone. "They say in their last moments, people reveal who they truly are...and one of the worst things in the world is not knowing who you are. Well...I found out, but differently then most I think. I'm a coward. I'd beg for my life and barter rather then fight on the edge of death. I have prayed and begged to God more in these hours then I have all year."

"But despite all of that, I am NOT going down without a fight. I had been building something. Something that might have helped us escape. But ever since the power went out in the workshop, it's been pointless. I can't reroute power from here to there, I've already tried. Bloodclan has adapted to my tricks. They cut me off from my weapons and tools that could help us fight. I underestimated Bone. The generators uptop would get me back in working order, but Bloodclan has surrounded it. It's impossible. I can't fight, but we can escape. Escape is all I want for us right now, and after, I'm going to the storeroom in Riven. It took SO much begging with Poppyfrost to allow me to make a tank garage and bunker there."

Foxlep realized what he said, but found he didn't care. He held his chin up and snarled.

"Yeah, I'll confess it. I knew where Poppyfrost was in the last two years of her absence. The last two years, I knew she was off playing Robin Hood while she left her sisters to wonder where she was in despair. I didn't tell them, because I didn't want to. Because as much as I am loathed to admit it, Ivypool is right. I'm a selfish, arrogant, spoiled, little playboy who hated the thought of someone having more then me. I didn't tell them, because I had something against them in case they ever decided to betray me. That's the only downside of having a mind like mine. You think everyone is a traitor. I was suspecting Cinderheart LONG before Poppyfrost heard of any spies in our home. You think a man with my mind doesn't KNOW these things?"

Foxleap grunted, and looked around his room angrily, "We are all dying down here. All our food was up in the house, and Bloodclan is camping there, waiting to kill us or to break in. I won't let them! THIS IS MY HOME! MY CAVE! I would rather blow it to smithereens then have their greasy fingers touch ANY of my toys! By morning tomorrow, I'm telling the household my plan. And if they don't like it, then...then I don't know. It feels like it's the only thing I can do that can stop them. I can't let them use my servers and toys for destruction! They would march across the world and conquer it all if they did! Rock wouldn't need his magic machine, they would just need my blueprints and schematics! I WON'T LET THEM!But like I said...I'm a coward. I don't want to commit suicide and kamikaze this whole place to keep the world safe from what I've built. I love my inventions...I...I wish one of the three were here. They'd know what to do. Jayfeather's power, Lionblaze's strength, or Ivypool's skills..."

_"Oh, Ivypool. I should have listened to you!"_ Foxleap wept in fear and cowardice, _"I am sorry, I'm so sorry..."_

_"I love you."_

* * *

Dusty poked his head out from the alley way, looking at the street and all those in it.

Mostly looters. Perfectly safe.

The kid shuffled out of the alley way, speed walking away from the commotion.

He was lost.

Leave it to Sunfield to start looting a store and get them separated.

Dusty inwardly cursed. The kid was clearly a liability, but he couldn't deny he was a funny kid.

And Axis. Oh Axis! He hadn't seen his lover in weeks! Dusty hoped that he was alive and well.

Skyfair City used to be lively with cars and buses, now it was alive in a different way. Fire and brimstone everywhere, with Dusty looking at every stranger who walked past him, fists ready.

Dusty had been looking for Sunfield for the most part. The idiot found a flat screen TV that he just HAD to have. Then Bloodclan ambushed, and the two hadn't seen the other since.

The noise of yelling and laughter brought Dusty back into the real world. Dusty widened his eyes and dove into a small shop, avoiding the gaze of a Jeep filled with Bloodclan soldiers.

When they were clear, Dusty peeked his head out again, to look at the slow moving jeep. The instant he saw the people in the jeep he facepalmed.

"Oh no..."

Sunfield was in the back of the jeep.

Dusty broke a bikelock and stole the bike it came with, riding after the jeep, with no plan but to save his friend.

After several long minutes of pedaling, The jeep pulled of into a park, where he saw them bring Sunfield into a middle of some crowd.

"Shit shit shit!" Dusty leaped off the bike and ran to the crowd.

The sounds of yelling and fists in the air made him instantly bolt faster at them.

He could hear the roars and laughs of onlookers, and Dusty cringed, Sunfield was no fighter, and a pit fight with Bloodclan is NOT what he needed right now.

"SUNFIELD!" He yelled, breaking into the crowd.

The poor kid was probably bloodied up by now.

"SUNFIELD!"

He wouldn't lose this friend. Not another, and not today!

He pushed the last wall of Bloodclan members away, and looked at the sight in horror.

"-To which I said, 'Honey that's no bulldozer, that's your WIFE'!"

The crowd burst in roars and laughter as Dusty facepalmed for the second time today.

Sunfield was sitting on a bench while some fat heavily tattooed man grabbed the kids shoulder, "Kid you're really something. How's about you hang with us for a change! We need more laughter in this gang!"

The crowd cheered in agreement, while Dusty slowly sank back into the crowd.

Sunfield beemed, his blue eyes shining bright, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm looking for a friend. When I find him maybe I'll come back and see if we can join together! How's that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful!" The big man hugged the young boy with enthusiasm, as Sunfield clapped his back and saluted.

As the crowd dispersed, Sunfield sighed and chuckled, "Thanks for not blowing my cover there buddy."

"Buddy?"

Dusty was pissed off now, seething with rage, "YOU INCONSIDERATE PUNK! NOW I GET WHY FANG DOESN'T TRUST YOU! EVERYTHING IS A GAME TO YOU! WELL THIS ISN'T FUNNY SUNFIELD! I WAS WORRIED SHITLESS ABOUT YOU! AND HERE I FIND YOU PLAYING COMEDIAN WITH BLOODCLAN?!"

Sunfield's smile faded, but not entirely, "Well, I had to-"

"THIS WHOLE THING WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED, HAD YOU STOP BEING A GREEDY ASSHOLE AND LOOT THAT BEST BUY! WHEN WILL YOU SEE THAT LIFE IS NOT A GAME?! THAT LIFE IS NOT A JOKE?! THAT YOUR LIFE ISN'T A JOKE?!"

Sunfield looked read to cry, "I..."

"WHERE IS YOUR ETHICS? WHERE IS YOUR HUMAN DECENCY?! WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER THINK OF YOU?"

Sunfield stopped looking sad and instantly smirked, "I don't give a shit about what dear old daddy thinks of me."

"SHUT UP!" Dusty roared, at his limit with the boy's foolishness. "SHUT UP! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Like the flip of a switch, Sunfield had grabbed Dusty's collar and pulled him close, eyes flaring and nostrils expanding. A low growl resonated from his throat as he said the most threatening word one could ever hear from his mouth.

_"Never. Insult. My. Mother. Again."_

Dusty looked into the eyes of Sunfield, trying to find the slight hope in them that this was another joke. Another act. A mask to hide his smugness.

But all he saw in his eyes was blind rage and cold fury.

Sunfield let go of his friend and breathed heavily, hands resting on his knees.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to cause you to worry. I was just looking for a distraction, that's all."

"A distraction?"

"YES! YES, A distraction! Because like you said, life is not a joke. There is no punchline! And I hate that, so I have to distract myself from the problems and shit I go through morning, noon and night. My mother when she contracted cancer, my father taking it out on me, THEN leaving me alone in the world!"

Dusty sighed, "Your father...how did he die again?"

Sunfield faltered, and sighed, "Drowned himself. I watched with horror..."

Dusty grimaced, "I'm sorry you had to see that-"

Wait.

Dusty raised a brow, "Hold on, you WATCHED your father drown?"

Sunfield raised his eyebrows in shock and nodded, "Uh, yeah. Yeah I did."

"What and you didn't try and save him?" Dusty asked.

Sunfield stuttered, "Uh, I tried, but there was a...wall in the way."

"A wall?"

"Well it was fence mostly, and when I got over it, he was already dead."

Dusty narrowed his eyes, "Where did he drown?"

"LOOK! That shit is traumatizing man! Can we NOT talk about my dead parents? Please?!"

Dusty bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah...sure..."

"So where to?"

"Well, I was hoping you could get me into The Court."

"Oh, well then I'm ready to go then."

"Yeah...let's go."

Dusty pocketed the interaction in the back of his mind.

* * *

Ivypool sighed, her magic depleting, "Okay. Poppyfrost is in Riven, and Jayfeather and Fernsong are close to them. It seems everyone has holed up in Riven."

Firestar grinned, "Of course they would. The underground cathedrals and tunnels spread far and wide. They must have holed up there."

Lionblaze grumbled, "Okay so my brother is alive. What about my sister? Is she okay?"

Fallen Leaves nodded, "She's with Fang and Brightheart. The two were able to help get me and Holllyleaf out of a convoy heading to Bone."

"Oh Thank God," Lionblaze sighed.

"So your plan is we all regroup in Riven and try to kill Rock one last time?"

Firestar nodded, "Yes. Riven has the most citizens. They wouldn't dare leave this island to die. They'd stay to fight Rock. Just like we have."

"I stayed cause I was late for the evacuation ferry," Ivypool grumbled.

Firestar nodded, "It does not matter! We will fight."

Ivypool sighed, "Your plan is sound. Hell, I say yes I ain't got much to lose...but I've heard this story before Firestar."

"I have a better plan, one that Jay's Wing came up with."

"Jay's Wing? He's alive?!" Ivypool asked eyes wide.

Firestar's eyes shone with guilt.

"No."

Ivypool felt her heart shatter, and she sat down again, hand through her messy silver hair.

"Garrison killed him. He couldn't use his powers well due to Rock's torture, but he did impart Jayfeather a plan. A plan of which, we needed you two to complete."

Lionblaze folded his arms, "What's the plan?"

Fallen Leaves shook his head, "We don't know. Jayfeather doesn't trust anyone with it."

Lionblaze nodded, "Okay...still. We have an army, but we have no leaders. No offense Firestar, but everyone sees you as just a politician. No one is going to look up to you or Leadership. Me and the rest of the three, maybe. Poppyfrost, definitely, but no one is going to be eager to listen to a bunch of young adults ordering soldiers around."

Firestar sighed and nodded, "Yes. So I'm sorry. Fallen Leaves, go get him."

Fallen Leaves sighed and walked out the door, whistling for someone to join him.

Ivypool growled, "Sorry for what?"

Firestar rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry that I knew you'd say that. We need a general people would listen to. So, what leader do we know that inspired order and obedience?"

Ivypool curled her lip, "You didn't."

The faint sound of mechanical whirs and breathing reached their ears.

Lionblaze flexed his muscles, "YOU DIDN'T!"

His skull like helmet was replaced with a sleek, smooth, and shiny helmet that covered his whole face. Two red lines marked where the eyes should have been, and the traveled sideways to the side of the helmet, and dipped down to his neck, shoulders, and down his arms. Two rotors where on the mouth area, sucking in oxygen, and puffing out carbon dioxide like it was nothing. His neck was wrapped in a tight moving armor plate, that constantly rearranged itself to make the user comfortable. It still resembled a skull, but more robotic and cybernetic. His chest area was more black metallic looking, with the plates moving freely and snuggly across his body. A plate of cybernetic armor covered his abs, with a long and smooth plate above, covering his chest. His back was covered in a similar fashion, except the backplates moved downward, and the lower back area was broken into three parts in order to keep the dipped down backplates snug.

_"So tell me," _Tigerstar chuckled under the mask, _"What the hell has Rock done to MY island?!"_

* * *

A young Man was dragged across the stone floor, beaten and bruised, bloodied beyond belief.

He shook his head and begged, "Please...I didn't mean this to happen! I had to! My daughter was-"

"BE SILENT!" the guards yelled.

The man was thrown to the ground, and slowly crawled up, to look above him.

He could see the faint outline of a curvaceous woman, sitting in the throne. He couldn't see her face, but he knew who she was. Her reputation was huge.

"Queen, I-"

**BANG!**

The bullet chipped off some of the stone floor in front of him, and he instantly cowered in fear again.

She would do the talking.

_"Is it true you transported the Nuke into Riven?"_ she said, sounding tired and broken.

"Y-yes, but I thought they were just weapons for Bone! I would never have transported it had I known it was a-"

**BANG!**

He shut up again, hands over his head.

_"My people have nothing left because of you. You killed so many...you deserve death."_

"P-please!" He begged, hands wrapped tightly and on his knees, "Please don't! I came to you guys! I defected, I DEFECTED! I WENT TO YOU AFTER I FOUND OUT WHAT IT WAS! I'M NOT WITH THEM!"

_"You_ _were,"_ she said, her voice sounding like it was on the edge of crying.

"Please...please I have a daughter...that's the only reason I joined Bloodclan!"

_"Oh..."_ the outline stood up, allowing only her cold dead eyes to be seen by the Bloodclan defector, _"Oh that must be hard. Doing all you can for your family...to keep them safe. If only you could feel what I have felt."_

The man cried "P-please...please no no, please don't..."

The Queen didn't even spare him a glance pushing button on her throne's arm rest.

_"I'll enjoy watching you die."_

The Bloodclan defector looked to his left in fear, hearing a small gate open.

"_rrrhhhhRAWHR!"_

A orange and white striped tiger pounded after, looking at the queen.

The queen nodded, "Kill him."

"NO WAIT! PLEASE! I'LL-"

The Tiger launched onto the man, fangs sinking into his arm, and with a mighty tug, pulled it out of it's socket.

_"GAAAHHHH! PLEASE! NO, DON'T LET ME DIE! I HAVE A DAUGHTER! I HAVE A DAUGHTER!"_

The queen didn't say a word, watching.

The Tiger grabbed the man's leg with his paws, sinking his claws into his thigh, as he screamed bloody murder.

"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE!"

The Tiger finally sunk his fangs deep into the mans neck, tearing his jugular out and eating its new meal.

The man died slowly and painfully, choking on his own blood, still asking to be spared by the Queen.

* * *

**Behold the aftermath of Rock's victory. Don't worry you will see more chapters soon. Because this is the final arc.**

**So yeah, Rock was always going to win. Next chapter, everyone reunites again. Stay tuned for that.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **

**Adios.**


	52. Survival

**Warriors: The New Era**

**Chapter Fifty Two: Survival**

**This chapter will mainly focus on Foxleap and co, as they try to find a way to escape the house. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Any aces?"

"Go fish," the other Bloodclan employee muttered.

They sat in what was left of the dining room area, basically just camping out the Foxcave's entrance staircase and elevator. They had been here for weeks. Either the kids were dead from lack of air and food, or they had some giant stockpile somewhere. But they had gone through the blueprints. Every schematic, every exit, it was all being watched by them.

Well not at the moment...

Truth be told, Bone never really sent a heavy duty detail to the house, just five of his best, and two of them were victims of the children's defenses.

"Christ, are you sure you're not cheating!" The other scoffed, as a third member joined in. He had long unwashed brown hair, and amber eyes, a scraggly beard across his chin. He was younger then the other two playing the game.

The third member sighed, running a hand through his messy brown hair, "Why you two playing a kids game! I haven't played Go Fish since third grade!"

"Well, THIS idiot lost the chips!" The first pointed at the other one.

"Dude I'm telling you, they were stolen! Prolly a racoon or something."

The Third member sighed, "I'll go search. Enjoy playing Go Fish. Oh, and Dex?"

"Yeah?" The second, Dex, asked.

He smirked, "Redspear is cheating."

"YOU FUCKER!" Redspear shouted at the third one, as the other two ended up arguing.

The third one cackled with laughter, looking in the kitchen drawers.

"I knew it! You little snake!" Dex scowled.

Red shrugged, pouring cards out of his sleeve, "Yeah alright, sorry. I had aces, eights, and those jacks you wanted."

"Well too late now!" Dex roared, "Gimme the cards were playing a new game!"

"HEY! DEX?"

"Yeah man?" Dex shouted, shuffling the cards.

"WHAT'S THIS BLACK ORB THING DOING ON THE COUNTER?!"

Redspear and Dex paled in fear. The two instantly tripped out of their chairs and rushed to the kitchen.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

The third Bloodclan member dropped the orb with his hands up, "I didn't touch it!"

"You were grabbing it, you moron!" Redspear snarled, "Bone would kill us if we lost them due to your negligence!"

"Why?" He asked, "What does it do?"

Redspear sighed, "It's an EMP. It's shutting down their lair's power and electricity. Why do you think your wifi had been trash?"

"OOH! I thought it was cause we took down a celltower or somethin," He muttered.

Redspear shook his head, "No you newbie. This thing is keeping the kids down there from getting out. So please, try not to deactivate it would ya? It's very sensitive equipment!"

"How sensitive?" The Newbie asked.

Dex smirked, "Just shake the damn thing and it warbles. That, and it's power mode button is a little too sensitive. Just touching it would deactivate it. Why do you think we put tape over it?"

"Oh that explains it," he shrugged.

Dex sighed, "Alright, now you know. Red, lets get back to the game."

As Red started to go off on Dex for not telling the new Bloodclan member this before hand, the brown haired newbie went back to looking around in the kitchen drawers.

After five minutes of rummaging through coins, papers, pencils and tape, he found a pair of scissors. Quietly, he went back to the kitchen table and cut the tape off, watching the green button go red.

"Hey, deal me in would ya?" He smirked, grabbing a set of poker chips from his pocket.

_"I found the chips."_

* * *

Foxleap was awoke to the small humming of his computer servers.

He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the black screen of the monitor, it's words typed out they it's systems reboot was almost complete.

_"What the fuck?" _Foxleap thought to himself, looking at his keyboard and mousepad, instantly going to work. He moved the mouse on screen, and then turned to the light switch built into his chair.

The lights turned on in his dim Foxcave, blinding him instantly.

"K.A.R.-" Foxleap stopped himself, force of habit, "MIDNIGHT! WE HAVE POWER AGAIN!"

The lifelike android burst into the cave, looking at the monitors as they started up, "Oh shit..."

Foxleap grinned, "Wake everyone up! We're getting out of here today!"

* * *

"So what exactly is the endgame here?" Bone asked.

Rock grinned, hands glowing with magic as he powered up the machine.

_"Centuries become decades...decades become years...years become months, and now? Months become days..."_

"English please?" Bone asked from the ground, staring up at the contraption.

It was like the inside of a clock tower, a vault hidden DEEP in the mountain. So deep, not even Bone could tell where the exit tunnels were.

Rock smirked, his left hand sporting a new ring on his pointer finger, _"Why do you think we are doing what we are doing?"_

Bone shrugged, "Destroying the world. What else is there besides that?"

_"No, WHY are we destroying it?"_

"Not sure, but I'm guessing you're about to tell me," Bone sighed.

_"Right you are."_

_"For centuries I have safeguarded and protected Earth's people from certain destruction. Never once have I asked for anything in return. Only that humanity would some day learn from it's mistakes. But now at the height of my power do I see. Man is a cancer. There is no saving it from itself, you cannot help those who do not want to be helped."_

"Wait, so you're going to kill EVERYONE?"

_"No, of course not," Rock dismissed, "I am justice. Not heartless. Humanity will evolve. They will be learn from there mistakes. They will adapt and become better then they were now."_

Bone rubbed his chin, "I'm just saying...at this point I hardly care whether you spare me your wrath or not, but...I don't think killing...everyone, is the only solution."

_"It is not,"_ Rock answered, _"But it is the only way that there will be true and actual change."_

Bone looked at Rock in a mix of fear and wonder, "But...I don't know. I put on the face of a merc with no morals, to which I don't. But...something don't seem right killing all them folk unjustly."

_"Think of it this way,"_ Rock floated down in front of him, eyes staring into his heart, _"You have to be sick in order to get a stronger immunity to the virus next time it comes. This is the pathogen. The virus. Once humanity has evolved to the point where the are truly and purely changing the world for the better, instead of destroying it and taking advantage of the weak-"_

"But isn't that what we are doing now?" Bone asked, "Destroying and taking advantage of the weak, so they can be the next generation?"

_"Blessed are the meek, for they shall inherit the Earth,"_ Rock nodded.

Bone bit his tongue, "I...whatever."

Rock floated dangerously close to where Bone was, and growled, _"Where do you stand, Bone?"_

Bone looked at the ground, before nodding his head and looking back at him, "With you."

_"Then...**on your knees..."**_

Bone slowly sank to his knees, and bowed his head down, eyes mad with fury.

_"You are my Shepperd of the new world. You are spared because deep down, you can inspire others in ways Scourge and Tigerstar could not. And you will inspire them to do as I say. For with my vast power, I know that I cannot Shepperd them as quick as I would like. **Dominance, begets Resistance, which causes...Violence."**_

Bone nodded, "And so I shall serve..."

Rock grinned and floated back up the moving gears and panels, _"Do what must be done..."_

Bone sighed, with a new found confidence and resolve.

_"I will."_

* * *

Foxleap slipped the knuckledusters on his fingers, while Midnight's gauntlets cracked open to reveal her built in laser canons. She was very adamant on never being a damsel in distress.

"Where's Half Moon and Berrynose?" Foxleap asked.

"Right here!" Berrynose stomped out, decked in hockey pads for protection, and a hockey stick with nails through it's blade.

Half Moon popped out, with two daggers strapped to her waist, "If we're gonna make a move, now is the time."

"Thank God the power went back on," Foxleap sighed, "Any sooner, and we'd never open the weapons vault."

"I'm still pissed you never TELL us these things!" Berrynose snarled, "Is there anything else we need to know before we leave?"

Foxleap shrugged, "I have a wine cellar."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Guys, not now," Hazeltail groaned, with a rifle in her arms.

Foxleap nodded, stepping over to the keyboards and typing some code in, "Alright...the cave is set to blow...we have five minutes..."

"Let's go then," Berrynose pounded his chest, hyping himself up for a fight.

They all crammed into the small elevator, Midnight in front of them with her arms trained on the door, ready to fire when they opened.

There they sat as the elevator slowly moved upwards.

Foxleap cracked his knuckles.

Berrynose tapped the hokcey stick against the floor.

Half Moon twirled her daggers around, snarling.

Hazeltail loaded her rifle up.

_DING._

The elevator opened.

"ARRGGGHHHHhhhh there is no one here," Midnight ran out screaming for war before she looked around the living room.

Hazletail pointed at the floor, "Except for them."

Two Bloodclan members were knocked out on the floor beneath them. One had red hair, and the other had a deck of cards across his chest.

"You're welcome by the way..."

They all raised their weapons behind them, and widened their eyes.

The Brown Haired Bloodclan enforcer grinned.

"I figured you guys would need some help from little old me."

"ALDERHEART?" Foxleap asked in wonder.

The young boy threw his hands up in dramatic effect, "YES, TIS I!"

"You're awake!" Midnight said in wonder.

Alderheart nodded, "Woke two days before the world went nuts. Was about to be cleared by the asylum, but then it got raided by Bloodclan. I've been pretending to be one of them for ages now."

Half Moon hugged the poor boy, crying tears of joy, "Sparkpelt is going to be so happy. And Jayfeather, and Poppyfrost!"

"What all have I missed?" He asked, then correcting himself, "Besides Rock's heel turn?"

"We'll fill you up on the way to Riven," Foxleap sighed, "For now we have to move before the house blows up."

"YOU'RE BLOWING IT UP?!" Alderheart shouted, "AFTER ALL MY HARD WORK TO RESCUE YOU GUYS AND KEEP IT SAFE, YOU'RE JUST BLOWING IT UP?"

Foxleap took his turn to shout, dragging the kid out the door as the group sprinted out, "I DIDN'T REALIZE WE WERE GOING TO BE RESCUED ANY TIME SOON!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME BY THE WAY!"

_**BOOM!**_

The blast of the bomb threw them all forward, as heat singed the hairs off their backs. Foxleap stood up and kooed at the house, watching it crumble into dust as his precious lair caved in on itself and threw a wave of dust up into the sky.

"Well...too late now. Goodbye Foxcave."

* * *

"Oh thank god you're safe!" Ivypool hugged her sister, as she returned the favor.

Dovewing cried tears of joy, "I was worried sick about you!"

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf hugged as well, reunited after the weeks of hell.

"I'm sorry I left you alone," Lionblaze muttered.

Hollyleaf nodded, "It's okay."

Firestar grinned.

"How sweet. I love family reunions," Tigerstar said, his mask off, and teeth caked with blood as a result, "Don't you?"

"Have a heart, Tigerclaw. You have yet to see your children and granddaughter."

"Heh, not looking forward to that!"

The group had all arrived at the Underground safer then expected. They had camped in a shelter like area, where people were sleeping or being given relief items by the surviving Resistance members.

Honeyfern and Cinderheart all hugged Lionblaze, before Cinderheart smiled, "Thank God you are here."

"Where's Icecloud? And Poppyfrost?"

The two sister faltered in facial structure, looking somber and unfortunate.

"Icecloud is dead...Poppyfrost is worse."

Lionblaze gasped at the news of Icecloud, lowering his head in regret, "Damn...DAMN! She...she didn't deserve this...does Jack know?"

"Jack is MIA," Hollyleaf mumbled.

Lionblaze rubbed his eyes, letting some tears fall, "What...what about Foxleap?"

"He's on his way, but we didn't have the chance to tell him," Fallen Leaves said.

Ivypool wiped her eyes, "How?"

"She was up top when the bomb went off."

"DAMN!" Lionblaze slammed his fist into the cobblestone ground, enraged and sad.

Honeyfern and Cinderheart shared a look, and Cinderheart nodded.

"Listen, Lionblaze?" Honeyfern started.

Lionblaze sunk to his knees, and leaned back, "What?"

"How close were you to Poppyfrost?"

"As close as the rest of us, why?" Lionblaze asked, eyes still red.

Cinderheart began to quiver, "She...something has changed."

"She's always been difficult," Dovewing reasoned.

"Not like this!" Honeyfern snapped, "She's not sad or depressed, or drinking away her troubles. Christ, we've all heard her crying in the tunnels when we sleep. But...she doesn't look sad or upset. _She looks furious._ We all hate Rock for what he's done but Poppyfrost? I don't know what happened, but the woman in these tunnels, is NOT my sister. And I know if we ask her to help us fight Rock, she will not listen, and we will have lost the biggest army in Forrestlake currently."

"And you want ME to snap her out of it?" Lionblaze growled, "No. Let her grieve and mourn how she wants."

"We haven't seen her in days!" Cinderheart shouted, "Brightheart and Fang won't let us! You can-"

"NO! I think, you should respect her anger, hell, I'M FURIOUS TOO!" Lionblaze shouted, "I'M FURIOUS ROCK PLAYED US ALL FOR DAMN FOOLS! I'M FURIOUS THAT TWO CITIES HAVE BEEN VAPORIZED! I'M FURIOUS THAT MY FRIENDS ARE DYING ONE BY ONE! LET HER BE FURIOUS!"

Cinderheart rested a hand on Lionblaze's shoulder, and slowly hugged him.

Lionblaze wrenched his eyes shut, and cried, pouring waterfalls of tears.

"Please...help us get our sister back...please."

"I'll...I'll try."

"Oh please! Put a sock in your stupid emotional attachments!" Tigerstar shouted, and they all looked to him in rage, "The way I see it, if the so called Queen of Beggars doesn't wish to cooperate with us, then we will _force_ her to acknowledge us and fight beside us!"

"And if she won't?!" Ivypool hissed.

Tigerstar grinned, "Then we find someone who _will_ fight beside us. And dispose the vermin..."

The room boomed with uproar, as everyone shouted and yelled their objections.

"NOW HOLD ON! I don't want to kill her!"

"SHE'S MY SISTER!"

"WHY SHOULD WE LISTEN TO A TERRORIST LIKE YOU?!"

"A COUP?"

"SILENCE!" Firestar yelled, and they all fell quiet in his respect. He took a deep breath, "While I disagree with his sentiment, Tigerstar isn't wrong. The Court Of Miracles has an army of thousands involving ex military, mercs, and assassins. Poppyfrost leads them all, and if we can't convince her to cooperate, we need to find someone who will and at the same time, someone who the army will let lead them to battle."

Tigerstar grinned looking to the ceiling with his chin up, with a smug smirk on his face, "Someone like-"

Firestar glared at him, "You are a general. Not a leader. I don't trust you THAT much."

Tigerstar snarled as Lionblaze snapped his fingers, "Sparkpelt! Poppyfrost said that she was next in line! She could lead them!"

"But would they listen?" Dovewing asked,

Tigerstar laughed, choking some blood out in the process. Everyone turned to him as he explained with a grin, "It's not about whether they WANT to listen or not!"

Everyone folded their arms or raised a brow in what he had to say.

"It's about whether they have a choice," Tigerstar smirked.

* * *

**Alderheart is back! Tigerstar is fighting for the good guys, for now! And Rock's master plan is revealed!**

**Okay, I swear this will be the LAST filler chapter I ever do. Everything else from here on will be STRICTLY IMPORTANT TO PLOT! REMEMBER THESE WORDS! THEY ARE IN BOLD!**

**Let me know what you guys think in the reviews. You're welcome to guess on what's gonna happen next.**

**Adios.**


	53. Broken Toys

**Warriors: The New Era**

**Chapter Fifty Three: Broken Toys**

**This will be probably the more darker of my chapters, talks about depression, loss of yourself, and suicdal tendencies. If you are afraid or squeemish, turn back now.**

**Otherwise...let's begin.**

* * *

"So she's down here?" Lionblaze asked.

Cinderheart nodded, "Yeah..."

They stared down the cold and dark stone tunnel, with lantersn fixed on the wall as their source of light. The breeze from the end of the tunnel lapped against their face.

"Will you be accompanying me?"

"I wish. Honeyfern needs help setting up some defenses."

Lionblaze kissed her forehead, "Be safe."

With that, Cinderheart turned and left Lionblaze to walk down the tunnel to his uncertain future.

He walked through the cobblestone floor, his boots echoing across the hall. The driping of water filled his ears as he descended deeper and deeper into the underground. The rats payed him no mind, and the bats avoided his flashlight with harsh cries.

Eventually, he came acrossa giant door, with a rust handle to pull it open.

"Poppyfrost?" He knocked on the door. "Poppyfrost, it's me. Lionblaze. I'm here to check up on you. Can I come in?"

Silence was the only answer. Lionblaze gently pulled the door open, revealing a strange sight.

The whole room was set up like a hotel dining room. Neat rugs on the mahogany floors, white square pillars that kept the place up. A bar station was to his left, and the place was lit brightly by a high chandelier. Circular tables with four neat, comfy chairs on each side of the table, lined up like a library. The room span across a hundred feet, with the bar table itself having lights in the table, making the counter glow yellow with light. Everything looked so fresh. Clean. Pure.

This was definitely not Poppyfrost's work.

"Poppyfrost?" He shouted, looking for any signs of the red head thief. "Poppyfrost it's me!"

The door to the kitchen opened, revealing a blonde woman with an eyepatch, who's eye widened in alarm, "What are you doing? Get out of here now!"

"Brightheart, I'm here for Poppyfrost!" Lionblaze cried, "Where is she?"

"There is no Poppyfrost here!" Brightheart drew a double barreled sawed off shot gun, "Now get out of here!"

"I know she's here Brightheart!"

"You CAN'T see her!"

Lionblaze smirked, "Brightheart, you know that gun won't do shit."

Brightheart scowled, "You CANNOT be here! I'm not messing around, you DON'T want to see her."

"Oh, yes I do!" Lionblaze snarled, pounding forward. "STEP ASIDE!"

Brightheart fired the gun once, the pellets bounching off of Lionblaze while he hoisted her up and threw her across the room.

Lionblaze kicked the door to the kitchen, shouting, "POPPYFROST!"

He groaned when he spotted another door, half open in the rush that Brightheart made to stop him. He passed the oven and serving table, and opened the door.

_"GRRAAAAWWWLLLLL!"_

He was tackled by a behemoth of orange and white, a giant Bengal Tiger pounced on him the second he opened the door. It tried to sink it's teeth into Lionblaze's jaw, but his powers kept his skin intact. He punched the tiger off and burst threw the door, the tiger following suit.

Now they were in some dimly lit throne room, a small lantern hanging above the center. The room was small, and smelled of blood. A corpse was in the corner of the dome like room, and Lionblaze had no intention of meeting the same fate.

The Tiger dropped into a crouch, circling Lionblaze as the golden boy flexed his muscles, "Down Kitty Cat. Just want to find your owner!"

"LIONBLAZE!" Brightheart burst threw the door, and quickly stepped back when the Tiger looked at her.

This was a battle.

The Tiger leapt forward, and Lionblaze grabbed it's front paws in midair, slamming it to the ground. The cat slapped Lionblaze away with it's mighty paws, this time finally pushing Lionblaze to the ground.

"GetoffaMe you overgrown house cat!" Lionblaze hissed, lifting the cat off of him slowly and surely.

"STOP THIS!" Brightheart yelled, afraid of what comes next.

The Tiger pressed it's weight on it's front, pushing Lionblaze back down, and getting ready to bite his eyes.

**BANG!**

The Tiger leaped off of Lionblaze, and slowly padded away, head hung low.

Lionblaze looked to the sound of the gunshot and widened his eyes.

The silhouette of a woman had a pistol trained at his face.

_"You know. Normally the Tiger is supposed to be first line of defense...Lostface,"_ the silhouette said.

"Poppyfrost?" Lionblaze asked.

_"Don't call me that...who are you?"_ the feminine voice slurred.

"Poppyfrost, it's me, Lionblaze."

_"Oh...you...Sister's Boyfriend..." _

Lionblaze hoisted himself up, the gun still trained on his head. "Come out of the Shadows Poppyfrost. Let me see your face."

The soft chuckle escaped the darkness.

_"What do you hope to see when I step into the light?"_

"The face of a friend, for one," Lionblaze said sternly.

The gun moved forward, and the sounds of boots hitting the floor echoed in the pavilion.

Lionblaze had to cover his mouth..."Oh God..."

There she stood. Her face was sunken and dark, the bags over her eyes hitting her cheeks. Her hair was a mess, tied in a sloppy braid in the back, and her teeth looked yellow. She smelt of manure and other volatile liquids, and her eyes were crusty and red. A bandage wrapped across her nose, and her attire was that of baggy clothing. A giant hoodie, and sweatpants to big for her small legs. Her mouth was coated in what Lionblaze assumed was vomit.

Gone was the seductive, beautiful femme fatale...

In her place stood a broken, and suffering little girl...

It looked like she hardly cared about anything anymore.

"Now you see me, Lion," Poppyfrost muttered, glaring daggers at him, before lifting her other hand to drink from a flask. Lionblaze assumed it was beer.

Lionblaze gasped and sighed, "Christ Poppyfrost, what happened to you?"

Poppyfrost stopped drinking the flask, her eyes shooting open with a blind rage.

"I allowed myself to care," Poppyfrost curled her lip, "Get out of my sight, or I will kill you!"

"No, I-"

His eye burst with pain, as Poppyfrost shot it.

"Oh get up. We both know it bounces off."

"STILL HURTS!"

Poppyfrost let a soft smile escape her, her eyes shining mad with anger and rage.

_"You know nothing of pain..."_

She turned around and coughed, staggering through another door as the Tiger followed after her.

Lionblaze rubbed his eyes in shock.

"I told you, Poppyfrost isn't here," Brightheart folded her arms, "Not the one you knew anyway."

"What happened to her?" Lionblaze asked.

Brightheart sighed, "Grief changes people. She blames herself. She thinks if she never got involved, the Court would never be a target. And her people would still be alive."

Lionblaze looked as Poppyfrost's back as she opened the door and shooed the tiger in, following after.

"She lost someone she loved...didn't she? Was it Fang?"

Brightheat shook her head, "No...worse."

Lionblaze already figured it out, but didn't want to say it aloud, "No...tell me it's not true..."

_"Lionblaze...her children were up there when the bomb went off..."_

* * *

Foxleap pulled the hood over his head, following after Alderheart.

"Alright, through here," Alderheart pulled some palm leaves away, revaling a staircase into the ground, "Take a good look at the sky friends. It's the last you will see of it for a good long while."

Half Moon sighed, "Goodnight moon, I guess."

"Heh, good one," Alderheart smirked, brushing his hair out of his eyes, opening the cellar.

Berrynose went first, hockey stick pointed up, ready to swing, with his sister following after. Hazeltail twitched her lips, "Of course it had to be dark..."

"Scared of the dark?" Half Moon asked, following after.

"Scared of what's in it."

Midnight smirked, "I don't mind. I have night vision."

Alderheart gestured to the stairs, when Foxleap was the last one left, "After you, kind sir."

"See you haven't lost your sense of theatrics," Foxleap mumbled, walking down as Alderheart closed the door behind him.

"It'll take more then a Meta-Human psychopath to bring me down! Which reminds me, how is she?"

"Tigerstar shot her."

"Oh so he's still alive?"

"Yeah," Half Moon responded, the darkness only providing her voice, "We thought he died after you, but he was faking it."

"Something tells me it was more complicated then that! Spill!"

Berrynose groaned, "The Bastard cheated death by fusing his body into a walking machine."

Foxleap nodded, which no one could see, "His mask was pretty cool though. It pumped Oxygen into his lungs and sucked the carbon dioxide out, so he never needed to breathe."

"Wonder what that's like."

"AGH! SOMETHING TOUCHED MY FOOT!"

"Oh that, that's just the rats," Alderheart chuckled, "Don't mind them. Means we are close actually."

"Hazeltail, get off of me!" Half Moon snapped.

"I see a light!" Berrynose cried.

After several more moments, the door opened to reveal a marketplace, hidden from the world. It had floodlights above, with a stone roof to prevent cave ins.

"FOXLEAP, HEY!" A familiar voice cried out. Foxleap turned to his left to see Ivypool throw her arms around him."

"IVY! Oh thank God you're alive!" Foxleap hugged her.

Midnight raised a brow and grinned, proud of Foxleap.

"GUYS! HEY GUYS FOXLEAP IS HERE!"

Soon enough Hollyleaf, Fallen Leaves, Hawkfrost, Dovewing, Tigerjaw, Crowflight, Ravenheart, Cinderheart and Honeyfern all joined them.

"Oh thank God you're here!" Firestar came from the other side of the group.

Alderheart looked around, "Hey, where's Fernsong, Jayfeather, and Sparkpelt? And where is Icecloud?"

Before Cinderheart could respond, a loud voice interrupted.

"HEY GANG!" Tigerstar smirked, smiling wide, "What now? Anyone up for celebratory pancakes?"

"TIGERSTAR?!" Berrynose shouted in shock, while Midnight's arm immediately split open to reveal her cannon.

Tigerstar rose a brow, "I'm guessing she prefers waffles?"

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" Half Moon shouted.

Firestar sighed, "I need him. He knows more about Bloodclan and The ARS more then anyone. That, and he commands loyalty. He'd lead our army to the battlefront well."

"Only to shank us in the back!" Half Moon retorted.

"TRUST ME, no one is more upset then ME!" Hawkfrost scowled.

Ivypool nodded, "It's unfortunate, but he's necear-wait ME? Hawkfrost you just said 'me'!"

Hawkfrost widened his eyes, "We did?"

Berrynose scratched his chin, "Doesn't that mean he needs to meditate?"

Ivypool shook her head, "Sorry lost focus! We need Tiger-"

Something about that made Foxleap angry. The way Hawkfrost and Ivypool got along so well...he tuned out, boiling with rage...

"-and because of his experience as a leader, he can help lead the army to win."

Tigerstar smirked as Half Moon shook her head, "There has to be someone else!"

"Like who? Brokenstar? Scourge?! THEY ARE DEAD!" Hollyleaf yelled, "So we need him! Like it or not, to which we don't!"

Foxleap sighed, "Okay, look. I'm going to go clear out my Bunker. Make sure no one has touched my stuff or broken it."

"I'll come with!" Ivypool said, rather to fast, which made Foxleap feel a little better.

"Uh, yeah! Okay," Foxleap nodded, and said goodbye to everyone (but he glared at Tigerstar)

* * *

Jayfeather looked at the Moonstone on the table in front of him, and growled, "Is this what you wanted? Chaos and death everywhere?"

The Moonstone hummed in response.

Sparkpelt raised a brow in confusion, while Fernsong sighed, as Jayfeather stared intently at the crystal, "It can't respond to you."

"Oh, yes it can. If it could corrupt Brokenstar and Lionblaze, it can talk to you."

"It feeds off of negative energy, and brings it out," Fernsong responded.

"So why does it listen to you? How come it doesn't corrupt you?"

Fernsong grinned, "Oh, it does try."

"Wait what?" Jayfeather gasped.

Sparkpelt, who's eyes were fixed on the Moonstone like it was a sacred object, didn't pay any attention.

"Well, where do I begin," Fernsong shrugged, "At an early age, Aunt Hollyleaf trained me how to shield my mind from it's power. It tempts me, and tries, but I am way more stronger and mentally resolved then it thinks. That's why everyone else can fall for it's tricks to sway you, while I..."

Fernsong immediately grabbed Sparkpelt's hand as she reached to snatch the Moonstone

"-can keep my thoughts and pure and clear."

Sparkpelt widened her eyes and lowered her hand, "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I do, and it's not your fault," Fernsong patted her shoulder, "It tries to control whomever it can. Don't feel bad. Just stop staring at it."

"Right!" Sparkpelt's eyes left the stone, looking up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the Moonstone.

Jayfeather sighed, "Wow...I wonder how many times it's tried to destroy us all?"

"How did you get the thing even?" Sparkpelt asked, "I thought half of them were destroyed?"

"They were," Fernsong nodded, holding the Moonstone and dissolving it into thin air, "This was the one Brokenstar tried to use to turn back time."

"Then why did he need the machine?" Jayfeather asked, "I remember, before we fought, Brokenstar had some machine that amplified it's power..."

Fernsong raised an eye brow, "Really? I don't know anything about a machine...but in MY future, Sol was leader, not Rock..."

"Wait..." Sparkpelt tied her curly hair out of her green eyes, "Sol was alive in YOUR timeline?"

"Yes, that's why I have been no help," Fernsong admitted, "It's impossible to predict what comes next. Even me..."

Sparkpelt grinned, "I may have an explanation."

"You do?" Jayfeather asked, shocked.

"I remember reading quantum physics in the Library," Sparkpelt began, slowly grinning, "And I remember something in temporal anomalies section. You know of a sonic boom right? Well, Time Boom!"

"Time what?" Fernsong and Jayfeather said in unison.

Sparkpelt sighed, then started to elaborate, "When you break the sound barrier, there is a sonic boom! Well, imagine you break the time barrier! Time Boom. A shockwave, forms."

"Oh," Jayfeather responded, "I think I understand..."

"These anomalies send out ripples of distortion throughout reality, shifting things so miniscule, so tiny, but enough to change the course of billions of lives."

Fernsong rubbed his chin, "So...just my traveling back in time, was enough to change the future itself?"

"Possibly," Jayfeather nodded, "How do you know this Sparkpelt?"

"I spent half my junior high age in the library. What? You think just because I'm a homeless thief and a killer that I am stupid?"

They actually did think that...

* * *

Foxleap pressed his handprint onto the keypad, it glowing up in activation, scanning his palm print.

Ivypool sighed, "You sure love the dramatics."

_"Access Granted. Welcome to the Tank Garage Bunker."_

"Thank's K.A.R.A.I," Foxleap mumbled, knowing that the voice wasn't the same as the snarky A.I he had built.

The doors opened up, and he pushed them out of his way.

Instantly he scowled.

"What's wrong?" Ivypool asked.

Foxleap hissed, "The lights are on."

Someone was here recently.

"JAYWHISKER!" Foxleap shouted, "YOU BETTER HAVE DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION AS TO WHY YOU'RE IN HERE!"

Silence.

Foxleap passed his mech suits and tanks, all that he built from scratch. This was the place he shipped his completed inventions when he was done building them in the Foxcave.

Essentially, the Foxcave was the factory. This place was the garage.

"Fucking hell," Ivypool mumbled, "This is a lot of stuff! You have tanks, mechs, and grenades galore!"

"Yeah," Foxleap snarled.

And he didn't like it when people messed with his stuff.

His fury grew as he looked at all that Jaywhisker had modified or wrecked. Foxleap growled, "JAYWHISKER!"

He turned the corner to see Jaywhisker's back facing him, with his hands hidden in front of him, creating something.

"ASSHOLE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING...my..." Foxleap slowly stopped his blind stomping towards Jaywhisker.

His arms were covered in the gauntlets, that glowed a bright green.

"FAILSAFE 255," Foxleap muttered.

Jaywhisker turned to face him, just as angry as Foxleap was, "SO YOU**_ DID_** BUG MY SUIT!"

Ivypool raised a brow in confusion, "I'm sorry, what?"

Foxleap's hand went to his mouth, "Jaywhisker, you-"

"HAVE BEEN TRYING TO DIE? YUP!" Jaywhisker snarled, aiming his palms at Foxleap and Ivypool's heads, "DEACTIVATE IT! NOW!"

Foxleap held his hands up surrender, "Jaywhisker...I-"

"DEACTIVATE IT OR SO HELP ME GOD, I'LL KILL YOU AND MAKE ANOTHER SUIT THAT **WILL** KILL ME!" Jaywhisker growled, already getting ideas for a Terminator that would get the job done.

"That won't stop the suit!" Foxleap tried to reason, "Listen Jaywhisker, put the arms down, and let's talk."

"I DON'T WALK TO TALK! I WANT TO DIE! **DEACTIVATE IT!**" Jaywhisker shouted, "FINAL WARNING!"

"No," Foxleap said sternly.

Jaywhisker gritted his teeth.

_"Then you will die."_

Jaywhisker fired the gloves.

Ivypool dashed out of the way, to dodge, and turned to see Foxleap not moving a muscle. She was about to dash back towards him, but the blast missed his head by near inches.

Foxleap hadn't even flinched.

Jaywhisker aimed again, only for the gloves to twitch to the side, firing around Foxleap instead of at him.

Foxleap glared at him, "Did you think that you could build a suit that I couldn't beat?"

Jaywhisker gasped as Foxleap smirked.

"255 lines of code. 255 scenarios I've written down. 254 ways you can't kill yourself. But I only needed one to make sure I wouldn't die by the hands of my creations," Foxleap bragged, "Because let's face it Jaywhisker..._**you're not as smart as I am.**_"

Jaywhisker was about to retort, when Foxleap opened his mouth again, "You may be the faster inventor, but I have the faster mind. I don't need super powers and tragic backstories...I just need my head. You can build your armors, and you can build your toys, but you could never beat me in this."

"I know WHO you built that suit for," Foxleap took a step forward, his mouth firing off like a motor, "And I know what happened to him. And I'm sorry."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!" Jaywhisker shouted.

Foxleap went off, "FINE THEN! YOU DON'T WANT MY PITY, THEN I'LL MAKE YOU PITY YOURSELF! HOW DOES THAT SOUND?! Why did you make an EXACT replica of the Iron Man suit? Why not branch off with your own designs? Why did you build stuff that I ever built? Why did you try to run from your problems instead of facing them and growing?"

In any normal circumstances, Ivypool would have stopped Foxleap from edging a suicidal kid on, but Foxleap was nothing if not clever. He trusted her, so she would trust him.

"Because you have no imagination..." Foxleap shook his head, "Did you ask for help? Did you talk to anyone? Did you even tell people you needed help? NO! You opted to take the easy way out, because that is what OTHERS would do. You built shit that's already been built! And you like to take the route that others have been on! Instead of carving your own path, you take the roads people travelled on. I don't know WHAT it was that bent your life so out of shape, but that doesn't matter!"

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?! Jaywhisker shouted, angrier then ever before, "A SWEET LITTLE BOY WHO WAS UNDER MY CARE HAS DIED! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT FEELS LIKE!"

Jaywhisker expected Foxleap to just shut up then and there.

He didn't expect Foxleap to reach into his pocket...

"HANDS UP!" Jaywhisker shouted, aiming the gloves again, despite the knowing that it was futile.

Foxleap pulled out his wallet, unfolding it and grabbing a small picture.

"My Baby Brother..." Foxleap smirked at the picture, "Shrewpaw...he hadn't chosen a name yet...Shrewpaw was about to receive his when he died..."

Ivypool felt herself tense up. She looked at Jaywhisker, who looked as confused as a shark on land.

"One day I took him to the park, he wanted to use the swing set he loved one last time before he got his name...he ran into some friends there, and they started playing catch...I was sitting on the bench and was busy breezing through my phone when I heard the truck horn...the ball rolled into the street and Shrewpaw tried to get it..."

Jaywhisker's hands lowered, watchingas Foxleap stared at the picture.

"I was with him...I was looking at my phone...I am responsible for his death. Not the truck driver, not the kids who threw the ball too far...but me. YOU are NOT responsible for Russ' death. He died because WE were to confident to have a backup plan..."

"We all have to suffer," Foxleap sighed, folding the picture back into his wallet, "That's what I'm trying to say. There has never been a peace without suffering...the greater the suffering, the greater the peace. This is our suffering...you have no intention of understanding that!"

Foxleap was now nose to nose with Jaywhisker, and he grabbed the gauntlet, and in one fluid motion, he tugged and the gauntlet, and it broke into tiny pieces and clattered on the floor, revealing his hands.

"If you really think that this suffering is it, and that there is NO light at the end of the tunnel," Foxleap sighed, "Then be my quest. Do it! Kill yourself! But if you think that there is even the slightest way to conquer your suffering, that you can beat this, and that at the end, this will all be worthwhile then I implore you...put the walls down...and accept the suffering with the rest of us."

Foxleap pulled him into a slight hug, "I'll admit...I have no idea what to say. I don't have the skills necessary to help you. I could be making things worse for all I know. But I'll still suffer with you. Because you don't have to suffer alone...that's why we have friends..."

Jaywhisker didn't know what to say.

Three minutes ago, he was dead set on killing both himself and Foxleap.

Now all he wanted was to keep talking.

"You're right," Jaywhisker sighed, "You do suck at this..."

Foxleap's face paled, "Well, I-"

"But you did say the truth...which I didn't want to hear...but I think I needed to hear...all you've really done so far is make me curious as to how things could get better..."

"Then go to your friends...talk to the resistance...let them be there for you, as you were there for them..." Foxleap politely responded.

Jaywhisker looked at the pieces of the gloves on the floor, then his eyes darted to the pistol on the desk he was sitting at...

He rubbed his eyes, "I'll talk to Mallowleaf...and if she does a better job then you, I'll quit it..."

"I have no doubt she will give you the help you need," Foxleap responded, as Jaywhisker sauntered past him, hands in his pockets.

Ivypool sighed, lettng the bullets fall to the ground the second Jaywhisker left.

"You unloaded the gun?" Foxleap asked.

"I'll be honest," Ivypool shrugged, "You don't have the best track record with pep talks..."

"True that," Foxleap said, picking up the pieces of the gloves...

Ivypool nodded, "So...why did you lie?"

"Hm?" Foxleap asked.

"About bugging his suit."

Foxleap smirked, "Like you said, I don't have the best track record of pep talks..."

* * *

Dusty poked the fire with a stick, making sure it was still hot enough to give them heat.

"Guess who's back...back again..." Sunfield hummed, with an oddly shaped backpack across his back. "Sunny is back...tell a friend..."

"What's that?" Dusty sighed, "Did you loot again? You were supposed to get supplies!"

"I did," Sunfield dropped the bags of fruits and snacks, "The guitar was a bonus..."

Sunfield slipped the thing off his back, unzipping the bag and revealing a brown and black striped guitar.

"I didnt know you played..." Dusty shrugged.

Sunfield started to tune the guitar, "Yeah...Alderheart and Jayfeathet gave lessons at the court every other sunday...was our own little church choir..."

That caught Dusty's attention, he leaned forward, "Really?"

"Yeah," Sunfield nodded, "I played back up vocals and guitar..."

"I thought you liked to sing?" Dusty asked, "So why be backup?"

Sunfield, in a rare case of seriousness, responded with a blank face, "I have my reasons."

Dusty rolled his eyes, and laid on his back...looking up at the sky.

And so, Sunfield started playing the guitar, softly strumming the strings, while he smiled and closed his eyes, allowing himself to be enveloped in his own little world.

Dusty sighed, "You know, with a fire like ours and the guitar, you're practically waving a flag that says 'Hey come get me' to the world."

Sunfield smirked, still strumming the strings, "I don't mind...I got you here to protect me."

Dusty chuckled at that, "You nuisance."

"Buzzkill," Sunfield said right back, eyes still shut.

The guitar being their only solace, Sunfield smirked, "My mother used to sing 'Don't you worry Child' to me every night as I slept...loved her voice...miss it too."

"Can...can you sing?"

"I can, I thought we discussed this?"

"No, I mean...can you sing right now?"

Sunfield opened his eyes in confusion, "What, now?"

"Please? Helps me sleep."

Sunfield sighed and started to tune the guitar again, "Okay..."

_"I thought I saw the devil, this morning...__This morning..."_

_"Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue..."_

_"With the warning..."_

_"To help me see myself clearer."_

And so he sang, melancholy and sweet.

Dusty smiled. His voice was much less professional then Axis was when he sang. Axis sounded like a choir of angels to him, hand crafted by God himself, while Sunfield just gave off the presence of a singular angel. He didn't sing with as much enthusiasm as Axis, but somehow he sounded like he'd been singing far longer then Dusty or Axis ever did. Not a note missed, not a precious breath wasted, even throwing his own little adaptations and notes in, to make it sound more pleasant to himself, which Dusty had to admit, did sound rather better.

_"I never meant to start a fire..."_

_"I never meant to make you bleed..."_

_"I'll be a better man today!"_

His fingers brushed past every strong with a surgeons precision, strumming away as if he had memorized the whole song...

_"I'll be good, I'll be good..._

_"And I'll love the world, like I should..."_

_"Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good..."_

_"For all of the time..."_

_"That I never could."_

Dusty found himself asleep rather fast.

* * *

Lionblaze sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes, "God...first Jack, then Icecloud, and now this? The hits just keep coming."

Brightheart nodded, pouring his glass full of water, "She blames herself for this. She thinks that if he had just let Fernsong go, and not insist on trying to be a hero and save the day, that the court would never be a target."

"The court was always a target," Lionblaze muttered.

"You think we don't know that?! Gee, a homeless shelter for Sin City itself being targetted?!" Brightheart snapped with sarcasm, "No, we knew the risks...But Poppyfrost should have been here. For her people..."

"We are her family!" Lionblaze snapped.

"So?" Brightheart snapped back, "The second things got hard for her, you all turned your back on her! These people look for her for leadership and guidance and when they needed her the most, she wasn't there! Why wasn't she there, Lionblaze?!"

Lionblaze hung his head down, blame crashing into him in waves, "Because she was with us..."

"Bingo," Brightheart scowled, before softening her expressions, "Listen...I am sorry. But she is in no condition to help out. She isn't stable enough to go to war again, and she knows this. That's why she's hiding down here. She doesn't want her people to see her this weak..."

"But the court won't follow us or Tigerstar!" Lionblaze protested, "They'll follow her! Blindly and all!"

"I know..." Brightheart sighed, "I know...that's why we need to snap her out of this...without her, the Court of Miracles will NOT go to war."

"Can't you command them?!" Lionblaze asked, "You've been here just as long as Poppyfrost! Won't they follow you?!"

Brightheart shrugged, "Like, half of them, for sure. But we can't fight a war with HALF an army."

"For now that'll have to do...until we can knock some sense into Poppyfrost..."

As they conversed, Poppyfrost's cries and whimpers could be heard through the tunnels.

* * *

**Okay****, that is it for now.**

**Sorry for the delay, I had to deal with some personal shit, but don't worry. It's working out at the moment...**

**So the squad is in quite the ****predicament**** aren't they? The ****Underground ****will only follow Poppyfrost into battle, but she is in NO condition to lead anything at the moment. Speaking of which, this is almost the end for Poppyfrost. Her story is coming to an end, matter of fact, they ALL are. **

**Next Chapter, Dusty and Sunfield finally catch up with the rest, and an inside look on what the Resistance has been doing this whole time.**

**Until then...**

**Adios.**


	54. The Catcher In The Rye

**Warriors: The New Era**

**Chapter Fifty Four: Catcher In The Rye**

**In this chapter, we see the combined efforts of Jayfeather, Half Moon, Lionblaze, Jaywhisker, and Brightheart to restore the old Poppyfrost.**

**But before that...we have some Resistance Members who need some spotlight.**

* * *

Bone growled, rubbing his chin in curiosity.

"Sir?" a body guard asked aloud, making sure his boss was still in the right mindset. "Are you alright?"

Bone nodded, "Very..."

He was looking at the papers below him, the blueprints that showed how the machine drained energy from the Moonstones to power up the machine, a gargantuant bomb that would destroy all countries worldwide, from one fixed point.

"When I was a kid," Bone sighed, "All I wanted to be was Superman...to fly in and save the day, kiss the beautiful reporter, shoot lasers from my eyes...heh, look where I am now..._I'd rather be this then Superman._"

Bone looked to his soldiers, "Rock needs our protection to keep the weapon safe until it is fully operational. Our estimates think it will be fully powered up in four days. In return for our service, we all be spared from his wrath. Clean your guns, top up the fuel in the vehicles, and make it do there are NO mistakes. Am I understood?!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Now get out! Do your jobs, and NO ONE disturb me!"

Bone dismissed the soldiers, and slammed his hands on the blueprints, staring at the diagram. He still fully didn't understand HOW the moonstone's power was drained, as the lettering was in ancient Greek, but all he needed to know, was once activated, the Machine would destroy the entire crust of the planet they stood upon. The radius of the bomb itself spaned across the entire arctic circle, and the shockwave would be able to send tital waves after tital wave of Tsuamis to countries on the other side of the Pacific ocean. The Nuclear Fallout was the real killer here, as it would block the sunlight from ever touching the earth for another hundred years, and after that...Rock estimated that 99% of all living creatures would be dead.

He lied to his teeth. The only one who would be spared was him and a select few others...But Bone didn't complain. He had what he wanted.

Bone sighed, sitting in a nearby chair. He looked to his side and stared at the portrait of Bloodclan's founder.

Scourge, sitting in a velvet chair, coated in blood, with his collar of dog teeth wrapped around his neck.

"You were my wake-up call," Bone stared at the picture, standing up to stare at the photo.

"We had a dream, you and I. We would purge the world into it's divine maniac state...let chaos roam free. We were Agents of Chaos, you and I. The two of us, could do anything. We had it all, women, drugs, weapons, cars, everything a man wanted...and it was never enough for you. Food turned to ash in your mouth, the drinks would not satisfy, and all the company in the world couldn't satisfy your lust...but I tolerated it. You opened my eyes...and then wrenched yours shut. You allowed yourself to feel for the enemy...you allowed yourself to grow attached to that which was meant to be a prize...a VALUABLE prize, but an object of satisfaction nonetheless. You set your eyes on the wrong ball..."

"Your obsession with the girl, however great it was, did not kill you. It was your foolishness. You trusted Rock. You allowed yourself to be the distraction as he kidnapped Jay's Wing. I warned you against it, but you didn't listen. You thought it would be fun. You thought you were immortal, and that you could escape anything...so that is why, despite all you did for me, I took your place. If you had your way, Bloodclan would just have been a stupid cult for high schoolers and throwaways...you would have said that the young minds are easily corrupted, but the fact is, this army, this unstoppable force of nature, was MY victory. I SUCCEEDED you."

Bone stared at the picture more intensely, "Because despite all your victories, _**you were beaten by a merry band of college students..."**_

"SIR!"

Bone jumped in surprise, hand already resting on the pistol on his hip, "WHAT?! I thought I said NO ONE is to disturb me?!"

The Bloodclan enforcer rose his hands, and sighed. "We have intruders!"

Bone paused for a moment, holstering his weapon, "What?"

"Yes sir, about four of them! Two adult male, two adult female, and they claim to be from the Resistance..."

"ARS' enemy," Bone muttered, "Take them to the throne room. I will be there shortly."

The Bloodclan enforcer bowed, and half sprinted out of Bone's way.

Bone took one last glare at the portrait.

_"I surpassed you..."_

With that word, he left the chambers, scowling. He walked down the dimly lit hallways of the old hospital, the same one where Lionblaze was held captive. After so many months underground, Bone was adamant on getting a base that was above ground. He opened the door to the circular room that was once used for surgeries and such, with a chair by the back wall.

He rested himself upon it, ready to make himself look cool for when the prisoners would arrive.

Like Scourge said. Caution is nothing without Charisma...

The doors opened revealing four people in handcuffs, being guarded by three guards wearing Bloodclan face masks.

One was about 6'3, with dark black hair parted down the middle, with the makings of a small stubble on his chin. Green eyes, and a lean build, He was dressed in a brown leather jacket and jeans, with combat boots. His pistol holster laid snug on his right thigh.

The other male was 5'11, and clearly military. Everything shouted out that he had served in war efforts. Standardized Bulletproof vest, Camo clothes, and a goatee to go with his cropped hair. His dark brown hair was cut in military precision, and the pouches on his waist jingled with bullets.

The next woman was a sight to see. A pale woman with lines crossing her skin. Her raven hair flowed behind her back almost unnaturally, and her eyes glowed in a natural state. She clearly wasn't human, but an android.

The last was an older woman, with tortoise shell hair. She looked to be in her thirties or late forties, but she was clearly the leader. Everything shouted that she commanded them all...

"Ashtooth, Coalstrike, Mallowleaf, and the Android known as K.A.R.A.I..." Bone muttered.

"Midnight, now actually," the android smirked.

One of the guards surrounding them coughed and spoke, "Sir...they wished to speak with you... regarding treaties and alliances."

Bone's laugh boomed throughout the room, as he cackled with madness, "IS THAT SO?!"

Mallowleaf stepped forward, "Bone. I come to you to ask of your help. We intend no evil against your rightful claim to Scourge's throne."

Bone rubbed his chin, "Those were a lot of words, miss. I am nothing but a scoundrel and pirate!"

"An alliance between the two of us in almost certainly beneficial to ALL of us..." Mallowleaf started. "I know you serve Rock for one reason only."

"And what is that reason?" Bone leaned forward in his chair.

"That you believe he is the winning side."

"He IS the winning side," Bone smirked, "Need I remind you of the nuclear bombs that went off? Rock has won in ALL but name!"

"Not for long..." Mallowleaf smirked back, "What I suspect, is that with all this power at your fingertips, you are of no stranger to caution. And in that caution, you know that Rock's plan has no need for people like you."

"Of course it doesn't," Bone nodded, "I'm no fool. Rock might kill me just like all of you."

"Then you are aware of his plan?" Mallowleaf raised a brow, "It's obvious he won't NEED you after all this!"

Bone stood up, "Of course he wouldn't! When launching a bomb that would eradicate 99% of all human life on this planet, so you can restart humanity on a fresh chalkboard, your chances of survival are 1%! An-"

"So THAT'S his plan," Mallowleaf scowled, "Thank you for your time sir. We'll see ourselves out."

Bone widened his eyes and cursed.

He looked around at his soldiers, and saw one smaller then the rest. His face mask was backwards, and everything about him screamed he didn't belong here.

He took another look at the three guards holding the prisoners hostage...and quickly came to the realization.

"IT'S A TRAP!"

The three guards grabbed their guns and killed all the surrounding enforcers, leaving only the two bodyguards Bone had beside him and the other outsider alive.

The masks were thrown off, revealing Ravenheart, Crowflight, and a younger woman with sandy blonde hair.

Bone growled, and sat down slowly as Ravenheart's fists glowed with power in a threatening manner. He eyed the outside to his left, carefully, drawing his pistol slowly.

'"I love you," Coalstrike nodded at the woman as she undid his cuffs.

"I know," she nodded sweetly.

When the cuffs were freed, Mallowleaf rubbed her wrists and smirked, "Now Bone...shall we discuss the winning side once more?"

Bone hissed.

"We shall..."

"Midnight, take his blueprints..." Mallowleaf ordered.

He leaped off the chair, tackling the outsider to the ground. The resistance widened their eyes as he dragged the man up, putting the gun to this forehead, "SURRENDER NOW, OR I'LL KILL THE MAN!"

Mallowleaf raised a brow in confusion, looking at her soldiers and then at the outsider, "Okay, do it. He's not one of us..."

"WHAT?!" Bone scowled, "Well he's no Bloodclan!"

The two looked at each other in a confused silence.

"Wait..." Bone muttered as the pieces came together...

Ashtooth realized it to, gasping.

"If he's not with you...and not with us...then, _who is he with?"_

On cue, the doors blasted open, and gunfire and smoke enveloped the room.

Bone shot the man, and darted out the nearest door, forgetting the fight all together.

"SHOOT HI-"

Bone trucked through the soldiers, not being stopped, and plowing through the crowds with his brute strength.

He soon came out of the smoke, looking for the nearest exit. He took off in a thunderous sprint down the hallways, leaving the sounds of battle and powers behind him.

He turned the corner to see seven soldiers in black masks, holding AK-47's.

"The Fuck?" Bone asked aloud.

"SHOOT HIM!" The one in front commanded.

Bone dodged the hailfire bullets by diving through a nearby glass window, flying out of harms way. As he fell to his apparent demise, he twisted his body so he would land on his shoulder, placing his arm between his head and the pavement. His head bounced off his muscled arm.

**CRACK!**

"GRRAAAAHHHHHAAAAHHH!" Bone roared, slowly sliding his knees up and to his feet, clutching the shoulder he landed on. The world was spinning, and he looked at his crushed shoulder...

_"God...auuuggggghhhhh!" _Bone cried

"THERE HE IS! LIGHT HIM UP!" he heard from the floors above him.

Bone took off in a sprint, ignoring the pain of his crushed shoulder, as it flailed behind him like a ragdoll. He felt the ground crack with the number of bullets that was shot at him.

He felt pain in his calf, as the bullet passed through a like a lightsaber through butter. He rolled across the street, and came to a stop. But not for long. He started to crawl away, still going fast and strong.

Until he felt the sturdy presence of a boot on the back of his neck, pushing his face into the asphalt road.

"Going somewhere?" He heard the sneering voice from above smirk, and the ping of a walkie talkie being activated. "Boss, I have him."

_"Good. Steal the blueprints and kill the others." _a distorted voice responded.

The Soldier shoved Bone back into the ground, rifling through his pockets, finding only knives and loose change. "Where are they?!"

Bone squirmed, "I ain't telling ya shit!"

The soldier smirked, pulling his mask back onto his face so Bone couldn't recognize him, as he felt Bone squirm under him, "Boss, we have a problem."

_"What do you mean?"_

"The blueprints aren't on him. And I ain't going in that firefight..." He grinned under the mask, "Knowing the resistance, they prolly got the blueprints already, and are on their way to tell Firestar and Tigerstar how the bomb works..."

Bone inwardly gasped, "T-Tigerstar?"

"Should I kill Bone?"

_"Negative,"_ The distorted voice responded, _"I am not risking Rock coming after us because we took his commander."_

"He'll come after us anyway," the soldier pointed out.

_"He won't have the time too. He'll be busy dealing with The Three, Triumvirate, Foxleap Company, and the Resistance."_

"Does this make the mission a failure?" The soldier asked.

_"I'm afraid so. Get out of there before Bloodclan sends reinforcements, or worse."_

The soldier scowled, and let go of Bone as he ordered his nearby men to evacuate the premises.

Soon Bone was alone, bleeding out in the street. He slowly crawled to his feet, and grabbed his phone from his pocket. The screen was cracked, but he was able to call someone he needed.

_Bring. Bring._

_"Bone?"_

"Inferno..." Bone cried weakly. "I need a medical transport to the mountain..."

_"Who's the patient?"_

Bone looked at his shoulder, on the brink of crying.

"Me."

* * *

"The life I've lived has crossed the finish line..." Poppyfrost muttered, "Oh, I give permission for all to judge these sins of mine..."

"And if today is the day I shall die...then let me be known as the _Catcher In The Rye."_

Brightheart, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze watched from the doorframe, as Poppyfrost spouted nonsense that came from the drink she had.

"Sorry, I was busy," came the voice of Jaywhisker, fastening his jacket on as he caught up, "How is she?"

Brightheart pointed at Poppyfrost, who was banging her head on the bar table.

"The Woman Tries...but she's surrounded by these...**mouths...** mouths that eat everything she decrees, everything she makes, and everything she bakes...if all the world would look to themselves for appreciation, instead of the vile scum who know only self depreviation...then the world would be merrier, and the water would be better...you might say that all I say is naught but a lie...but I'd prefer to be a **catcher in the rye..."**

"She's been ranting and rhyming nonstop..." Jayfeather sighed.

Half Moon nodded, "We...we tried to talk to her...but all she says is catcher in the rye or other shit."

Jaywhisker sighed, "Catcher In The Rye. It's a story about a runaway who tries to stay young and remain as a child forever, but is forced to accept that he cant have his way in life. It's a story about loss of innocence, immaturity, and teenage angst."

"I remember that we all had to write a report on that book in Gray Wing's class," Lionblaze chuckled, "Those were simpler times."

"Times when we didn't have a war," Jayfeather nodded, then smirked at Half Moon, "Everything went wrong with you. I blame you for this!"

Half Moon smiled sweetly, "Oh I've cursed you Jayfeather, from getting you sober to getting you involved with A Cult War."

"Really," Lionblaze sighed, "Y'all are gonna flirt now? We have a friend to help..."

Jaywhisker nodded, "So...what's the plan?"

They all looked at him in unison, and he instantly understood.

"Me?"

"It's no secret you two are VERY much alike," Brightheart responded.

Jaywhisker sighed, "Yeah...I guess."

"So... try and help her!" Lionblaze said.

Jaywhisker shrugged and sighed, walking towards Poppyfrost, fully inside the giant bar. He widened his eyes as he looked at the Tiger laying down, sleeping in the corner. He pursed his lips in worry.

"The woman takes a drink...the drink takes a drink...then the drink takes the woman...isn't that so Scourge?" Poppyfrost glared at the celling, not even sure where she was or who she was, _"You fucker...you pig fucker...**I HATE YOU! **YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING FROM MEEEE! MY LIFE, MY HOME, MY KIDS, MY PRIDE, MY SECURITY, YOU MONSTER!"_

Poppyfrost slammed her hands on the table, forcing herself up, still glaring at the sky, "I used to think there was good in you! I was there at your home! I was THERE TO SEE YOU RISE! I thought here HAD to have been some good in you! But the therapist was right! YOU WERE TRULY AND SIMPLY EVIL! I WILL NEVER-"

_**"THAT'S ENOUGH!"**_

Poppyfrost looked down from the celling and grinned evilly, "Oh...you...the drunkie adrenaline junkie..."

That stung Jaywhisker and before he could retort, Poppyfrost had turned around, her face shown for the first time for Jaywhisker. He had to stop himself from gasping.

"You remember what I said?" Poppyfrost tilted her head, half drooling, "In the Foxcave? How what two thing I have pride in? My people...and my guns...now I don't have EITHER!"

Jaywhisker sighed, "I am sor-"

"And all of this, is because I LET IT HAPPEN! I agreed to help Fernsong, because maybe this was my chance for redemption! LOOK WHERE THIS TURNED OUT!"

"Poppyfrost, I am SO sorr-"

"And I'll bet," Poppyfrost stood up now, slowly stomping at Jaywhisker... "That you are REALLY regretting what you said in the Foxcave...how I choose their happiness over mine! WELL you know what?! FUCK THEM!"

Brightheart gasped in shock as Poppyfrost continued, "ALL I'VE GOTTEN FOR MY HELP WAS MISERY AND DEATH! THEY ARE BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME, THEY ALL ARE! AND _**I. AM. BETTER. OFF. WITHOUT. YOU!"**_

She spat each word with venom oozing from her throat, as she snarled at Jaywhisker...

"So go ahead," Poppyfrost muttered, "Say your sorry...like I told you before...it don't mean shit!"

Jaywhisker stood in silence, seemingly too stunned to speak.

As Poppyfrost turned to leave to drink again, she heard him speak.

**_"I won't apologize to a coward like you..."_**

Jayfeather widened his eyes.

Half Moon bit her lips in fear.

Lionblaze sighed in sadness.

Brightheart shook her head in fear.

Jaywhisker stood in resolve, eyes burning with fueled anger.

Poppyfrost slowly turned her neck to face Jaywhisker, with a mad smile on her face..."I'm sorry...can you repeat that for me...please...because I don't think you said, what I thought you said...because if you did say what I thought you said..."

Her hand gripped her pistol on the table, "Then you're a fucking dead man."

"Is that so?" Jaywhisker asked.

"THEN I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! YOU'RE A FUCKING COWARD WHO THINKS OF NOTHING BUT HERSELF AND HER TITLE!"

The silence was so tense, you could cut it with a toothpick.

"Well..." Poppyfrost nodded, lifting her gun, "That's a damn shame...because you've just hopped onto a bigass non-negotiable fucking landmine."

The Gun slowly pointed at Jaywhisker's head, and Jaywhisker didn't flinch, as Poppyfrost drawled, "Like I said...damn shame. I kinda liked you..."

Jaywhisker stared down the barrel, furious as Poppyfrost slurred, "Damn Shame."

**BANG!**

The barrel of the gun was smoking...

And the gun was pointed up by a strong set of hands.

Jaywhisker wrenched the gun from her hands, the side of his head bleeding from the bullet graze.

"Oh, would you look at that,' Jaywhisker hissed, "There's a problem you can't solve with a gun..."

Poppyfrost hissed, "You fucking-"

"MY NAME IS JAYWHISKER YOU IGNORANT SLUT!" Jaywhisker shoved her away. "I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT! I thought I was done kissing ass for a living, but here I am at the ends of the earth and you expect me to treat you nicely? WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?!"

Poppyfrost tried to shove back, "You ARROGANT FU-"

"IT'S JAYWHISKER!" Jaywhisker roared. "AND ARROGANT, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A GOOD FUCKING LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU ARE THE MOST ARROGANT, RUTHLESS, AND DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING ON THE PLANET! YOU KILL WHO YOU WANT, FEED PEOPLE TO TIGERS, AND PROCLAIM YOURSELF A MESSIAH TO LOST SOULS AND FORMS! AND THE SECOND YOU OPEN YOU'RE MOUTH 'Oh woe is me, I have suffered more then all of you!' IS IT POSSIBLE YOU CAN BE MORE LOW?! IS THERE ANY LIMIT TO HOW FUCKING DESPICABLE YOU ARE?! CAUSE I DON'T SEE ANY REDEEMING QUALITIES ABOUT YOU, YOU **SELF CENTERED, LOWLIFE, ARROGANT SLUT! DON'T YOU HATE BEING THIS PATHETIC? _DON'T YOU HAVE ANY PRIDE LEFT IN YOU?!_**

"_**SHUT UP!"**_ Poppyfrost screeched, backhanding Jaywhisker away, _**"YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK DOWN TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME, HUH? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY LIFE?!"**_

Poppyfrost was in tears now,_ "GO ON! WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME! TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT ME, WHAT A LACKEY LIKE YOU, WHO HAS HAD FRIENDS AND FAMILY FROM THE START OF THIS SHIT, THINKS OF SOMEONE LIKE ME?"_

_**"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I THINK OF YOU!" **_Jaywhisker shouted, "I think that you suffered worst then all of us! You lost your pride, you lost your sense of respect, you lost your kids! I can't IMAGINE how bad you feel! BUT THAT IS NOT THE PROBLEM! the problem is, you have done NOTHING TO REGAIN IT! YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING ANGRY AS HELL, YOU SHOULD BE FIGHTING WITH US! **WHERE IS YOUR THIRST FOR BETTERMENT! **_**WHERE IS YOUR SELF RESPECT?! YOUR FUCKING PRIDE?!"**_

_"Pride? PRIDE?! HAHAHAHAHA!" _Poppyfrost got in his face and laughed centimeters from it, "THIS ISN'T ONE OF YOUR FUCKING HAPPY ENDING MOVIES YOU AND DUSTY LOVE TO TALK ABOUT! Look around, see how much your pride is worth! It's nothing but shit! But you wouldn't know that, BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T A CLUE ON WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH."

"You're right..."

Poppyfrost froze.

Jaywhisker sighed, "You're right. I _**DON'T**_ know what you have been through. Because I am NOT you. No one is! No one can understand what you've gone through! But you are not the only one whos going through shit!"

Poppyfrost snarled as Jaywhisker continued, "Lemme ask you this. Other then the fact that I am 'just another lackey', what do YOU know about ME?"

Poppyfrost faltered and stuttered, "I...I..."

"It doesn't matter who you are, or how you lived..."

Jaywhisker remembered what Foxleap said.

"We all have suffer. You have NO intention of understanding that!"

Poppyfrost faltered, "I...I-"

"Instead of owning up to things," Jaywhisker started, "You'd rather play the part of the tragic heroine! That's why you are what you are...that's the most _cowardly_ thing about you..."

"Sh- **SHUT UP!" **Poppyfrost shouted, tears bursting like Niagara falls, "It's EASY for you to see it THAT WAY! Damn it, this isn't one of those cheap hollywood flicks you love! THERE ARE NO HEROES IN THIS LIFE! There is no Batman and there is NO Iron Man! I hate to break it to you pal, but there IS NO FUCKIG ROBIN HOOD!"

Jaywhisker sighed, "If there is NO Robin Hood, WHY DON'T YOU _BECOME_ ROBIN HOOD?"

Poppyfrost had no response, as Jaywhisker continued.

"You gave the people of the Underground hope...hope that they COULD make it. Because after all the shit you went through, you soldiered through and protected them from the fire. You ARE Robin Hood, Poppyfrost! You stole from the bad guys and selflessly gave to your people...so why don't you commit? Why don't you go all the way?"

Jaywhisker nodded, "It has to be better then feeling sorry for yourself all the time, crying about how hard your life is and was."

"Sh-shu- shut up! I-I'm serious! Poppyfrost staggered back, no longer sure what she was defending now, reflexively grabbing her pistol, "I'll - I'll...I'll kill you! I...I will...kill..."

"Then do it," Jaywhisker shrugged, "Save me the trouble...keep chasing your tail like the dog you want to be...by killing me, you'll just be proving me right..."

Poppyfrost aimed her gun again, tears everywhere, "That's all I know how to do!"

She aimed down the sight of the gun...

And slowly lowered it, looking at the gun, and throwing it across the floor.

She hung her head low...

Jaywhisker looked at her, and slowly walked towards her.

"You've tried so hard to just...push through the walls...let us help you climb them...let me help you grow..."

_"Let me help you be a better person..."_

Poppyfrost threw herself around Jaywhisker and cried on his shoulder.

"I...I...can't...I...how? How...do you become a good person?"

Jaywhisker smiled warmly.

"Come with me...'

* * *

Poppyfrost looked at the people in the market place from the walkways above them, as Jaywhikser stood beside her.

"Now...what do you see?"

Poppyfrost looked at the crowd below her.

"I...I see Brightheart...she's tending to the wounds of a little girl. I see My sisters, who are helping sharpen the blades we need for the battle. I see...Tigerstar? He's...chatting with Firestar and Jayfeather...what's the point here?"

Jaywhisker smirked, "How long ago did the bombs go off?"

"Two weeks ago," Poppyfrost said automatically.

Jaywhisker nodded, starting to walk higher up to the ladder of the roof, "Huh, could have sworn it was three."

"How could you forget this?" Poppyfrost asked, with a hint of anger in her voice. She followed Jaywhisker up the ladder, to the roof of the warehouse.

Jaywhisker shook his head, opening the hatch. "I didn't forget...no one does. I've moved on. I've focused on tomorrow. I focus on what I can do now, rather then what I COULD have done then."

Poppyfrost slowly climbed onto the roof, only to be blinded by the sunrise. She hadn't seen the sun in days, and she could tell her skin getting fresher by the second. She peered her eyes open and looked at the waterfront, the waves slowly lapping the shore. She refused to look at the destruction behind her, for fear of all that Jaywhisker said would vanish her thinking gears...

"Beautiful isn't it?' Jaywhisker asked.

Poppyfrost nodded.

"Yeah...it is. It's quiet...and calm..."

Jaywhisker nodded.

"Everything I built," Poppyfrost began, "...is because I refused to move on..."

"So how better do you think you could build if you had?"

Poppyfrost slowly closed her eyes.

"How do you...move on?"

"Let go of the past," Jaywhisker shrugged, "I'm not saying to forget it. I'm saying to let it be. Let the past be the past. Look to the future."

Poppyfrost took a deep breath.

"How?"

Jaywhisker smirked.

"Let Go."

Poppyfrost took a deep breathe, and in a split second, she had relinquished her hold on the anger and hatred for Rock.

Her despising of Scourge.

Her self conciousness.

Her drive to keep fighting...

Her drive to stay strong.

She let her walls come down, and allowed herself to be vulnerable.

She felt better...

She felt...

Cleaner.

Pure.

Poppyfrost slowly opened her eyes to see the Sunrise, now fully risen over the ocean waves.

"How do you feel?"

Poppyfrost didn't reply immediately.

"I..."

Poppyfrost looked behind her, slowly and surely.

The chaos was horrific, but...the damage didn't look as bad as it once did to her.

She noticed the people in the ruins, salvaging what they could.

She noticed HER people, lining up in front of the relief stores.

A corner of Poppyfrost's mouth rose.

"I feel like Poppyfrost."

* * *

**And...Fin.**

**Here endeth her story. The story of the little girl who became a queen, and refused to be weak.**

**I know a lot of you didn't like her.**

**But I did.**

**This meant something to me.**

**So I had to finish her story right.**

**Adios.**


	55. The Final Battle

**Warriors: The New Era**

**Chapter Fifty Five: The Final Battle**

**This...may be the last update for a while...I need a break. But I HAVE to finish this! No exceptions.**

* * *

"Have they been rounded up?" Poppyfrost asked.

Tigerstar nodded, "Every soldier from every camp has been sent here."

"Good...and Tigerstar?"

Tigerstar grinned, "Yes?"

Poppyfrost shook her head, "I may be different now...but don't think I won't kill you..."

Tigerstar sighed, "Fine. See if I care."

"You should."

Tigerstar huffed and stomped away.

She turned to her crew.

Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Dovewing, Ivypool, Cinderheart, Berrynose, Midnight, Honeyfern, Half Moon, Fallen Leaves, Hazeltail, Foxleap and The Triumvirate circled a small campfire, sitting on logs, crates, and chairs.

Poppyfrost took an open seat, and leaned towards the fire, the heat causing her face to blush.

So they all sat.

Looking at each other.

Icecloud was dead.

Breezepelt was dead.

Jack was MIA.

And who knows who'd die tomorrow.

"Jayfeather?" Poppyfrost called out to him.

Jayfeather's gaze left the fire, his once gray blind eyes glowing with an emotional blue.

"Did you know I had a crush on you all throughout high school?"

The silence was overwhelming.

Everyone gave a soft smile, as Jayfeather chuckled, "Well...well no. Thanks for telling me that..."

"For the record, Jayfeather, I knew," Foxleap smirked, leaning against Ivypool, head resting on her shoulder. He was half asleep at this point, but still conscious.

They all sat, smiling at the fact their friendship was still standing after all those years.

"I...I had a crush on you, Poppyfrost," Berrynose admitted, "But...I just understood Honeyfern more..."

"I understand," Poppyfrost nodded, smiling, "She's real pretty."

Berrynose blushed, "I'm luck to have her."

"I'm luck to have all of you," she replied.

Ivypool looked at Foxleap's head, rested on her shoulder.

"Foxleap wasn't a bad boyfriend," she whispered, careful not disturb him, "Foxleap...I broke up with him because I cheated on him."

Everyone grew silent once more.

"Y-you did?" Dovewing asked.

Ivypool's eyes glowed with regret, "Yeah...I did. It was no one's fault but my own. I wasn't where I was supposed to be...and I betrayed his trust. I couldn't even bear to look at him again, or maintain the lie so I just ended it with him, and the other guy."

Alderheart tilted his head, "Who was the other guy?"

"Harespring."

"That explains how you knew about the tattoo on his chest," Cinderheart remembered their conversation from before this whole mess started.

Ivypool nodded, "If I could take it back, I would..."

The group fell silent once more.

"I'm gay," Crowflight looked at everyone.

Everyone turned to him with a raised brow.

Hazeltail smirked, "Yeah? Well I'm lesbian."

Jayfeather cackled while Lionblaze howled with laughter.

Crowflight gave an uneasy smile as Hazeltail winked at the kid.

"If we're still doing share circles," Foxleap mumbled out of the blue, as Ivypool tensed up when she realized he was awake, "I have had blackmail information on ALL of you since day one."

Everyone looked between Foxleap and Ivypool, wondering how this was going to go.

"Did...did you hear?"

"Yep."

"Foxleap, I'm sorry."

"I know."

"No! No you don't know! You've always been good, me? I'm a screw up."

"Honey no," Poppyfrost smirked, "I'M the screwup."

Foxleap gave a soft smirk, "Yeah. Well, I say 'I know' because I found out about it through my security feeds on the school. I was just about to break up with you when you just charged at me and announced that we were through...and in that moment...I understood. I understood, that...you felt guilty. And would rather have me find someone else then try and have a second chance. You knew you fucked up, so rather then have me do it, you ended it so I would hate you more, and try to find someone else...I'm afraid you failed at that part."

"I failed YOU Foxleap!" Ivypool argued, "I don't DESERVE a second chance! I don't deserve you!"

Foxleap lifted his head off of her shoulder.

And gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Let me be the judge of that, Ivy. You are a good person. And I'd rather have you, then someone I deserve."

Ivypool melted at those words and payed Foxleap back for the sleeping on her shoulder. She nuzzled between his neck and shoulder, still taller then him.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Everyone grew silent again.

"I...I fucked up didn't I?" Jayfeather shook his head out of the blue.

Half Moon tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

Jayfeather sighed, "It all went downhill after Scourge's invasion...I...I was a mess, and I hurt all of the things I cared for...How do I...How do I make up for it?"

Dovewing listened and sighed, "I don't think you can. You just have to learn from it...and live with it..."

Jayfeather huffed, "I remember the adventure we had In High School...worse odds then this, yet it was...fun? Better then...now...now it's fights, and blood, and always someone new...I long for the simpler days..."

Half Moon gave a soft smile..."Maybe...one day they can come back...or...maybe WE can go back..."

Jayfeather smirked, "You think there had been enough time fuckery?"

"Third time's the charm..." Foxleap smirked.

Ivypool sighed, "We'll just repeat the same mistakes..."

"Maybe...maybe not...but it would be a thousand times better then what we have now..." Poppyfrost admitted.

Jayfeather sighed in agreement.

Half Moon continued, "We had our chances...and we wasted them...but this isn't about us. It's about Forrestlake. This whole country is done at this point. No one's gonna come back...no one is gonna help us...this is a Island of the Lost, Jayfeather..."

Jayfeather sighed, "We'll see...Tomorrow...we may be able to change that..."

Half Moon stood on her toes and kissed Jayfeather on the lips, and slowly lowered herself down.

"For luck."

"Thank you..."

* * *

The sun rose early...

As if the world said, that this is the day it ends, and wanted to give the world a long one for the troubles...

Rock loved the symbolism.

_"The machine is almost fully charged..." _he turned to Sky and Garrison, Inferno leaning against the server room walls, _"By High Noon...the world falls in just one strike..."_

Sky gave a look to Garrison, and grinned back at Rock, "Our payment?"

_"We'll get back to that, but first...we need to discuss some new dilemmas…" _Rock politely nodded.

"We are listening," Garrison nodded.

"We...recently have lost Bone, in a coordinated attack against our infirmary center," Rock informed.

Sky gave a faux sigh, and gave no attempt to hide her uninterest, "Oh what a shame, the leader of a cult is dead. Bloodclan is a bunch of bikers and tweens, they can have someone else lead...like Inferno or Garrison..."

_"Not you?"_

"ARS is my specialty," Sky smirked.

Meanwhile Inferno eyed Sky up and down, licking his lips like he was inspecting a tasty treat.

Sky noticed and scowled, "Fucking hell, why is he still here?"

"Don't fret yourself luv, I have standards..." Inferno snickered back, flicking his lighter on and off.

Sky snarled, hand resting to her hip.

Inferno's lighter flame, grew bigger.

_"Focus..."_ Rock drawled, _"We must discuss Bone and his unfortunate fate."_

"What of his fate?" Sky asked, "It's obvious that this is not just some attack. It was an assassination. The Resistance and Underground are-"

Rock held a hand up to silence her.

_"Enough lies, Sky. Why did you kill my General?"_

The silence was overwhelming.

Garrison bulged his eyes out and turned to Inferno, who was just as alarmed as he was. His lighter flicked on instantly, and he looked between Rock and Sky.

Sky was clearly fazed, but slowly regained her composure.

"Why do you think Rock?" Sky shrugged, "He had to go. He was a threat to our plans."

_"YOUR plans?"_ Rock raised a brow, _"Your plans...are MY PLANS...this is not the end I HAVE FOUGHT FOR!"_

"AND YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE FIGHTING!" Garrison shouted.

"No he is not," Sky agreed.

"The end you fought for?" Inferno smirked..."You are but a vessel. And there are others..."

_"You challenge me?"_ Rock glared, thunder and lightning surging through his skin.

_**BWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

The sound of a horn caught all of their attention before they could start a fight.

Across the hill, the sun cast the shadows of thousands of soldiers, all lined up and ready for battle.

"They're here!" Sky shouted in shock.

Rock hissed, _"We'll deal with each other when we win! SECURE THE MACHINE! SEND OUT ALL OF OUR FORCES!"_

For once, Garrison commanded as Rock advised.

No strings.

Every soldier in that mountain was heading for battle.

* * *

Atop the hill, Poppyfrost sat on a gray shire horse, sword in hand and revolver in the other.

Jayfeather was floating in the air, glowing blue and cackling with lightning.

Lionblaze was standing on a blonde Morgan Horse, muscles rippling.

Ivypool sped back to the group and shouted, "THEY ARE COMING! With numbers that far extend our own!"

"Numbers don't win wars," Lionblaze shouted, ready for war.

Ravenheart floated into the air, glowing purple and pulsing power.

Crowflight sat on a black horse, and reared it so he could see above the rest.

Tigerjaw punched his fists together twice, before chuckling madly with power, revving the engine on his motorcycle.

Fernsong revved the engines of a jeep, with guns mounted on the top.

Sparkpelt cocked her repeater, and aimed down it's sights, preparing to fire, sitting in the passenger's seat of the jeep.

Hazeltail sat on the top of the jeep, mounting one of the guns.

Foxleap was dressed in some interesting skinsuit, lined with blue glows, "Midnight how goes payload?"

_"Should be here in ten minutes sir." _she responded, her hand decked with a flamethrower and her other arm replaced by a cannon arm.

"Great," Foxleap smirked, "Jaywhisker is gonna piss his pants when he see it."

Jaywhisker, flew down beside him, decked in his armored suit, and smirked, "Yeah, sure! BLUE JAY MRK 7! GO!"

He burst into the sky, flying next to Jayfeather and Ravenheart.

Fang was on a huge shire horse, and roared with power.

Coalstrike was on a motorcycle to, pistol in hand, and machete in the other.

Ashtooth loaded his HCAR, riding in the small cart attached to Coalstrke's motorcycle.

Mallowleaf lead them, in a go-kart and Grenade launcher in her hand free from the wheel.

Hawkfrost pulled a long slender knife, channeling his buried psychopathic tendencies and laughing madly.

On the other side of the valley, Berrynose, Dusty, Sunfield, Honeyfern, Seashell, and Daffodil.

Berrynose cracked his head.

Dusty was dual wielding two reed bars, twirling them like kali sticks.

Sunfield had a katana, and was smirking like the biggest weeb on the planet, "You know I speak japanese?"

"Shut it, Sunfield."

"Right, focusing now..."

Honeyfern drew a pistol from her hip and loaded it.

Seashell held her custom AR-15 in her hands.

Daffodil cocked back her shotgun, a Bernelli M4

"We know the drill," Seashell spoke up boldy, "We sneak in, shut that machine down! WHATEVER IT TAKES!"

"WHATEVER IT TAKES!" The group repeated.

Poppyfrost growled.

_**"CHARGE!"**_

And the battle began.

* * *

**I said I would finish this story.**

**AND I INTEND TO!**

**Adios**


	56. Curtain Call

**Warriors: The New Era**

**Chapter Fifty Six: Curtain Call**

**The gang is all around in this one. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jayfeather grunted as he used his telekinesis to crush three soldiers in half.

"Half Moon...I've been thinking..."

Nearby, Half Moon was dodging a blade from an ARS member, and used her fighting skills to punch him thrice in the ribs and once in the head.

"Oh? Thinking of what?"

Jayfeather put up a wall of telekinesis to protect Half Moon from a flurry of bullets, coming from a nearby soldier, whom was eventually shot by a nearby ally.

"Thinking of taking the next step-" Jayfeather ducked under a swing from another Bloodclan soldier, and with the flick of his wrist, snapped thaman's neck in half, "-in our relationship."

Half Moon back handspringed away from a swing from a spear holding soldier, and when she landed on her feet, pushed the spear up, and delievered a hard kick into the soldier;s gut, causing him to throw up. Half Moon then lifted her foot up and slammed at the back of the man's head, sending him to the ground.

"Jayfeather, you're making me blush! What do you-GRENADE!"

Jayfeather almost panicked when Lionblaze charged at it and kicked like a football, sending it into the enemies line of soldiers, "COME AT US YA BASTARDS WE'RE RIGHT HERE!"

"I'll cleave ya LENGTHWISE MAGGOTS!" Hawkfrost giggled with joy as he ripped and tore apart the enemy soldiers.

Half Moon returned to her asking, piking up a AK 47 off the ground and firing into the Bloodclan and ARS soldiers, "What we're we talking about?!"

Jayfeather floated into the air, and opened his palms, shooting lighting through the front lines of soldiers.

"You asked me what I was meaning?"

"Yeah what did you mean?" Half Moon reloaded.

Jayfeather watched as a missle from an RPG went flying at him, only to smirk as Crowflight was already on it, sending it back at it's source with his powers.

"I mean let's take the next big step!"

"WHICH IS?!" Half Moon shouted as she dropped the gun and drew her side arm, firing blindly.

"Will you marry me?"

Like the battlefield had gone quiet, Half Moon had dropped everything she was doing, "W-what?!"

"I SAID WHAT I SAID!" Jayfeather shouted, floating down onto one knee, picking up her gun and handing it to her, "Will you marry me?"

Half Moon took the gun and nodded furiously, "YES!"

"FUCK YES!" Jayfeather laughed in victory, as he went back to the fight at hand.

Jaywhisker was floating up, firing all of his missiles, beams, and charges at the enemy, and smirked, "HEY FOXLEP! YOU WANT TO BORROW THE SUIT?! YOU'LL LOVE IT!"

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Foxleap screamed from behind two soldiers from the court of miracles.

"OH WHAT'S WRONG?! JEALOUS YOU DON'T GOT A SUIT OF YER OWN?!"

Foxleap hissed, and touched his arm piece and started fidgeting with it, "Payload ETA?!"

_"Two minutes."_

Foxleap scowled, "Damn it...come sooner why don't ya?!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield, Poppyfrost was still on her horse, naginata in one hand, and rapier in the other, hacking and slashing all in her way.

Eventually, the horse was shot in the head, and stumbled down, trapping Poppyfost on the ground as she let a string of curses escape her mouth.

As the soldiers trained their guns on her...

**"rrrmrRAAAAAHHRRRRRRHHHHH!"**

A giant Bengal tiger jumped at the soldiers, mauling them as they fired blindly, only to be taken care of by Poppyfrost's quick blade work.

"GOOD GIRL CHICA!" Poppyfrost shouted at the tiger, getting back into the fight.

"RRGHHH!" Ivypool tackled a soldier to the ground with her speed, and with lighting fast movement, knocked him out with one strike, before twirling out of the way of bullets. She zoomed across the lines of soldiers, helping out her friends, just by getting to save them first.

Dovewing sped to her side, "Hawkfrost is down! He's been shot in the right abdominal! I'm taking him back to the den to heal him up."

"BE SAFE!" Ivypool shouted and went back to fighting.

_"PAYLOAD IS HERE!" _Midnight pointed at the sky.

Foxleap grinned madly, _"Finally."_

Jaywhisker smirked and looked at the sky, starting to smirk. "What?! Is it some stupid HellbatOHMYGODWHATTHEFUCKISTHAT?!"

Foxleap grinned like the devil.

_"You ever seen that old movie called...Avatar?"_

Being carried by a giant drone, a GARGANTUANT Mech Suit, armed to the teeth with shoulder mounted rockets, arm mounted turrets and rocket boosters at the back.

_"I made some _improvements."

As the bullets the enemy fired bounced off the drone and suit, Foxleap leaped into the air and caught it's foot, hoisting himself up and climbing around the back, before hopping into the suit. Instantly, he grabbed a dome like headset, and fastened it on.

All while Jaywhisker started cursing.

Foxleap smirked, and moved his right arm, the mech suits arm moving in sync.

He pressed a button and the drone dropped it, and he landed on his feet.

"WOAH THIS THING ROCKS!" Foxleap smirked, making a fist out of his left hand, shooting his machine gun, "BEAT THAT JAYWHISKER! I TOLD YOU I'M SMARTER!"

"I could have built that! I just...haven't seen the movie!"

Foxleap charged into the enemy line, taking them all on as he hollered and hooted.

Lionblaze charged through like a juggernaut, not being faltered for a sec, "WHERE'S BERRYNOSE?!"

Poppyfrost hollered back, "DON'T WORRY! HE KNOWS THE PLAN!"

* * *

"What the fuck is the plan here?" Berrynose grunted, following Seashell as he and the rest of the team passed through the mountain side.

"We go in, disable the bomb, and get out. There defenses are low, because everyone is fighting in the valley," Seashell explained.

Berrynose scowled, "There are DEFINITELY going to be defenses."

"Yeah, well, it won't be as big as the ones out there," Dusty sighed from the rear, watching their backs.

Daffodil smirked, leading the crew down the shiny hallways and corridors, "As long as your guys do their part, we shouldn't have a problem."

Sunfield twirled his katana, almost slicing Honeyfern's arm, "Ack! Stop it!"

"Sorry," Sunfield squealed.

Berrynose growled, "Don't even aim that blade at Honeyfern again, you little cre-"

**BANG!**

Daffodill's face exploded with blood, as the bullet passed through her brain, killing her instantly.

"DOWN!"

"DAFFODIL!" Mallowleaf shouted in rage as she fired down the tunnel, while everyone else dropped behind some crates. "DAMMIT!"

Seashell leaped out of the way and before she started crying, lifted her gun to fire on the shooter.

Dusty roared in rage, while Berrynose tackled Honeyfern into cover, protecting her firstly.

Seashell snarled as she reigned cover fire, and snarled when she saw the shooter.

"GARRISON!"

The tall man hissed as he lit up the hallway with a machine gun, an ARX 160 to be precise.

"COME ON! YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME?! I TOOK ON JAYFEATHER, FIRESTAR, JAY'S WING, AND FERNSONG ONE HANDED!"

Seashell roared as the two continued their shootout, peeking over their respective covers, while Garrison hid behind a corner.

"IF YOU'RE SO GOOD, COME OUT AND FIGHT WITHOUT THE GUN!" Seashell hollered back.

Dusty stifled a cry as Sunfield moved to hide his eyes from the body of Daffodil.

Berrynose grunted, "Fuckin hell...WE GOTTA PUT AN END TO THIS!"

Garrison shouted, "I AM! COME ON OUT! YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING THE WEAPON!"

Seashell hid behind the crates and growled, "We can't get through him...we need a distraction."

Sunfield smirked.

As Garrison reloaded his gun, leaning against a corner.

_SshhhING!_

Garrison peeked over the side to see Sunfield confidentially striding forward with a katana.

"I CHALLENGE YOU GARRISON, TO A DUEL NOT WITH THESE UNCIVILIZED INSTRUMENTS, BUT WITH OUR BLAD-"

Garrison lifted his gun in annoyance.

**BANG!**

Sunfield ducked down, just in time for Seashell to light up the now open Garrison.

The four bullets pressed through Garrison, and the gun dropped out of his hands, just in time for Sunfield to charge forward and push him back, slide kicking the gun behind him, so Honeyfern would pick it up.

Sunfield grinned, "Blindsides eh?"

Dusty grinned from back, and started to snarl, "Sunfield! Kill him!"

Sunfield looked back at Dusty, "Pleasure's all mi-"

In the second that Sunfield's eyes left Garrison, the downed ARS member gripped his side arm holstered at his backside and aimed it at Sunfield's head.

**BANG!**

The bullet tore through the left side of Sunfield's neck, and he gurgled and grabbed his neck in shock, blood spewing across Garrison's face.

"SUUUNFIEEELLLD!" Dusty screamed in shock.

Garrison hoisted himself up as Sunfield sunk to his knees, and Dusty raced forward to catch him.

Berrynose grabbed his gun and fired at the running Garrison, getting him twice in the back, and Garrison winced at the shots, falling to lean on the wall of the hallway, but trudging forward to the weapon.

"Stay with me!" Dusty shouted in desperation.

Sunfield nodded desperately, tears forming in his eyes as his hands became coated with blood in an attempt to stop the blood flow.

Berrynose scowled, and turned to Seashell, "Where is the bomb?"

Seashell looked at Sunfield's body in sorrow.

Berrynose lowered his voice, "Tell me, or there will be another billion children like him bleeding on the streets..."

Seashell looked up at him and pointed down the hallway where Garrison ran.

Berrynose scowled.

"Cover me...keep any reinforcements from coming."

Mallowleaf closed Daffodil's eyes and nodded, "We'll keep 'em busy. Dusty! Get Sunfield outta here."

Dusty nodded ferociously.

Honeyfern looked at Berrynose, who stood a good five yards away.

"Don't worry," Berrynose nodded, "I get to be the hero this time..."

Honeyfern nodded, "Be safe."

Berrynose nodded and picked up the gun, walking down the hallway, blood in his eyes.

* * *

Rock scowled, from the summit of the mountain he watched the battle in the valley.

_"It's impossible to tell who is winning," _Rock growled.

Sky nodded, "It seems it's evenly matched. I always knew my army had what it takes to beat gods..."

Rock floated upwards, _"Not me..."_

Sky smirked, "At the moment...we never really tried."

Rock scowled, _"It was a mistake to trust you."_

Sky shrugged, _"We all make mistakes. My mistake was not treating you like the threat you really are."_

"Thank you," Rock grinned madly.

"Instead I should have treated you like the moronic fool you are..."

Rock growled, and Sky nodded again, "You're a despot. A fool. With a half baked plan of destroying the world and for what?"

_"Humanity has become too corrupt...to murderous and traitorous."_

"Like you? You're murdering and betraying everyone..."

"To save humanity while we can..."

"Look at us...do we look like we want your saving grace?"

Rock heard the drawing of a gun, and turned around to see Sky having drawn a smooth pistol.

Rock was unimpressed, _"You know that can't kill me..."_

Sky smirked.

"I know."

She placed the gun to her chin.

_"See you around."_

**BANG!**

The bullet passed through her skull instantaneous, and she crumbled like a deck of cards to the floor, gun skidding out of her hands...

Rock looked in surprise...

Why did she...

What did she mean by...

Rock didn't know.

And like all the other times...

It angered him.

* * *

Berrynose passed through the hallway, and tried to kick the door open.

"Open...Open...DAMN IT OPEN UP!"

Berrynose noticed the handle, and with a slight pull, slid it open.

Berrynose mumbled.

Still a moron.

He flung the door open, and looked upon the scene.

Garrison, who was taking a knee on the floor, was guarding a apple shaped device, larger then three men were...A panel beside it showed the countdown, which revealed they had a decent...twenty minutes before it went off.

Berrynose scoffed, "Of course you're still alive...does no one stay dead anymore?"

Garrison huffed, and pulled out a bullet, grumbling, "It does get redundant doesn't it?"

He tried to reach for his holster, but he grabbed nothing but air.

Garrison scowled, and grunted.

Berrynose smirked, "Must have dropped it as you ran..."

Garrison pulled out a combat knife, "I can still fight."

Berrynose raised Sunfield's Sword at Garrison's head.

_"So can I."_

Garrison tried to strike first, gripping the knife in a reverse grip and attempted to swing at Berrynose's neck, only for Berrynose to dodge, and swing upward, nicking Garrison's elbow.

Berrynose attempted a left swing, and a upward slam, but Garrison deflected the swing, and parried the other, dragging his arm back and swiping at Berrynose's face, this time slashing him across the head, above his left eyebrow.

The blood seeped down Berrynose's head, and blinded his left eye, and he quickly side stepped back, making space between Garrison and himself.

"You're not touching the bomb..." Garrison huffed, like a statement more then a order. "There is no stopping the bomb. It can't be disarmed."

Berrynose grunted, "Then why are you defending it?"

"Because I have a bone to pick with you're friends...and seeing as how you're the closest...you'll do for steam blowing."

"I am to please," Berrynose snapped back, and thrusted the blade forward, managing to skewer Garrison's shoulder.

Garrison was slow, and a little sluggish, but was fighting well. Strike for strike, he matched Berrynose's injuries with injuries of his own. The two were fighting well.

Berrynose dodged a sweep, and crashed the blade down on Garrison, who blocked it with his own. Garrison pushed Berrynose, but since Berrynose was clearly more athletic, he shoved Garrison to the ground.

As he hit the ground, Berrynose swung downward on Garrison, hoping to impale him to the ground. But the ARS commander lifted his knife to block the strike, and quickly slashed across Berrynose's gut, as he rolled away, clutching his stomach.

Garrison got to his feet, and swung the knife, aiming at Berrynose's head, but the jock caught the sword with his palm spewed blood, but he didn't let go of the knife. In one strike, Berrynose wrenched it out of Garrison's hands and slashed the sword down on Garrison's arm.

Correction.

Through the arm.

Garrison screamed as his right arm fell to the ground, as blood gushed like a fucking waterfall. He tripped on his own feet and kicked himself back to rest beside the bomb, unfastening his belt and trying to tie a tourniquet.

This fight was done.

Berrynose went to the bomb, and started talking to his earpiece.

"Foxleap! I'm at the bomb!"

_"Okay! There should be a master switch somewhere, or some sort of keyhole. You get the master key, or pull the master switch's wire, it should disable the bomb."_

Berrynose turned to Garrison's body, "Gimme the key!"

Garrison chuckled darkly, "What key? I told you there is no stopping the bomb. No master switch, no master key. NOTHING!"

Berrynose looked at the panel in desperation.

He was right. This bomb was going off.

Berrynose gulped.

"What if we can reduce the blast radius?"

Garrison immediately bulged his eyes.

No...

Berrynose could hear Foxleap sigh in the background.

_"Berrynose..."_

Berrynose nodded, "I know...I'm ready bro...take care of Honeyfern for me..."

_"I will...pull the red wire...and start putting in these equations, EXACTLY as I say them!"_

As Berrynose went to work, he pressed the earpiece again. "Seashell! Mallowleaf1 Get outta the mountain now!"

_"We're pinned down!"_

"GET OUT OR YOU'LL DIE. THE BOMB IS GOING OFF!"

_"If the bomb goes off, there won't be anywhere to run! It'll take all of Forrestlake! We-"_

Beryynose sighed, "No...no we can save Forrestlake...but we can't save the mountain..."

The coms went silent.

_"Understood. We'll get Honeyfern out..."_

Berrynose cried with joy..."Thank you Seashell..."

Garrison began pulling his radio out, but Berrynose paid him no mind. This bomb wasn't stopping.

"SKY! SKY, they found a loophole! They are trying to reduce the blast radius!"

The voice that came back, wasn't Sky.

_"WHAT?!" _Rock roared back.

Garrison immediately understood.

He stopped fighting, and let himself bleed out.

"What's your name kid?" Garrison asked.

"Berrynose," he answered, as he finished what Foxleap told him.

Garrison nodded, "I'll remember that..."

"Sure you will..."

Berrynose looked as the timer went down.

"Heh...my turn to be the hero..."

* * *

The blinding light enveloped the mountain.

A bright light blinded the team. It was so bright, they had to lift their hands to cover their eyes.

The air felt like it had gotten twenty degrees hotter.

Their was a ringing sound in their ears...

The light faded, and soon enough it was gone.

Ivypool peeked her eyes open and gasped in shock and surprise.

The mountain was gone...

Leveled...

A MASSIVE hole in the ground where it should have been.

The grass beneath their feet was dried out...

Ivypool looked around...

"Wait...IT DIDN'T DESTROY US!"

Jayfeather, who had reached the same conclusion, was hollering for joy as Half Moon hugged him largely.

Foxleap opened the glass shield of his suit, and wiped his teary eyes...

"Berrynose?" Lionblaze asked...hopeful.

Foxleap shook his head.

Lionblaze hung his head low, "Oh..."

The team looked at each other, as the remaining ARS soldiers lowered their weapons as Coalstrike and Ashtooth lead their resistance forces to gather their weapons.

Rock...

Was kneeling right outside the massive crater.

Not angry.

Or glowing with power.

Just...

Sitting there...

The three took a look at each other.

And walked up to him.

* * *

**I'd say I'm sorry. But I have a right to deal with my life. Enjoy.**

**Adios**


	57. At Tyranny's End

**Warriors: The New Era**

**Chapter Fifty Seven: At Tyranny's End.**

**The End of Rock's delusions and lust of power...**

* * *

Rock held a fistful of sand in his palm...

It slipped into the dirt...

Rock closed his fist and grunted angrily.

"Rock...if you give up the Moonstone, we'll let you live," Jayfeather negotiated behind him.

Rock turned to look at him, a rotten smirk on his face, _"Give up the Moonstone?"_

"It controls you...just like it did me..." Lionblaze admitted with a scowl.

Rock chuckled dryly, _"Is that what you think is true? I believe I control IT! Although to be honest, I never did consider the fact that it could control someone..."_

Rock gave a sarcastic and dark shrug, "Perhaps it can?"

"You have been corrupted by the Moonstone's power! Surrender! Or we WILL kill you!" Ivypool threatened.

Rock raised a brow, _"You threaten me on corruption? Well...then in your demands, you raise an INTERESTING question. Do you want me to give up the Moonstone in order to...'Save My Soul?' or do you wish it FOR YOURSELF so you can do with as you please?!"_

Jayfeather seemed offended at such a notion, and began to glow with power, "Who are we to become gods over these people? You have become so intertwined with your power, that you have become deceived that you are a god. You are not Rock. You never will be."

_"Deceived? Well we don't want that now do we, Jay's Wing?"_ Rock floated up, now off his knees and in the air. He summoned the Moonstone in his hand, _"It's an ABSURD thought but...let's say I was CHOSEN to wield the Moonstone...how would YOU behave differently?"_

Lionblaze faltered in his step, as Ivypool shrugged, "I...I would give it up...no one needs it..."

Jayfeather nodded, "Humanity has crossed MOUNTAINS of turmoil without Moonstones. Why would we need it at all?"

Lionblaze (who was not as adamant as the others) had a different response, actually thinking of a reason to KEEP the Moonstone, "I...I would use it for the good of EVERYONE! Not just what's good for myself or my friends!"

Rock raised a brow, seeming impressed by these answers,_ "Well control over the Moonstone is both a burden and a blessing, tell me!"_

Rock began to power up, and grinned malevolently,_ "When you shake the earth with your hands...or see the darkest secrets of the mind...or know spells that can reverse DEATH itself...are you content with hoarding that power? Or would you wish to use it to be a master and representative among the people?"_

"The people want you brought down! And so do we!" Ivypool countered.

Rock smirked.

_"But you didn't answer the question..."_

Rock did a 180, and snarled and foamed at the mouth, fully powered up.

_**"I AM THE ONLY GOD HERE!"**_

Like a switch, Rock fired electricty that burned redder then the lowest star, and it blasted Jayfeather and Lionblaze away, while Ivypool was fast enough to dodge, zipping around as Rock furiously blasted everywhere in attempts to strike her. Ivypool circled around Rock so fast, that she created a hwirlpool effect, Rock spinning around and round, and after a moment, Ivypool stopped, and delivered a furiously well placed kick to the back of Rock's spine.

Rock scowled but before he could turn around to try and blast her again, he was tackled by Lionblaze, who shoved him to the ground. He sat on him, and punched his head repeatedly in the face, over and over again.

"YOU MAKE US YOUR PUPPETS?! FUCK YOU!" Lionblaze roared.

Rock blasted Lionblaze off of him, and started to stand up.

Jayfeather floated above, and began blasting bolts of lighting himself. His blue blasts caught Rock's golden and red ones, while Rock floated up to meet Jayfeather's blast beams.

Jayfeather huffed, "I WILL END YOU FOR ALL THAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Rock scoffed, and let go the the lightning beam lock, and sunk his fist so far into Jayfeather, that he was sent to the ground at a high velocity.

Ivypool began to mutter a spell, and turned invisable.

**_"Where have you gone, Little Ivy?!"_** Rock scoffed, and started lifting the ground to cover his surroundings in dirt, only to be struck in the back of the leg by Ivypool, decloaking herself, and slamming her open palm on Rock's neck.

Rock hit the ground, and rolled out of the way from a boot strike from Lionblaze.

Rock floated into the air, and sighed for breath.

"You're slipping Rock!" Ivypool noticed, "GIVE UP!"

**_"NEVER!"_** Rock roared with as much venom.

Jayfeather shook his head, and tied it into a pony tail.

Lionblaze grabbed Ivypool, and threw her at Rock, who grabbed Rock's head midair, and started screaming at supersonic waves, deafening Rock.

Rock roared and shoved her off, only for Lionblaze to hold him down by grabbing his leg and sinking him to the ground like a weight.

"JAYFEATHER! EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"

Jayfeather glowed blue and his fist coated aflame and electric hums.

He blasted Rock with full power, burning and electrocuting him.

Rock snarled, and casted a golden forcefield around him, keeping him safe from any harm. Lionblaze grabbed trees and uprooted them, throwing them at the force field in hopes it would break.

Ivypool shot beams of energy from her mouth, pushing the field into itself, while Jayfeather blasted beams of blue and white fire and lightning. Eventually the forcefield cracked, just in time for Lionblaze to have thrown a tree straight at Rock, sending him flying with the three like a fruit on a javelin.

Rock landed against the ground, and split the log in half, freeing himself, and ramming his shoulder into Lionblaze, and then kicking Jayfeather away. Ivypool grabbed her set of knives and threw them, speeding around to catch them if they missed Rock. Rock's arms were impaled by two of the knives, and when Ivypool caught the other three, she ran to Rock's back and shanked him four times, eventually stabbing him in the throat.

Rock, angry, exploded with rage and fire, knocking Ivypool away. He grabbed the knives out from his neck, and snapped them in half. Jayfeather ran forward and launched a series of kicks and punches at Rock.

Jayfeather swept his fist across Rock, who ducked, only to get kicked in the chin by Jayfeather's knee. Jayfeather lifted his leg and kicked Rock twice in the chet, but Rock caught the third one. Jumping up, Rock slammed Jayfeather back on the ground.

Lionblaze gained a boxer stance, and Rock did the same. The two began to trade blows. Lionblaze su nk his fist into Rock's face thrice, and then an uppercut sent Rock into the air. Rock flipped in the air and shot blasts of lightning at Lionblaze who rolled out of the way, in time to throw a nearby stone.

Ivypool began to summon spells of all kinds, the vines and roots under the ground began to snatch Rock at his ankles and pull him down, as Jayfeather and Lionblaze began to savagely beat him.

_**"ENOUGH!"**_

Rock called off the attacks, with the moonstone in his hands.

The power of the Moonstone sent the three flying away, as Rock ascended into the sky, overlooking their suffering.

The moonstone blasted it's power into the three's heads, their heads feeling like they have been crushed on the inside.

Rock increased the power, _**"I AM IT'S MASTER! I AM THE FUTURE!"**_

**_"NOT OUR FUTURE!"_ **Jayfeather roared back, raising his open palm.

With one final blast, he hit the Moonstone with one pure bolt of lightning.

The effect was catastrophic for them.

Not only did the three's heads get so in pain, but Rock began to suffer under it's wrath too, clawing at his head in an effort to make the pain stop. He dropped to the ground, Moonstone in his hand as he suffered.

Jayfeather started to crawl at the Moonstone.

Lionblaze began to desperatly army crawl to it.

Ivypool, on her hands and knees, slowly walked towards it.

Rock, who was taking the worst of it, still had the Moonstone in one hand, writhing on the floor.

The light from the Moonstone blinded them all.

_"Jayfeather!"_ the voice of Breezepelt reached his ears, _"I died for this prize! Leave the MOONSTONE! LEAVE IT BE!"_

"No," Jayfeather refused, "I can change things...AGAIN!"

_"LIONBLAZE!" _the voice of Jay's Wing caught his ears, _"Forget the Moonstone! __DON'T TAKE IT!"_

Lionblaze didn't respond to the apparation, still going for it.

_"Ivy please..."_ the voice of Dovewing said, _"Please...you'll make things worse...Stop trying to change history...this is inevitable..."_

**_"NOT TO ME!"_ **Ivypool roared.

The voices changed to their owns.

"_**NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" **_the voices of Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Ivypool roared, _**"TAKE THE MOONSTONE! TAKE IT! TAKE IT!"**_

At the same time, all of their hands hit the moonstone and grabbed it.

* * *

The three opened their eyes, the light blinding them.

When the opened them, they were standing in a forest.

With Rock rubbing his eyes open as well, dressed in his signature brown cloak.

Jayfeather looked around, "Wait...what happened?"

Rock, eyes no longer red with evil, but blue with compassion. But they were still angry with rage.

The four looked around them, confused as to where they were...

Rock noticed the Moonstone on the ground and quickly picked it up, holding it in his hands.

The three shone with power, strong enough to finish the fight.

Rock...

Slowly...

Lowered the Moonstone...

And then he dropped it to their feet, slowly cowering away.

_"Take...take it...take it away from me, I do not want it! I CANNOT HAVE IT!"_ He turned, walking away in a hurry to his tunnel.

The three looked at each other, as Ivypool picked up the Moonstone.

"What...what do we do with it?" Ivypool asked.

_"Throw it. Weight it, and throw it into the sea,"_ Rock desperately hid his face in shame, walking into the tunnels dejected.

"WHERE YOU GOING OLD MAN?!"

"Wait..." Ivypool slowly put the clues together..."Where...where are we?"

Lionblaze checked his pockets, only to find his phone. He ditched it after the island takeover, it was useless anyway.

"Uh...guys?"

"Don't tell me," Jayfeather sighed, "We changed history again?"

"No...it's the exact same day was it was when we fought him..."

Jayfeather raised a brow, as Ivypool grabbed the phone to assure it, "Yeah...that's the date..."

"Wait, was it all a dream?" Lionblaze asked.

"I...I...I don't...I don't know," Jayfeather answered.

What happened?

* * *

**Next chapter...**

**The epilogue...**

**Adios.**


End file.
